Le loup et la lune
by Soso-Wolfy
Summary: Une nouvelle à la Push. Une imprégnation. Des mystères sur cette nouvelle venue. Elle a un passé plus que douloureux mais son imprégné et la meute vont l'aider à aller de l'avant malgré ses parents qui ne sont pas au courant
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La voiture roulait tranquillement, berçant la jeune fille qui avait passé près de quatorze heures dans un avion, accompagnée de sa mère. La jeune fille de bientôt 16 ans s'appelait Luna Queen, elle avait les cheveux châtains foncés, lui arrivant au milieu du dos habituellement, étaient attachés en une tresse longue défaite par endroits suite à toutes ces heures de vol et avait les yeux bleus ciel. Elle avait une jolie peau hâlée, mesurait un petit mètre 58 et pesait environ cinquante kilos. La jeune fille n'était pas d'une beauté exceptionnelle malgré le fait que son teint contrastait avec la couleur de ses clairs lui donnant un certain charme. Malheureusement, elle se trouvait trop grosse, son nez trop gros pour son visage et sa poitrine était déjà assez généreuse, pour preuve, elle faisait déjà un joli 90C, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Ses parents lui disaient toujours que sa beauté était là, même si elle-même ne le voyait pas.

Dire qu'elle manquait clairement de confiance en elle était un euphémisme, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne les croyait pas le moins du monde. Il faut dire que lorsqu'on a été le bouc émissaire de plus de 300 élèves durant presque 5 ans, on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en soi. Mais, passons, revenons au présent.

La jeune fille sourit malgré la fatigue en pensant qu'elle avait enfin quitté cet enfer. En effet, la raison pour laquelle elle et sa mère avaient fait quatorze heures d'avion était que le père de Luna, Georges avait été muté aux Etats-Unis. Ils vivaient à Nice, en France jusqu'à maintenant où il exerçait son métier d'avocat et où sa femme, Maria Dubois-Queen était serveuse dans un café sur la place Masséna au cœur de Nice.

Georges était né à la Push, réserve indienne située près de Forks, une petite bourgade dans l'état de Washington. Il était parti en France pour faire ses études d'avocat et s'éloigner quelques temps de la Push, la réserve des Quileutes. Non pas qu'il s'y sentait mal, mais il avait grandi au cœur de légendes qu'il n'avait jamais cru. Il décida de rester en France après avoir rencontré Marie, rencontrée sur une plage de la Promenade des Anglais à Nice pendant des vacances. Quelques années après cette rencontre, ils eurent Luna qui eût ce prénom car elle était née durant une pleine lune.

Cependant, il y a trois mois, Georges apprit par Edward, son oncle vivant toujours à la Push, que le cabinet d'avocat de la réserve était vide suite au décès du seul avocat de la réserve. Il en discuta avec sa femme et ils décidèrent de déménager aux Etats-Unis afin de changer d'air et pour Georges, revenir à ses origines. Luna avait été très surprise de leur décision et n'avait pas vu ce déménagement d'un très bon œil au départ. Mais, tout en faisant ses cartons et ses valises, elle se remémora ses années collège, qui étaient quasiment terminées, Dieu soit loué, toutes les humiliations qu'elle avait subies et se dit que le lycée pouvait changer. Elle fut donc heureuse de partir vers une nouvelle vie, être celle qu'elle était sans se cacher. Avoir enfin un nouveau départ.

Alors, la voilà dans la voiture qui l'emmenait vers cette nouvelle vie, avec son père qui était venu les chercher à l'aéroport, vu qu'il était parti trois semaines auparavant afin de tout préparer avant leur arrivée. Il avait donc trouvé une maison, pris une nouvelle voiture et effectué son installation dans son nouveau cabinet.

De plus, Luna devait terminer son année et passer son brevet des collèges qu'elle réussit et Marie avait décidé de rester avec sa fille pour faire le voyage définitif.

\- Luna, ma chérie, on arrive bientôt. Par contre, je vous préviens, on va à un endroit où il pleut presque tous les jours.

\- On s'habituera Georges. En plus, tu sais très bien que je viens du Nord de la France où il pleut beaucoup.

\- Je sais Marie mais je parlais surtout à Luna parce qu'à Nice, la pluie… Ca rend les Niçois dingues dès qu'il y a trois gouttes qui tombent.

\- Ils sont tellement ridicules d'avoir peur de trois gouttes. Ne t'inquiète pas Papou, je me suis préparée psychologiquement et avec maman, on a acheté pleins de vêtements et de manteaux et parkas.

\- D'ailleurs, si tu avais vu le regard des vendeuses, tu aurais rigolé. Elles nous regardaient comme si on était deux folles, vu qu'on est en été.

\- Luna, au fait, bravo pour ton brevet. Ta mère et moi sommes très fiers de toi.

\- Merci Papou. Mais, tout ça c'est grâce à l'histoire. Je suis contente, ça m'a fait remonter les maths.

\- C'est vrai que ton 17/20 a compensé ton 8/20.

\- En même temps, je suis tombée sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, mon sujet de prédilection…

Luna était très fière de ses résultats en histoire et en français où elle avait eu un 15/20. Il faut dire que les problèmes à l'école l'ayant rendu solitaire, lui avaient permis de se réfugier dans les livres, l'histoire et la musique. Elle ne sortait pas sauf avec ses parents et pour ses cours et passait son temps à lire, écrire, regarder des films et écouter la musique. Pendant que ses parents parlaient des premières affaires de Georges au cabinet, Luna somnolait doucement.

\- Luna, on arrive à la Push.

Sa mère la réveilla et les yeux bleus de Luna s'ouvrirent pour admirer l'endroit où ils étaient. Elle vit passer le panneau qui indiquait la Push et sourit. Tout était entouré par la forêt, il était presque 17 heures et elle regarda le ciel rempli de nuages gris. Le vert des arbres l'apaisa grandement, mais l'excitait tout de même de savoir qu'enfin ils arrivaient. Elle vit qu'il y avait plusieurs maisons, presque toutes n'avaient qu'un rez-de-chaussée et étaient en bordure de la forêt.

Elle sentit que la voiture ralentissait puis s'arrêtait. La famille Queen sortit de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers une maison longue mais pas très large. Le toit était rouge et les murs extérieurs étaient d'un gris légèrement délavé à cause de la pluie quasiment constante ici. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Luna se sentait déjà chez elle. Il n'y avait pas d'entrée et on arrivait directement dans le salon. A côté de la porte d'entrée se tenait la télévision face à un canapé marron ainsi que deux fauteuils gris. En continuant tout droit, on tombait dans une cuisine assez vaste, ouverte sur le salon par un bar, que Marie allait sûrement utiliser comme plan de travail devant la télévision, une porte-fenêtre dans la cuisine donnait sur une petite terrasse, au milieu de la cuisine une petite table trônait. Ils continuèrent d'avancer et arrivèrent dans un long couloir. La première porte à gauche donnait sur la salle de bain avec une baignoire. Luna s'imaginait déjà prendre un bon bain. Ils continuèrent d'avancer et la porte à droite, quasiment face à la salle de bain donnait sur la chambre des parents et tout droit, au fond du couloir, une porte menait à la chambre de Luna. Celle-ci entra dans sa chambre et sourit. La pièce était simple mais très jolie. Un grand lit trônait au fond face à la porte, Luna longea le lit en voyant une table de chevet de chaque côté de celui-ci. A droite de la pièce, un bureau était installé avec sa chaise roulante et une planche de bois en plus pour mettre son ordinateur, une grande fenêtre donnait sur la forêt, puis une commode vide attendait d'être remplie. Luna revint sur ses pas pour aller de l'autre côté du lit, une grande armoire haute et une grande bibliothèque vides attendaient. Elle sourit, ses parents avaient vraiment pensé à tout.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, la famille Queen emménageait le reste de la maison. Il ne restait qu'à rajouter les affaires de Marie dans la chambre conjugale, mais par contre toute la chambre de Luna était à remplir. La jeune fille avait demandé à son père de l'aider à installer son ordinateur sur la planche rajoutée ainsi que sa sono sur la petite commode. Elle rangea ses vêtements dans l'armoire ainsi que dans un des tiroirs de la commode. Ensuite, elle remplit sa bibliothèque de livres, sa collection de DVD ainsi que sa collection de CD dans la bibliothèque et le reste de la commode et des tables de chevet. Elle installa également sa lampe de chevet violette, quelques posters sur les murs et son réveil sur sa deuxième table de chevet. Elle mit son téléphone et son MP3 à charger. Vers 19 h 30, ils se douchèrent, mangèrent et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Il était 21 h 30 lorsque Luna s'endormit dans son lit, épuisée.

Ce fût une odeur de steak qui réveilla Luna. Elle s'étira et regarda son réveil, constatant qu'il était presque treize heures. Elle avait énormément dormi. En même temps, entre le décalage horaire combiné aux interminables heures de vol, ainsi que la route jusqu'à la Push et l'emménagement de ses affaires, le sommeil réparateur avait eu raison de la jeune fille.

Heureusement que l'été avait commencé. La jeune fille se leva, se fît un rapide chignon, fît son lit et aéra sa chambre. Elle regarda la forêt, toujours dans son pyjama, un short bleu ciel et un tee-shirt Depeche Mode. Elle sourit en se disant que maintenant tous les matins, elle aurait cette vue chaque matin. Elle regarda le ciel gris mais par endroits ensoleillé tout en s'étirant. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine où ses parents étaient en train de manger.

\- Bonjour mon rayon de soleil, lui dit joyeusement son père.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi.

\- Bonjour Papou, bonjour maman. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi je suppose maman. Répondit Luna la voix encore ensommeillée, leur faisant une bise à chacun. Elle se servit un jus de fruits et une biscotte en s'asseyant à table.

\- Eh bien, je me suis couchée vers dix heures et réveillée à 10 h 30, donc, ça va.

\- Et toi, papa ?

\- Je me suis réveillé à huit heures pour travailler sur un dossier pour le cabinet. Je dois voir un couple pour un divorce cet après-midi, donc…

\- Je pourrais aller visiter un peu cet après-midi vu qu'hier, je n'ai pas pu voir grand-chose ?

\- Bien sûr rayon de soleil. De toute façon, ta mère doit aller à Forks pour un poste de serveuse. C'est le chef de la police de Forks qui m'en a parlé quand j'étais au poste la semaine dernière pour une affaire. Il y mange très souvent.

\- Comment il s'appelle au cas où Georges ?

\- Charlie Swan. Il a une fille de 18 ans Bella. Elle a l'air très gentille d'ailleurs. Luna, tu t'entendrais bien avec elle. En plus, elle a quelques amis à la Push, donc elle vient de temps en temps.

\- Et ce soir, on est invités à manger chez Edward, il ne t'a pas vu depuis tes un an.

\- D'accord, vers quelle heure on doit y être ?

\- Pour vingt heures. On te laissera ton nouveau trousseau de clefs sur le bar. On va partir dans quelques minutes, le temps de débarrasser. Tu as chargé ton téléphone au moins ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, je vais me prendre une douche, j'ai encore un peu la tête dans le cul… Pardon, maman. Au fait, maman, Merde pour ton entretien. A ce soir.

Luna débarrassa ses affaires, leur fît une bise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'habilla d'un pantalon noir lâche avec sa ceinture à piques et un débardeur qui laissait entrevoir un léger décolleté à l'effigie de Nightwish, montrant un loup face à une pleine lune. Nightwish était un groupe de musique métal gothique féminin dont elle était fan. Elle se mit également une paire de Vans marrons ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noire. Elle laissa ses cheveux longs à part une petite mèche de devant attachée par une petite pince noire. Elle mit son portable dans la poche de sa veste, ainsi que son MP3 et prit son trousseau sur le bar pour le mettre dans l'autre poche de sa veste en sortant.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans la petite ville et se sentit bien. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait ça, le calme. Seul le bruit des oiseaux et de la nature s'entendait malgré quelques voitures qui passaient. A Nice, tout était beaucoup plus bruyant et plus grand, pas autant que Paris, certes, mais plus grand qu'ici. Elle n'aura aucun mal à se repérer ici. Elle marcha et se retrouva devant un grand bâtiment, par rapport au reste, et se rendit compte qu'elle était devant le lycée. Elle allait y rentrer dans moins d'un mois et demi. Tout en réfléchissant, la jeune fille atterrit sur une plage. Elle observa la mer grise qui était un peu déchaînée et au sol, des petits graviers gris foncé. Elle sentit ses cheveux voler avec le vent. Elle sourit en inspirant fortement sentant l'embrun sur son visage et tendit les bras, se sentant bien et libre.

PDV Embry

On avait patrouillé une bonne partie de la nuit avec Paul et Jacob. La nuit avait été un peu longue mais on avait réussi à attraper et mettre en pièces deux sangsues. Malgré cela, Paul et moi en avions marre car Jacob nous rabattait encore et toujours les oreilles avec Bella. Il y avait une énorme rivalité entre lui et Edward le petit-ami vampire de la brune. On en avait tous marre car étant tous des loups, on entendait toutes les pensées de chacun. Alors, entre Jacob, certains des membres de la meute qui étaient imprégnés et ne pensaient qu'à leurs chéries et Leah qui souffrait à cause de Sam, son ex, je me disais que j'étais bien tout seul.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce qu'était l'imprégnation. C'est un peu comme un coup de foudre, mais en pire, car pour un loup, c'était la découverte de son âme-sœur. Je ne voulais pas être imprégné par qui-que-ce-soit car on n'était plus maître de soi. L'imprégnation de Sam s'était avérée difficile car il sortait avec Leah quand cela lui est arrivé avec Emily, cousine de Leah et Seth. Le problème était que Leah ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam avait préféré sa cousine et, lorsqu'elle s'est transformée et qu'elle a compris, c'était pire. On entendait le bonheur de Sam et Emily avec ses pensées à lui et de l'autre côté, on entendait celles de Leah qui souffrait du bonheur de Sam et Emily.

Donc, après quelques heures de sommeil et un bon petit-déjeuner avec les gars, on se rendit tous à la plage de la Push. Les imprégnées des gars nous avaient rejoint. Soit Emily et Sam, Jared et Kim, Paul et Rachel, accessoirement sœur de Jacob et Quil et la petite Claire qui n'avait que 3 ans, pauvre Quil d'ailleurs. Ensuite, Leah, Seth, son frère, Jacob et moi, Embry Call qui n'étions pas imprégnés étions sur la plage. Paul et Jacob racontaient à Sam, notre Alpha, en plaisantant, la façon dont nous avions déchiqueté les deux vampires.

\- Et là, sa tête commençait à craquer et il disait qu'il ne sentait soi-disant rien du tout quand Paf, la tête par de l'autre côté de la clairière.

Je rigolais avec eux, me remémorant le moment. C'est là que je sentis une odeur très, voir trop agréable pour mes narines. Un délicieux mélange de noix de coco et de camélia. J'humais fortement et en fermant les yeux. Je me retournais brusquement faisant sursauter les filles et surprenant mes frères. A quelques mètres de nous se tenait une jeune fille. Elle était de dos et je voyais ses longs cheveux châtains. Elle ouvrit alors les bras en l'air comme pour s'envoler. Ce petit geste enfantin me fit sourire.

\- La terre appelle Embry !

Quil me secoua fortement pour me réveiller.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, mec ? Tu n'as pas pu t'imprégner, elle est de dos.

\- N'importe quoi, Quil. Je vous l'ai déjà, je ne veux surtout pas m'imprégner.

\- Franchement, tu te rends compte que tu l'as senti comme si elle était une proie.

\- Mais, non. Elle sentait bon, c'est tout. C'est rien.

Je vis alors Seth se lever et aller dans la direction de la jeune fille. Tout le groupe se leva pour le suivre, moi y compris.

\- Salut.

La jeune fille se retourna en sursauta légèrement. Je la détaillais en approchant. Elle portait des vêtements que je n'avais jamais vu sur une autre fille à la Push, un peu à la garçonne en bas et féminine en haut en voyant son débardeur légèrement décolleté et un peu serré. Elle avait la peau hâlée, des lèvres charnues et roses, sa silhouette n'était pas des plus parfaites mais je la trouvais immédiatement jolie au fur-et-à-mesure que j'approchais. Je me rendis compte, face à elle, qu'elle était assez petite. On entendait sa conversation avec Seth et sa voix rauque et douce à la fois me donna quelques frissons dans le dos et résonnait comme un chant dans les oreilles. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

\- Heu… bonjour.

\- Je m'appelle Seth et toi ?

\- Luna, Luna Queen. Je suis la fille du nouvel avocat de la Push.

\- Enchanté.

Tout le monde était autour de la nouvelle venue. Sam s'avança vers elle, lui tendit la main, hésitante, elle la lui serra en retour.

\- Bonjour, Luna. Je m'appelle Sam et je te présente donc Seth, Emily, ma fiancée, Leah, Jacob, Quil, la petite Claire, Jared et Kim, Paul et Rachel et enfin Embry.

Je la vis nous regarder chacun notre tour. Je remarquais qu'elle ne s'était pas attardée sur Emily. Je sentais que Sam allait l'apprécier pour sa non réaction face à la cicatrice d'Emily. Puis, lorsqu'elle me regarda dans les yeux, je me figeais. Je voyais ses magnifiques yeux bleus ciel qui étaient plantés dans les miens et semblaient sonder mon âme et je fis pareil. Je me sentis attiré par elle. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la sentir contre moi, de la protéger, l'embrasser l'aimer tout simplement. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, Elle était devenue mon monde. Je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite et plus fort et entendis le sien battre à l'unisson du mien. Un raclement de gorge me sortis de mes pensées.

\- Tu vas alors faire ta rentrée avec nous ?

Paul était intervenu, coupant net notre lien visuel. J'essayais de reprendre contenance, chose très difficile, étant donné qu'elle était toujours face à moi, essayant également de se remettre de ses émotions. Je la trouvais encore plus belle. Je m'étais imprégné d'elle.

Luna entendit quelqu'un marcher derrière elle dans les graviers.

\- Salut.

Luna se tourna en sursautant légèrement et vit un jeune homme brun à la peau encore plus brune que la sienne. Il avait l'air un peu plus jeune qu'elle mais était très grand et très musclé, vu qu'il était torse nu. Il s'approcha d'elle un sourire gentil aux lèvres.

\- Heu… bonjour.

\- Je m'appelle Seth et toi ?

\- Luna, Luna Queen. Je suis la fille du nouvel avocat de la Push.

\- Enchanté.

La jeune fille vit derrière le dénommé Seth un groupe qui avançait vers elle, ils étaient assez nombreux quand même, elle compta douze personnes avec Seth. La plupart étaient des garçons, de son âge pratiquement, tous grands et aussi musclés que Seth, elle constata même que certains étaient même plus musclé que lui. Elle voyait une petite flopée de beaux gosses arriver vers elle. Ils étaient accompagnés de quatre jeunes filles et une petite fille. Le plus vieux, semble-t-il s'avança à la place Seth et lui dit avec gentillesse en lui serrant la main :

\- Bonjour, Luna. Je m'appelle Sam et je te présente donc Seth, Emily, ma fiancée, Leah, Jacob, Quil, la petite Claire, Jared et Kim, Paul et Rachel et enfin Embry.

La jeune Queen les salua les uns après les autres, ne s'attardant pas plus que ça sur la cicatrice d'Emily, la fiancée de Sam, qui avait l'air extrêmement gentille. Quand elle regarda le dernier garçon, Embry, plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle se figea.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux deux. Il avait des yeux bruns presque couleur caramel. Elle se sentit immédiatement attirée par le jeune homme. Elle se sentit également entière, à sa place. Il avait un regard mystérieux, un peu sauvage, mais aussi tendre, perdu mais sublime. Elle voulait aller se réfugier dans ses bras qui semblaient être faits pour elle, pour la protéger, mais se retint. Elle se voyait faire des ballades au clair de lune sa main dans la sienne, l'embrasser toute sa vie, l'aimer jusqu'à la fin.

Elle sursauta vivement en entendant un des garçons lui parler, ce qui fît qu'elle brisa le lien avec Embry, se sentant légèrement à l'ouest.

\- Tu vas alors faire ta rentrée avec nous ?

\- Oui, je viens de France mais j'espère que cela va bien se passer.

Luna sentait le regard brûlant d'Embry sur elle et voulait faire de même. Mais, elle se retint, il n'était qu'un inconnu. Elle se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Quand on entendit la musique de l'Imperial March, la chanson de Dark Vador dans Star Wars. Son père l'appelait. Tout le groupe sourit en reconnaissant sûrement la chanson.

\- Allo, papa !

\- Ma chérie, comment tu vas ? Tu fais quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es à la maison avec ta musique ou devant un film.

\- Non, papa. Je suis à la plage et je suis en train de faire connaissance avec un groupe de jeunes…

\- Ah ! Mais, c'est bien que tu te sociabilise un peu ma fille.

Luna leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant et rougissant, sentant les regards du groupe.

\- Papa, s'il te plaît.

\- Oui. Bon. J'ai eu ta mère, elle a eu le poste. Elle discute avec la chef du restaurant où elle a été engagée. J'irais la récupérer dans une ou deux heures tout au plus. Tu sais qu'on a un repas chez Edward, sois à la maison pour dix-neuf heures au plus tard.

\- C'est super pour maman. Je sais, je serai là à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure, rayon de soleil.

Elle raccrocha, toujours un peu rougissante.

\- Désolée, c'était mon père.

\- On avait compris.

\- Au fait, pourquoi il a dit que c'était bien que tu te sociabilises ? Tu es souvent seule ou…

\- Seth !

Sam avait répliqué vivement au manque de tact du jeune homme. Luna remarqua que Seth ravalait difficilement sa salive. Il la regarda d'un air gêné et s'excusa en murmurant. Luna le regarda alors en souriant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est vrai que je suis une solitaire en France, un peu comme un loup d'ailleurs, ce qui fait qu'il est mon animal préféré. Mais, si j'étais seule, c'était pour une bonne raison, à l'école, j'étais toujours mise de côté.

Luna vit alors que tout le groupe s'était tendu d'un même mouvement, à part, bien sûr la petite Claire. Sam sembla se remettre plus rapidement que les autres et lui proposa de passer le reste de l'après-midi avec eux sur la plage, ce qu'elle accepta immédiatement. La jeune fille s'étonnait elle-même, tout d'abord, elle discutait avec eux comme si c'était normal, ensuite, elle avait regardé ce jeune homme et avait eu comme un coup de foudre et ensuite elle leur avait dit qu'elle avait eu des soucis à l'école. Elle ne les connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, mais elle se sentait à sa place dans ce groupe qui avait l'air tellement soudé, comme s'ils partageaient un secret. Quant à Embry, elle constata qu'il continuait à la regarder et elle avait l'impression que cela lui faisait perdre pied.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur la couverture sur laquelle ils semblaient être avant d'aller voir Luna. Celle-ci se retrouva, comme par hasard, presque en face d'Embry. Ils parlèrent un peu avec elle pour savoir par exemple comment ça se faisait qu'elle parlait si bien l'anglais et sans accent. Elle leur apprit que son père venait d'ici et qu'il leur avait appris à elle et sa mère, une française, sa langue. Ce qui faisait donc de Luna une bilingue. Cependant, elle voyait qu'Embry semblait malade, il tremblait assez fortement. Elle se dit que peut-être que s'il mettait un tee-shirt, il aurait peut-être moins froid. Il se leva brusquement en marmonnant qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il partit presque en courant en direction de la forêt, suivi par Paul et Jacob. Luna ressentit alors un grand vide au fur-et-à-mesure que le jeune homme s'éloignait et disparaissait de sa vue. Elle essaya tout de même de continuer à discuter avec les autres, même si elle avait l'impression fulgurante de n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

PDV Embry

Je courrais entre les arbres tout en me transformant. J'avais besoin d'air, de courir aussi loin et aussi vite que possible. J'entendis alors Jacob et Paul qui m'avaient suivi.

* Ca va, mec ? * - Paul

* Franchement, il a l'air d'aller Paul ? Il vient de s'imprégner d'une fille qu'il ne connaît même pas. * - Jacob

* Laissez-moi tranquille, les gars. *

Je continuais de courir, sentant un énorme trou béant dans ma cage thoracique qui se creusait de plus en plus depuis que j'avais quitté la plage où se trouvait Luna. J'avais senti la colère monter en moi en l'entendant dire qu'elle avait été mise de côté. Le pire, je crois, c'est que je me sens déjà différent suite à mon imprégnation. Merde ! Moi qui ne le voulait surtout pas. Je ne voulais surtout pas tomber dans le panneau.

* Embry, reviens. Je sais que c'est difficile comme situation. * - Paul

* Non, Paul. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Rachel, tu la connaissais déjà avant. Ce n'était pas une inconnue à qui tu dois expliquer toute la situation *

* Mais, t'as ressenti quoi ? * - Jacob

* Je… *

Je ne répondis pas mais me repassais la scène dans la tête, sachant tout de même que les autres le voyaient. Son regard était si beau. Il était comme un océan de douceur, de gentillesse, de mystère et de tristesse. Elle avait dû subir des choses difficiles et d'après le peu qu'elle nous avait raconté, le fait qu'elle avait été rejetée à l'école sans entrer dans les détails. J'avais senti que ça mettrait du temps à se refermer et qu'autre chose se trouvait là, au fond de sa tristesse, de sa colère et un peu de sauvagerie.

* Wouh ! T'es vraiment imprégné * - Jared nous avait rejoint

* Où est-elle ? * - Je lui demandais, incapable de m'en empêcher

* Elle a eu l'air de se sentir un peu mal et elle est retournée chez elle. Elle a dit qu'elle aurait voulu vous dire au revoir, mais qu'elle avait des trucs à faire * - Jared

* Elle se sentait mal ? *

* Oui, Embry. Tu es parti brusquement… Genre, toi t'as rien senti en venant jusqu'ici ? * - Paul était légèrement en colère

* Si, mais… *

* Elle a ressenti la même chose que toi. Sauf qu'elle, elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle est ton imprégnée Embry * - Jared

Je ne répondais rien et revenais vers chez Emily et Sam. Je reprenais forme humaine sentant les autres qui étaient déjà revenus de la plage. Mais, Elle n'y était pas.

\- Désolé Sam. Je sais que j'aurais dû me contrôler.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Embry. C'est normal. Comment tu te sens ? me demanda Sam, une main sur mon épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Je l'ai invité à passer la journée avec nous demain pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Emily m'avait dit cela en me regardant dans les yeux et me lançant un de ses regards plein de gentillesse et de compassion.

\- Si tu veux, Seth et toi, vous irez la chercher.

J'acquiesçais alors, encore dans mes pensées, toutes dirigées vers elle. Je souriais, mon imprégnée, ma Luna, celle qui aime les loups et se sentait proche d'eux par sa solitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, Luna se réveilla de bonne humeur. La soirée de la veille avait été très agréable, malgré l'attitude quelque peu inhabituelle de son père au moment où son oncle a commencé à raconter les légendes de la tribu Quileute. Ces histoires avaient intéressé autant que fasciné la jeune Queen, sachant que cela faisait partie de son héritage du côté de son père. Elle repensa au groupe qu'elle avait rencontré la veille à la plage. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle pensait à eux en se remémorant les légendes sur les loups. Peut-être le fait qu'ils se comportaient comme s'ils avaient tous le même secret, le fait que les garçons du groupe étaient tous très grands et musclés tels des gens d'une même famille ou peut-être le fait qu'ils se comportent comme si Sam était sûrement leur chef. D'ailleurs, en pensant à eux, elle revoyait le visage d'Embry qui la regardait dans les yeux, lui procurant un frisson. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ses pensées sur le bel indien. Elle regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était déjà 8 h 30. Elle avait rendez-vou 30 avec eux pour passer une bonne journée avec eux.

La jeune fille se leva et refit le même rituel que la veille, c'est-à-dire faire son lit, ouvrir ses rideaux et sa fenêtre en s'étirant devant celle-ci. Elle alla dans la cuisine où elle vit sa mère qui finissait de faire chauffer quelques pancakes pour le petit-déjeuner, son père étant déjà sûrement parti au cabinet.

\- Bonjour maman.

\- Bonjour Luna chérie. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci.

Marie Queen lui amena son thé au citron fumant, tandis que la jeune fille se servait deux pancakes avec du sirop d'érable et un grand verre de jus d'orange.

\- Merci maman. Tu commences à quelle heure le boulot ?

\- De rien. Je commence à 11 heures et je pense terminer vers 22 heures. Ton père viendra me chercher, mais il aura un repas d'affaires ce soir, donc il ne mangera pas à la maison. Au fait, tes amis viendront te chercher vers quelle heure ?

\- A 9 h 30. D'ailleurs, je devrais me dépêcher.

Luna termina son repas sans oublier d'emporter son verre de jus d'orange dans sa chambre pour le boire quand elle sortirait de la douche et qu'elle sera habillée. Il était 9 h 15 quand elle s'installa sur le canapé, prête en attendant ses amis. Elle portait un pantacourt noir, un tee-shirt rouge légèrement transparent qui montrait son soutien-gorge blanc à travers le tissu ainsi qu'un piercing au nombril violet, ses Vans marron et sa veste en cuir. Elle avait fermé sa veste sachant qu'elle allait sûrement marcher un peu.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et la jeune fille alla ouvrir, sa mère sur les talons. Derrière la porte se tenaient un Seth souriant et un Embry souriant timidement. Luna leur sourit, sentant sa mère dans son dos, elle fit les présentations.

\- Maman, je te présente Embry et Seth.

\- Les garçons, je vous présente ma Marie, ma mère.

\- Enchantés M'dame, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens. Passez une bonne journée. Luna chérie, n'oublie pas de participer à tout et ne reste pas trop dans la lune. A ce soir, si tu restes trop tard, tiens-nous au courant, ton père ou moi.

Luna sortit, non sans avoir embrassé sa mère, rougissante et sentant le regard des garçons sur elle. Elle leur sourit en les suivant, se retrouvant entre les deux, Embry à sa gauche et Seth, naturellement à droite. Elle sentait Embry, assez tendu et sentait comme une brûlure à travers sa veste à chaque fois qu'il la frôlait de son bras. Son cœur battait plus vite dans sa poitrine.

\- Comment vous allez depuis hier ?

\- Très bien petite Luna, répondit Seth, enthousiaste.

\- Embry, tu te sens mieux au moins ?

Elle sentit le jeune homme se tendre légèrement.

\- Ca va mieux. J'avais juste un mal de tête carabiné. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Et toi, il paraît que tu ne te sentais pas très bien, Luna ?

\- C'est marrant, j'avais également un mal de tête, mais je me sens mieux.

La jeune fille était rassurée et en l'entendant s'inquiéter pour elle, elle sourit. Mais, surtout le fait de l'entendre prononcer son prénom lui fit l'effet de légers papillons dans l'estomac.

\- Tu vas voir petite Luna, on va s'amuser aujourd'hui ! lança Seth tout joyeux.

Ils avançaient en direction d'une maison aux allures de chalet d'où elle entendait des rires, des cris et sentait le bonheur familial. Elle se sentait vraiment bien. En entrant dans le salon, elle vit que le groupe était assis autour d'une table remplie de brioches et autres mets pour un petit-déjeuner pour au moins une vingtaine de personnes, pendant que deux des garçons semblaient se battre gentiment, faisant rire les autres. Seth alla s'installer pour manger. Elle sourit à ce spectacle, son impression sur le groupe et les légendes des loups se renforça. Mais, une impression étrange lui fit sentir qu'elle faisait partie de ce groupe d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Quil, retire ce que t'as dit sur Rachel sinon je te fais bouffer ta brioche par les trous de nez comme ça t'auras pleins de crottes de nez avec mes compliments !

\- Paul, je n'ai pas d'excuses à te faire !

Le dénommé Paul resserra la poigne de son ami qui tenait sa brioche en pouffant et Quil vit que Luna était à l'entrée du salon avec Embry à son côté.

\- Paul, notre invitée est arrivée. Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire mauvaise impression ni qu'elle en fasse des cauchemars.

Paul tourna la tête brusquement pour constater qu'effectivement Luna était là.

\- Bonjour, Luna. Laisses-moi le temps de lui faire avaler la brioche par le nez et nous serons tout à toi. Tu ne seras pas trop choquée, j'espère. Sinon, tu n'as qu'à aller dans les bras d'Embry, qui je pense, se fera un plaisir de protéger tes jolis petits yeux.

La jeune Queen souriait face à la scène mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la pensée de la sensation d'être dans les bras du jeune homme à son côté, celui-là même qui lui avait donné des frissons pendant tout le chemin. Embry se tendit d'ailleurs suite à la tirade de Paul.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Paul. Je saurais regarder le spectacle. Mais, je pense que Quil a raison sur un point lorsqu'il dit qu'il n'a pas à te faire d'excuses.

Tout le monde la regarda stupéfaits. Elle rougit d'être ainsi regardée.

\- Pourquoi tu ça ?

\- Eh bien… D'après ce que j'ai compris, Quil a dit quelque chose par rapport à Rachel. Je sais que c'est ta chérie, mais c'est normalement auprès d'elle qu'il devrait s'excuser.

Paul resta figé, la brioche en l'air et la bouche ouverte, regarda la jeune fille qui avait osé lui répondre. Cela donna le temps à Quil pour se dégager pour prendre la jeune fille dans les bras pour la remercier et lui dire bonjour par la même occasion. Cela donna le signal à tout le monde pour se lever et dire bonjour à la nouvelle dans le groupe. Puis, Paul s'approcha d'elle, la dominant, le regard légèrement dur, mais lui sourit.

\- Eh bien, Luna tu as du répondant. Ca ne va pas être du tout-cuit pour toi hein Embry ?

PDV Embry

On venait d'arriver chez Emily et Sam et j'inspirais fortement essayant de me calmer. J'avais essayé de résister à l'effleurer pendant le trajet mais n'y étais pas parvenu. A chaque fois, j'entendais son cœur battre plus vite. Cela m'avait donné un petit sourire carnassier, imaginant que je lui embrassais son petit cou. Le choc a été quand elle a fermé le clapet de Paul. Parce que, surtout quand ça concernait Rachel, Paul était très grincheux et colérique. Ça m'a donné chaud et l'envie de l'embrasser. Après que tout le monde lui dit bonjour en la prenant dans les bras et que Paul soit venu lui dire bonjour.

\- Eh bien, Luna tu as du répondant. Ça ne va pas être du tout-cuit pour toi hein Embry ?

Salaud. Je regardais Paul en grognant. C'était la deuxième fois en quelques minutes que mon « ami » m'affichait devant mon imprégnée.

\- La ferme Paul… je répondis en serrant les dents et en tremblant légèrement. Essaie de te contrôler Embry. Je me disais dans la tête.

\- Bref, tu as mangé Luna ?

Merci Emily pour cette intervention qui fit retourner le reste du groupe, Paul inclus à table.

\- Euh, oui Emily. Ma mère m'a préparé quelques pancakes.

\- Mais, tu prendras bien quelque chose, un verre de jus de fruits peut-être. Le temps que les garçons mangent, ça va prendre un moment.

\- Bon d'accord. Merci Emily.

Pendant qu'elle répondait à Emily, je vis ma Luna s'installer face à moi entre Seth et Sam. Elle enleva sa veste en cuir pour être un peu plus confortable, révélant un buste sublime. Elle portait un tee-shirt rouge légèrement transparent qui montrait son soutien-gorge blanc à travers le tissu qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à mon imagination, déjà fertile à son sujet. Je remarquais alors qu'elle avait une poitrine assez généreuse et déglutis avec difficulté. Je sentais le regard de mes frères qui coulait rapidement sur elle puis sur moi. Je levais la tête vers le visage de ma belle qui me regardait étonnée, rougissante et avait un petit sourire en coin. Je gigotais sur ma chaise, gêné et sentant que petit Embry se réveillait quelque peu. Seigneur ! Si elle continuait de me lancer ce regard et ce petit sourire, j'allais sauter sur la table pour la rejoindre et l'embrasser à en perdre la tête en caressant sa poitrine qui, j'en étais certain, était ferme et douce. Je détournais le regard de la jeune fille difficilement en essayant de me redonner contenance.

Les gars me regardaient, affichant un sourire goguenard. Les conversations avaient commencé depuis quelques minutes et j'essayais de ne pas trop regarder dans sa direction pour reprendre un peu le contrôle de moi-même. Jacob, qui était à ma gauche, se pencha vers moi et me dit assez bas pour qu'elle n'entende pas, mais je savais que les gars et Leah l'entendraient.

\- Ca va, vieux ?

\- Mmm…

\- Je pense qu'elle l'a fait exprès, vu comment elle t'as regardé. Je comprends ta réaction. Même si, la demoiselle a certains… atouts plutôt attrayants.

\- Jake… S'il te plaît, laisse-moi me reprendre. J'essaye de ne pas y penser alors qu'elle me les met sous les yeux.

\- Sinon, tu as passé une bonne soirée chez Edward ? demanda Sam, me faisant penser à autre chose que sa poitrine qui semblait être faite pour mes mains.

\- Oui, on a passé la soirée à parler des légendes de la tribu.

\- Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

\- Celles sur les esprits-loups. C'était tellement intéressant. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir en entendre plus, ça m'a fasciné.

Je me figeais sur ma chaise. Fascinée. Elle était fascinée par ces légendes ? Bon, c'est réel mais ça, elle ne le savait pas. Tout le groupe s'était figé et la regarder ainsi que moi.

\- Tu aimes les légendes ? lui demanda Jared.

\- Oui, enfin, tout ce qui touche au surnaturel en fait. Pourquoi ? C'est vraiment intéressant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Si elle aimait le surnaturel, elle allait être servie avec nous, avec moi.

\- Si, bien sûr. Nous sommes tous intéressés par le surnaturel ici.

\- Ah oui ? C'est bien ce que j'avais senti.

Senti ? De quoi elle parle ? On la regardait tous, étonnés.

\- Pourquoi senti ? Sam était intervenu.

\- J'ai un certain don dans le surnaturel.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas folle !

Elle était un peu sur la défensive et avait dit sa phrase un peu énervée. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs.

\- Personne n'a dit ça, mais cela nous étonne et nous intéresse. Tu veux nous en parler un peu, même si je suppose que c'est un sujet assez personnel.

\- En réalité, je dois vous avouer un truc sur moi, mais j'espère que vous n'allez pas me rejeter pour cela car cela m'est déjà arrivé. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cela que j'étais le bouc émissaire de mon école.

Je la regardais et voyais qu'elle était gênée. Elle avait été le bouc émissaire à l'école ! Je me sentais trembler, m'imaginant ma Luna humiliée voir maltraitée par ses camarades. Elle me regarda intensément. Savait-elle pour nous ?

\- Tout ce qui touche au surnaturel est quelque chose que je vis quasiment au quotidien donc, je ne peux qu'y croire. En réalité, j'ai un don. Je… Je communique avec les fantômes qui viennent me voir pour les aider à partir en paix.

Un silence s'abattit. Je me figeais sur ma chaise. Je la regardais choqué. Les fantômes ? Elle communiquait avec les esprits. Tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Elle nous regardait tous, chacun notre tour, gênée de s'être dévoilée et des larmes au bord de ses yeux bleus magnifiques.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Désolée de vous avoir effrayés.

Je la vis prendre sa veste et se lever en marchant vers la sortie de la maison. Cela me brisa le cœur. Je me levais précipitamment, tellement vite pour un humain, mais pas pour nous les loups et me retrouvais face à elle en une fraction de secondes et lui avais attrapé la main. Elle fût surprise une seconde, levant la tête et me regardant, une larme avait eu le temps de couler sur sa joue. Je l'essuyais avec le pouce, sentant une peau extrêmement douce.

\- Luna, je te crois. Je t'assure qu'on te croit tous. On t'accepte comme tu es. Je t'accepte comme tu es, jolie Luna.

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus était surprise de la vitesse à laquelle Embry était arrivé face à elle. Quand il lui avait pris la main, elle avait senti comme de l'électricité là où Embry la touchait. Il lui avait caressé la joue pour essuyer une larme qui avait coulé suite à leur silence et leur rejet.

\- Luna, je te crois. Je t'assure qu'on te croit tous. On t'accepte comme tu es. Je t'accepte comme tu es, jolie Luna.

Le reste du groupe les rejoignit sur le perron. Elle se tourna en voyant Sam et Jacob qui allaient devant l'orée de la forêt et qui enlevaient leurs vêtements. Elle les vit trembler, de la chaleur semblait se diffuser dans leurs corps et elle les vit se métamorphoser en deux gigantesques loups. Sam était le plus grand et était tout noir et Jacob légèrement plus petit mais couleur marron presque rouille. Elle resta figée quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte.

\- C'était bien ça alors…

Elle sourit gentiment et s'approcha d'eux. Embry, qui tenait alors sa main essaya de la retenir, mais elle se tourna vers lui, en souriant. Elle avança vers les loups et caressa Sam d'abord, puis Jacob. Elle regarda ce dernier dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- Jacob, ta mère, Sarah est très fière de toi, de ce que tu es devenu. Elle dit également que Bella n'est pas celle qu'il te faut mais que celle que tu cherches viendra bientôt.

Le loup la regarda étonné puis Sam et Jacob se retransformèrent en humains. Tout le monde avait sursauté en entendant Luna parler de la mère de Jake comme si elle la connaissait.

\- Comment tu as su pour ma mère ? Qui t'as dit comment elle s'appelait ?

\- Mais, c'est elle qui me l'a dit. Elle était avec toi hier à la plage.

\- Oh… Et où est-elle maintenant ? Tu la vois ?

\- Oui.

Luna se tourna vers l'endroit où Rachel se tenait, sanglotant, dos à Paul qui la tenait tendrement.

\- Elle est juste à côté de Rachel et lui caresse les cheveux. D'ailleurs, Rachel, elle est très contente que tu sois revenue à la Push après tes études et est très contente que tu sois enfin avec Paul.

Quil se reprit, encore un peu choqué par la tournure des évènements, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Il descendit les marches du perron, se dirigeant vers Luna, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait en colère.

\- Qui es-tu ? Comment tu as eu ces informations ? Tu nous as espionné ?

\- Laisse-la Quil.

\- Embry, je fais ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est ton imprégnée qu'elle doit nous faire croire toutes ces choses.

\- Quil, je sais que ça peut être difficile à comprendre. Crois-moi, quand j'ai compris ce que je pouvais faire, j'ai pris peur et j'ai cru que je devenais folle. Surtout que mes parents ne me croyaient pas et me disaient que j'étais une mythomane. Mais, crois-moi quand je te dis que je communique avec les esprits. Mais, je raconte la vérité. D'ailleurs, ton père est fier de toi. Il est désolé d'être mort quand tu n'avais que 5 ans, il aurait voulu être présent pour toi et Joy.

Le jeune indien la regardait, choqué. Personne ne savait quel âge il avait quand son père est mort lors d'une tempête à part sa mère et son grand-père. Les larmes aux yeux, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

\- Désolé de m'être énervé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire d'imprégnée, Embry ?

PDV Embry

J'avais été choqué par toutes ses révélations. Elle parlait vraiment avec les esprits et n'avait même pas eu peur en voyant Sam et Jacob sous leurs formes lupines. Cette fille était vraiment pleine de surprises et je me sentais excité de pouvoir les découvrir au fil du temps. Mais quand Quil s'était énervé, j'étais intervenu pour la protéger de sa colère, qui était d'ailleurs surprenante pour lui. Mais, elle avait réagi calmement. Mais, là arrivait la question fatidique. Elle était intelligente ma jolie Luna. Elle n'avait pas oublié la phrase de Quil. Mais, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et me tournais vers Sam, qui commença à lui expliquer.

\- Luna, l'imprégnation est un truc de loup. En réalité, c'est une façon soudaine pour un loup de trouver son âme-sœur.

\- Emily et toi ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Je suis donc l'imprégnée d'Embry ?

\- Oui, tu es mon imprégnée, Luna.

\- Je ne comprends pas trop comment ça se fait. On ne se connaît que depuis hier. Et si l'imprégnation ne s'était pas faite, tu n'aurais jamais essayé de me connaître ?

\- Je t'avais sentie quand tu es arrivée sur la plage. Je ne m'attendais pas à être imprégné par toi.

\- Comment ça se fait alors ?

\- J'ai vu tes yeux…

Je voyais les autres qui semblaient se diriger vers la plage. Je m'approchais d'elle.

\- Tes yeux étaient si beaux, bleus, tout ce que j'aimais chez une fille. Je sentais que tu étais devenu mon centre de gravité, ce n'était plus le sol qui me tenait debout, c'était toi. Tu es devenue mon monde, mon univers. L'imprégnation vient en regardant la personne dans les yeux car…

\- Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, finit-elle à ma place.

Je me baissais vers elle, sentant une nouvelle odeur qui venait dans mes narines, sûrement ses cheveux longs, de la rose. Je m'imprégnais de son odeur, la noix de coco, le camélia, la rose et les livres, son odeur particulièrement elle. Je lui repris la main, caressais encore sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour apprécier ce moment et ce contact. Je posais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et charnues comme je les avais imaginées toute la nuit. Je sentis comme une explosion au creux de mon estomac et de mon cœur. Je me sentis alors complètement entier, grâce à elle. La sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses mains derrière ma nuque, pendant qu'une de mes mains était dans son dos et que l'autre avait quitté sa joue pour la prendre par la taille pour la rapprocher de moi, me donnaient des frissons dans tout mon être. Les sensations étaient grisantes, déroutantes.

* Wouah ! C'est tellement bon ! *

Je sursautais brusquement en brisant notre baiser et la regardais étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Embry ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Pense à quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

* Je ne comprends rien à sa réaction. *

\- Oh ! Je t'ai entendu, tu as dit que tu ne comprenais rien à ma réaction !

Elle avait sursauté en l'entendant lui redire exactement ce qu'elle venait de penser à l'instant.

* Tu m'entends ma chérie ? *

Elle sursauta de nouveau, entendant sa voix dans sa tête. Ils faisaient de la télépathie entre eux.

\- Tu pourrais m'expliquer Embry, s'il te plaît. Ça me fait un peu peur.

Le Quileute ne semblait pas savoir ce qui se passait et se gratta la nuque en réfléchissant vraisemblablement.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout. Quand on mute, on parle par la pensée mais là je ne suis pas transformé donc je ne comprends pas.

\- Ah bon ? Vous communiquez par la pensée ?

\- Oui, c'est plus pratique pour la chasse aux vampires mais là pour nous, je ne comprends pas.

\- Peut-être que c'est l'imprégnation…

\- Peut-être après le marquage…

\- Le marquage ?

\- Je crois que quand on s'est embrassé, ça a créé ton marquage à jamais. Mais, je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait parler par la pensée entre nous deux.

Embry se pencha vers Luna, souriant doucement et l'embrassa. La jeune fille répondit à son baiser avec ferveur. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes après, la respiration haletante.

* J'aime bien, je vais pouvoir te murmurer des choses à l'oreille sans que les gars entendent… *

Elle rigola doucement et se blotti aux creux de ses bras.

* J'adore ton rire… *

\- Au fait, je peux te voir sous ton autre forme ?

\- Tu veux ?

Luna acquiesça et elle le vit se métamorphoser sous ses yeux. C'était un loup plus fin que Sam et Jake mais toujours imposant. Il avait le pelage gris avec tâches un peu partout noires, mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi beaux, couleur caramel. La friandise préférée de Luna.

* Ma chérie, tu sais que tu me rends fou avec ton joli petit haut, ta poitrine et ton joli petit piercing… Mmm… *

\- Je constate que tu aimes la vue.

Elle rigola encore, ne pouvant qu'être heureuse. Elle avait trouvé sa moitié. Même si, elle le savait, ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir. Il ne connaissait pas encore tout sur son passé. Il se retransforma en homme, intrigué par sa dernière pensée.

\- Tu viens, on rejoint les autres ?

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait en souriant et ils marchèrent tranquillement vers la plage où les autres membres de la meute les attendaient.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Ils arrivèrent à la plage, main dans la main et se souriant, dans leur monde. Luna réfléchissait. Comment ses parents allaient réagir face à la situation ? Ils n'étaient arrivés qu'avant-hier à la Push et elle avait déjà trouvé de nouveaux amis et surtout, elle avait Embry, son petit-ami, son âme-sœur. Elle trouvait cela certes rapide, mais normal vu leur lien, mais ses parents ?

* Ne t'inquiète pas ma Luna. Pour l'instant, tu n'as qu'à leur dire qu'on est tous amis. *

Cependant, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir cacher très longtemps ses sentiments pour le bel indien.

* Merci pour le bel indien. *

Elle soupira fortement et se dit que, de toute façon, ils n'ont jamais remarqué qu'elle n'était pas bien dans son collège et qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'il lui était arrivé quelque de pire, mais… Non, elle ne devait pas penser à cela maintenant. C'était du passé. Elle avait enfin rencontré des gens qui ne la rejetaient pas et surtout, elle l'avait rencontré, lui.

Le groupe était sur la plage. Certains des garçons jouaient au ballon, Quil était au bord de la mer avec Claire qui s'amusait à jeter les pierres dans l'eau sous l'œil admiratif du jeune homme et le reste, comme la veille était installé sur la couverture et discutait.

\- Salut, vous deux ! lança Jared joyeusement.

\- Salut.

Luna était un peu gênée d'être redevenue le centre de l'attention. Embry lui prit la main pour qu'ils s'installent sur la couverture également, lui dans son dos pour la caler contre lui, la réchauffant du même coup et l'entourant de ses grands bras comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, ce qui ne lui était même passé par la tête.

\- On est contents pour vous, leur dit Emily.

\- Merci, Emily. Mais, je ne sais pas comment faire par rapport à mes parents. J'étais toujours seule et là, je viens ici, je vous rencontre tous et j'ai direct un petit-ami. Ils vont halluciner.

\- Ma chérie, je te l'ai dit. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire qu'on est amis pour l'instant.

\- Mais…

\- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, intervint Kim, dans les bras de Jared.

Luna et les autres se tournèrent vers la brunette qui rougit d'un coup.

\- Bin, t'as de la chance parce que moi non.

Paul était intervenu, revenu avec ceux qui jouaient au ballon sur la couverture.

\- Je te rappelle que j'étais seule avant que Jared ne s'imprègne de moi et que mon père a trouvé ça très bizarre que je sorte tout à coup aussi souvent.

\- C'est tout à fait ce qui me fait un peu flipper. Merci Kim.

Luna et Kim se souriaient gentiment. Décidemment, Luna avait trouvé une amie en Kim.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de problèmes à l'école et tes parents ne t'ont pas fait changer d'école ? Pourquoi ? demanda Leah, curieuse.

\- Euh… Oui. Ils ne m'ont pas cru les premières fois que je leur en ai parlé, alors je n'en ai plus jamais reparlé alors que ça continuait et empirait au fil des mois et des années. Mais, j'ai eu un… problème beaucoup plus gros… et j'ai décidé de ne plus penser à ce que je subissais à l'école, c'était comme si tout ça glissait sur moi, même si j'en souffrais toujours. J'ai commencé à lire plus de livres, regarder des films, des séries, écouter la musique, faire un peu de danse et du karaté, m'intéresser à l'Histoire et à l'écriture. J'étais seule mais tout cela m'a sauvé. Ça m'a permis de voir d'autres choses qui me rendaient heureuse. Sans compter mes histoires de fantômes.

La jeune fille sentait Embry qui resserrait les bras autour d'elle, tremblant légèrement. Luna voyait que les autres la regardaient avec tristesse et compassion mais pas avec pitié. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle avait trouvé son bonheur avec eux. Grâce à eux tous, elle allait pouvoir aller de l'avant et accepter son passé.

* Je l'espère ma Luna. On sera toujours là. Je serais toujours là pour toi *

Elle sourit, se blottissant encore plus contre lui. Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à onze heures. Quand, tout à coup, la meute se redressa brusquement et partit non sans avoir embrassé les imprégnées.

\- Bon, on devrait rentrer. On va leur préparer un bon repas.

Emily avait dit cela sur un ton convivial. Luna pensa immédiatement : des vampires. Elles se levèrent toutes les cinq et allèrent chez Sam et Emily. Luna leur proposant une idée sur le chemin.

PDV Embry

Nous nous transformions tous en loups en en arrivant dans la forêt. Deux sangsues semblaient rôder vers le côté nord. Je courais rapidement en rejoignant Leah, qui était la plus rapide d'entre nous.

* Il y a la fille qui a fait demi-tour vers la plage * - Sam

* J'y vais… les filles * - Seth

* D'accord, Paul et Jacob, allez avec lui * - Sam

Je voulais faire demi-tour mais…

* Non, Embry. Ne t'inquiète pas. On doit continuer vers le nord pour aider Leah * - Sam

Je voyais déjà que Leah et Jared avaient déjà commencé à chasser l'homme. Sam et moi arrivâmes dans le combat. Je me jetais sur un de ses bras que j'arrachais le faisant hurler, pendant que Leah lui arrachait une de ses jambes. Sam avait déjà allumé un feu et Jared lui arraché la tête. Les autres nous envoyèrent l'image de la vampire qui commençait à brûler. Nous finîmes notre tâche. Nous retournâmes tranquillement vers la maison de Sam et Emily.

* Alors, avec Luna, ça s'est bien passé les explications sur l'imprégnation ? * - Jacob

* Tu l'as marquée ? * - Jared

* Ca a été. D'ailleurs, merci de m'avoir prévenu de l'après-marquage *

* Embry, tais-toi. Pas tout le monde est imprégné. * - Sam

Je sentais que Jacob, Leah, Seth et Paul avaient déjà repris forme humaine, ils avaient sûrement dû être presque arrivés à la maison. Tout en avançant, je me remémorais les pensées que j'avais perçu de Luna quand elle se rappelait de son passé, le gros problème, d'après elle. Je réfléchissais, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? J'avais cru qu'elle allait pleurer.

* Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quoi ? * - Jared

* Je ne sais vraiment pas. Ça me rend fou ! *

* Elle te le dira quand elle se sentira prête. Emily pense qu'elle a vécu quelque chose de vraiment traumatisant donc fais attention à elle * - Sam

* Je ferais tout pour elle *

Nous arrivâmes vers la maison. Je me retransformais et sentis une odeur délicieuse de gâteau aux pommes ainsi qu'une autre odeur que je ne sus reconnaître. Je rentrais dans le salon et vis Kim et Rachel qui mettaient la table. Les autres étaient sûrement allés chercher quelques chaises en plus.

\- Mmm… Ca sent bon. S'exclama Quil, arrivant derrière moi.

\- Ouai, mais je ne reconnais pas, à part le gâteau, répondit Jacob, trois chaises dans les mains.

\- Oh ! C'est Luna qui a voulu nous faire goûter un plat français, intervint Rachel.

\- Oui, c'est de la… blanquette… de je ne sais plus quoi… dit Kim.

\- Blanquette de veau à la normande, Kim.

Ma jolie Luna entra dans le salon, venant de la cuisine, un beau sourire sur le visage et un énorme plat de riz blanc pendant qu'Emily la suivait avec une cocotte encore plus énorme.

\- Ca a l'air délicieux.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ma chérie ? demanda Sam à Emily. Celle-ci sourit et se tourna vers mon imprégnée.

\- Non, c'est Luna, mais elle nous a tout montré. Par contre, c'est vachement long à faire, mais je pense que ça en vaut le coup. Le dessert aussi elle l'a fait. Un gâteau pommes cannelle.

Je me tournais vers ma belle, étonné. Elle rougit. Elle était encore plus à croquer, ses longs cheveux châtains avaient été attachés en un chignon désordonné et elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient.

\- Eh bien Embry, tu as trouvé la perle rare. Elle sait faire la cuisine, elle est jolie et intelligente. Tu vas avoir souvent droit à de la gastronomie française.

\- Je te signale, Jacob, qu'il me semble que l'on va également profiter de sa cuisine, pas plus tard que maintenant. Je sens que mon estomac va adorer. Seth avait répliqué avec un sourire. Jacob se renfrogna légèrement sur sa chaise. Je lui fis un sourire compatissant, en plus, il avait dit que ma Luna était jolie et intelligente.

\- Ca va. Je voulais juste faire remarquer à Embry qu'il avait de la chance.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon loup, toi aussi, trouveras quelqu'un qui sera parfait pour toi.

Emily avait dit cela à Jacob avec gentillesse. Ce fût le signal pour tout le monde de se servir et goûter le plat que ma jolie française nous avait préparé. Je sens que ça va être délicieux.

* Je l'ai fait avec amour. J'adore cuisiner *

Je l'embrassais rapidement avec un sourire avant de prendre la première bouchée qui me surpris délicieusement.

PDV Luna

Aux alentours de quinze heures, tout le groupe était éparpillé un peu partout dans la propriété de Sam et Emily pour se reposer suite à l'annonce du matin, de la chasse aux vampires et d'un repas surprenant mais apprécié à l'unanimité. Jacob, Quil et Seth étaient dans la forêt et on pouvait les entendre ronfler doucement sous leur forme de loup. Sam, Emily, Paul et Rachel discutaient sur le canapé dans le salon tranquillement. Leah était dans la chambre d'amis avec la petite Claire qui faisait la sieste. Dans le jardin, Jared et Kim blottis dans un transat et à côté Embry et Luna sur l'autre transat discutaient.

\- Alors le marquage a été fait ?

\- Jared, laisse-les.

\- Ce n'est rien Kim. Oui, le marquage est là. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Sam ne m'a rien dit. On est restés cons avec Luna.

\- Tout simplement parce que tu devais le découvrir tout seul Embry.

\- Sinon, Luna, c'était super bon cette blanquette. La prochaine fois, tu me donneras la recette pour je l'essaye. Vous faîtes souvent du veau à Nice parce que chez nous, ce n'est pas trop notre truc, même si c'est bon.

\- En fait, non. Enfin, chez nous oui, mais sur Nice, pas trop. Mais vu que ma mère vient du Nord de la France vers Valenciennes, elle m'a montré quelques plats de chez elle. Entre ça et la viande séchée de mon père, je dois dire que c'est assez folklorique.

\- C'est sûr que ça doit varier souvent chez toi.

La pluie commença à tomber doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était dans le salon sur le canapé où sur les chaises autour de la table. On entendit alors une chanson s'élever en français, c'était « Allumer le feu » de Johnny Hallyday, ce qui fit sourire Luna. Elle prit le téléphone sans regarder l'écran et dit joyeusement, s'avançant vers le perron et dit :

\- Maman.

\- Tu as mis ma chanson ?

\- Oui. Alors ce premier jour ?

\- Ca va très bien. Il y avait un tout petit peu de monde. Enfin, par rapport à la place Masséna, c'est beaucoup plus calme, je préfère ici je crois. On a même le temps de discuter avec les clients parfois.

\- Je suis contente, maman.

\- Et toi ma chérie ? Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

\- On a été à la plage, je leur ai fait ta blanquette de beau et là, on discute chez Emily et Sam, un couple d'amis. Et oui, je passe une super journée.

\- Je suis contente que tu te sois fait des amis, ça change et surtout aussi rapidement. Ils ont dit quoi de la cuisine française ?

\- Ils ont beaucoup aimé. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu me donnes la recette de la daube niçoise, c'est tellement bon. Je ne l'ai jamais essayé mais, je crois que…

\- Bien sûr ma fille. Je te la donnerais dans la semaine.

\- D'accord, au fait, des nouvelles de Nice ?

\- Tata Nathalie a appelé mais j'étais en plein service. J'essayerai de la rappeler demain.

\- OK

\- Bon, je vais manger un bout. Je reprends à 18 heures. A ce soir, ma chérie.

\- A ce soir maman.

Luna raccrocha et sourit. Au moins, elle savait que sa mère appréciait la vie ici et surtout qu'elle se soit enfin éloignée de Nathalie, la tante de Luna.

\- Alors ?

Embry l'avait appelé dans le salon. Luna le rejoignit et sourit au jeune homme ainsi qu'au reste du groupe.

\- Comme si vous n'aviez pas entendu.

Ils semblaient gênés mais souriaient.

\- Au fait, c'est quoi cette chanson ? C'est du français ?

\- Oui. Ça s'appelle « Allumer le feu » de Johnny Hallyday, un chanteur de variété française qui a mis le Rock'n Roll dans la musique française. Ma mère l'adore. Dans la voiture, heureusement que j'ai mon MP3 parce que…

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Quelques-unes, mais pas plusieurs albums entiers en boucle. Au bout d'un moment, ça soule.

\- Toi, tu écoutes quoi comme style de musique ? demanda Quil.

\- Tout sauf du rap et de la country.

\- Genre quoi ? intervint Embry.

\- Bin, je peux écouter du Mozart, passer à du Era, après les Beach Boys et ensuite du Nightwish. J'écoute de tout.

\- Ah ouai quand même. Mais tu écoutes aussi Coldplay ou Rihanna ? demanda Jared.

\- J'adore Coldplay, j'aimerais aller assister à un de leurs concerts.

\- Tu regardes des comédies musicales ? demanda Kim en se redressant, Rachel également d'ailleurs.

\- Oui. Grease, Flashdance, Dirty Dancing, Sweeney Tod, Notre Dame de Paris…

\- Cool ! T'en as chez toi ? demanda Rachel.

\- Oui, bien sûr. J'ai même H.S.M.

\- Sérieux ? J'ai vu le premier mais pas le deuxième. On pourrait se faire une soirée ou un après-midi où tu pourras tout nous montrer, tu crois ? Kim avait l'air toute excitée, de même que Rachel et Luna qui souriaient.

\- Oh là ! Les filles, vous pourriez vous calmer. En plus, vous parlez en langage codé… nous interrompit Paul.

\- Mon chéri, sois content qu'on s'entende bien, lui répondit Rachel, ce qui le calma quasi spontanément.

\- H.S.M, c'est une comédie musicale qui s'appelle High School Musical. C'est pour les filles surtout, s'y mit Emily.

\- Em, toi aussi ? demanda Sam, surpris.

\- J'ai aussi le droit d'aimer autre chose que toi mon cœur.

Leah grogna en descendant les marches.

\- T'aimes quoi d'autre comme films, ma chérie ? demanda Embry.

\- J'aime bien Star Wars, Harry Potter, même si je préfère les livres, Pirates des Caraïbes, les films de Louis de Funès, les Mighty Ducks sur le hockey sur glace, Jurassic Park, le Petit Vampire trop mignon, mais j'aime beaucoup les séries aussi.

\- Wouah ! Quoi comme séries ? On connaît peut-être, demanda Kim.

\- C'est quoi les Lis de Funès ? intervint Seth en même temps que Kim.

\- Les Louis de Funès, ce sont des vieux films avec un acteur, mort maintenant, qui s'appelait Louis de Funès. Il était un pionnier du cinéma français.

La meute semblait abasourdie de tous les films que Luna aimait. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

\- Pour les séries, il y a Buffy contre les Vampires, Charmed, Ghost Whisperer, Lost, Degrassi Next Génération.

\- Ca en fait du visionnage de fait et c'est très varié, dit gentiment Quil, toujours aussi surpris comme tout le monde.

\- En même temps, je n'avais que ça à faire. Mais, je lis aussi beaucoup, j'écris un peu et je faisais de la danse et du karaté.

\- Tu écris ? s'étonna Embry.

* Tu sais faire de tout, dis-moi… *

Luna le regarda en rougissant, comprenant le sous-entendu.

\- J'écris des fanfictions sur Harry Potter essentiellement, mais aussi quelques poèmes. J'ai pas mal d'imagination et j'aime beaucoup la magie des mots.

\- Ah oui ?

Embry regardait son imprégnée avec des yeux pétillants.

\- OK. On devrait changer de sujet parce qu'Embry va péter un câble. Il commence déjà à avoir chaud en imaginant des choses je crois.

La remarque à peine voilée de Paul fit rougir Embry et Luna par la même occasion, tout le monde rigola alors.

La journée se termina sur une note joyeuse. Luna se fit raccompagnée chez elle par Embry vers 21 h 30, après avoir mangé tous ensemble. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes devant la porte de chez la jeune fille, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres.

Cela faisait deux semaines que cette soirée avait eu lieu. Luna s'était complètement intégrée à la meute. Elle s'entendait d'ailleurs très bien avec Emily, Kim et Rachel, avec qui elles discutaient surtout de films, séries, livres et cuisine. Avec les garçons, c'était surtout les blagues qu'ils faisaient et concernant le surnaturel vu chacun d'eux, avec la jeune fille, étaient dotés de certains pouvoirs. Elle avait dit à ses parents, curieux de la voir sortir presque tous les jours, qu'elle avait de nouveaux amis et particulièrement qu'un garçon l'intéressait et que cela semblait réciproque. Ce à quoi ils lui répondirent qu'ils seraient heureux de tous les rencontrer pour voir leurs intentions par rapport à leurs filles, mais qui cachaient qu'en réalité, ils voulaient voir si elle leur disait la vérité. D'ailleurs, cela mit d'ailleurs Embry et la meute en colère, en entendant les soupçons de Luna, mais la jeune fille les avait calmés en leur disant qu'elle avait l'habitude.

Pendant ces deux semaines, Embry et elle s'étaient encore rapprochés et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ce matin-là, Luna se leva de bonne humeur, ses parents étaient déjà partis au travail. Sa mère était du matin et du soir en ce moment et pendant encore trois semaines. Elle se leva et alluma sa sono où on entendit dans toute la maison l'album « Oceanborn » de Nightwish résonner. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et pendant qu'elle allait se prendre vite son petit-déjeuner, un cookie avec un grand verre de jus de fruits, la musique s'entendait dans toute la maison. Elle revint dans sa chambre en chantant et en dansant. La jeune fille se tortillait dans son pyjama, qui était un mini-short noir avec Snoopy sur les fesses et un petit débardeur rouge bordeaux à l'effigie de Gryffondor. Elle commença à ranger sa chambre mais s'arrêta en entendant une de ses chansons préférées de l'album et chantait tranquillement.

PDV Embry

J'allais rejoindre la meute chez Jacob pour savoir s'il y avait des nouvelles du côté des Cullen par rapport à la vampire rousse, Victoria, qui traquait Bella pour venger son homme. Je souris, sachant que j'allais passer devant la maison de ma Luna pour me rendre chez les Black. Je sortais de la forêt quand j'entendis de la musique à fond, un genre d'opéra sur un fond de rock. Je pensais immédiatement à ma chérie et allais avancer vers chez elle quand j'entendis une voix qui couvrait presque celle de la sono, une voix douce et claire qui me donna des frissons. J'écoutais sans bouger de ma place, surpris de l'entendre chanter.

 _« We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly_

 _I'm holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
I'm finding I can fly so high above with you_

 _Far across the wold  
The villages go by like trees  
the rivers and the hills  
The forest and the streams_

 _Children gaze open mouth  
Taken by suprise  
Nobody down below believes their eyes_

 _We're surfing in the air  
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy  
mountains floating by_

 _Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep  
Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep_

 _We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly »_

Elle avait vraiment une voix magnifique, presque magique. Mon imprégnée me surprenait de jour en jour. Elle savait faire la cuisine, était jolie, intelligente, était intéressée par l'art, faisait de la danse, même si je ne l'avais jamais vu danser, avait fait quelques temps du karaté, et là, je me rendais compte qu'elle savait même chanter. Je m'avançais enfin vers chez elle tout en entendant une nouvelle musique mais qui bougeait beaucoup plus que la précédente, je passais devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je jetais un coup d'œil et l'observais, elle semblait ranger la pièce mais dansait en même temps. Elle était sublime, me faisant rater un battement devant tant de beauté et de sensualité, elle se déhanchait dans un mini-short Snoopy et un débardeur rouge dont je ne vis pas le devant. Ses jolies petites fesses qui bougeaient au rythme de la musique me subjuguaient. Je la vis alors sursauter et se retourner, son débardeur était à l'effigie de Gryffondor, trop mignon.

\- Embry ?! Depuis quand tu es devant ma fenêtre ?

\- Désolé ma chérie. Je me rendais chez Jake. Je viens d'arriver.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai entendu penser que j'avais de jolies petites fesses ?

Je piquais un fard. J'avais oublié qu'elle pouvait entendre certaines de mes pensées quand je pensais trop fort à elle.

* Il est trop beau ! Je le dévorerais de baisers sur son torse couleur caramel *

Je me mis à sourire à sa pensée, essayant de retenir les miennes qui peupleraient sûrement mon sommeil. Elle me sourit de gêne. Trop belle.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul.

Je la taquinais gentiment en m'approchant de la fenêtre pour l'embrasser. Elle souriait sur mes lèvres en j'entendais les gars qui m'appelaient.

\- Désolé, ma chérie. Je dois y aller. T'as parlé à tes parents pour que les filles passent l'après-midi chez toi ?

\- Oui, c'est bon. J'allais les prévenir d'ailleurs et préparer la maison.

\- C'est bon, je ferais passer le message par les gars.

\- Merci, mon cœur. Dis-leur vers quatorze heures. Claire pourra venir aussi, j'ai prévu des cookies et un bon Disney si elle veut.

Un dernier baiser et je partis, la laissant à ses occupations. Nous finîmes la réunion et partions à un entraînement avec les Cullen. Un combat contre Victoria avait été vu par Alice et des « nouveaux-nés » avaient été créés dans le but de tuer les Cullen et Bella, surtout. Les Cullen sachant comment se battre contre eux nous avaient demandé de venir afin d'en apprendre le plus possible. Nous étions sur le chemin pour rentrer manger quand Paul lança une petite réflexion où le prénom de mon imprégnée avait été mentionné. Cela me fit repensé à la scène que j'avais aperçu ce matin, surtout le moment où je l'ai entendu chanter.

* C'est elle qui chantait ? * - Sam

* Très jolie voix, j'avoue * - Paul

* Elle a des talents cachés notre petite Luna * - Jacob

* Par contre, si tu pouvais t'abstenir un peu de penser à ses fesses avec Snoopy dessus, ce serait sympa Embry. Moi, je préfère ma Kim * - Jared

* Désolé. Mais, j'ai peur de craquer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

PDV Luna

La sonnette de la porte retentit et les deux femmes de la famille Queen arrêtèrent leur activité, soit terminer de ranger le salon. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et sourit largement à ses amies. En effet, Emily, Kim, Rachel et la petite Claire venaient d'entrer dans la maison. Emily tenait une assiette de muffins au chocolat dans les mains.

\- Salut les filles ! Entrez donc, je vous présente.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans le salon des Queen, toutes souriantes.

\- Maman, je te présente mes amies. Emily, d'ailleurs merci pour les muffins, tu n'aurais pas dû, Kim, Rachel et la petite Claire, qui est la cousine d'Emily. Les filles, je vous présente ma maman, Marie.

\- Enchantées madame, répondirent-elles en chœur.

\- Bonjour. Je suis très heureuse de vous connaître. Et appelez-moi Marie.

\- C'est très joli chez vous, Marie, dit Emily.

\- Merci de nous accueillir ici, Marie, renchérit Kim.

\- C'est un plaisir. Bonjour Claire, je m'appelle Marie, la petite fille sourit à la mère de Luna timidement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Dessiner, jouer ou peut-être regarder un dessin-animé ?

\- Un dessin-animé, s'il vous plaît Marie, répondit la gamine.

\- Claire, tu veux regarder un film de princesse ? lui demanda Luna.

\- Oui, Luna s'il te plaît, lui dit Claire en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

\- D'accord, je l'amène dans ma chambre et je reviens, dit la jeune fille à ses invitées qui s'installèrent sur le canapé. Luna revint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je lui ai mis la Belle et la Bête, elle voulait voir un peu de monstres, comme elle a dit.

Le groupe rigola, sachant très bien la raison. Marie ne comprit pas mais semblait contente pour sa fille, quoi que suspicieuse. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

\- Maman, tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec nous ?

\- Désolée ma chérie, mais je suis fatiguée et je reprends le travail à 18 heures.

\- D'accord, repose-toi. On va essayer de ne pas faire de bruit. Par contre, on peut utiliser la cuisine pour préparer des cookies pour les garçons, vu qu'on mange chez Sam et Emily ?

\- D'accord, si la cuisine est bien rangée après.

La mère de Luna s'enferma dans sa chambre. Pendant qu'elle se reposait, les quatre amies commencèrent à discuter des DVD, Cds et livres que Luna avait dans sa chambre. Leah n'avait pas pu venir avec elles, vu que les loups avaient un entraînement avec les Cullen pour la future bataille. Deux heures plus tard, elles étaient en train de faire la fin des cookies dans la cuisine, discutant et rigolant pendant que Claire faisait une sieste dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Marie sortit de sa chambre pour finir de se préparer afin de retourner au travail. Elle allait rentrer dans la cuisine mais s'arrêta dans son élan, voyant et entendant sa fille qui rigolait avec les filles. Elle entendit alors les quatre amies qui discutaient, ne l'ayant pas encore vue.

\- Tu crois qu'il y aura assez de cookies ?

\- C'est vrai que ton Jared mange pour quatre, dit Luna en rigolant.

\- Alors que ton Embry ne mange que pour trois… rétorqua Kim, ce qui fit rougir Luna.

\- TON Embry ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu as un petit-ami ?

Luna blanchit à la vue de sa mère qui avait rougi brusquement. Les trois autres filles avaient sursauté et cessèrent tout mouvement. Emily entraîna Rachel et Kim, qui lança un regard désolé à Luna, pour aller dans la chambre de la jeune Queen. Elles entendirent alors :

\- Tu pourrais me répondre jeune fille quand je te pose une question.

\- Désolée. Oui maman. Depuis hier, Embry et moi sommes officiellement ensemble. C'est le garçon dont je vous ai parlé en début de semaine.

\- C'est pour lui que tu sors souvent et que tu nous fais croire que tu as des amis ? Tu t'es trouvé des alibis à tes mensonges.

\- Non, maman. Ils sont tous vraiment mes amis. Aucun ne joue de rôle. Mais, pour ce qui est d'Embry, il est vrai que l'on s'est rapprochés assez rapidement, je te l'accorde. Nous avons des points communs, on s'entend bien, il me plaît beaucoup et je lui plais aussi alors, rien ne nous empêche de sortir ensemble.

\- Mais, c'est trop rapide. Tu viens d'arriver ici et tu as déjà un copain alors qu'à Nice, tu…

\- Maman, ici ils m'acceptent comme je suis. Personne ne me juge. Tu l'as bien vu avec les filles. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de les voir et encore moins Embry. La seule qui me juge ici c'est toi.

La jeune fille avait le regard dur et déterminé malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Un grand silence s'abattit dans la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marie partit au travail, disant faiblement à sa fille d'un air déçu et blessé de ranger la cuisine et de passer une bonne soirée.

\- C'est bon les filles. Elle est partie au travail. On termine les cookies, il ne reste plus que deux fournées à faire.

Luna avait appelé les filles d'une voix qu'elle essayait de maîtriser. Elle avait enfin tenu tête à sa mère, même si elle voulait pleurer parce que sa mère la considérait encore et toujours pour une mythomane. Ses trois amies revinrent dans la cuisine, gênées et tristes pour la jeune fille.

Vers 17 h 30, elles partirent de chez Luna, non sans avoir nettoyé la cuisine et avec plusieurs boîtes de cookies encore tous chauds. La française essayait de paraître heureuse même si elle savait que les filles voulaient sûrement qu'elle leur parle. Mais, elle ne voulait pas en parler. De toute façon, elle sentait qu'Embry était pas loin d'elles. La meute devait être avec lui. Elle savait qu'ils allaient être au courant dans quelques minutes vu que les trois autres filles étaient également des imprégnées et communiquaient, tout comme elle, avec leurs loups respectifs. Elle repensa à la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

PDV Embry

Nous venions d'assister à un entraînement avec les Cullen pour la bataille qui se préparait. Aux alentours de 17 heures, nous retournâmes vers la Push. J'avais hâte de retrouver mon imprégnée. Nous arrivâmes chez Sam, mais les filles n'étaient pas encore là. Elles devaient sûrement être sur le chemin car je sentais ma Luna qui approchait lentement. Je l'appelais dans ma tête.

* Oui, Embry ? *

Sa voix semblait triste et lasse. Cela me fit mal au cœur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle m'envoya alors une scène qui s'était déroulée apparemment dans l'après-midi avec la mère de ma Luna. Je fronçais les sourcils et grognais de colère en l'entendant prétendre que sa fille inventait tout. J'essayais de me calmer. Je pris conscience que les autres loups imprégnés, Sam, Jared et Paul faisaient également en sorte de contrôler leur colère.

Là, les filles arrivèrent avec des boîtes pleines de cookies mais, à part Claire, aucune ne souriait. Quil prit la petite dans les bras, regardant les filles et nous étonné. Jacob, Seth et Leah furent également surpris de nos réactions, les filles tristes et nous en colère.

\- Leah, Seth et Jake, prenez les boîtes des filles et emmenez-les dans la maison, s'il vous plaît, répliqua Sam d'une voix dure.

Je me précipitais vers Luna, la prenant dans mes bras.

\- J'ai envie de pleurer.

\- Chut. Ma chérie, je suis là.

Je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux, essayant de la consoler comme je le pouvais. Mais, je sentais sa détresse et sa tristesse, ce qui me fit mal.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? demanda Jacob.

Luna sanglota alors doucement dans mes bras. J'avais senti qu'elle allait craquer à un moment. Je nous éloignais quelques minutes pour qu'elle se calme. Pendant qu'Emily et Kim racontèrent aux autres ce qui avait mis une partie du groupe dans cet état. Puis, je revins avec ma belle dans le jardin, pendant qu'elle s'était calmée un peu.

\- Sérieux ? Elle croit vraiment que Luna serait capable de raconter des histoires sur le fait de nous avoir comme amis ? s'exclama Seth avec colère.

Tout le monde allait de son commentaire mais tous s'interrompirent en entendant la phrase que Leah prononça.

\- Heureusement que je n'étais pas là pour entendre ça en direct parce que les filles, vous auriez eu énormément de mal à me maîtriser !

Ce n'était pas son genre de s'intégrer dans le groupe des filles. D'ailleurs, elle fit quelque chose qui nous choqua encore plus. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Emily et elles se regardèrent solidaires et hochèrent la tête en même temps. Comme si leur ancienne complicité était revenue. Luna avait relevé la tête en entendant la jeune Clearwater et avait également vu l'échange entre les cousines. Son doux visage parfait était encore envahi par les larmes. Elle regarda Leah dans les yeux et lui murmura un « Merci » qui venait du cœur.

\- C'est normal, tu fais partie de la famille, lui répondit Leah.

Nous étions rentrés chez Sam et Emily et avions mangé calmement, pour une fois. Le téléphone de Luna sonna, la chanson de son père.

\- Papa ?

\- Luna, où es-tu ?

\- Je suis avec mes amis et Embry. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu nous as menti avec ta mère.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle a dit que tu avais payé des gens pour nous faire croire que tu avais des amis pour pouvoir sortir avec un garçon.

Je me tendis sur ma chaise et les autres également. Sam prit alors le téléphone des mains d'une Luna figée à mes côtés. Il parla d'une voix calme, essayant de contrôler sa colère.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Queen.

\- Euh… Qui est à l'appareil ? Vous êtes ce Embry ?

\- Non, je m'appelle Sam Uley, un des amis de votre fille.

\- Ecoutez Sam, je ne sais pas combien elle a pu vous payer pour dire cela mais…

\- Aucun de nous n'a jamais été payé par Luna. Nous l'aimons tous beaucoup. Elle est notre amie, notre sœur. Elle fait partie de la famille.

Un blanc se fit à travers le téléphone. Je me tournais vers Luna qui eût un hoquet de surprise et elle regardait Sam avec de la surprise et des larmes dans les yeux. Kim lui prit la main comme pour lui montrer que tout le monde était d'accord avec Sam. Je me sentais heureux que tout le monde l'accepte. Je lui caressais les cheveux tendrement.

\- Et c'est notre fille. Elle ne doit pas revoir cet Embry si nous ne le connaissons pas. Nous souhaitons le rencontrer ainsi que vous tous pour voir si effectivement elle a des amis et un petit copain. Ce dont ma femme et moi doutions…

\- Très bien. Demain, nous passons l'après-midi à la plage de la Push. Si vous voulez nous y rejoindre, ce sera avec plaisir.

\- D'accord.

\- Embry viendra vous chercher avant comme ça vous pourrez le rencontrer. Je suis sûr qu'il en sera honoré.

Sam me regarda et je hochais la tête en me tendant. Merci Sam.

\- Nous serons à la maison à quatorze heures avec ma femme et Luna.

\- Très bien. Passez une bonne fin de soirée. Je vous repasse votre fille.

Sam redonna le téléphone à Luna.

\- Papa… je serais rentrée pour 23 heures maximum.

Mon imprégnée raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son père de lui répondre. Le silence se fit à table.

\- Je te remercie Sam, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bon, notre petit Embry va rencontrer ses beaux-parents demain, lança Quil essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Notre petit garçon devient grand… rétorqua Jacob faisant comme s'il s'essuyait une fausse la larme sur l'épaule de Jared qui rigola.

Cela détendit l'atmosphère. Mais je restais tendu le reste de la soirée. Je vais rencontrer mes beaux-parents demain et je les détestais déjà pour leur comportement envers ma bien-aimée.

PDV Luna

Il était 13 h 50 et Luna était dans sa chambre déjà prête. Elle était vêtue d'un petit pantacourt noir, d'une tunique d'été bleu ciel, des sandales noires et avait tressé ses longs cheveux sur le côté. Elle attendait qu'Embry vienne pour les chercher elle et ses parents afin d'aller à la plage pour rejoindre les autres et qu'ainsi ils voient d'eux-mêmes qu'elle avait bien des amis. Elle le sentit approcher.

* Je suis sur le chemin, ma Luna *

* Ok. Je suis un peu stressée *

* Et moi donc. Ils sont avec toi ? * Elle se leva pour se rendre dans le salon.

* Non, ils sont en train de finir de ranger la cuisine *

* Vous avez un peu parlé ce matin ou hier soir ? *

* Non. Je préfère qu'ils voient de leurs propres yeux, j'en ai marre de me justifier et qu'ils n'entendent que ce qu'ils veulent *

* Je suis là ma chérie *

La sonnette retentit et la jeune fille se leva pendant que son père ouvrait la porte. Embry était derrière la porte, beaucoup plus grand et plus musclé que Georges qui sursauta légèrement devant cette constatation. Le jeune homme semblait très stressé mais inspira doucement.

\- Bonjour monsieur Queen. Je suis Embry Call.

Georges haussa un sourcil, toujours aussi étonné.

\- Euh… Bonjour jeune homme. Vous êtes le petit copain de Luna ?

Embry hocha la tête et entra dans le salon. Il regarda Luna qui vint se placer à sa droite qui lui donna une bise sur la joue alors qu'il lui prenait tendrement la main.

\- Bonjour ma puce. Oui, monsieur Queen, je suis le petit-ami de votre fille.

Marie arriva à son tour et se figea quelques secondes. Elle était surprise de voir que le petit copain de sa fille soit aussi grand, musclé et si beau garçon.

\- Bonjour Embry, dit Luna. Maman, je te présente Embry Call, mon petit ami.

\- Bonjour jeune homme. Vous n'étiez pas par hasard un des deux garçons qui sont venus chercher Luna la première fois ?

\- Bonjour. En effet madame Queen. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

\- Très bien. Asseyons-nous. Vous vous êtes rencontrés sur la plage à ce que Luna nous a dit.

\- Tout à fait, elle était seule sur la plage à écouter les vagues. Quand mes amis et moi sommes allés à sa rencontre. Nous l'avons immédiatement apprécié.

\- Mais, vous savez, notre fille est pourtant très timide et surtout solitaire, donc nous sommes vraiment surpris de votre relation. Comment cela est arrivé ?

Embry et Luna se regardèrent, ils n'y avaient pas vraiment réfléchi. Le Quileute répondit :

\- En fait, dès ce premier jour à la plage, je l'ai trouvée vraiment très jolie, un peu dans son monde. Puis, elle s'est intégrée à notre groupe rapidement, enfin au début, c'est Seth et Paul qui l'ont mise à l'aise. Ce sont de grands blagueurs.

\- Cela m'a mis presque immédiatement à l'aise.

\- Et le lendemain, elle nous a fait la blanquette de veau et Paul a fait une remarque qui la fit rire. Quand je l'ai entendue rire, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'envoler.

Georges et Marie regardèrent Embry qui semblait être dans ses pensées. Luna le regarda également, son bel indien et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Ses parents la voyaient le regarder, le regard pétillant et les joues rosies. Le jeune homme revint sur terre et regarda son imprégnée avec douceur et émerveillement. Georges se racla la gorge pour les ramener sur terre.

\- D'accord, vous semblez aimer beaucoup ma fille. Mais, cela n'explique pas comment vous vous êtes rapprochés à part pour l'attirance physique, intervint Marie d'une voix sèche.

\- Maman, Embry ne m'intéresse pas que physiquement. Même si je dois avouer qu'il est trop beau. Mais, il est également gentil, intelligent, doux, compréhensif, sportif, réservé, un peu blagueur aussi, aime beaucoup manger, il aime lire et aime la musique aussi.

\- Quant à moi, monsieur et madame Queen, je trouve Luna magnifique. Cependant, ce qui me plait le plus en elle en plus de sa beauté, c'est qu'elle est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Elle sait faire preuve de compassion, elle sait bien faire la cuisine, considérant que j'ai un appétit de loup, dit-il avec un sourire, ce qui fit glousser légèrement Luna. Elle aime lire, l'histoire, la danse, le chant, la musique et l'écriture. En plus, elle aime beaucoup mes amis et eux aussi l'aiment bien. Elle est très importante à mes yeux et c'est aussi valable pour nos amis. Notre couple s'est fait au fil des jours naturellement, comme si nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer et faire un très long bout de chemin ensemble.

Le jeune couple se regarda de nouveau, se souriant tendrement. Georges sentait une vague d'amour dans ce couple improbable physiquement. Mais, l'amour semblait déjà être présent dans chacun d'eux. Ils semblaient être connectés par un lien très fort et indestructible. Il prit la main de sa femme qui semblait attendrie, sentant l'amour dans l'air, presque palpable.

\- Très bien. Alors, nous acceptons votre relation. Nous voyons que vous êtes vraiment liés tous les deux. Nous sommes heureux pour toi Luna, pour vous deux. Seulement, n'allez pas trop vite, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas être grand-père trop rapidement, ce qui fit rougir les deux concernés. Embry, prenez bien soin de notre fille.

\- Je vous le promets, monsieur. Elle est tout pour moi.

Le jeune homme regarda de nouveau la jeune Queen, qui sentit comme des papillons dans son ventre.

\- Bon, si on allait à la plage. Depuis qu'on est arrivé, je n'ai rien pu voir avec le travail.

Marie se leva comme pour donner le signal. Ils partirent donc tous les quatre vers la plage. Luna et Embry étaient devant, main dans la main et marchaient lentement. Les parents de Luna derrière eux.

* Ca s'est bien passé, non ? *

* Oui, mon cœur *

* J'adore quand tu me dis ça. Ton père a l'air de m'apprécier, je crois *

* Oui. Pour ma mère, je crois qu'elle est étonnée que tu sois aussi beau. Je pense qu'elle me voyait plus avec un geek boutonneux avec des lunettes *

* Ah ! Non, tu es à moi, ma Luna. Au fait, tu es craquante tu sais ? *

Pendant tout le chemin, Georges parlait avec Embry de certains endroits de la Push pour savoir s'ils avaient changé vu qu'il était parti à 18 ans en France.

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage quelques minutes après. Toute la meute était déjà là avec les imprégnées.

\- Luna ! Embry !

Claire se précipita dans leur direction, les bras grands ouverts. Le reste du groupe la suivit. La petite fille se jeta dans les bras de Luna et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue ainsi que sur celle d'Embry qui était dans le dos de Luna et qui s'était penché.

\- Bonjour, petite Claire. Je te présente les parents de Luna. Marie et Georges. Dis-leur bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour miss. On s'est vues hier quand tu es venue regarder la Belle et la Bête.

\- Oui, je me souviens. Tu as crié sur Luna et tu l'as même fait pleuré. C'est pas gentil en plus elle est très gentille et elle fait des bons cookies.

Marie rougit légèrement, gênée. Emily prit sa cousine dans les bras, disant bonjour au jeune couple avec un sourire et poliment aux parents de l'imprégnée d'Embry. Les autres firent de même, prenant tous la nouvelle recrue dans leurs bras, se présentant du même coup. Sam demanda alors :

\- Bon, vous souhaitez faire quelque chose de précis ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est la première fois que je viens ici. C'est une jolie plage en tout cas.

\- Vous n'étiez jamais venue sur cette plage alors que vous êtes là depuis deux semaines ? s'étonna Seth.

\- Seth… tact, intervint Sam avec un grognement.

\- Euh… En fait, depuis que l'on a emménagé, Georges et moi n'avons fait que travailler et finir d'installer la maison.

\- C'est vrai. Luna nous a dit que vous travaillez dans le Dinner à l'entrée de Forks et vous Georges, vous étiez le nouvel avocat de la Push.

\- C'est vrai. Ma chérie, je comprends pourquoi vous aimez venir ici tout le temps. C'est apaisant.

\- Je venais souvent quand j'étais jeune. Oh ! C'est le tronc d'arbre où on s'asseyait tout le temps avec mes amis.

Georges montra un gros tronc d'arbre couché sur la plage. On y voyait une grande couverture.

\- Je vois qu'elle est déjà utilisée par quelqu'un.

\- En réalité, c'est notre couverture. Vous voulez qu'on s'y rende ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Cela me rappellera des souvenirs. D'ailleurs, j'en ai un. Un ami qui était très intéressé par une fille qui allait vers la forêt. Mais, il n'avait pas fait attention au tronc d'arbre et s'est ramassé alors que la fille se tournait pour voir qui l'appelait. Elle le vit à terre et rigola. Et lui, il était tout rouge de honte.

Tout le monde rigola en avançant vers la couverture. Quil partit avec Claire pour qu'elle puisse lancer quelques cailloux dans l'eau. Le reste du groupe se dirigea vers le fameux tronc et s'assit dessus et sur la couverture. Marie observait le groupe qui semblait très protecteur envers sa fille. Embry s'installa sur la couverture et fût surpris de voir que Luna s'installait entre ses jambes, contre lui, alors que ses parents étaient présents. Néanmoins, il fit comme si de rien n'était.

* Je ne vais pas changer de comportement parce qu'ils sont là *

Kim, Rachel, Emily, Luna, Georges et Jared commencèrent à parler de films. Quand, certains d'entre eux se levèrent pour commencer une partie de foot. Embry et Luna se levèrent pour jouer également. Mais, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Jared, Leah et Seth se moquaient gentiment de Luna qui était assez maladroite, la comparant à Bella Swan.

\- Eh ! Moi, je n'ai pas vos réflexes ni votre force alors chut, leur dit-elle avec un sourire, ses parents toujours sur le tronc d'arbre les regardaient en discutant avec Emily et Sam.

Du coup, il fût convenu que Jacob, Paul et Embry feraient équipe avec la jeune fille contre Jared, Leah, Seth et Rachel. Ils s'amusaient et rigolaient. Le match fût cependant gagné par l'équipe de Jared. Luna s'approcha discrètement d'Embry avec Rachel.

\- Alors, ils parlent de quoi ?

\- Ta mère discute avec Emily en regardant notre comportement envers toi et ton père parle Star Wars avec Sam.

PDV Embry

Vers 17 heures, les parents de Luna rentrèrent chez eux pour aller ensuite au restaurant, souhaitant à tout le monde une bonne soirée. Ils marchaient en discutant, ne se doutant pas que tous les loups y compris moi, écoutions leur conversation.

\- Alors, ma chérie comment tu les trouves ? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle les a payés ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne crois pas. Mais je les trouve vraiment très protecteurs envers elle. Tous.

\- J'ai remarqué. Mais, je trouve qu'en fait ça lui fait du bien. Elle a trouvé des amis, l'amour et ça la rend heureuse. Du coup, ça me rend heureux. En plus, Embry semble être quelqu'un de bien pour elle et il l'aime, ça se voit.

\- Je suis contente aussi mais c'est trop rapide, tu ne trouves pas ? A Nice, elle était toujours seule…

\- Je sais. Mais, tu te souviens de ce que sa prof de musique nous a rapporté ? Elle avait vraiment besoin de changer d'air, de changer de vie. Cette opportunité de venir ici lui est très bénéfique. Je pense que ça lui fait vraiment du bien. On est venus ici surtout pour elle.

Marie soupira.

\- Pour elle.

Mon imprégnée avait remarqué, comme les autres imprégnées, que nous étions en train de les écouter.

\- Vous les écoutez ?

\- Oui ma chérie. Mais, je pense qu'ils ont su certaines choses que tu subissais à l'école. Apparemment, ta prof de musique leur en a parlé. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles vous avez déménagé ici.

La française ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi ils ne m'en ont pas parlé ?

\- Peut-être qu'ils attendent que tu leur en parles.

\- Non, c'est du passé. Je suis ici maintenant, avec vous. Avec toi.

Je pris mon imprégnée dans les bras et l'embrassais doucement.

\- Luna, est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on se fasse une sortie tous les deux demain soir ? Rien que toi et moi.

\- D'accord.

Puis, nous nous sourîmes.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

Chapitre 5

Samedi 16 h 30

PDV Embry

Ce soir, j'avais enfin un rendez-vous avec ma Luna. J'avais tout prévu. Mais, j'étais quand même stressé. D'habitude avec les filles, je ne me prends pas autant la tête et surtout pour un truc spécial que j'ai prévu. Allait-elle aimer ? Est-ce que nous étions allés trop vite dans nos confidences ? Est-ce que j'allais réussir à contenir mon désir pour mon imprégnée alors que le loup en moi voulait la prendre et la faire sienne ?

* Mec, c'est l'imprégnation, c'est normal d'avoir peur. * - Paul

* Tu vas y arriver Embry. Elle te fait confiance. * - Sam

* Elle n'est pas comme les autres *

* C'est pour ça que ça va bien se passer * - Jared

* Si on continuait de patrouiller parce qu'il me semble que notre petit Embry veut se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec la jolie Luna * - Seth avec un rire

Nous étions en train de terminer notre patrouille juste après avoir terminé notre entraînement avec les Cullen. La bataille avec Victoria et les nouveaux-nés allait avoir lieu dans trois jours.

Samedi 18 heures

PDV Luna

Luna était en pleine préparation pour son rendez-vous avec son imprégné. Il devait venir la chercher à 19 h 30 de sa douche pendant laquelle elle s'était lavée, rasée et avait lavé ses cheveux. La jeune fille avait préparé sa tenue qui était sur son lit, attendant d'être enfilée. C'était une petite robe noire croisée avec des volants sur le décolleté, ainsi que sur le bas. La jeune Queen enfila sa robe qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Elle avait prévu de se mettre des sandales noires à talons compensés, ainsi un joli collier plongeant en forme de cœur blanc. La jeune fille ne mit pas tout de suite ses chaussures et s'installa à son bureau, où elle avait préparé son fer à lisser ainsi que son maquillage. Elle commença à se sécher les cheveux, faisant quelques boucles par ci par là, lui donnant un peu de volume. Elle commença à se maquiller, laissant son fer à lisser refroidir. Elle mit du fond de teint, maquilla ses yeux d'un léger gris-rose qui fit ressortir ses yeux bleus, se mit du mascara, un trait de crayon noir pour agrandir son regard, se mit du blush couleur pèche sur les joues et du gloss rose sur les lèvres. Elle mit ses chaussures, prit une petite pochette noire que sa mère lui avait prêté pour l'occasion. Elle y mit son portable, son portefeuille, ses clefs et son gloss. Luna alla dans la salle de bain pour se mettre un peu d'un parfum de sa mère. Il sentait tellement bon et la jeune fille l'adorait. C'était un parfum que sa mère s'était fait fabriquer par un parfumeur traditionnel en Egypte, lors d'un de leurs voyages. Luna revint dans sa chambre pour se regarder dans un grand miroir placé dans son armoire. Elle y vit une jeune femme magnifique, bien habillée, bien coiffée, mais légèrement stressée par son premier rendez-vous avec un garçon. Elle inspira comme pour se redonner confiance et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans le salon.

Pendant ce temps, Marie et Georges étaient au salon, regardant la télévision pour une soirée tranquille. Lorsqu'ils entendirent que la porte de la chambre de leur fille s'ouvrait, ils se levèrent pour observer leur fille. Quelle surprise ils ont eu ! Ils étaient restés figés tandis que la jeune fille arrivait vers eux. Elle était très jolie, bien habillée, bien coiffée, bien maquillée. Marie regardait sa fille avec ravissement et fût reconnaissante à Embry d'avoir rendu sa fille aussi épanouie. Luna fût surprise de la réaction de ses parents et s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

\- Euh… Ca ne me va pas ?

Elle était déjà stressée alors s'ils réagissaient comme ça, ils la stressaient encore plus. Marie se reprit et sourit à sa fille, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bien sûr que si ma chérie. C'est juste qu'avec ton père, on n'a pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça. Tu es magnifique.

\- Sublime, tu es jolie ma fille. Tu as l'air confiante.

\- Pourtant, je suis stressée. C'est mon premier rendez-vous avec Embry.

\- Tu seras parfaite, ma chérie, répondit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras. Nous sommes très heureux pour toi. Il te fait beaucoup de bien ce jeune homme.

Luna sourit dans les bras de sa mère puis sentit son estomac qui semblait s'échauffer. Il est là.

La sonnette retentit et un Georges souriant ouvrit la porte. Luna quitta les bras de sa mère entendant la voix d'Embry, un peu hésitante, dire à son père qu'il venait chercher la jeune fille. Elle se tourna et ouvrit ses yeux bleus en grand. Embry avait mis un beau pantalon noir, mais simple, une jolie chemise à manches courtes, elle était blanche avec quelques petites touches de gris. La chemise semblait être faite sur mesure pour son torse musclé. Il portait également des chaussures classes noires et avait un peu plus coiffé ses beaux cheveux noirs. Il semblait aussi hésitant qu'elle mais quand il aperçut Luna, il ouvrit les yeux en grand et sa bouche fine s'ouvrit avec surprise.

PDV Embry

J'étais devant la porte, stupéfait par la vision d'un ange aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains. Mon cœur avait raté un battement au-fur-et-à-mesure que mes yeux montaient sur le corps sublime de mon imprégnée. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux, elle avait mis du maquillage qui lui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux et portait une robe qui lui allait à ravir. Luna était sublime. Je plongeais alors mon regard dans le sien et y vis autant de surprise, d'hésitation, de désir et d'amour que le mien.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur et Madame Queen. Bonsoir Luna, tu es… magnifique.

\- Bonsoir, Embry. Et tu peux nous appeler Marie et Georges. Passez une bonne soirée, me répondit mon beau-père en souriant, je voyais Marie qui essuyait discrètement une larme au bord de ses yeux.

Luna sortit enfin de sa contemplation sur ma personne.

\- Euh… Bonsoir Embry. Merci, me souffla-t-elle. Tu es vraiment très beau toi aussi.

Mon imprégnée s'approcha enfin de moi et je pus sentir une odeur chez elle que je ne connaissais pas mais que j'adorais immédiatement. Si elle sent bon comme ça toute la soirée, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me contenir, surtout avec sa tenue. Je lui pris la main doucement, elle s'y accrocha comme si elle voulait voir si c'était la réalité ou un de ses rêves. Cela me fit sourire, la trouvant encore plus craquante. Nous sortîmes de la maison et allions vers ma voiture, que j'avais nettoyé pour cette occasion. Je souris dans ma barbe car j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait mis des chaussures à talons.

\- Ma chérie, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Quoi ? Oh… Oui… Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. Je me demandais si c'était…

\- Vrai ou pas ? Comme moi.

Cela la fit rire légèrement, mon cœur s'envola littéralement. J'adorais l'entendre rire. Cela la détendit.

PDV Luna

Embry fit entrer Luna dans la voiture et il s'installa au volant.

\- Ma Luna, tu es vraiment belle, tu sais.

\- Merci Embry. Tu es très beau aussi. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ce soir ?

\- On va aller à Port Angeles pour aller voir un film et après on ira manger dans un restaurant. Ça te va ?

\- Oui. Tu veux voir quoi au cinéma ?

Ils avaient déjà commencé à rouler vers Port Angeles.

\- Je me disais que peut-être « Voyage au centre de la terre », il est sorti il y a deux semaines. C'est un film d'aventure.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Avec mon père, on a vu la bande-annonce ce matin.

\- Très bien. Sinon, tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh… Journée petit ménage, mise au point de certaines choses avec mes parents et achats d'affaires pour les cours.

\- Mise au point ? Par rapport à quoi ?

\- Ils m'ont dit ce que ma prof de musique leur a raconté. Elle leur a dit que les autres élèves de mon école m'insultaient et m'humiliaient assez souvent mais que j'avais eu un certain courage de venir tous les jours en cours et que j'étais mature de ne pas avoir répondu à leurs provocations.

\- Oh… Au moins, ils ont réagi en te faisant enfin partir de là-bas.

\- Peut-être mais, ils ont eu besoin d'avoir des preuves de la part de quelqu'un d'autre que moi et ça me déçois légèrement. Regarde comment ils ont réagi par rapport à toi et les autres. Mais sinon, ils m'ont aussi dit que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance de vous rencontrer toi et la meute. Ils trouvent quand même cela rapide mais ils ont l'air de l'accepter.

\- Je comprends ta réaction ma chérie. Mais, nous on est tous là pour toi.

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu parles déjà des cours, on ne rentre que dans un mois, tu sais.

\- Je sais, mais ils vont être très pris par leur travail et je devrais commencer à prendre quelques cours pour me rattraper par rapport à vous avant la rentrée. Votre programme et vos cours n'ont rien à voir avec mes cours en France. Sans compter le permis de conduire que je devrais passer. Mais, je pense que je pourrais m'en sortir, déjà, j'ai obtenu mon brevet donc…

\- Brevet ? C'est un diplôme de quoi ?

\- C'est un diplôme qu'on passe au collège à la fin de la troisième. Je l'ai eu surtout grâce à l'Histoire et le Français. Par contre, pour les maths, la science et le latin, j'étais fichue. J'ai 8/20 en maths et science et un 0 en latin. Heureusement que le latin n'était qu'une option.

\- Et en français et en Histoire ?

\- 17/20 pour les deux. Mon père m'en a félicité d'ailleurs. Sinon, toi t'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh… Entraînement avec les Cullen, la bataille avec les vampires nouveaux-nés est pour dans trois jours et après patrouille de routine avec les gars.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Les batailles.

\- Je suppose ma chérie. Mais, tu seras avec les autres imprégnées.

\- Oui, je dirais à mes parents qu'on se fait une journée entre filles chez Emily.

Ils venaient de se garer sur un parking. Ils marchaient en direction du cinéma main dans la main tout en continuant de discuter des cours. Luna apprit, entre autres, qu'Embry était assez doué en français, maths, réparation automobile et en littérature. Il voudrait peut-être ouvrir un garage à la Push avec Jacob et Quil, mais, il faudrait que l'un d'eux prenne des cours de gestion et Embry ne voulait pas arrêter ses cours de littérature.

Ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma, Embry était parti prendre les places quand…

\- Bonsoir jeune demoiselle.

Luna sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers la personne qui lui avait parlé. C'était un jeune homme blond avec des yeux foncés. Il portait une tenue de motard et était entouré de ses copains, du même style vestimentaire que lui. Ils la regardaient d'une manière qui n'inspira pas du tout confiance à la jeune fille.

* Embry, dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît. Je suis coincée avec un groupe de motards *

\- Euh… Bonsoir

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'une jolie jeune fille fait-elle seule le soir ? Tu voudrais venir boire un verre avec nous ? lui dit-il avec un regard et un sourire pervers.

\- J'attends mon copain.

\- Tu as un copain ?

\- Oui, un petit-ami.

\- Ah oui ? Mais, que fait-il de si important pour te laisser seule ?

Embry arriva derrière Luna, mais le groupe de motards, pensant qu'il n'était qu'un passant, l'ignora. Le Quileute baraqué mit son bras sur les épaules de Luna qui soupira discrètement de soulagement.

\- Désolée, ma chérie. Il y avait la queue. Bonsoir, je peux vous aider ?

Embry semblait calme en apparence, mais Luna le sentait trembler, signe d'une transformation imminente. Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer un peu.

\- Euh… Non, rien. Désolés de vous avoir importunée mademoiselle. Bonne soirée, répondit le motard en s'éclipsant vivement avec ses amis.

\- Viens, Embry. Allons voir le film.

Soudain, le Quileute la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec force. Tout d'abord surprise, elle répondit à son baiser au bout de quelques secondes avec fureur également. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front.

\- Désolé, je voulais me calmer et en plus j'avais de faire ça depuis que je t'ai récupérée chez toi.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ça m'a surprise… Mais, plus qu'agréable. Tu recommences ça quand tu veux.

La jeune fille le regarda intensément, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ne me lances pas ce regard. Sinon, la séance va nous passer sous le nez.

Luna hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation et ils allèrent voir le film.

Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent du cinéma pour se diriger vers un petit restaurant. Celui-ci était simple mais assez intimiste voir romantique. La jeune fille se demanda comment il avait pu le trouver, à moins qu'il ait déjà emmené une de ses conquêtes ici. Quand ils entrèrent, le serveur les dirigea directement vers un petit coin légèrement caché dans le fond de la salle, sur la petite table, il y avait une rose rouge ainsi qu'une bougie blanche allumée. Ils s'installèrent toujours en discutant et leur commande arriva. La française avait commandé un burger avec du bacon, des frites et un coca, tandis qu'Embry prit un double burger, des frites avec une salade césar et un coca. Ils commencèrent à manger.

\- Alors, comment tu trouves ça ? demanda Embry quelque peu stressé.

\- Franchement, c'est super bon. Embry, tu as l'air stressé. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose ma chérie. C'est la cuisine de ma mère.

\- Ta mère est chef dans ce restaurant ? Je ne savais pas. En tout cas, tu lui diras que c'est très bon.

\- Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle Luna.

Luna sursauta en entendant la voix d'une femme derrière elle. Elle se leva, timide.

\- Bonsoir, Madame Call. Enchantée de vous rencontrer.

\- Bonsoir, Luna. Tu peux m'appeler Tiffany, tu sais.

Tiffany Call était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, typiquement indienne, peau mate, cheveux noirs, attachés sous sa toque de chef, les yeux marrons presque comme ceux de son fils, qui les avait un peu plus foncés. Embry lui ressemblait beaucoup, ils avaient tous les deux un visage assez fin, quoique plus carré de son côté à lui. Tiffany tendit la main vers la jeune fille qui la serra. Elle semblait inspirer autant de gentillesse qu'Emily. Madame Call s'assit à table avec eux avec un petit sourire.

\- Alors, comme ça tu aimes ma cuisine ? Je croyais qu'en France, on n'aimait pas la cuisine américaine.

\- Maman…

\- Tiffany, la cuisine en France est sacrée, certes. Mais, ce qu'on critique sur la cuisine américaine c'est surtout les fast-foods. Les petits restaurants comme celui-là ressemblent beaucoup plus à ceux des petites villes ou certains quartiers de France. Moi, j'adore. Je trouve ça beau, intime, romantique et la cuisine est vraiment bonne.

Tiffany regarda la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Très bien répondu. Et merci pour le restaurant. Embry m'a dit que tu cuisinais bien ? Tu aimes cuisiner ?

\- J'aime beaucoup cuisiner, surtout pour faire plaisir aux gens que j'aime.

\- Sa cuisine est excellente, maman. Elle fait même des cookies et des muffins.

\- Oh… mon fils adore manger, je crois que tu sais pourquoi, lança Tiffany avec un regard appuyé vers Luna, en chuchotant.

* Elle sait pour toi et notre imprégnation ? *

* Oui, ma chérie. Et merci pour « notre » *

\- Je sais. J'ai remarqué ça et chez Sam et les autres aussi.

\- Tu sais donc.

\- Maman, je te l'ai dit. Elle est mon imprégnée.

\- Désolée Embry. Désolée Luna. Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais cette situation aussi vite.

\- Ce n'est rien, Tiffany. Je comprends, vous le protégez et c'est normal. J'accepte cette situation parce que je crois vraiment au surnaturel depuis très longtemps. Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir rencontré votre fils, j'ai été seule très longtemps. Mais, depuis que je l'ai rencontré, ainsi que les autres, je me sens vraiment entourée. C'est un garçon, un homme exceptionnel. Il est gentil, compréhensif, protecteur, courageux, intelligent et beau. Je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais cru tomber sur quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel qui m'apprécierait autant que je l'apprécie.

Tiffany avait les larmes aux yeux. Son fils avait trouvé la femme de sa vie et l'acceptait tout entier. Cette jeune fille était très jolie et gentille, mais semblait avoir eu un passé douloureux. Cela se voyait et s'était entendu pendant son dernier discours.

\- Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait rencontré Luna. Tu sembles avoir la tête sur les épaules, tu acceptes mon fils et en plus tu aimes faire la cuisine.

\- Tiffany, une table de cinq personnes est arrivée.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Vous prendrez un dessert au moins ?

\- Oui.

\- J'y vais. Passez une bonne fin de soirée tous les deux. Et Luna, j'espère qu'on va se revoir comme ça tu pourras nous préparer un repas. Je voudrais goûter la cuisine d'une vraie française.

La jeune fille acquiesça et la mère d'Embry partit vers la cuisine.

Il était presque minuit quand ils quittèrent le restaurant et entrèrent dans la voiture pour rentrer à la Push.

\- Je suis très contente d'avoir rencontré ta mère. Elle est très gentille. Elle t'aime et te protège. J'espère que j'arriverais à vous faire un plat sans le rater.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie. Ma mère n'est pas si exigeante.

\- Je ne dis pas ça mais, elle est chef d'un restaurant. C'est quand même un peu de pression. Mais, j'y arriverais.

\- Je n'en doute pas, ma chérie. Je suis heureux que tu l'apprécies. Je pense qu'elle t'aime bien aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer encore.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille à la plage à la Push.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vais aller garer la voiture chez moi et on ira.

Une demie heure après, ils sortirent de la voiture garée devant la maison d'Embry. Ils marchèrent lentement vers la plage et Luna fût émerveillée de voir la plage quileute sous la lumière de la lune, c'était presque magique. Le Quileute regardait son imprégnée avec un doux sourire, la trouvant plus belle que jamais. Il inspira encore une fois cette odeur qu'elle dégageait depuis le début de soirée qui ne la quittait pas et le rendait fou. Ils s'assirent sur le tronc d'arbre où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller avec la meute, mais cette fois, ils étaient seuls. Le silence se fit, mais c'était un silence apaisant. La jeune Queen se blottit dans les bras d'Embry.

\- Au fait, c'est quoi le parfum que tu portes. Je me le suis demandé toute la soirée.

\- C'est de l'ambre. Il est à ma mère. Elle l'a fait fabriquer par un artisan en Egypte quand on y est allé quand j'avais treize ans. Elle ne le met que pour les très grandes occasions mais je l'adore. Je trouve qu'il sent trop bon.

\- Tu es allée en Egypte ? Wouah !

\- Oui, mais, ce n'était pas vraiment un pays que j'aurais voulu visiter. Je préfère l'Italie ou l'Angleterre ou même l'Inde ou le Japon.

\- En tout cas, c'est bien que tu ais pu voyager.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai eu de la chance de faire autant de voyages.

\- Tu es allée où à part l'Egypte ?

\- Plusieurs régions de France, l'Angleterre mais je n'avais que six ans, presque toute l'Italie et le camp de concentration d'Auschwitz cette année avec l'école.

\- Ca a dû être un voyage vraiment intense.

\- Ca l'était mais je ne regrette absolument pas. J'aime beaucoup cette période de l'Histoire. Bref, pour mon parfum, tu aimes bien, alors ?

\- Devine.

Il prit alors brusquement son visage pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle répondit avec ardeur. Leurs langues s'effleuraient, se touchaient et dansaient un ballet effréné, laissant le couple pantois. Tout aussi brusquement, Embry prit sa Luna sur ses jambes. La jeune fille se retrouva à califourchon sur les hanches du jeune homme, toujours s'embrassant avec fièvre. Il avait une de ses mains qui entourait la taille de Luna la rapprochant de lui tandis que son autre main était perdue dans ses cheveux. La jeune fille n'était pas sans restes. Sa main gauche était plongée dans ses cheveux et sa main droite s'accrochait à la chemise du jeune loup. Ils se séparèrent doucement pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent intensément en se souriant.

\- J'avais trop envie de faire ça. Tu me faisais tourner la tête avec ta tenue, ton parfum entêtant sans parler de ton regard qui me demandait des caresses…

Il fût coupé dans sa tirade pleine de désir par la jeune fille qui l'avait embrassé. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec ardeur pendant quelques minutes, mais sans pour autant avoir des gestes plus poussés. Certes, ils en avaient envie, mais, ils avaient toute leur vie pour ça.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

 **Gwen who : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.**

Chapitre 6

Dimanche matin 11 h

TVA Luna

Au fond de son lit, la jeune Queen émergea de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore fatiguée mais avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle se remémora la soirée de la veille. Son premier rendez-vous avec Embry. Ils étaient allés voir un film, avaient mangé au restaurant où la mère du jeune homme travaillait en tant que chef, ce qui fait que Luna avait rencontré sa belle-mère lors de leur premier rendez-vous officiel. Elle ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu. Ils avaient ensuite passé quasiment une heure sur la plage de la Push à s'embrasser. Le loup avait raccompagné son imprégnée chez elle sur les coups de deux heures du matin. Ils avaient prévu de se voir avec le reste de la meute cet après-midi. Ils devaient voir ensemble les plans qu'ils avaient concocté avec les Cullen pour la bataille contre les vampires « nouveaux-nés » qui aurait lieu mardi, ainsi que l'organisation pour la protection de la réserve et des imprégnées. La jeune fille se leva enfin de son lit, le fit, ouvrit sa fenêtre en constatant qu'il pleuvait un peu et se dirigea dans la cuisine.

Les parents de la jeune fille étaient, quant à eux, dans leur chambre. Elle sourit, ils avaient enfin droit à une grasse matinée car depuis presque deux semaines, ils devaient aller travailler et terminer enfin l'installation de la maison. Elle se mit alors à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tous les trois afin de se faire pardonner d'être rentrée si tard. Elle fit des muffins aux pépites de chocolat. Elle venait juste de les enfourner quand on entendit une chanson s'élever.

 _Pourquoi il me dit sans cesse, il me dit sans cesse_

 _Que je ne suis pas comme les autres  
Pourquoi suis-je si différente, idéale à ses yeux  
Il me dit sans cesse, ho belle princesse  
Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres  
Plus j'y crois et plus je sens  
L'amour à cent pour cent_

C'était une chanson en français. « Pas comme les autres » de Lorie. C'était Embry qui appelait Luna, la jeune fille répondit avec un sourire.

\- Embry chéri.

\- Bonjour ma Luna. Je ne te réveille pas ?

\- Non. Je viens d'enfourner des muffins pour mes parents.

\- Il n'y en aurait pas un petit pour moi ?

\- Pour une fois, je n'en ai pas fait assez, mon chéri.

\- Oh… Je suis déçu, elle l'entendit rire au téléphone et entendit également rire Jacob et Quil qui étaient à côté d'Embry apparemment.

\- Tu m'appelles pour cet après-midi ?

\- Oui, je viens te chercher vers quatorze heures, ça te va ma chérie ?

\- Pas de souci. Par contre, ce soir, je ne pourrais pas rester manger avec vous. Mes parents vont encore bosser toute la semaine, donc, ils veulent me voir un peu.

\- D'accord, c'est normal. On se voit tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, bisous.

\- Bisous ma chérie.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et retourna à la cuisine. Elle mit la table, le café était en train de couler et les muffins finissaient de cuire dans le four. Elle entendit du mouvement dans la chambre de ses parents, signe qu'ils se levaient, sûrement grâce à l'odeur du café. Luna sortit les muffins du four et les laissa refroidir, le temps d'ouvrir la fenêtre du salon. La porte de la chambre conjugale s'ouvrit et la jeune Queen entendit son père gémir en sentant le café. Marie et Georges entrèrent dans la cuisine et sourirent face au petit-déjeuner que la jeune fille avait préparé.

\- Bonjour ma fille. Merci, dit Marie, encore un peu ensommeillée.

\- Bonjour Rayon de Soleil. Mmm… des muffins, renchérit Georges.

Ils lui firent un bisou sur le front, chacun leur tour et s'installèrent à table.

\- Bonjour, Papou. Bonjour Mamounette. Ça fait du bien une grasse matinée. Je suis désolée d'être rentrée si tard. On était tellement bien avec Embry qu'on n'a pas vu le temps passer.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Vous avez fait quoi ? lui demanda Marie en prenant un muffin encore chaud.

\- On est allés à Port Angeles pour voir un film. On a regardé « Voyage au centre de la Terre », tu sais la bande-annonce qu'on a vu hier, papa. C'était cool. Après, on est allé manger dans un tout petit restaurant. C'était très bon.

\- Tu nous donneras l'adresse pour qu'on goûte ?

\- Je demanderais à Embry. Le chef c'est sa mère, Tiffany.

\- Il t'a fait rencontrer sa mère dès le premier rendez-vous ?

\- Oui, j'étais très étonnée, mais agréablement. D'ailleurs, elle voudrait que je leur prépare un repas parce qu'Embry lui a dit que je faisais bien la cuisine. Il faudra que je me surpasse cette fois.

\- C'est bien. Ça prouve qu'il t'aime beaucoup ce garçon et qu'il veut que ce soit sérieux, même si on s'en était rendus compte avec ta mère. Et son père, tu l'as rencontré ?

\- Malheureusement, il ne connaît pas son père. Donc, il est très proche et protecteur envers sa mère, ce qui est normal.

\- En effet. Et après le restaurant, vous êtes allés où ?

\- On est rentrés à la Push et on a… discuté sur la plage.

Luna rougit en se remémorant les nombreux baisers qu'ils avaient échangé et qui lui avaient fait battre son cœur plus vite et plus fort. Cela l'avait rendue presque comme du marshmallow entre les bras du jeune homme.

* Tu me fais le même effet ma chérie. Mais je suis en plein entraînement là. Tu ne m'aides pas à me concentrer. *

Luna sursauta sur sa chaise, ce qui surprit ses parents.

\- Désolée, électricité statique.

* Désolée mon cœur. Tu m'as fait sursauter et j'ai fait peur à mes parents. Je n'ai pas pu contrôler mes pensées, j'ai adoré nos baisers. *

* Moi aussi. Mais, penses-y un peu plus tard, d'accord ma chérie. On prépare la bataille, avant-dernier entraînement. *

* Je te laisse. *

\- Donc, à quelle heure tu es rentrée ?

\- Vers deux du matin, je crois.

\- En effet, c'est tard, mais si tu as passé une bonne soirée, c'est le principal.

\- C'est vrai. Au fait, Embry vient me chercher à quatorze heures et je pense être rentrée pour 19 heures. Comme ça, on peut se faire une soirée tous les trois. Après, toute la semaine, vous serez au travail et moi je serai avec mes amis et mardi et mercredi je ne serais pas là. Je dors chez Emily avec les filles. Les garçons font une randonnée assez compliquée et en plus, on doit garder Claire. En plus, je vais étudier un peu mes cours pour rattraper un peu les autres avant la rentrée. D'ailleurs, Embry pourra me faire travailler les maths et la science. Il est très bon, paraît-il.

\- D'accord, ma chérie. On se voit ce soir alors. Va te préparer, il est déjà treize heures.

\- Oups…

Luna se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se laver, alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller. Elle portait un pantalon cargo noir large avec des poches un peu partout, un tee-shirt violet avec des écritures Harry Potter sur le devant, il était écrit en anglais « I somnely swear that I am up to no good » et dans le dos, il était écrit « Mischief Manage », des Dr Martens noirs aux pieds. Elle avait prévu sa parka couleur kaki avec des grandes poches et une capuche. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâches et avait mis un peu de crayon noir autour des yeux et une touche de mascara noir. Elle se mit tout de même une petite goutte de parfum à l'ambre, celui qu'Embry avait adoré la veille. Elle savait que cela la changeait par rapport à sa tenue de la veille, mais elle espérait qu'Embry acceptait également ce côté de sa personnalité. Elle sentit la chaleur au creux de son estomac habituelle quand il arrivait près d'elle. Elle sourit et alla vers la porte. Elle dit au revoir à ses parents qui étaient retournés dans leur chambre et sortit.

PDV Embry

J'avais terminé mon entraînement avec les Cullen et cette sangsue d'Edward avait souri vers moi en voyant les pensées que mon imprégnée m'avait envoyé inconsciemment, je lui avais grogné dessus. Il m'énerve avec son don de lire dans les pensées ce buveur de sang. En rentrant à la Push pour aller récupérer mon imprégnée, je repensais à nos baisers d'hier soir. C'était tellement bon. Même si on s'était vus la veille, elle me manquait déjà.

 _Flashback PDV Embry_

Nous étions sur la plage depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Luna était assise à califourchon sur mes cuisses et on s'embrassait furieusement. Les sensations étaient grisantes. Sentir ses petites mains dans mes cheveux, s'agrippant à eux pour être plus près de moi, sentir son bassin chaud contre le mien son petit corps, ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue et ce parfum entêtant me rendaient vraiment fou et je grognais, incapable de me retenir. Cela lui fit faire le bruit le plus sexy que j'avais entendu de sa bouche, elle poussa un gémissement. Cela me fit encore plus grogner. Mon désir était incommensurable pour elle, elle avait dû le sentir et je sentais le sien. Son cœur battait vraiment vite et fort, au même rythme que le mien. Nous continuâmes encore de nous embrasser environ une demie heure avant que l'on décide de se calmer pour ne pas aller trop loin, trop vite. J'en avais vraiment envie pourtant, j'avais envie de la prendre, là tout de suite, pour la faire gémir encore et encore. Elle le voulait également, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Mais, je ne voulais pas faire l'amour à ma Luna à la va-vite. Je voulais qu'on attende un peu pour que tout soit parfait, nous dire je t'aime, nous rapprocher encore plus, pour elle, pour nous.

Elle se lève pour remettre ses vêtements plus correctement, j'évitais de trop la regarder car sa jolie robe était beaucoup remontée sur le haut de ses cuisses. J'essayais de me calmer aussi. Je sentais que petit Embry voulait retrouver le magnifique petit corps de ma Luna et être de la partie mais, je dois me contrôler. Même si l'avoir eu contre moi, presque en fusion et pleine de désir, ne m'aidait pas à reprendre le contrôle. Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable et semblait surprise.

\- Il est presque deux heures du mat' !

J'étais surpris également. Ma Luna se rassit sur le tronc d'arbre et mit sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant.

\- Je vais te raccompagner ma chérie. J'ai entraînement avec les Cullen dans la matinée.

\- Vous allez savoir le plan définitif pour la bataille ? Tu me promets que vous rentrerez tous sains et saufs ?

\- Je te le promets ma Luna. C'est pour cela qu'on s'entraîne tous les jours. Mais, avec la meute on se voit tous dans l'après-midi pour voir comment on s'organise pour vous protéger les filles et toi.

\- D'accord. Je pense à quelque chose, il faudrait que je commence à reprendre un peu le rattrapage des cours.

\- Si tu veux, pour les maths et la science, je pourrais t'aider.

\- D'accord, tu veux commencer quand ?

\- Lundi, je passerais l'après-midi avec toi après notre dernier entraînement.

\- D'accord, mais restes quand même concentré pour la bataille. Je veux aussi que tu te reposes et que tu passes un peu de temps avec ta mère. Il faut protéger Bella.

\- A vos ordres, Madame, fis-je, un sourire aux lèvres et un signe militaire de la main. Elle rigola.

J'étais fasciné. Elle pensait d'abord à mon devoir, à la protection d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, même à ce que je passe du temps avec ma mère. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je lui explique un peu plus pour la bataille, elle ne sait pas que ce sera mardi. Je pris la main de mon imprégnée et lui embrassais tendrement.

\- Viens, je te ramène.

Elle se leva, tout comme moi, toujours main dans la main. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de la plage et allâmes devant sa maison. Les lumières étaient éteintes et j'entendais les respirations lentes et régulières de ses parents, signe qu'ils dormaient. Je me tournais vers mon imprégnée, elle souriait rêveusement et je me sentais gonflé de bonheur et de fierté d'en être la cause. Elle était tellement belle. Je me penchais vers son visage parfait et lui fis un baiser pour lui dire bonne nuit, elle s'accrocha à mon cou d'une façon adorable et rentra chez elle, toujours avec un magnifique sourire. Elle me chuchota un « Bonne nuit Embry chéri » que j'adorais. Je l'entendais se préparer pour aller se coucher pendant que je rentrais moi-même chez moi. Ma mère était déjà en train de dormir.

 _Fin du flashback_

Nous retournions vers la réserve avec la meute et je repensais à ma soirée avec joie. Je me rappelais tout. Le cinéma, le restaurant, la rencontre de mon imprégnée avec ma mère et notre fin de soirée magique sur la plage. Son odeur, de l'ambre… un parfum qui était tellement… _elle_. Ses lèvres, sa langue, son petit corps contre le mien et…

* Ca va. On a compris que tu la veux ta Luna. * - rigola Jacob.

Merde ! J'avais oublié qu'on était encore en loups. Moi qui avait voulu gardé secret notre moment intime dans un coin de ma tête. Je n'avais pas voulu devenir comme Jared quand il commençait à sortir avec Kim, je devenais presque pire que lui.

* Raté, mec * - Quil

* Je n'étais pas aussi ridicule que toi. Bon, en tout cas, vous avez passé une bonne soirée. Ta mère semble l'apprécier, c'est cool. * - Jared

* Oui, ma mère me l'a dit ce matin. *

* Au moins, elles ont un point commun en dehors de toi. La cuisine. * - Sam

* Ca c'est sûr. Bon, je vais chercher ma Luna *

* Moi, a Kim * - Jared

* Et moi, ma Rachel * - Paul

* Tu veux dire ma sœur, Lahote * - dit Jacob avec un léger grognement. Cela me fit sourire.

* Jacob, calme. Bon, on se rejoint chez Emily. * - Sam

Je me retransformais et m'habillais dans la forêt juste à côté de sa maison. Il pleuvait un peu et je me retrouvais presque trempé au bout de quelques minutes. J'arrivais devant la porte, mais je me figeais. Elle était en train de sortir. Comment elle savait que j'étais là ? Ensuite, elle avait radicalement changé de style de vêtements par rapport à hier soir. Elle portait une tenue presque pas féminine du tout malgré le parfum d'ambre qu'elle avait, semble-t-il remis.

\- Bonjour ma Luna.

\- Bonjour Embry chéri, me sourit-elle à travers la pluie, je notais qu'elle avait maquillé ses yeux en noir.

\- On y va ?

Elle acquiesça et nous marchâmes vers chez Emily et Sam.

* Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? L'entraînement ne s'est pas bien passé ? *

* Euh… Si, si… Hum… Je peux te poser deux questions ? *

* Vas-y *

* Comment tu as su que j'arrivais ? *

* Ben… En fait, quand tu n'es pas loin, je sens mon ventre qui chauffe doucement. *

* Ah bon? *

* Oui, j'ai demandé aux filles. C'est un truc d'imprégnée. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir des trucs… * sourit-elle dans ses pensées.

* D'accord. Deuxième question. Ne te vexe pas mais… Tu es vraiment habillée… euh… bizarrement. *

Elle se figea sur le chemin, sous la pluie. Je me retournais pour la regarder, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me traitais de crétin immédiatement.

* Tu n'aimes pas ? Pourtant, j'étais habillée quasiment de la même façon quand on s'est rencontrés sur la plage quand tu t'es imprégné. *

* Je sais, mais… ça fait un contraste tellement grand par rapport à hier… *

* Je comprends. Mais, je suis comme ça. Je ne suis pas une fashion victime, le fait d'avoir été solitaire m'a donné une certaine liberté vestimentaire vu que, quoique je mette, ça n'allait pas aux autres. Mais, je suis comme ça alors si ça t'embête, tant pis. Je ne changerais pas celle que je suis. Je suis une fille simple, un peu gothique sur les bords mais, je suis moi. Hier, j'ai changé de style de vêtements pour voir un peu comment je pouvais être, j'ai aimé, je t'assure. Mais, celle que je suis est plus comme ça. Je pense que ça va changer avec le temps, mais, pour l'instant, je ne changerai pas. *

Je restais figé. Je l'ai vexée. Elle reprit la marche d'une manière rapide pour arriver presque devant le perron de chez Emily et Sam. Tout le monde était arrivé, mais, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, elle avait commencé à pleurer. Je la rattrapais en quelques secondes et lui attrapais la main pour la retourner. Elle pleurait vraiment, en plus, avec la pluie sur son beau visage me chamboula littéralement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je… Tu es très jolie, peu importe comment tu es habillée. C'est juste que ça m'a vachement surpris ce changement, d'une journée à une autre. Je t'accepte comme tu es. Tu es belle, intelligente, généreuse, compréhensive, forte et fragile à la fois. Tu es naturelle, pleine de bonté. Tu es toi. J'aime ça. J'aime celle que tu es. Je t'aime tellement fort ma Luna, et ce, depuis ce jour à la plage. Même avant de te regarder dans les yeux, tu m'avais fasciné. Tu étais là, toute seule, à sentir l'odeur et l'embrun de la mer et le vent dans tes cheveux. Tu étais si belle. Je n'avais même pas vu comment tu étais habillée ce jour-là. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je ne veux pas que tu changes un millième de celle que tu es, tout comme, tu me l'as déjà dit, tu ne veux pas que je change pour toi. Je t'aime fort Luna chérie.

J'entendais les autres qui, je le savais, m'avaient entendu. J'entendais les filles soupirer presque rêveusement et les gars ricaner légèrement, mais je m'en fichais. Je regardais toujours Luna, qui n'avait pas bougé et n'avait pas cessé de me regarder pendant toute ma déclaration. Elle me sourit tendrement et se blottit dans mes bras.

\- Je t'aime aussi Embry et je te crois. Tu es pardonné. Je t'aime. Tellement.

Elle avait chuchoté et je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de bonheur et d'amour. Elle m'aime.

TVA Luna

Luna écoutait le discours d'Embry, il avait tout dit à haute voix, malgré le fait que, sûrement tout le monde nous écoutait dans la maison. Au fur-et-à-mesure de son discours, elle se sentit un peu honteuse de s'être vexée pour ça. Mais, elle lui avait dit, elle ne voudrait pas qu'il change à cause d'elle, donc, elle voulait qu'il fasse de même de son côté. Pour elle, c'était essentiel pour un couple de faire chacun des compromis et de ne pas demander à l'autre de changer s'il ne le décide pas lui-même. Quand il lui dit qu'il l'acceptait comme elle était, qu'elle était belle, forte et fragile, naturelle, elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Et là, il lui a dit « Je t'aime ». Ces mots lui donnèrent des frissons et des papillons dans le ventre d'une manière agréable. Son cœur explosa en mille morceaux. Elle sourit et se blottit dans sa chaleur, à sa place, dans ses bras. Elle lui dit ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant.

\- Je t'aime aussi Embry et je te crois. Tu es pardonné. Je t'aime. Tellement.

Elle avait chuchoté et elle le sentit se détendre contre elle.

\- Désolés de vous interrompre les amoureux, mais on doit s'organiser pour mardi.

La voix de Seth résonna dans le jardin, ce qui les fit se retourner. Leurs amis étaient tous dans le jardin, il avait arrêté de pleuvoir et ils avaient tous un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement, ils avaient tous entendu ce qu'Embry avait dit à la française. Le couple se sépara légèrement et se dirigèrent vers les autres pour que tout le monde se dise bonjour. La meute entra dans la maison avec les imprégnées. Luna remarqua deux nouveaux jeunes hommes, qui attendaient timidement dans le salon. Elle apprit qu'ils venaient de rejoindre la meute et s'appelaient Collin et Brady et avaient 14 ans. Tout le monde commença à discuter pour voir le plan de la bataille et l'organisation de la protection des imprégnées. Il fût donc décidé que les deux nouveaux loups ainsi que Quil allaient rester à la Push pour protéger la réserve ainsi que les imprégnées. Tout le monde devait être chez Sam et Emily pour neuf heures pétantes.

Le lundi soir, Luna s'était retrouvée seule chez elle car sa mère travaillait tard et que son père avait un dîner d'affaires. Quant à Embry, il passait la soirée avec sa mère qui était inquiète, son fils lui ayant annoncé que la bataille allait avoir lieu le lendemain. La jeune Queen était à son bureau, elle écrivait un nouveau chapitre d'une fanfiction qu'elle avait commencé avant de partir de Nice. Elle avait un peu grignoté, son estomac étant trop noué à cause de la bataille de demain. Elle écoutait la musique, l'album « Paint the sky with stars » d'Enya tout en écrivant. C'était du New Age, cela relaxait la jeune fille et la faisait réfléchir pour écrire. Cet après-midi, elle avait été avec Embry qui l'avait aidé un peu pour les cours de sciences, même si elle avait beaucoup de mal dans cette matière, elle commençait à s'en sortir. Le Quileute était vraiment un bon professeur et avait de la patience. Il avait souvent souris avec un air un peu niais en lui disant des « je t'aime » pour l'encourager. Luna y repensait en écrivant et sourit de manière incontrôlable. Elle était amoureuse de lui et lui d'elle. C'était son premier petit copain et il était en plus son âme-sœur. Elle était vraiment heureuse, malgré la bataille qui allait avoir lieu demain. Elle espérait vraiment que cela se passerait bien et que personne ne serait blessé, ou pire. Son portable sonna et elle répondit.

\- Embry chéri ?

\- Ma Luna. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'écris un peu en écoutant la musique. Et toi ? Tu ne devais pas passer la soirée avec ta mère ?

\- Si mais, elle était fatiguée. Tu es toute seule ?

\- Oui, ma mère travaille et mon père a encore un repas d'affaires. Ils vont rentrer vers les 23 heures. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envie de te voir ma chérie.

\- Moi aussi, mais tu dois te reposer pour demain.

\- Je sais, mais je veux te prendre dans mes bras.

\- D'accord. Viens. Je t'attends.

\- Je arrive.

Elle raccrocha son portable et le mit à charger. Deux minutes plus tard, elle sentit son estomac chauffer et alla à la porte ouvrir à Embry. Il n'avait qu'un short, un tee-shirt et ses baskets alors que la jeune fille portait un long short lâche, un débardeur noir et sa veste d'intérieur en laine. Il entra et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Elle referma la porte à clefs, lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Ma mère m'a fait un repas gigantesque. Merci ma chérie.

La musique résonnait toujours dans la chambre et l'ordinateur était allumé sur la fenêtre de la fanfiction qu'était en train d'avancer Luna. Embry commença à visiter sa chambre silencieusement. Un énorme tableau d'affichage en liège était accroché sur le mur à côté de son bureau. Le Quileute s'en approcha pour le regarder. Il y avait un espace vide dans un coin. Quant au reste du tableau, il y avait plusieurs photos. Luna dans son lit de maternité, Luna dans une baignoire bleue qui s'amusait avec des verres en plastiques de toutes les couleurs, Marie et Georges à leur mariage, Luna en tenue de danse classique avec ses pointes aux pieds, Luna en kimono agrémentée d'une ceinture bleue autour de la taille, Luna et Embry sur la plage se tenant la main en discutant, la meute au complet sur la plage qui rigolait. Au-dessus du lit de la jeune fille, le loup vit un énorme poster d'Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, le film préféré de son imprégnée, ainsi que le poster d'un loup gris aux yeux marrons. Embry sourit tendrement. Cette chambre ressemblait à Luna. De l'autre côté du bureau, était accroché un poster à l'effigie de Nightwish et un autre poster d'Emma Watson. Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur pour voir ce qu'elle écrivait, mais Luna se plaça juste devant l'écran. Elle enregistra vivement son document et ferma la fenêtre Word. Elle se retourna un peu gênée.

\- Désolée. Je n'ai pas terminé mon chapitre et je n'aime pas que quelqu'un lise ce que j'ai écrit tant que ce n'est pas publié.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. En tout cas, j'aime bien ta chambre. Tout à fait toi.

\- Merci. Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Te prendre dans mes bras et passer la soirée à te sentir contre moi et m'endormir dans ton joli cou.

La jeune fille rougit quelque peu.

\- Euh… D'accord. Je vais juste enlever ma veste parce que j'ai mon chauffage personnel mais, il faudra que tu partes avant que mes parents rentrent. Je mettrais un réveil.

\- Tu as raison ma Luna.

Elle mit un réveil à 22 h 50 et il était 20 h 30. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de la jeune fille, collés, l'un en face de l'autre et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Vers 21 h 30, ils s'endormirent, elle dos à lui mais contre lui, le jeune homme lui entourait la taille, la tête dans son cou.

Le réveil sonna et ils sursautèrent. Il lui fit une moue adorable, il voulait rester avec elle cette nuit. Elle le voulait aussi, mais si ses parents le découvraient, ils piqueraient une crise.

\- Je dors tellement bien avec toi dans mes bras ma chérie.

\- Moi aussi mon cœur. Je pense à quelque chose. Et si, le temps que mes parents rentrent, ils vont venir vérifier ce que je fais et je m'installe à l'ordinateur, toi pendant ce temps, tu restes dehors et tu passeras par la fenêtre pour revenir. On se mettra un révei 30.

\- Malignant lune ma jolie.

Embry sourit et accepta. Une demie heure plus tard, toute la maisonnée s'endormit. Luna et Embry dormirent dans la même position quasiment toute la nuit.

PDV Embry

Une sonnerie me réveilla et je voulu me redresser pour arrêter ce maudit réveil. Mais, je ne pouvais pas, un poids était sur mon torse. Je me remémorais la nuit passée avec mon imprégnée et souris comme un bienheureux. Nous n'avions fait que discuter et dormir, mais ça avait été parfait. Je tendais le bras pour arrêter ce réveil de malheur et regardais le cadran. 7 h 30.

Je réveillais doucement mon imprégnée d'un baiser dans le cou, elle remua contre moi. Elle gémit doucement en s'étirant, tel un petit chat, cela me fit sourire béatement. Elle se redressa en papillonnant des yeux et les ouvrit enfin, son regard bleu ciel était tellement beau et elle me regarda dans les yeux. Mon cœur battit plus fort. Elle était magnifique, même au réveil. Je me disais immédiatement que des réveils comme celui-là étaient parfaits et que je voudrais en faire tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je repensais alors à la raison pour laquelle j'étais resté auprès d'elle, autre que celle de vouloir rester avec elle, mon sourire s'effaça. Elle arrêta de sourire également, pensant sûrement à la même chose que moi.

\- Bonjour ma belle aux yeux bleus, chuchotais-je.

\- Bonjour beau brun musclé, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je vais y aller. Je viens te chercher vers 8 h 45.

\- D'accord. J'ai vraiment passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie.

\- Moi aussi ma chérie. Mais, il y en aura d'autres, je te promets. Et vivement le jour où je pourrais le faire sans me cacher de tes parents.

Je me levais doucement du lit, ne voulant surtout pas réveiller mes beaux-parents. Luna se leva également, ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et je me retenais d'éclater de rire. Elle bougonna pour la forme mais sourit. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit sans faire de bruit. J'entendais un mouvement dans le lit parental, Marie était en train de se lever bruyamment et en soufflant. Je pris mon imprégnée dans les bras, lui un léger baiser et lui murmurais un « je t'aime » auquel elle répondit la même chose. Je passais par la fenêtre qu'elle referma derrière moi et partais chez moi pour me changer.

TVA Luna

La porte de la chambre de la jeune fille s'ouvrit sur Marie qui semblait énervée et ensommeillée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout à cette heure-ci ?

\- Désolée, maman. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je voulais préparer mon sac pour passer la journée et la nuit avec les filles chez Emily. Tu te souviens que je rentre demain soir ? Embry doit venir me cherche dans une heure.

\- Oh… Je me souviens. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait hier ?

\- J'ai étudié tout l'après-midi avec Embry pour la science et après j'ai lu un peu trop tard. Je m'en suis souvenu en allant me coucher mais il était tard. Encore désolée mamounette.

\- Tu as travaillé avec Embry ? demanda Marie, sceptique.

\- Oui, regarde.

La jeune Queen tendit un cahier rempli de notes, cours et annotations avec l'écriture d'Embry par endroits à sa mère. Celle-ci sourit doucement.

\- Vous avez vraiment travaillé. Nous, quand on se disait qu'on allait travailler avec ton père, on passait notre temps à s'embrasser.

Luna sourit à cette confidence.

\- Bon, je te laisse préparer ton sac. Je prépare le petit-déj et je réveille ton père. Viens manger dans une demie heure.

Maria laissa Luna et vaqua à ses occupations. Luna sortit donc un long sac qui lui servait de sac pour la danse. Elle y mit quelques DVDs, deux trois livres et un album photos. Elles avaient prévu, elle et les filles de se montrer leurs albums photos pour pouvoir penser à autre chose pendant cette journée. Elle se prit également une tenue pour le lendemain, un simple jean avec un tee-shirt vert foncé, des sous-vêtements, ainsi que son pyjama, ainsi qu'une brosse à dents, sa brosse à cheveux, son chargeur et un cahier. Elle alla se prendre une douche et s'habilla d'un pantalon marron, d'un tee-shirt avec un loup dessus et ses Dr Martens aux pieds. Elle n'avait pas prévu de veste ou de pull car elle avait demandé à Embry de lui en amener un à lui pour avoir son odeur à lui avec elle aujourd'hui. Elle rejoignit ses parents pour le petit-déjeuner. Après avoir avalé un grand verre de jus d'orange et une barre de muesli aux raisins, elle sentit son estomac chauffer. La sonnette retentit, elle fonça dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et récupérer son sac dans sa chambre, pendant que son père allait ouvrir à Embry alors qu'il partait travailler.

\- Oh… Bonjour Embry. Entre. Je dois partir travailler. Luna ! Embry est là. Bonne randonnée.

\- Bonjour Georges. Merci. Bonne journée à vous.

Luna s'était mis une goutte de parfum et l'avait mis dans ses affaires en prenant ses clefs et son portable.

\- Je arrive.

\- Bonjour Embry. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Bonjour Marie. Non, c'est vraiment très gentil mais on a rendez-vous chez Emily et Sam dans un quart d'heure.

\- Alors, comme ça vous faites une randonnée entre garçons pendant que les femmes restent à la maison ?

\- Maman… On va bien s'amuser avec les filles, en plus, on doit garder Claire.

\- Tout à fait. Et puis, on va dans des endroits reculés et escarpés. Ça peut être dangereux pour les filles et elles s'entendent bien entre elles.

\- Bon, maman. A demain. Bonne journée. Je t'appelle ce soir pour vous souhaiter bonne nuit.

Luna prit la main d'Embry pendant qu'il lui prenait son sac et ils sortirent de la maison des Queen. Dehors, la française regarda plus attentivement son Quileute. Il portait un short, un tee-shirt et des baskets gris foncé et avait un sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il regardait droit devant lui. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et se pencha vers la jeune fille pour l'embrasser. Son baiser était chaste, plein de douceur et de tendresse. Elle sentit également le stress du jeune homme. Elle lui prit la main pour lui donner du courage. Il lui sourit doucement et ils continuèrent de marcher.

\- Au fait, le loup sur ton tee-shirt, c'est très mignon.

Elle rigola doucement. Cela détendit légèrement l'atmosphère.

\- Merci Embry chéri.

Ils arrivèrent chez Sam et Emily. Tout le monde était là. Les couples s'enlaçaient, se murmurant des mots doux pour se rassurer et se donner du courage. Ils firent tous un signe de tête aux nouveaux arrivants. Ceux-ci posèrent leurs sacs sur le canapé. Embry ouvrit son sac à dos et en ressortit un pull marron qu'il tendit à son imprégnée. Elle le prit, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il la prit dans ses bras tellement fortement qu'elle hoqueta de surprise et la respiration coupée. Il desserra son étreinte, désolé. Le téléphone de Jacob sonne et tout le monde se tendit sur place. Le moment était venu. Embry embrassa Luna avec force, tendresse et amour, la tenant fébrilement contre lui.

\- Je t'aime ma Luna chérie.

\- Je t'aime mon Embry d'amour. Botte-leur le cul à ces sangsues !

\- Je te promets.

Il lui avait répondu avec un sourire et avait entendu la même chose de la part des autres imprégnées à leurs loups. Les loups partirent donc, à part Quil, Collin et Brady, laissant un silence pesant dans la maison.

 **Je vous embrasse. Dans le prochain chapitre, la bataille.**

 **Bises**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et pour vos lectures. Cela me va droit au coeur. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

Chapitre **7**

PDV Embry

Nous courrions en direction de la clairière où nous voulions exécuter notre plan pour vaincre ces vampires « nouveaux-nés ». J'essayais de ne pas penser à Luna pour me concentrer sur la bataille et la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Seth avait dû rejoindre le campement de Bella et Edward râlait toujours.

* C'est vraiment pas juste Sam… * - Seth

* Seth, c'est un ordre. * - lui répondit Sam avec sa voix d'alpha.

Nous arrivâmes enfin sur le lieu décidé par les Cullen. Ceux-ci étaient là, prêts à détruire leurs congénères aux yeux rouges. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis une odeur encore plus nauséabonde que les Cullen, car cette odeur avait également celle du sang humain et je me redressais tout comme le reste de la meute. Les Cullen s'étaient redressés également et nous regardions tous dans la même direction, soit droit devant nous. Ils arrivaient.

La bataille commença alors. Je tuais un vampire brun avec l'aide de Jacob. Quelques minutes avant, ce dernier avait enfin obtenu un baiser de Bella qui avait enfin pris conscience de l'amour qu'elle portait au jeune Black, même si elle venait de se fiancer avec Cullen. Ce qui fait que Jacob était encore plus énervé et combatif que jamais. Quelques minutes plus tard, une vampire sauta sur mon dos mais je me redressais vivement, l'envoyant valser contre un rocher, j'entendis quelque chose craquer derrière moi, ce qui me fit me retourner. Je montrais alors mes crocs acérés à la vampire qui avait une jambe tordue en angle droit. Je souris dans ma tête, me disant que j'allais pouvoir avoir le temps de me jeter sur elle pour la démembrer. Mais, je n'avais pas vu un vampire qui arrivait sur ma droite et je n'eus pas le temps de me décaler. Je fus alors projeté vers la gauche contre un arbre, ce qui fait que ma patte avant gauche, soit mon bras gauche, craqua sourdement, me faisant hurler. Je me relevais tant bien que mal pour sauter sur celui qui m'avait poussé. Il me regardait avec un léger sourire en coin, satisfait.

* Merde ! Je crois qu'elle est cassée *

* J'arrive Em ! – me lança Paul

* Merci *

Sur ces mots, je me relançais tout de même dans la bataille, aidé de Paul et un des Cullen, Emmett.

PDV Luna

Depuis que la meute était partie à la bataille, chez Emily et Sam, les filles essayèrent de faire passer le temps. Claire avait voulu voir ce que Luna avait pris comme films. Elle choisit de regarder Tarzan en rigolant sur le canapé. Les deux nouveaux loups étaient respectivement devant et derrière la maison, pendant que Quil prenait des nouvelles de la meute qui était à la bataille et patrouillait dans la réserve en même temps. Les quatre jeunes filles discutaient devant une tasse de thé.

\- Au fait Luna, pourquoi Embry t'a fait une déclaration d'amour dimanche ? demanda Rachel curieuse et avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Parce qu'il avait trouvé que ma tenue de dimanche n'était pas très jolie et ça m'a énervée.

\- Non, sérieux ? s'étonna Kim.

\- En fait, samedi soir, j'ai vraiment mis le paquet. Robe, chaussures à talons, maquillage, cheveux bouclés, bref la totale. Il a adoré, moi aussi. Mais, ce n'est pas un côté de ma personnalité que je veux montrer tout le temps. Et le truc, c'est que dimanche, je suis redevenue celle que je suis habituellement, celle dont il s'était imprégnée à la plage. Mais, il a été très surpris de ce contraste en une nuit. Il me l'a dit et ça m'a énervée.

\- On a remarqué, intervint Emily.

\- Ca m'a énervée parce que je lui avais déjà dit que moi, je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il change quoi que ce soit en lui pour moi. Pour moi, dans un couple, chacun doit accepter l'autre comme il est, les compromis c'est des deux côtés. Donc, ça m'a mis hors de moi qu'il ait voulu que je change celle que j'étais pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu as eu raison ma belle ! Girl Power ! s'exclama Kim, le poing en l'air.

\- Kim, je veux entendre Tarzan parler à Jane… intervint Claire depuis le canapé.

\- Désolée, petite Claire.

Cela donna le sourire aux filles.

\- Sinon, votre rendez-vous ? s'enquit Rachel.

\- Magique… répondit Luna rêveusement. Mais, vous trouvez qu'on s'est dit « je t'aime » un peu trop tôt ? On ne se connaît que depuis trois semaines.

\- C'est l'imprégnation, ma chérie, intervint Emily.

\- C'est vrai. Regarde. Moi, avec Jared. J'avais un gros béguin pour lui depuis plus d'un an. Un jour, il a raté deux semaines de cours, il venait de subir sa première transformation. Puis, il est revenu, totalement différent, beaucoup plus grand, musclé et encore plus beau. Ce jour-là, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et là, j'étais devenue son univers. Il me suivait partout en me demandant de sortir avec lui. Au début, je croyais qu'il avait fait un pari. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé avant ce jour-là. Deux semaines plus tard, on a commencé à sortir réellement ensemble et il m'a dit « je t'aime » deux jours après.

\- Avec Paul, c'était très bizarre aussi. Je venais juste de revenir de New-York, où j'étais restée deux ans pour mes cours. J'étais allée sur la plage pour me replonger un peu dans mes souvenirs. D'un coup, j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier de colère, je me suis tournée pour engueuler la personne et je l'ai vu. Il était en train de venir me voir pour me demander de dégager sûrement, mais, quand il m'a regardé dans les yeux, il s'est figé brusquement. C'était incroyable. Il m'a regardé avec un air béat quelques secondes, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Et là, il s'est jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Sur le coup, je n'avais rien compris. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ressentais la même chose et qu'il était sincère. Bien sûr, le lendemain, il m'avait expliqué le pourquoi du comment. Les loups, l'imprégnation, tout ça. Tout ça avait un sens.

\- En revanche, moi, c'était plus compliqué avec Sam. En réalité, Luna, je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais au départ, Sam et Leah sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux ans. En plus, Leah est ma cousine, tout comme Claire d'ailleurs.

Luna secoua la tête, étonnée.

\- Bref, j'étais venue passer quelques jours ici pour voir ma tante, mon cousin et ma cousine. Leah avait absolument tenu à me présenter Sam, son petit-ami. Et là, on s'est regardé et… le coup de foudre de malade. J'ai voulu tout de suite rejeter ce sentiment parce qu'il était déjà casé et de surcroît avec ma cousine, ma presque sœur. Mais, on ne peut pas rejeter l'imprégnation. Sam s'est séparé de Leah et on s'est mis ensemble quelques jours après. Il m'a dit « je t'aime » au bout d'une semaine. Quelques jours après, il m'a parlé du fait qu'il était un loup et qu'il s'était imprégné de moi. Mais, ça s'est compliqué quand Leah s'est transformée en loup et a compris la raison de la fin de son couple avec Sam et le début du mien avec lui. Elle était toujours en colère contre nous. Elle a fait vivre un enfer aux gars et encore plus à Sam. Ça se passe un peu mieux maintenant, mais c'est pas encore l'euphorie.

\- D'accord, je dois en déduire que ma situation est aussi normale que la vôtre quoi…

\- C'est ça. Mais, je te rassure ma chérie, l'imprégnation n'est qu'un coup de pouce pour les loups. Quand tu es arrivée sur la plage, Embry t'as senti bien avant que tu te retournes. Il nous a tous interrompu en se retournant brusquement. Même les loups ont été surpris de son comportement. Personne ne l'avait vu réagir comme ça.

Quil arriva alors en courant dans la cuisine où les filles discutaient. Il avait le visage fermé. Elles se levèrent alors, paniquées également.

\- Ce n'est pas encore fini. Mais, il y a un des Cullen qui s'est fait mordre et Embry s'est cassé le bras gauche. Un vampire l'a projeté contre un arbre, mais il va bien.

Luna hoqueta et mit sa main devant la bouche, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mon dieu ! Il ne peut pas aller bien, Quil. Il a le bras cassé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Choupette. On guérit vite, nous les loups, lui rétorqua Quil, un gentil sourire aux lèvres. Demain matin, il sera guéri. Bon je retourne aux nouvelles.

Les filles se rassirent, Luna était au bord des larmes. Embry. SON Embry venait d'être blessé au combat. Elle ressentit comme un coup de marteau sur la tête. Emily lui caressa le dos gentiment et se redressa.

\- Tu veux faire des gâteaux ?

\- Je veux bien. Mais, je préfèrerais les faire seule si ça ne dérange personne. Cuisiner ça me calme quand je suis sur les nerfs. Je vais prendre mon MP3.

\- Pas de souci ma puce. Tu connais la cuisine de toute façon.

\- Oui. Merci Emily.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, son MP3 dans la poche et les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle se mit l'album « Comalies » de Lacuna Coil à fond et commença à préparer l'appareil à muffins. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres filles rejoignirent Claire dans le canapé qui voulait regarder Anastasia, ayant terminé de regarder Tarzan.

PDV Embry

La bataille était quasiment terminée et j'avais encore mal à ma patte gauche. Je boitillais légèrement. Nous savions que Victoria avait été enfin détruite par Edward ainsi que Riley, son soi-disant compagnon par Seth. Il restait une vampire que les Cullen voulaient épargner car elle s'était rendue en constatant que son compagnon avait été détruit. En plus, Leah était encore occupée avec un autre vampire. Elle était épuisée, Jacob vint l'aider mais cette sangsue eût le temps de l'entourer de ses bras, une technique qui pouvait nous détruire, comme Jasper nous l'avait expliqué encore et encore. Jacob hurla de douleur. Il lui avait cassé plusieurs côtes l'ordure.

* Jacob ! * On avait tous hurlé en même temps.

On se transformait tous pour aider Jacob et le ramener à la Push. Pendant que Jasper avait détruit le vampire avec l'aide d'Alice. Le docteur Cullen nous apprit que les Volturi, genre la famille royale des vampires approchaient et qu'il allait venir pour soigner Jacob. Il me demanda également si j'avais besoin qu'il jette un coup d'œil à mon bras. Mais, sentant que ça commençait déjà à guérir, je refusais gentiment la proposition. D'ici ce soir, ce serait guéri.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la réserve et allâmes directement chez Jacob où Billy était en train de regarder un match de baseball en attendant l'issue de la bataille. Quand il vit que son fils était blessé et hurlait de douleur, il pâlit presque instantanément. Pendant ce temps, Paul avait foncé chez Emily pour aller chercher les filles. Quelques minutes après, elles arrivaient vers nous, leurs visages fermés. Rachel était blottie contre Paul et avait des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues. Kim fonça dans les bras de Jared, Emily tenait la main de Billy qui nous avait rejoint dehors. Carlisle étant arrivé entre temps. Je l'entendis dire à Sam qu'il fallait qu'il recasse tous les os de Jacob pour que sa guérison soit meilleure et on entendit Jake hurler encore plus fort. Quant à Luna, elle fonça dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux. Je la serrais contre moi, malgré mon bras gauche cassé.

\- Je t'aime ma chérie. Je vais bien.

\- Je t'aime Embry. Mais, comment va ton bras ? Quil nous a dit que tu avais été projeté contre un arbre et qu'il était cassé. J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Je sens qu'il guérit. Je serais tout neuf dans quelques heures.

\- D'accord. Comment va Jacob ?

Seth répondit à ma place.

\- Il a quelques côtes cassées ainsi que son bras droit. Le docteur Cullen est avec lui, mais il est obligé de lui casser les os pour qu'ils se réparent plus vite.

On entendit un hurlement encore plus fort et je sentis Luna se tendre dans mes bras. Je vis Billy serrer la main d'Emily et Rachel trembler dans les bras de Paul qui la serrait un peu plus fort. Un bruit de moteur arrivait dans notre direction. Le vieux tacot de Bella se gara, la jeune fille à son bord. Elle sortit de l'habitacle, le visage choqué et pâle. A ce moment-là, Sam et Carlisle sortirent de la maison. Celui-ci dit à Bella que Jacob voulait la voir et elle se précipita dans la maison, non sans avoir vu Billy serrer la main de Carlisle pour le remercier.

Le calme était revenu et j'entendis Jacob dire à Bella qu'il continuerait à lui parler malgré sa transformation en vampire. Elle partit de la réserve quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Quand Quil m'a dit que tu avais été blessé, je me suis sentie en colère et frustrée. Je crois d'ailleurs que si Emily n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de me faire faire quelque chose, je t'aurais rejoint pour te venger.

\- Ca n'aurait vraiment pas été une bonne idée ma chérie. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et du coup, elle t'a fait faire quoi ?

\- La cuisine. J'ai dû faire au moins une trentaine de muffins aux pépites de chocolat. La cuisine d'Em est presque remplie.

Je souris. La femme parfaite. Belle, gentille, courageuse, intelligente et fervente de cuisine.

\- Je ne savais pas que ça te calmait autant. En tout cas, merci Emily et merci à toi ma Luna. On va pouvoir avoir des bons gâteaux après cette bataille contre ces sangsues.

\- Ouais. C'est cool quand t'es énervée Luna. On a à manger, intervint Paul, me faisant grogner.

\- En plus, comme ça, Emily se repose un peu, dit Sam avec un sourire, enlaçant cette dernière.

Billy rentra chez lui pour veiller sur Jacob et nous dit qu'il nous préviendrait de la situation de Jacob ce soir. Ce fût le signal pour tout le monde de retourner chez Emily et Sam. Je pris la main de ma Luna et sentais que ma main faisait de moins en moins mal.

Quand nous sommes arrivés chez Sam, une excellente odeur de gâteaux avait envahi mes narines. Je rentrais, ma Luna contre moi et je vis deux énormes saladiers pleins à craquer de muffins aux pépites de chocolat. Elle en avait fait plus de trente à mon avis. Elle devait vraiment être en colère. Mais, cette odeur me mit l'eau à la bouche, surtout sachant que c'était mon imprégnée qui les avait faits pour toute la meute. J'en pris un comme tout le monde, les imprégnées y compris, à part Luna et je mordis dans la pâtisserie. Mmm… Délicieux.

\- C'est délicieux ma chérie.

\- Ca c'est vrai, renchérit Jared.

\- J'approuve. Tu devrais te lancer dans l'ouverture d'une pâtisserie. Je suis sûr que ça marcherait et en plus, il n'y en a pas à la Push, intervint Sam.

Luna rougit d'une façon que je trouvais adorable mais ne se servit pas un seul de ses gâteaux.

\- Luna, pourquoi tu n'en prends pas ? demanda Collin, me devançant.

\- Oh… Je n'aime pas les muffins.

Nous la regardions tous étonnés. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, à chaque fois qu'il y avait des muffins chez Emily, ma Luna n'en mangeait aucun. Mais, je n'y avais jamais fait attention jusqu'à maintenant.

\- En tout cas, je pense répondre au nom de tous, c'est très bon. Bravo Choupette, s'exclama Quil.

J'avalais de travers. Choupette ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom ?

\- Choupette ? Depuis quand MA Luna avait comme surnom Choupette, Quil ? C'est complètement débile.

\- Et quel surnom tu voudrais que je lui donne, Embry ?

\- Tout simplement la Luna d'Embry, répondis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Je me tournais vers Luna qui était rouge et qui souriait. Elle mit sa main sur mon bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Quil. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je trouve ça mignon, merci. Et Embry chéri, certes, je suis ta Luna mais n'oblige pas les autres à m'appeler comme ça. Seul toi peut le faire.

Je lui souris, fier de moi en frottant mon nez contre le sien. Elle rigola doucement.

Brusquement, elle s'éloigna de moi et partit dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une boîte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Emily.

\- Je viens de faire une boîte pour Jacob, il la mérite amplement. Bien sûr Billy en prendra. Je suis sûre qu'il aime bien aussi, s'il est comme ses enfants, répondit mon imprégnée en tendant la boîte à Rachel, qui avait un deuxième muffin dans la main et qui avait commencé à le manger.

Parfaite. Moi, je vous le dis.

Il était environ 19 heures quand nous étions installés autour de la table pour manger, à part Claire qui regardait un dessin animé sous les yeux protecteurs de Quil. Son imprégnée avait déjà mangé. Luna était assise juste en face de moi et nous racontâmes la bataille aux filles et aux deux nouveaux loups qui n'y avaient pas participé. Ensuite, ayant terminé de manger, tout le monde discutait de choses et d'autres quand je regardais Luna qui me regarda avec le plus beau sourire jamais vu sur son visage. Elle me regardait intensément, un sourire en coin et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Je sentais mes nerfs lâcher. Elle me chauffait grave là et je ne pouvais y résister. Je me sentais trembler comme si j'allais me transformer tellement je la désirais. Apparemment, personne n'avait vu notre échange. Je me levais soudainement et fonçais dans le jardin. Je me transformais dès mon entrée dans la forêt en quelques secondes. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'enlever mes vêtements. Je fonçais vers les falaises. Le vent frais me fit un bien fou et me calma presque aussitôt. Je repensais alors au regard qu'elle m'avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt. Son regard était plein d'envie, de désir, d'amour et de provocation. Sans compter ses dents qui meurtrissaient lentement sa lèvre charnue et rose. Je grognais en me repassant la scène dans ma tête.

* Embry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? * - Quil m'avait rejoint dans ma course.

* Rien. Il faut juste que je me calme c'est tout. *

* Mais pourquoi ? *

Il insistait alors je lui fis passer la scène où mon imprégnée m'avait fait chavirer rien qu'avec son regard. Le rire de Quil résonna dans ma tête. Il se fout de ma gueule en plus le con.

* Hey ! Je ne te permets pas. Désolé, mec. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? *

* Je n'en sais rien. Ça ne fait que trois semaines qu'on se connaît et qu'on est ensemble. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie d'elle. En plus, avec le regard qu'elle m'a lancé, je… merde… je perds mes moyens. Aucune fille ne m'a jamais fait autant d'effet. *

* Ca c'est l'imprégnation. *

* Non, c'est juste Luna. Même avant l'imprégnation, je la désirais. Juste à son odeur. C'est comme ça que je l'ai remarqué sur la plage. Elle dégageait une odeur qui m'avait tout de suite émoustillé. *

* Mmm… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Je crois que j'ai compris son comportement. Enfin, je me trompe peut-être, mais… *

* Dis-moi. *

* Je pense qu'elle veut voir si tu la désire. *

* Comment ça ? Bien sûr que je la désire. *

* Oui, tu le sais. Je le sais. Toute la meute le sait. Mais, elle a toujours été rejetée par les autres. Aucun ne l'estimait réellement alors, la confiance en elle. Elle n'en a pas. Elle est un peu comme tu étais avant ta transformation. Timide. *

* Donc ? *

* Donc. Tu es, il semblerait, le premier garçon qui s'intéresse à elle, qui l'a embrassée. Donc, je pense juste qu'elle veut voir si elle arrive à te donner envie d'elle. *

* Mais, je la désire. Je la veux tout le temps contre moi, je veux l'embrasser, la prendre… *

* J'ai compris, t'inquiète. *

* Elle me rend fou *

* Ca, on avait remarqué mais elle, pas forcément. *

Je commençais à comprendre un peu plus le personne complexe qu'étais ma Luna.

* Tu ferais un bon psychanalyste tu sais Quil. *

PDV Luna

Embry était parti comme un fou dans la forêt. Elle l'a mis en colère. Luna se renfrogna dans sa chaise, rougissante et avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il ne la désirait pas comme elle le désirait. Quil était parti rejoindre le jeune homme. La jeune Queen désirait tellement le Quileute. Il était son rayon de soleil, son loup, son protecteur, son amoureux. Elle voulait tellement sentir ses mains, ses baisers, sa langue sur sa peau. Elle voulait qu'il la connaisse sur le bout des doigts tant mentalement que physiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à lui ?

Leah avait posé cette question, tous les regards se tournèrent automatiquement vers la française, qui secoua la tête, toujours confuse, triste et en colère contre elle-même.

La jeune fille sortit de table pour débarrasser et alla dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Elle était en train de mettre à sécher la dernière assiette lavée et rincée quand elle sentit son ventre chauffer doucement. Il arrivait. Elle sentit alors deux mains brûlantes qui la prenaient par la taille et un torse nu tout aussi brûlant dans son dos. Embry posa son menton sur son épaule et lui chuchota alors d'une voix rauque :

\- Désolé, ma chérie. Je voulais juste me calmer un peu. Ton regard me… Il… J'avais trop envie de toi et je voulais te sauter dessus.

Le jeune homme la retourna, se faisant, elle se retrouva donc entre l'évier et le corps brûlant d'Embry. Elle leva les yeux, le regardant dans les yeux. Les yeux d'Embry faisaient la navette entre les yeux et les lèvres de Luna. Il se jeta alors sur ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus enflammés. Elle s'accrocha brusquement à son cou, lui mettant de la mousse partout sur sa peau. Pendant que lui, l'empoigna par la taille pour les faire reculer vers le mur le plus proche. Elle se retrouva alors plaquée contre un mur, Embry toujours collé à ses lèvres et contre son petit corps. Le loup descendit ses mains vers les fesses de la jeune fille, les effleurant, ce qui la fit gémir doucement. Il répondit par un grognement. Il lui empoigna soudainement l'arrière des cuisses pour la soulever, comprenant le geste, elle entoura les hanches de son compagnon avec ses jambes. Ils étaient toujours contre le mur à s'embrasser fougueusement quand ils entendirent un :

\- On entend tout alors si vous pouviez vous calmer, surtout que vous êtes dans ma cuisine !

Cela les fit sursauter et arrêter leur étreinte plus que chaude. Embry grogna de colère mais souriait à son imprégnée. Pendant que la jeune fille riait doucement, toute rouge de gêne et de baisers fiévreux. Ils ne bougèrent pas, cependant. Luna lança à Embry le même regard que celui qui avait poussé le jeune homme à quitter le salon quelques minutes plus tôt. Celui-ci grogna et l'embrassa de nouveau mais, la voix d'Emily retentit près de la cuisine avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Désolée les amoureux mais je dois venir prendre le dessert.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand presque tout le monde avait quitté la maison de Sam et Emily. En fin de compte, seuls Jared et Kim ainsi que Luna et Embry, ainsi que Claire qui dormait déjà, non sans faire un câlin à Quil, étaient restés chez l'alpha pour dormir. Il devait être sûrement 23 heures quand Luna partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Il y avait deux chambres d'amis en plus de la chambre de Claire chez Emily. Ce qui fait que chaque couple avait droit à son intimité.

Embry avait attendu Luna dans la chambre. Quand elle revint, vêtue d'un petit short noir qui lui arrivait juste en-dessous des fesses, ainsi qu'un petit débardeur simple blanc montrant son piercing au nombril, le jeune homme se figea sur le lit sur lequel il était assis.

PDV Embry

J'étais assis sur le grand lit de la chambre d'amis de Sam et Emily, en caleçon et un peu stressé tout de même. Luna et moi avions dormis ensemble la nuit dernière mais c'était pour une autre raison. J'avais une bataille le lendemain et nous voulions seulement se sentir proches l'un de l'autre. Mais, je sentais que cela allait être une nuit complètement différente. Même si nous n'allions certainement pas coucher ensemble, je le voulais mais c'était vraiment trop tôt. L'imprégnation ne comptait pas à ce niveau-là. Nous nous étions mis ensemble très vite, surtout par rapport à l'imprégnation et n'étions pas prêts pour franchir le point de non-retour. Même si le fabuleux baiser de ce soir dans la cuisine avait été beaucoup plus poussé que les précédents. Je m'arrêtais dans mes réflexions car j'entendais les pas légers et feutrés de mon imprégnée qui sortait de la salle de bain et venait vers la chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et je restais figé. Elle voulait vraiment me mettre les nerfs à vif aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Elle portait un mini-short qui me montrait presque le début de ses jolies petites fesses, ainsi qu'un petit haut qui dévoilait son petit piercing au nombril. J'avoue qu'à la base, je n'aime pas trop les filles qui en ont un car je trouve qu'elles font vulgaires avec leurs bijoux qui pendent. Mais, Luna ne portait qu'une petite pierre toute simple de couleur violette. Cela la rendait innocente mais sexy. Cela me donna une bouffée de chaleur et mon regard remonta encore pour atterrir sur sa poitrine. Celle-ci était assez… généreuse. Je dois avouer qu'elle avait été très gâtée de ce côté-là. J'essayais de ne pas trop m'attarder sur sa poitrine pour remonter mon regard vers son cou, enfin son visage. J'inspirais fortement pour me redonner contenance. Elle me regarda alors, surprise. Elle ferma la porte et se tenait dos à elle, contre elle. Elle tortillait ses mains et me regardait timidement. Adorable. Je me repris en inspirant une nouvelle fois, sentant en même temps son odeur de rose, noix de coco et camélia, pour reprendre contenance et me dirigeais vers mon aimée.

\- Tu es sublime, soufflai-je, ma voix était devenue légèrement rauque.

\- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, chuchota-t-elle sur le même ton.

Je la pris par la main pour aller dans le lit.

\- Je me demandais…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton piercing, tu es jeune pour en avoir un. Tu n'as même pas encore 16 ans. Comment ça se fait ?

\- En fait, je me le suis fait faire pour mes treize ans. Un cadeau de ma tante et de ma mère. C'est elles qui m'ont accompagnée.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu en as voulu un aussi tôt ? Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Excuse-moi.

\- Mais, bien sûr que si Embry. C'est normal de vouloir connaître un maximum de choses de la personne qu'on aime. En fait, je ne sais pas si tu sais mais ma grand-mère maternelle est morte quand j'ai eu douze ans.

\- Oh… Désolé ma chérie. Je ne savais pas.

\- Ce n'est rien. En fait, elle était mon univers. J'étais plus proche d'elle que de ma mère. Elle savait tout de moi. J'ai beaucoup voyagé avec elle surtout. Elle m'emmenait avec elle quand elle partait en Italie. Et quand elle est morte, j'ai tout cassé dans ma chambre et j'ai arrêté de parler pendant deux semaines. Jusqu'à son enterrement en fait.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ma chérie.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire… Mais, depuis son enterrement j'ai soulé mes parents pour me faire faire un piercing soit à l'oreille soit au nombril. J'avais besoin de me sentir vivante et voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose d'extrême. Enfin, à treize ans, on considère ça comme extrême. Quelques jours avant mon anniversaire, ma tante et ma mère m'ont fait la surprise et m'ont dit que j'allais me faire percer le nombril.

\- D'accord. Tu as eu mal ?

\- En fait, non. Mais, j'ai eu super peur. Au dernier moment, j'ai failli partir.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, parce que le perceur parlait avec ma tante et ma mère. Il installait tout le matériel devant moi comme s'il préparait les ingrédients d'un gâteau. J'ai vu une aiguille super longue, celle qui allait me faire le trou dans la peau. Mais, j'ai vaincu ma peur et je l'ai laissé faire.

\- En tout cas, il te va très bien. Mais pourquoi violette ?

\- Ma couleur préférée dans le monde entier.

\- OK. La mienne c'est le vert.

Le silence se fit, mais pas un silence gêné, plutôt un silence apaisant. Avec mon ouïe surdéveloppée, j'entendis alors de légers gémissements venant de la chambre d'en face. Je rigolais légèrement mais cela surprit Luna.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien. Désolé. C'est juste qu'avec ce truc de loup, j'entends tout ce qui se passe dans la chambre de Jared et Kim.

\- Tu entends quoi qui te fait rire ?

\- Bin, disons que Jared fait beaucoup de bien à Kim si j'en crois les nombreux… gémissements qu'elle pousse.

Je me sentis piquer un fard et jetais un regard vers la jeune fille assise à mes côtés. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et les joues rosies. Elle tourna son beau visage vers moi et mordillait sa lèvre. Cela me redonna aussi chaud que quand je l'ai vu entrer dans la chambre. D'un coup, Luna se jeta sur mes lèvres en se plaquant contre moi. Je répondis presque immédiatement à son baiser qui était tout sauf chaste et timide. Je la plaquais encore plus contre moi et nous fis nous retourner. Elle se retrouva donc sur le matelas sur le dos alors que je m'installais entre les jambes. Sa langue me demanda l'accès dans un élan de passion, ce que je lui accordais volontiers. Elle posait ses mains sur mon torse, mes bras, ma nuque, mes joues, mes hanches, tout cela me fit grogner de désir non contenu. C'était la première fois qu'elle initiait elle-même un baiser. Et quel baiser ! Je sentais son bassin contre le mien et petit Embry commençait à se manifester. Elle gémit contre ma bouche sous la sensation de proximité que nous avions. Je me sentais dur contre elle et me frottais encore plus contre son bassin pour lui montrer mon désir d'elle. Elle gémit encore plus fort. Je grognais en retour. J'adorais l'entendre gémir quand je la touchais. Nous stoppions le baiser quelques secondes pour reprendre notre souffle.

\- Wouah !

Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux dans mes paroles. Je me jetais de nouveau sur ses lèvres, elle s'accrocha à mon cou pour approfondir le baiser. Je la sentis qui essayait de nous faire nous retourner mais, j'étais trop lourd et trop fort pour qu'elle y arrive. Je nous retournais tout de même, elle sourit contre ma bouche et se retrouva sur moi à califourchon. Elle arrêta le baiser et se redressa quelque peu. Je la regardais plein de désir pour son petit corps absolument magnifique. Elle me regarda, tout à coup timide, toujours la respiration haletante et les joues roses. Elle est la tentation. Ma tentation.

\- Excuse-moi Embry. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- Mais, enfin ma chérie. Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Je… C'était… Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Tu étais si beau… et sexy… Grrr… Foutues hormones à la con…

Je riais doucement devant ce langage qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas et son hésitation dans son explication.

\- Alors, comme ça, je suis tellement beau et sexy que tu n'arrives plus à te contrôler ?

J'étais taquin et très excité de ses réactions. Elle semblait ressentir la même chose que moi. Elle croisa alors ses bras sur sa jolie poitrine, boudeuse.

\- Tu te moque de moi. C'est pas juste.

\- Mais non ma chérie. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me contrôler également. Est-ce que tu sens ?

Je lui prenais les hanches et la collais contre mon érection qui n'était pas partie d'ailleurs. Luna était encore sur moi et son bassin toujours collé contre le mien. Mon imprégnée ferma imperceptiblement les yeux, son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Elle semblait aimer ce contact plus qu'intime et je grognais à cette constatation.

\- Embry, souffla-t-elle sa voix devenue rauque de désir.

Je me redressais pour être à sa hauteur et l'embrasser encore plus fort. Je voulais lui montrer combien je la désirais en cet instant.

La chanson de Star Wars retentit alors, nous faisant sursauter et nous éloigner brusquement. Elle se précipita sur son téléphone.

\- Merde, mon père.

Elle décrocha.

\- Allo, papou. Désolée.

\- Luna, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui papou. Désolée. J'ai oublié de téléphoner. On allait se coucher avec les filles et on s'amusait tellement que j'ai oublié de vous appeler.

Elle tournait en rond, discutant avec son paternel. J'essayais de me calmer et soupirais. Cela nous avait refroidi mais, en fin de compte, c'était peut-être mieux. Comme c'était parti, on aurait franchi le point de non-retour si son père n'avait pas appelé. J'entendis alors Jared qui chuchotait en grognant, sachant que je l'entendais.

\- Putain, Embry ! Tu pourras dire merci à ta femme. Son téléphone nous a coupé littéralement.

\- Désolé. Mais, je te signale que nous aussi.

\- Peut-être mec. Mais c'est ton imprégnée donc c'est normal mais que Ma Kim veuille qu'on dorme car elle a été coupée dans son élan, ça me concerne.

\- N'en veux pas à Ma Luna.

\- Ouai. Bon. Désolé, mec. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Jared.

Pendant ce temps, ma Luna avait dit bonne nuit à ses parents et me rejoignit sur le lit. Elle s'excusa et je sentais qu'il était temps de dormir. Elle se blottit dans mes bras tendrement, nous nous faisions un petit bisou de bonne nuit. Je dormis comme un bienheureux cette nuit-là, ma Luna dans mes bras qui ronflait légèrement.


	8. Chapitre 8

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. J'essaie de publier un chapitre par semaine tant que je ne travaille pas. S'il y a un changement, je vous tiens au courant.**

 **Encore merci pour vos lectures.**

Chapitre 8

PDV Luna

La bataille contre les vampires « nouveaux-nés » ainsi que contre Victoria avait eu lieu il y a presque trois semaines. Luna et la meute profitaient de ces derniers jours de vacances. En effet, dans une semaine et demi, la majorité des membres de la meute et des imprégnées devait faire leur rentrée. En réalité, tout le monde exceptés Sam, Emily, Leah et Rachel devait rentrer au lycée ou au collège. Même si Paul, Jared et Kim étaient au niveau au-dessus du groupe de Jacob, Quil, Embry et Luna, ils savaient qu'ils se retrouveraient entre les cours ainsi qu'au déjeuner. Rachel, elle faisait sa rentrée à l'université de Seattle afin de devenir infirmière, elle rentrerait tous les weekends pour être avec ses amis et surtout son imprégné. Pendant que Sam et Leah s'occupaient de la sécurité de la Push puisqu'ils n'avaient plus de cours depuis un moment. Quant à Emily, elle donnait quelques cours de tradition Quileutes au lycée, au collège et à l'école primaire et maternelle de la Push. La rentrée avait lieu le lundi 7 septembre très exactement. Cependant, le mardi 2 septembre, Luna allait fêter ses seize ans. Le jour même de son anniversaire, la jeune fille irait chez son grand-oncle Edward avec ses parents, Embry et apparemment toute sa famille côté Quileute qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le samedi suivant, elle fêterait son anniversaire avec Embry, bien entendu, ainsi que toute la meute et les imprégnées.

Depuis la bataille, Luna et Embry n'avaient pas eu un réel moment d'intimité, même s'ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Mais, ils étaient souvent entourés par la meute. En plus, la nouvelle imprégnée voulant être au même niveau que les autres pour les cours, soutenue par ses parents ainsi que d'Embry, travaillait d'arrache-pied. La jeune fille s'était également beaucoup rapprochée de Kim, l'imprégnée de Jared. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux inscrites pour le club de danse du lycée et avaient commencé à se remettre en forme. Cette passion, autre que la musique et le cinéma avait tellement rapproché les deux jeunes filles qu'elles étaient devenues meilleures amies. Kim était déjà venue plusieurs fois dormir chez les Queen pour des soirées pyjama, ce qui avait réjoui non seulement les deux filles, mais également leurs loups et surtout les parents de Luna. Ces derniers d'ailleurs, étaient vraiment heureux de voir leur fille s'épanouir de jour en jour avec ses amis ainsi que son petit-ami, qui était vraiment bien.

Malgré le fait que leur couple s'était fait très voire trop rapidement, ils étaient vraiment liés et y allaient doucement. Depuis la soirée après la bataille, ils ne dormirent plus ensemble. Ils étaient vraiment occupés car entre les patrouilles continuelles d'Embry, les journées détentes à la plage ou chez Emily, les cours de soutien de Luna, les entraînements de Luna et Kim, les moments à deux étaient vraiment rares. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches mais, essayaient de ne pas aller trop vite, surtout au niveau de leurs hormones qui avaient été véritablement mises à l'épreuve lors de la soirée chez Emily et Sam.

Ce soir était une soirée particulière pour Luna. Ses parents étaient partis au restaurant ainsi qu'à l'hôtel à Port Angeles pour une nuit en amoureux. La jeune fille en avait profité pour inviter Embry et sa mère Tiffany à manger avant la rentrée des classes. Ils devaient être là pour 19 h 30. La jeune fille avait prévu de faire la blanquette de veau à la normande avec du riz blanc et des moelleux au chocolat. Elle avait passé son après-midi à faire la cuisine pendant que sa mère avait rangé la maison pour l'avancer. Vers 18 heures, la jeune fille partit se préparer. Elle mit une petite robe violette foncée simple qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, s'était légèrement maquillée et avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue tresse en épi. Elle était en train de terminer de laisser mijoter le plat et commença à faire l'appareil à gâteau. Elle termina son appareil et le mit couvert dans le frigo. Il fallait faire cuire les moelleux individuels au dernier moment quasiment. Elle mit la table et prépara l'apéritif qu'elle installa sur la table basse du salon. Elle regarda sur son portable et vit qu'il était presque trente. Elle sentit son estomac chauffer, elle sourit et la sonnette retentit.

En allant ouvrir la porte, elle inspira un bon coup. Elle ouvrit la porte aux deux Call. Tiffany avait mis un petite robe noire droite et Embry avait mis un jean avec une chemise bleue foncée.

\- Bonsoir. Bienvenue chez les Queen.

\- Bonsoir Luna. C'est vraiment très joli chez toi.

\- Bonsoir ma chérie.

Embry s'approcha de son imprégnée et lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres en entrant, suivi par sa mère qui fit la bise à sa belle-fille.

\- Mmm… Ca sent vraiment bon.

\- Merci beaucoup Tiffany.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le canapé.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? J'ai un bon vin rouge que mon père a ouvert exprès pour ce soir.

\- Oh… Du vin français ?

\- Oui. C'est un vin du Périgord, une excellente région vignoble de France. C'est un Bergerac de 1995, une très bonne année.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en vin Luna chérie.

La jeune fille rougit.

\- En réalité, c'est papa qui est amateur de vin. Mais, je connais mes classiques et j'ai goûté quelques bons vins pendant nos vacances en famille.

\- Je veux bien goûter ce vin.

\- Moi aussi.

\- D'accord, je vais le chercher alors.

La jeune fille se leva et alla dans la cuisine afin de mettre l'eau à bouillir pour faire le riz. Elle prit la bouteille de vin ainsi que les trois verres à vin de son père et retourna dans le salon. Elle servit le vin pour eux trois et se rassit sur le canapé.

\- Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

\- Non, ils sont à Port Angeles pour la nuit. Ils n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de se faire une soirée en amoureux depuis qu'on est ici et papa a réservé une chambre d'hôtel.

\- En tout cas, ça sent vraiment bon. Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé de bon ?

\- J'ai fait de la blanquette de veau à la normande avec du riz blanc et en dessert des moelleux au chocolat.

Embry semblait se lécher les babines d'impatience face au menu.

\- C'est le plat que tu nous as préparé le jour où on s'est mis… ensemble ?

\- Oui, en effet. Je pensais que ta mère voulait le goûter.

\- C'est vrai qu'Embry m'en avait parlé pendant des jours. Je suis curieuse de goûter ce que tu as fait Luna.

\- Merci Tiffany. J'aime faire ce plat, il fait partie de mon Top 10.

\- Tu as un Top 10 ? Impressionnant… lança Tiffany avec curiosité.

\- C'est quoi un Top 10 ?

\- C'est un genre de classement que les cuisiniers aiment faire quand ils font leurs recettes par rapport à la difficulté ou leurs goûts ou alors l'appréciation de leur entourage. C'est un Top 10 par rapport à toute la cuisine ? Sucré ? Salé ?

\- En réalité, c'est juste pour les plats principaux que j'ai un Top 10.

\- Tu peux nous dire quels plats. Je suis curieux ma chérie.

\- Alors, le gratin de pâtes à la sauce tomate, simple mais excellent, le gratin de quenelles sauce tomate également, un bon moyen de manger du poisson, les tagliatelles à la carbonara, le lapin à la moutarde avec des farfales, le sauté de veau à l'italienne, long mais délicieux, la blanquette de veau, très long aussi, le poulet basquaise, la jardinière de légumes, une bonne façon de manger des légumes, le hachis parmentier, et le gratin dauphinois.

\- Que de la cuisine familiale ! Je suis impressionnée.

\- Merci, mais, vous n'avez rien goûté pour l'instant.

\- Et j'ai hâte de le faire.

PDV Embry

Je viens juste de manger ma première assiette de blanquette de veau. Ma mère avait semblé beaucoup aimé ce plat. Elle discutait avec Luna de la recette et elles commencèrent à parler plus en détail de cuisine. Je souriais en réfléchissant par trop fort, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ma Luna, à son cadeau d'anniversaire. J'hésitais entre un vêtement pour la rentrée, non… un livre, non plus… un DVD, non plus… Oh ! J'ai trouvé, je vais lui prendre…

Un hurlement de lupin interrompit mes pensées, ainsi que la conversation des deux femmes de ma vie.

\- Je reviens, c'est Sam. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je me levais, fis un léger baiser sur les lèvres de ma Luna et une bise sur le front de maman. Je sortais en me déshabillant, m'attachais mes fringues sur la cheville et me transformais.

* Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'étais avec ma mère et Luna. *

* Jacob est parti * - Sam

* QUOI ? * - Toute la meute eut la même pensée

Je vis alors Jacob qui ouvrait une enveloppe blanche. Je lis alors un faire-part. C'était celui du mariage de Bella et Edward qui aurait lieu la semaine après la rentrée. Je vis Jacob courir vers la forêt en mutant, son père essayant de le suivre avec son fauteuil. L'image se coupa.

* Jake ! Reviens, mec ! *

* Jacob ! * - Sam

* Non, je pars. Je ne veux pas la voir épouser cette sangsue * - Jacob

* Elle a fait son choix maintenant. * - Jared

* Ne pars pas * - Quil

* Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si vous voyez la femme que vous aimez épouser un vampire ? *

J'imaginais ma Luna chérie dans cette situation et je sentis ma mâchoire se serrer. Je sentais que Jared, Quil, Sam et Paul étaient dans le même état que moi.

* Jacob, ça ne peut pas leur arriver. * - Seth

* Mais… * - Jacob

* Tu n'es pas imprégné. Ils le sont, eux. Leur imprégnée ne partira jamais loin d'eux, encore moins pour une sangsue * - Leah

Pour une fois, j'étais heureux d'entendre Leah dire quelque chose de dur, certes, mais entièrement vrai.

* Merci Embry * - répondit la louve sarcastiquement mais reconnaissante.

Nous avons essayé de rattraper Jacob jusqu'à au moins une heure du matin. Nous étions épuisés quand nous revînmes à la réserve, épuisés et dégoutés. Il ne nous avait pas suivi. Luna et ma mère étaient sur le canapé en train de discuter mais semblaient inquiètes. Elles se levèrent d'un même bond, les traits tirés sur le visage, quand je revins dans la maison. Je serrais Luna dans mes bras.

\- Embry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Kim et Emily m'ont appelée, elles ne savaient pas non plus ce qui se passait.

\- Jacob est parti

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment ça parti ?

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Il a reçu le faire-part.

Je vis Luna écarquiller ses beaux yeux bleus. La compréhension montra le bout de son nez dans le regard de mon imprégnée.

\- Le mariage de Bella ?

J'acquiesçais, triste pour mon meilleur ami.

\- Elle se marie dans trois semaines.

\- Juste après la rentrée ?

\- Il est parti où ? Vous l'avez trouvé ?

\- Il est vers le Canada, d'après ce qu'on a vu mais, au moment où y était, il avait déjà changé de direction et bloquait les pensées de sa position. Je suis désolé d'être parti si longtemps.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. On a bien discuté avec Luna.

\- Oui. On t'a gardé le reste de la blanquette et deux moelleux au chocolat.

\- Maman, c'est toi qui…

\- Non, non. J'ai regardé Luna les faire. Ils sont délicieux. Tu es vraiment douée ma chérie.

\- Merci beaucoup Tiffany. Votre avis est très important pour moi.

Je m'installais pour manger, pendant que maman rentrait à la maison pour nous laisser seuls avec Luna.

\- C'est très bon ma chérie.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Jacob, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, je… comment tu le sais ?

\- C'est ton meilleur ami, je suis ta petite-amie, ton imprégnée, je t'aime et tu ne savoures pas ton assiette comme tout à l'heure, ce qui est totalement compréhensible.

\- Tu es parfaite ma chérie. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Mais non et merci. Par contre, j'irais bien faire une petite visite à Bella pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Franchement, quelle égoïste ! Je ne la connais pas vraiment, mais le peu que je sais d'elle me suffit amplement pour me rendre compte qu'elle ne pense qu'à elle. Tu te rends compte qu'elle préfère un mort-vivant à un loup qui est gentil, beau, compréhensif, combattant, protecteur, intelligent et surtout VIVANT ? En plus, elle veut se transformer en sangsue. Qui peut vouloir ça ? Elle abandonne Jake, elle va abandonner Charlie, sa mère, ses amis. Tout le monde. Pour être une tueuse. Je suis vraiment triste pour Jacob et très en colère contre Bella. Si jamais je croise sa route avant son mariage, je t'assure qu'elle va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Je restais figé sur ma chaise. Ma Luna avait parlé avec une telle véhémence que cela me retourna. Je ne pensais pas que ma chère et tendre tenait autant à Jacob, j'en étais presque jaloux de l'entendre parler avec une telle passion et une telle colère.

\- Luna ? Je… Tu… Et Jacob ?

\- Quoi ? Embry ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

Mon imprégnée me regardait, le feu toujours dans ses yeux. Je me raclais la gorge et repris.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu parles de Jacob comme ça ? Tu l'aimes beaucoup on dirait.

J'avais parlé avec un peu de froideur. Cela la fit sursauter, elle se leva comme brûlée par sa chaise et le regard effaré.

\- Quoi ? Mais, tu crois que… Embry chéri, c'est toi que j'aime. C'est juste que Jacob fait partie de mes amis et que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Il a déjà assez souffert de l'absence de sa mère. Et puis, je suis sûre que tu n'en penses pas moins que moi par rapport à Bella…

\- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. C'est juste que j'ai été surpris par la colère dans ta voix. Pour Bella je suis d'accord mais j'ai vu dans les pensées de Jacob donc je comprends encore plus ce qu'il ressent même si je ne lui ai jamais dit. En plus, c'est mon meilleur ami, donc c'est normal. Mais, même si je sais qu'il est ton ami, je ne vous pensais pas si proches que ça. J'avoue que j'ai été jaloux parce que tu as dit qu'il était beau alors que je pensais que j'étais le seul pour toi à être beau.

Luna sourit doucement en s'approchant de moi, se collant contre mon torse. J'entourais immédiatement sa taille pour humer son odeur si particulière de noix de coco.

\- Tout d'abord, je suis en colère contre Bella parce qu'elle a fait, selon moi, et je pense que toute la meute est d'accord avec moi, le mauvais choix. Ensuite, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis à la Push que depuis seulement deux mois que je ne peux pas être proche de Jacob, il est ton meilleur ami. Il fait donc partie de ta vie, tout comme moi.

J'allais répondre quand elle mit son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire, ce que je fis. Je l'écoutais alors pour la suite.

\- En ce qui concerne le fait que tu sois jaloux parce que j'ai dit que ton meilleur ami était beau. C'est complètement normal pour une jeune fille de trouver un garçon beau quand il l'est même si elle est avec quelqu'un. Je dois t'avouer que dans la meute, tous les garçons sont beaux. Je suis sûre que les filles seraient toutes d'accord avec moi. J'ai ma préférence bien entendu, tout comme les filles, mais, si je suis honnête et objective, vous êtes tous à tomber par terre. Donc, mon cœur, j'ai des yeux et, ne comptant pas les deux nouveaux, vous êtes tous les sept des canons.

\- Très bien. Je comprends mais c'est la première et la dernière fois où tu me dis que mes frères sont beaux à tes yeux. Je veux être le seul à être beau à tes yeux.

\- Promis mon cœur. En plus, je suis vraiment chanceuse, tu es le plus beau.

Nous allâmes dans le canapé pour être un peu plus confortables. Je me sentais un peu lasse. Luna se leva, s'assit sur mes hanches et commença à m'embrasser les joues et descendait vers mon cou. Je me laissais faire sous ses baisers pleins de douceur. Je fermais les yeux, souriant et soupirant. Je sentais qu'elle essayait de me faire penser à autre chose qu'à mon meilleur ami qui avait le cœur brisé. Elle commença à caresser mon bras droit pendant que son autre main me caressait le torse. Ses douces lèvres continuaient de m'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Hum… Ma chérie, si tu continues à faire ça, je ne pense pas que ça va me détendre réellement…

Elle rit contre ma peau. Cela me donna des frissons et une petite chair de poule se forma sur ma nuque. Elle n'arrêta pas cependant sa douce torture. Elle était toujours aussi douce, mais semblait vouloir me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je grognais, sentant sa petite langue lécher imperceptiblement mon cou entre deux baisers papillons, remontant lentement vers ma mâchoire. Ses mains continuaient de me caresser, la main qui était sur ma chemise descendait vers le bas de celle-ci. Je sentis alors sa main contre la peau de mon ventre.

\- Hum… Décidément, je suis vraiment chanceuse. Tu es trop beau mon cœur…

Sa voix rendue légèrement rauque par le désir me provoqua des frissons et je l'attrapais par la nuque. Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser plus que passionné. Ses lèvres qui me torturaient quelques secondes auparavant touchaient les miennes et s'ouvrirent presque immédiatement. Sa langue rencontra la mienne pour un ballet époustouflant. Elle gémit dans ma bouche et cela m'excita encore plus. Ma main qui était libre se faufila sous sa cuisse, entre sa peau et sa robe qui était remontée. Je sentais sa peau douce contre ma main, elle frissonna. Ma Luna s'accrocha à mon cou pour approfondir le baiser que nous échangions. Cela rapprocha son bassin du mien et nous grognâmes à l'unisson. Je sentais sa poitrine contre moi, la main qui était dans ses cheveux descendit vers sa deuxième cuisse pour se retrouver comme sa jumelle. Elle soupira doucement, quittant ma bouche un instant en levant son visage vers le ciel. Je l'admirais. Elle était magnifique. Ses yeux clos, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres entrouvertes et rouges de baisers. Elle baissa son visage vers moi et allait replonger dans mon cou, mais je l'empêchais en mettant mon visage dans son cou. J'aspirais doucement la peau si douce de son cou et commençais à lui faire un suçon qui la fit gémir plus fort. Une de ses mains glissa sur mon bras et le griffa légèrement, ce qui me fit grogner. Pendant ce temps, mes mains étaient remontées quelque peu, toujours sous sa robe et avaient atterri sous ses fesses et les malaxaient doucement.

\- Embry ... Hum ...

\- Luna… Tu es… Tellement belle… Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi… Hum… Trop bon… Oh non… Tu as dû me faire un suçon de malade !

Je rigolais contre sa clavicule et admirais mon œuvre. En effet, je l'avais plus que marquée cette fois. Elle avait un suçon de la taille d'un pouce. J'avais tellement envie de la manger, de la dévorer. Petit Embry commençait à s'agiter dans mon pantalon.

\- Embry… Il faudrait qu'on arrête…

Je grognais de frustration, mais malaxais toujours ses petites fesses de mes mains, elle ferma les yeux mais se releva tant bien que mal. Elle était toute rouge, haletante et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

\- Merci… Tu es magnifique aussi mon cœur. Mais, il faut arrêter ça. On risque d'aller trop vite et…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'ai… J'ai tellement envie de te dévorer toute crue…

Elle me sourit en mordillant sa lèvre. Mon érection s'intensifia. Si elle savait l'effet que ça me faisait quand elle se mordillait la lèvre. Je dois me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Surtout que nous étions seuls, ce qui ne m'aida pas, sachant que personne ne pouvait nous faire penser à autre chose.

\- Allez… Pensons à autre chose…

\- Tu m'aides à faire la vaisselle ?

\- D'accord… Ca va me faire penser à autre chose qu'à te dévorer de baisers…

PDV Luna

Le mardi 2 septembre était là, le jour de l'anniversaire de Luna. Jacob n'était toujours pas revenu. La meute arrivait toujours à le contacter et à lui parler par la pensée mais pas à trouver où il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'il était toujours au nord du Canada. Embry en voulait beaucoup à son meilleur ami de ne pas revenir et de manquer l'anniversaire de son imprégnée. Mais, Luna lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle comprenait et qu'il avait besoin de temps.

Ce matin-là, la jeune fille à l'anniversaire se leva et se prépara car elle allait avec ses parents et Embry chez son grand-oncle Edward. En plus, elle allait rencontrer toute sa famille Quileute. Vu qu'ils allaient faire un grand barbecue, elle s'habilla simplement avec un pantacourt marron et son tee-shirt représentant un loup. Elle était impatiente de connaître sa famille Quileute car n'étant jamais venue étant enfant, elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Elle sortit de sa chambre habillée et coiffée d'une tresse africaine. Elle était encore un peu ensommeillée car elle avait veillé tard pour discuter avec Kim puis avec Embry au téléphone. Ses parents l'attendaient dans la cuisine, plusieurs Tupperwares remplis de viande, légumes ainsi que deux quiches et une tarte à la tomate que Luna et sa mère avaient préparé la veille. Ils étaient déjà prêts et l'attendaient souriants.

\- Joyeux anniversaire notre Luna d'amour !

Ils la prirent dans leurs bras et ils se firent un câlin familial. Elle embrassa ses parents en les remerciant et se fit juste un petit thé. Pas besoin de manger vu qu'ils allaient manger dans moins d'une heure. Embry n'allait pas tarder à arriver se dit Luna qui sentait son ventre s'échauffer doucement. En effet, la sonnette retentit à la porte et Luna se précipita vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Embry était là, un short et un tee-shirt gris avec un sac à dos. Il ouvrit grand ses bras et prit sa petite-amie dans ses bras.

\- Bon anniversaire ma Luna, je t'aime fort.

\- Merci Embry chéri. Je t'aime fort aussi, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Marie et Georges regardaient les deux tourtereaux étonnés. Ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup. Mais, cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils se disaient déjà « je t'aime » ? S'ils savaient qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un mois et demi et qu'ils se disaient « je t'aime » depuis presque trois semaines, ils pèteraient un câble. Ce serait encore pire s'ils savaient la raison pour laquelle ils étaient déjà si proches et amoureux, ils tomberaient des nues. Georges se reprit et dit d'un ton jovial :

\- Allez les amoureux… On doit y aller. Toute la famille nous attend. Bonjour Embry.

\- Bonjour Georges. Bonjour Marie. Si vous voulez, je peux prendre quelques boîtes et les mettre dans le coffre ?

\- Oh… C'est très gentil de ta part Embry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a dans ton sac mon cœur ?

\- Oh… Ma mère a fait quelques biscuits et des brochettes de viandes. C'est son cadeau pour toi. Elle est au restaurant, il y a un groupe de touristes en séminaire de cuisine. Mais, elle te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire.

Le jeune indien alla dans la cuisine pour récupérer les boîtes, pendant que Georges prenait les quiches et Marie la tarte. Luna attendit que tout le monde sorte pour fermer la porte de la maison. Ils montèrent dans le 4X4 des Queen et partirent vers la maison d'Edward Kalhaha.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison Kalhaha où plusieurs voitures étaient déjà garées. Ils passèrent par le jardin avec leurs affaires. Edward se précipita vers eux pour les saluer et faire la présentation avec le reste de la famille.

\- Bon anniversaire ma petite Luna ! Presque tout le monde est là, il ne reste plus qu'un de tes cousins éloignés. Il va venir avec sa petite amie. Bonjour Embry. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour Monsieur Kalhaha. Je vais bien merci.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ma nièce.

\- Oui, en réalité, je suis son… petit ami.

Embry regardait Edward avec insistance comme pour lui confirmer quelque chose.

* Embry, il sait quelque chose ? *

* Il fait partie du conseil des anciens de la tribu, donc il sait pour les loups. *

Luna regarda son grand-oncle qui faisait la navette avec les yeux entre Embry et Luna. Un éclat de compréhension passa dans ses yeux et il sourit faisant un hochement de tête.

\- Le barbecue commence dans un instant, ton cousin Tom l'a allumé et allait mettre les premières pièces de viande à chauffer.

Au fur-et-à-mesure de la journée, tout le monde avait fait un peu plus connaissance avec la famille Queen. Edward prit à part Embry et Luna pour leur parler.

\- Alors, comme ça jeune homme, tu t'es imprégné de ma nièce ?

\- Oui, Edward. Je suis…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'en suis fier et je sais que ça ne se contrôle pas. Regarde pour Paul avec Rachel. Je dois dire que Billy en a été très affecté. Il la voyait plus avec quelqu'un comme Sam. On sait tous que Paul est un jeune homme impulsif.

\- C'est vrai, mais Rachel réussit à l'apaiser.

\- Mmm… En tout cas, je suis content pour vous deux. Luna, je sais qu'Embry est quelqu'un de bien, il saura te protéger et t'aimer toute ta vie.

\- Je le sais, oncle Edward.

\- Tu n'as pas été effrayée par la situation ?

\- Non. Sam ne vous a rien dit sur moi au conseil ?

\- Non. Cela fait quelques semaines qu'il n'y en a pas eu. Qu'aurait-il dû nous dire ?

\- En réalité, je ne suis pas une novice dans le surnaturel.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je communique avec les fantômes.

Un silence se fit entre les trois personnes, le temps que le vieux Queen digère cette information.

\- Ah… Cela doit sûrement venir de la famille de ta mère.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- En tout cas, j'en parlerai avec le vieux Quil, Billy et Sue. Au fait, des nouvelles de Jacob ?

\- Non, on ne le trouve pas. Il bloque ses pensées sur l'endroit où il se trouve.

\- Mais, vous communiquez quand même avec lui ?

\- Oui, on le tient au courant d'un peu tout pour l'inciter à revenir mais il est dans son chagrin.

\- Embry, il faut qu'il accepte et pour ça il lui faut du temps.

\- Bien parlé Luna.

\- Même si j'irais bien remonter les bretelles de notre chère-future-mariée-Bella-qui-préfère-un-vampire-à-un-loup-garou-et-qui-est-égoiste.

Edward regarda sa nièce avec un sourire. Il regarda également Embry qui regardait son imprégnée avec douceur et admiration. Oui, il était content pour elle, pour eux. Ils se complétaient vraiment bien.

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Une voiture arriva devant la propriété Kalhaha et un couple en sortit. Luna vit son amoureux se redresser surpris vers les deux personnes qui arrivaient. Elle les regarda à son tour et fût très surprise de voir apparaître Jared accompagné de Kim.

\- Jared? Kim?

\- Luna? Embry?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

\- Et vous alors ? Je croyais que tu étais avec la famille de Luna.

\- Et toi chez un de tes oncles, mec.

\- C'est le cas, les garçons. J'ai oublié de te dire Luna que le dernier de tes cousins éloignés était en réalité quelqu'un que tu côtoyais beaucoup. Jared, je te présente ta cousine qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui et la raison pour laquelle toute la famille est réunie pour le barbecue.

\- QUOI ?

Jared, Luna, Embry et Kim s'étaient exclamés en même temps de cette révélation.

\- Je… Comment ?

\- La mère de Jared est la cousine de ta grand-tante Alyssa, Luna.

La surprise était sur les visages des quatre jeunes gens. Luna et Jared se sourirent et se prirent dans les bras.

\- Alors joyeux anniversaire cousine !

\- Merci beaucoup cousin !

Kim semblait toute contente ainsi qu'Embry. Marie et Georges s'approchèrent également en voyant que Kim était venue, ne comprenant pas la situation tout de suite. Les deux cousins fraîchement retrouvés expliquèrent la situation aux Queen.

C'était l'heure pour Luna d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Malgré le fait que presque personne dans la famille la connaissait, presque tout le monde lui avait offert des cadeaux. Elle avait reçu essentiellement de l'argent de ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas mais voulaient participer. Elle avait reçu plusieurs livres sur les légendes Quileutes de la part d'Edward qui lui fit un clin d'œil, sachant qu'elle était déjà liée et empêtrée dans ces légendes. Elle reçut également quelques bons cadeaux pour faire les boutiques à Port Angeles ainsi que quelques affaires de danse de la part de ses parents. Jared et Kim lui dirent qu'elle aurait leurs cadeaux le samedi chez Sam et Emily. Il ne restait qu'Embry qui devait lui offrir son cadeau. Il lui tendit, légèrement stressé, son paquet. Elle découvrit une petite boîte rouge rectangulaire, sûrement un bijou. Elle ouvrit la boîte et resta sans voix. Elle vit une chaîne argenté agrémentée d'un pendentif en forme de cœur. Le devant du cœur avait une gravure formant un E et un L majuscules s'entremêlant gracieusement. Elle retourna le cœur et vit la gravure d'un loup sur le derrière.

\- Wouah ! Il est magnifique Embry, souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme semblait gêné quand elle le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser brusquement.

\- Merci mon cœur.

\- Je t'aime ma chérie. Encore joyeux anniversaire.

\- Je t'aime.

Il lui mit le collier autour du cou, les mains quelques peu tremblantes. Elle souriait, joyeuse en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

PDV Embry

Nous étions jeudi et samedi, nous allions fêter l'anniversaire de mon imprégnée. Elle avait adoré le collier que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire et ne le quittait plus. J'avais trouvé cela tellement original et tellement elle que j'avais utilisé presque toutes mes économies. Aujourd'hui, les filles étaient parties à Port Angeles pour que Luna utilise ses bons cadeaux pour la rentrée. Nous avions décidé de laisser Leah aller avec elles parce qu'à chaque fois, elles se retrouvaient toujours ensemble sans Leah qui les appréciait. D'ailleurs, la relation entre Leah et Emily commençait à s'arranger avec le temps. J'étais en pleine patrouille avec Paul pendant que Quil et Jared étaient partis vers la frontière canadienne pour essayer encore et toujours de faire revenir Jacob parmis nous.

* Quand même, tu te rends compte que Jared et Luna sont cousins ? * - Paul

* C'est sûr que ça nous a surpris. *

* Donc, quand vous allez vous marier avec Luna, tu auras Jared comme cousin éloigné ? * - Quil

* Mais, ça veut dire que Luna est aussi une cousine des Black ? * - Paul

* Non. C'est que du côté des Huautah du côté de Jared *

* Comment ça Jared et Luna sont cousins ? * demanda Jacob, toujours introuvable mais dont on entendait les pensées.

* Ouais mon pote. T'en rates des choses * - Jared

* On l'a su mardi à l'anniversaire de Luna, chez Edward Kalhaha. Jared et Kim se sont pointés. *

* Sérieux ? * - Jacob

* Je suis content. Je m'entends bien avec Luna en plus. Et vu que c'est la meilleure amie de Kim, on va pouvoir se faire des soirées entre cousins * - répondit Jared joyeux.

* Tu ne t'entends pas avec mes sœurs ? * - protesta Jacob

* Si mais, elles sont plus vieilles que nous. En plus, Rebecca est à New-York et Rachel est collée à Paul. En plus, Kim et Luna sont vraiment très proches. Je crois qu'elles ont eu un genre de coup de foudre en amitié * - Jared

* C'est vrai qu'elles se sont vraiment bien trouvées toutes les deux. Elles ont même décidé de s'inscrire au club de danse du lycée pour être ensemble deux après-midi par semaine. *

* Enfin bref. Tu reviens quand Jake ? * - demanda Quil

* Pas tout de suite, mais bientôt je vous promets les gars * - répondit Jacob doucement.

Quelques minutes après, je rentrais chez moi pour me reposer. Ma mère était au travail. J'appelais ma Luna chérie.

\- Embry chéri

\- Ma Luna chérie

\- Tu as terminé ?

\- Oui, je vais me dormir un peu comme ça je serais en forme pour le repas chez Emily et Sam. Et vous ?

\- D'accord dors bien mon cœur. Nous, on a bientôt terminé. J'ai trouvé pleins de trucs avec les filles. Je te montrerais si tu veux… Leah et Emily demandent si vous avez des nouvelles de Jake.

\- On a discuté un peu avec lui. D'ailleurs, il te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Il ne rentre pas encore mais je sens qu'il est sur le point de craquer.

\- Il serait temps…

\- Leah, tais-toi, je grognais.

\- Embry, c'est rien. Calme-toi mon cœur. On rentre dans deux heures maximum.

\- Hum… OK ma chérie. Soyez prudentes. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime.

* EMBRY! *

Je sursautais dans mon lit, surpris d'entendre ma Luna crier. Personne n'était chez moi mais la nuit était tombée.

* EMBRY ! Venez nous aider ! *

* Ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ? *

* Deux vampires nous ont attaqué sur la route. On vient d'avoir un accident avec la voiture. Leah est partie pour détruire un des vampires mais, elle n'arrivera pas à temps pour la deuxième. J'essaie de la distraire avec Rachel, mais elle est beaucoup trop forte. *

* Merde ! Vous êtes où ? *

Pendant que je lui parlais, je sortais de chez moi en courant.

* On est juste devant l'entrée de la réserve, avant les falaises. Dépêche-toi ! *

Je mutais et hurlais à mort. Je courrais et sentais que les autres rappliquaient également.

* Qu'est-ce qui se passe Embry ? * - Sam

* Aucun de vous n'a eu de nouvelles des filles ? *

* Non. Il est arrivé quelque chose ? * - Quil était inquiet, Claire était avec les autres imprégnées.

* Elles ont été attaquées par deux vampires. Leah est avec l'un d'eux mais l'autre est restée avec les filles. *

* Putain ! On fonce. *

Je sentis que Leah n'était pas loin mais, elle semblait ne pas s'en sortir toute seule. Seth se précipita pour l'aider suivi de Collin et Brady. Je sentis alors une odeur de brûlé quelques mètres plus en avant.

* Il faut la prendre par surprise. * - Sam

* Qu'est-ce qui se… Oh mon dieu… * - Jared

Je m'approchais doucement et restais figé par la scène.

Je vis alors la voiture d'Emily sur le bas-côté, les fenêtres étaient brisées et l'intérieur était en feu. Kim tenait Claire dans ses bras, la petite pleurait et criait. Kim semblait avoir un bras cassé. Emily était par terre, évanouie et du sang dans le dos. Je repérais Rachel qui se tenait comme elle pouvait debout, elle semblait bien amochée, elle tenait une batte de baseball abîmée sur un côté. Elle regardait devant elle et je restais figé d'effroi. Une vampire aux cheveux bleus électriques tenait Ma Luna entre ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle la tenait par la taille. Je regardais le visage de Luna, elle avait un œil au beurre noir, sa lèvre était fendue, un de ses bras semblait brisé et pendait misérablement. Je grognais devant ce spectacle, mais, songeais que mon imprégnée avait tenu bon contre cette vampire. Je me concentrais pour écouter la vampire qui parlait à Luna, comme si elle la connaissait.

\- Alors, tu vis parmi les loups maintenant ?

\- Coralie, tu n'avais pas besoin de t'attaquer à mes amies pour me blesser…

Apparemment, elle la connaît.

\- J'ai l'impression que ton sadisme s'est amplifié suite à ta transformation. Je ne sais pas si je te préfère en humaine ou en sangsue…

Je me figeais encore.

* Comment elle la connaît ? * - Paul

* Je vais sur sa droite, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne s'en va pas. Elle nous a senti. * - Sam

* Elle veut torturer Luna *

\- Ouh… Quelle répartie ! Tu as trouvé du courage pour me faire enfin face après toutes ces années. Tu as confiance en toi ou tu fais ça devant tes petits copains les loups ? Pour te montrer forte ? Quand tu te faisais humilier à l'école tu allais tout le temps dans la chapelle de l'école, je suis certaine que tu devais chialer comme un bébé.

Cette Coralie faisait partie de ceux qui ont torturé mon amour. Elle allait payer.

\- Je priais simplement pour que tu payes pour tout le mal que tu me faisais subir. Tu m'as détruite. Tu n'es restée qu'un an à l'école, tu m'as tout pris, mes amis, ma réputation, tout. Je te hais Coralie ! Malheureusement pour moi, tout le monde a continué de me maltraiter quand tu es partie. Tu n'es qu'une lâche, humaine ou vampire. Tout comme eux, à l'école, ils étaient tous des lâches. Mais, je me relève jour après jour. Sâches simplement que quelque chose d'autre m'a détruite plus que tu ne l'as fait toi-même. Ma vie continue et devient meilleure de jour en jour. Grâce à eux tous ! La tienne par contre est déjà terminée et dans quelques minutes, tu seras déchiquetée par mon âme-soeur et par mes amis et je serais satisfaite. Je prendrais plaisir à te voir brûler en enfer.

La vampire prit la main de Luna qui était valide et la lui tordit avec un sourire sadique. Je sentais la colère m'envahir, la haine pour cette fille. Le hurlement de Luna résonna dans mes oreilles.

* Vas-y Embry! * - Jared

* Venge ta femme ! * - Sam

* Fais-lui payer. Luna ne tiendra pas longtemps. * - Paul

Je m'élançais vers la vampire pour la séparer promptement de Luna, qui se jeta à terre. J'arrachais la tête de la sangsue. Je la déchiquetais en quelques secondes et la jetais au feu. Je me retournais et mutais brusquement. Luna était à terre, elle ne bougeait plus, Sam et Quil l'entouraient. Elle me regarda quelques secondes, me sourit mais s'évanouie.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour toutes vos lectures. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

Chapitre 9

Embry PDV

Cela faisait deux heures que nous avions récupéré les filles suite à leur « accident ». Kim avait un bras cassé et quelques contusions. Heureusement, Claire, n'avait rien eu. Kim l'avait bien protégée et Quil lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Rachel n'avait eu que quelques hématomes mais rien d'inquiétant. L'état d'Emily et Luna nous inquiétait. Emily avait reçu un énorme coup dans le dos, elle s'était apparemment pris une portière dans celui-ci. Ce qui avait valu un grognement de la part de Sam. Cependant, celle qui avait eu le plus de blessures était sans nul doute ma Luna. Elle avait son épaule droite de déboîtée, son poignet gauche cassé, ses lèvres étaient fendues, un hématome à l'arcade sourcilière et un gros hématome autour de la gorge, là où cette garce de Coralie la tenait pendant qu'elle la torturait. En plus, elle avait eu un léger traumatisme crânien. Nous étions tous à l'hôpital, dans une grande salle, chaque loup imprégné était près de son imprégnée, pendant que ceux qui ne l'étaient pas erraient de groupe en groupe. Luna ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Sam avait appelé les parents de Luna pour leur expliquer que les filles avaient eu un accident de voiture. Le père de Luna était à Seattle et Marie était partie de le chercher. Je n'avais pas prononcé une parole depuis que j'avais vu Luna s'effondrer suite à la mort de Coralie. Mon imprégnée respirait faiblement. Je lui tenais la main, lui caressais ses longs cheveux châtains. Je sentis une odeur âcre qui arrivait vers notre salle. Je me tendis à l'extrême, rapidement suivi par les autres loups. Je vis Carlisle Cullen entrer dans la salle.

\- Bonjour à tous, nous dit-il calmement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Je ne veux pas qu'il touche Luna, je grognais.

\- Embry, calme, intervint Sam avec autorité.

\- Je suis désolé Embry. Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas, mais je suis là car je suppose que cet accident n'était pas naturel. Je me trompe ?

\- Trois vampires les ont attaquées et ont provoqué leur accident, lui répondit Sam calmement.

\- Pourquoi provoquer un accident ? Ils devaient être affamés ou alors ils savaient qu'elles étaient vos imprégnées ?

Seth et les autres me regardèrent d'un même mouvement. Sam répondit à Carlisle.

\- D'après ce qu'on a compris, une des vampires connaissait Luna, l'imprégnée d'Embry.

\- Je comprends pourquoi elle a été plus touchée que les autres. Elle côtoyait des vampires avant de venir à la Push ?

\- Non, elle l'a connue alors qu'elle était encore humaine.

Sam avait répondu à Carlisle assez gêné. Toute la meute l'était également. Je me tournais vers eux et dit d'une voix pleine de colère et plutôt rauque.

\- Elle torturait ma Luna quand elles étaient à l'école en France. C'est à cause d'elle que ma Luna est devenue le bouc émissaire des élèves pendant presque cinq ans.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, seule la respiration faible de Luna s'entendait. Carlisle me regarda et regarda mon imprégnée, un sourire compatissant se dessina sur son visage de marbre.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est… triste pour elle. Ton imprégnée est très courageuse, elle semble avoir besoin de soutien.

\- On la soutient tous, intervint Paul.

\- Elle est notre sœur, renchérit Quil.

\- Ma chère cousine, intervint Jared avec un sourire franc et doux.

\- On l'aime tous, reprit Leah.

Cela me donna du baume au cœur de voir que Luna avait autant de soutien. Je me tournais alors vers Leah et Kim. Je voulais des explications.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Leah, Kim. Expliquez-nous. Je veux savoir.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et Leah commença son récit.

\- Quand on allait partir de Port Angeles, j'ai senti un vampire. J'ai dit aux filles de monter dans la voiture et je suis allée voir d'où venait l'odeur. Mais, il n'y avait déjà plus rien. Donc, nous sommes parties, c'est Emily qui conduisait. Un peu avant d'arriver à la réserve, j'ai encore senti cette odeur. J'ai dit à Em' de me laisser descendre et de foncer vers la réserve. Je savais que vous pouviez les protéger plus facilement. Mais, quand je suis descendue, un des vampires m'a attrapée alors que je n'étais pas encore transformée. Il m'a entraînée vers la forêt et m'avait mis un coup dans le ventre. J'ai pu me transformer mais, il me tenait déjà la taille et commençait à la serrer. A ce moment-là, j'ai entendu une des filles crier, un coup sur la voiture et la voiture freiner fortement. J'ai voulu me précipiter vers les filles, mais le vampire me tenait trop fort et un deuxième vampire est arrivé. J'ai réussi à m'extirper, je ne sais comment, des bras du premier vampire et j'en ai détruit un. J'étais en train de me battre avec le deuxième vampire quand Seth, Collin et Brady sont arrivés. Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû vous avertir, mais j'étais tellement…

\- Leah, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as fait de ton mieux, la rassura Paul d'une main sur l'épaule. Leah avait les larmes aux yeux et de la colère. Je lui fis un signe de tête, ainsi que Sam.

Kim se redressa dans les bras de Jared en grimaçant et continua le récit.

\- Quand Leah est partie, Emily a accéléré mais quelque chose a heurté la voiture. Emily a freiné d'un coup, mais n'avait pas vu le bas-côté qui était plus bas que prévu. J'ai retenu Claire et là, une femme vampire a surgi face à la voiture. Luna a alors hurlé. Cela nous a vraiment surprises, elle semblait la connaître. Luna nous a dit de vite redémarrer la voiture en la laissant là. Mais, Emily n'arrivait pas à redémarrer pendant que Rachel essayait de dissuader Luna de descendre de la voiture. A ce moment-là, la vampire a attrapé la voiture et Luna a crié à la vampire « Non Coralie ! ». Nous étions tellement surprises qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom qu'on n'a pas pu se tenir à quelque chose. La vampire avait envoyé valser la voiture et on a fait deux tonneaux. Rachel et moi, on s'est jetées sur Claire pour lui épargner un maximum les coups, c'est là que j'ai mon bras qui a tapé sur quelque chose de dur. On s'est extirpées comme on a pu de la voiture. Rachel a récupéré une batte de baseball qui était dans la voiture d'Emily. Pendant ce temps, j'ai pris Claire avec moi et je suis restée dans un coin. Je regardais alors Rachel avec la batte, Emily et Luna face à la vampire qui était apparue devant les filles, elle regardait seulement Luna avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Rachel continua de raconter l'attaque.

\- Emily a foncé devant Luna pour essayer de la protéger mais la sangsue l'a projetée d'une main vers la voiture. Emily s'est retrouvée propulsée sur le bord de la portière de la voiture qui était ouverte à ce moment-là. Elle s'est évanouie directe. J'ai vu Luna qui regardait cette Coralie avec haine. Je n'avais jamais vu ce regard dans ses yeux, elle qui est toujours joyeuse. Elle a couru vers elle, mais Coralie lui a donné un coup de poing sur le visage, elle s'est effondrée. Mais, elle s'est relevée et continuait de regarder Coralie avec encore plus de haine. Là, Coralie lui a dit méchamment qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé trouver sa « petite pouilleuse bizarroïde » dans ce coin du globe.

Je m'étais tendu à l'extrême en entendant le surnom plus qu'humiliant que cette garce avait donné à mon imprégnée. Je voyais que tout le monde était tendu, les loups comme les imprégnées, même Carlisle avait un regard dur. Rachel continua son récit.

\- Luna a essayé de répliquer mais cette sangsue lui a tiré le bras droit tellement fort qu'un craquement a résonné en même temps que le hurlement de Luna. Je me suis avancée pour lui porter secours, je ne voulais pas la laisser se faire tuer. Mais, Luna m'a crié que je devais rester à l'écart. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle avait un plan. Elle a tourné sa tête vers moi, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes et elle a chuchoté « les loups arrivent ». Sur le coup, je me suis dit qu'elle t'avait prévenu Embry. Seulement, Coralie l'a entendu et c'est là qu'elle a ramené Luna entre ses bras dos à elle et la tenait à la gorge. Elle a commencé à lui dire qu'elle allait nous tuer une par une juste pour voir Luna devenir cinglée et la supplier de l'achever, elle lui disait que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était protégée par des loups qu'elle n'allait pas souffrir encore à cause d'elle vu qu'elle avait été son objet de torture pendant près de cinq ans. Luna nous regardait toutes, elle avait les larmes dans les yeux et lui disait de nous laisser tranquilles et c'est là que vous êtes arrivés.

Carlisle demanda à Sam ce qui s'était passé après, mais je répondis à la place de mon alpha.

\- En fait, je dormais chez moi quand j'ai entendu Luna hurler mon prénom. Ça m'a effrayé, elle m'a expliqué que des vampires les avaient attaquées les filles et elle. J'ai accouru avec les gars. Quand on est arrivés, Luna était dans les bras de cette garce. Et là, j'ai entendu que la vampire lui parlait comme si elles se connaissaient. Luna lui a dit qu'elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'attaquer à ses amies pour lui faire du mal, que cette Coralie était encore plus sadique depuis sa transformation et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle la préférait en vampire ou en humaine. Là, la sangsue lui a dit qu'elle faisait enfin preuve de courage, qu'elle ne le faisait que parce que nous étions là et qu'elle se souvenait que Luna allait se réfugier dans la chapelle de leur école sûrement pour pleurer comme une gamine. Luna lui a dit, pleine de courage qu'elle allait dans cette chapelle pour prier afin que cette cinglée paye pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait.

Je ne pouvais pas continuer. Me souvenir de ses paroles me fendaient le cœur. Elle avait subi des choses vraiment pas faciles mais la suite de sa phrase me confortait dans l'idée qu'elle avait subi quelque chose d'encore plus grave. Jared continua à ma place.

\- Luna lui a dit qu'elle l'avait détruite. Apparemment, cette Coralie n'est restée qu'une année dans l'école mais lui avait tout pris, ses amis, sa réputation. Elle la haïssait. Malheureusement pour Luna, le reste des élèves a continué de la maltraiter, que Coralie n'était qu'une lâche, comme ces élèves. Mais, Luna a dit qu'elle se relevait chaque jour. Elle a alors dit qu'elle avait subi quelque chose de bien pire qui l'a complètement détruite, encore plus que ce que cette Coralie lui avait fait. Elle lui a dit aussi que sa vie devenait meilleure grâce à nous. Et là, elle lui a dit, je cite ma cousine chérie « Ta vie par contre est déjà terminée et dans quelques minutes, tu seras déchiquetée par mon âme-sœur et par mes amis et je serais satisfaite. Je prendrais plaisir à te voir brûler en enfer. ». La vampire était vraiment très énervée et a pris la main gauche de Luna et l'a tordu avec un sourire sadique. Luna a hurlé de douleur et là Embry a sauté sur la vampire. Luna avait plongé sur le sol pour nous laisser le temps d'achever la sangsue. Embry lui a arraché la tête, c'est trop bon, mec.

Jared ayant terminé le récit, je regardais ma Luna. Elle avait été tellement courageuse. Je sentais mon amour s'amplifier encore plus pour elle. Je me sentais tellement lessivé, j'avais failli la perdre ce soir. Je vis Carlisle regarder Luna et me regarder ensuite.

\- Eh bien ! Je dois dire que ta compagne est vraiment très courageuse, Embry. Même si elle n'a pas été très prudente. Est-ce que vous les avez tous eux au moins ?

\- Oui. La dernière était cette pétasse de Coralie, intervint Quil.

\- Embry l'a achevée en deux coups de dents… renchérit Jared avec un sourire.

\- Hum ...

Je me tournais brusquement vers Luna, tout le monde s'était rapproché à part Emily, qui était allongée. Luna ouvrit les yeux difficilement, je lui pris la main immédiatement pendant que Carlisle était passé de l'autre côté du lit pour vérifier son état.

\- Luna mon amour ...

\- Embry ...

Elle avait une voix très faible et rauque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé avec Coralie ?

Je la vis les yeux dans le vague quelques secondes puis je vis son visage se durcir et de la haine dans ses yeux. J'étais vraiment étonné de voir cette expression sur son magnifique visage et ses yeux habituellement doux.

\- J'espère que tu l'as envoyée en enfer au moins cette sale grosse vache…

Son ton était dur, froid et plein de colère. Tout le monde rigola pendant que je soufflais de soulagement. Son cœur battait légèrement plus normalement que quelques minutes auparavant. Elle essaya de se redresser mais Carlisle la poussait légèrement dans son lit. Je grognais. Cela faisait deux fois en une journée que je voyais une sangsue poser ses mains sur mon imprégnée.

\- Embry, calme-toi. C'est Carlisle. Il ne lui fera rien, c'est pour voir si elle va bien.

Sam avait posé une main sur mon épaule. J'essayais de me détendre. Luna regarda Carlisle, intriguée.

\- Vous êtes le docteur Cullen ?

\- Oui Luna. Vous avez été très courageuse d'après ce que j'ai entendu de vos amis.

\- Mes amies étaient en danger à cause de moi. Coralie en avait après moi.

\- Je comprends mais ce n'était pas prudent. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer.

Je grognais encore plus fort. Je ne voulais surtout pas imaginer cette situation. Luna posa sa main sur mon bras et je me détendais presque aussitôt. C'est dingue l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très nerveux comme Paul mais je pouvais craquer selon la situation et elle, en un seul geste, elle me calmait.

\- Coralie voulait me faire souffrir comme elle l'a déjà fait autrefois.

\- C'est elle qui te maltraitait à l'école ?

Le silence se fit encore dans la salle. Seth et son tact légendaire, cela lui valut d'ailleurs une claque derrière la tête de la part de Quil. Luna nous regarda gênée.

\- Oui. Enfin, c'était la première à commencer et quand elle est partie, ça a continué. Mais, le surnom qu'elle m'avait donné m'a suivi pendant presque cinq ans.

Je serrais la mâchoire.

\- Je n'étais que son souffre douleur, que la « petite pouilleuse bizarroïde », une petite merde qu'il fallait écraser.

Elle avait parlé avec contrition et avec ironie. Cela me brisa le cœur. Je lui pris la main en me redressant et la regardais dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus ciel que j'aimais tant et qui étaient remplies de larmes contenues.

\- Ma chérie. Tu ne dois jamais redire ce genre de choses. Tu n'es et n'as jamais été « ça ». tu es Luna Sophie Queen, la fille de Marie et Georges Queen, une fille courageuse, battante, jolie, intelligente, bienveillante, gentille, forte. Tu es danseuse, chanteuse, écrivaine, fan de cinéma, tu le don de parler et d'aider les fantômes, tu es une merveilleuse cuisinière. Tu es la meilleure amie de Kim Conweller, la cousine de Jared Cameron, l'amie de toute la meute de Sam Uley, membre de cette même meute et petite-amie et imprégnée d'Embry Call. Tu es parfaite et tu es toi. Je t'aime très fort. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai eu peur de te perdre à tout jamais. Quand je t'ai entendu hurler, j'ai senti mon cœur se briser. Quand tu as perdu connaissance, j'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai cru qu'elle t'avait mordu. Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu meures, tu m'entends ma chérie. Tu es mon âme-sœur, je t'aime et tu fais partie de moi. Si tu meures, je meurs aussi. Tu es mon tout, tu es mon univers. Alors, ne redis jamais que tu n'es rien ou ce surnom horrible que cette cinglée t'a donné. Tu… Je t'aime tellement fort.

Je l'avais regardé dans les yeux pendant mon monologue. Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce. Elle me sourit doucement et je l'embrassai doucement, essayant de lui faire passer tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Ma Luna. On entendait le bip bip du l'électrocardiogramme qui s'accélérait au fil de notre baiser. Cela déclencha le rire des autres. Luna était devenue rouge de gêne.

\- Au fait, mes parents ?

\- Sam les a appelés, je ne voulais pas te quitter.

\- Dis plutôt que tu étais amorphe, mec, mais tu te rattrapes, intervint Paul.

\- Luna, ta mère est partie chercher ton père à Seattle, ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, lui dit Sam.

Carlisle expliqua à Luna qu'elle devait rester en observation cette nuit et qu'elle allait pouvoir enlever le plâtre de sa main gauche dans moins de deux jours et que son épaule démise allait mettre au moins deux semaines pour redevenir normale.

\- Sam, qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à mes parents ?

\- Qu'en revenant de Port Angeles, vous avez eu un accident les filles et toi. Ils étaient inquiets.

Samedi 9 heures

PDV Luna

Luna se réveilla dans son lit, en sueur. Depuis l'attaque de Coralie, elle faisait des cauchemars dès qu'elle essayait de dormir. Elle se sentait tellement coupable que la vampire ait attaqué ses amies pour l'atteindre elle. Mais, les filles lui avaient assurée qu'elles ne lui en voulaient pas et qu'elle les avait toutes sauvées. Ses parents avaient été choqués de la voir si mal en point par rapport aux autres filles à part Emily qui était alitée pendant encore une semaine. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle manque la fête pour son anniversaire chez Sam et Emily. Tout le monde semblait se remettre à part Embry. Elle sentait que son imprégné était encore choqué, elle n'osait imaginer comment elle serait si elle avait cru le perdre à jamais. Quand elle est sortie de l'hôpital, la veille, il était là, quand elle est rentrée chez elle, il était là. Vers 18 heures, la veille, il était parti chez Sam et Emily pour prendre des nouvelles mais était revenu quand Luna s'endormit. Il était resté devant la fenêtre de sa chambre pour vérifier comment elle allait. Les parents de Luna ne comprenaient pas trop pourquoi le petit-ami de leur fille semblait aussi choqué et semblait ne plus vouloir la lâcher d'une semelle. Ils savaient qu'il aimait sincèrement Luna mais était surpris de voir à quel point. Bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas que c'était à cause de l'imprégnation.

La jeune fille se réveilla donc et appela sa mère. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une Marie fatiguée et inquiète.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Tu aurais dû dormir encore un peu. Tu dois te reposer, ce soir, tu as la fête chez Sam.

\- Je sais mamounette, mais il faut absolument que j'aille aux toilettes et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide. Je voudrais prendre une douche aussi. Embry va bientôt arriver et…

\- Oh… Je comprends ma chérie. Je viens t'aider.

Une demie heure plus tard, Luna était de retour dans son lit, un nouveau pyjama sur elle et les cheveux légèrement mouillés. Elle sentit alors son estomac chauffer puis entendit la sonnette. Marie alla ouvrir à Embry.

\- Bonjour Embry. Entre.

\- Bonjour Marie. Comment va Luna ?

\- Elle vient de se prendre une douche. Elle dort très mal.

\- Oh… Je vais essayer de la faire dormir un peu.

\- Mais, tu devrais aussi dormir tu sais.

Le silence lui répondit.

\- Va la voir. Je vous apporte le petit-déjeuner.

\- Merci Marie.

Embry ouvrit la porte, la mine sombre et fatiguée. Luna lui sourit en essayant de se redresser mais grimaça légèrement. Le plâtre de son poignet gauche lui avait été retiré la veille mais était encore sensible. Le loup se précipita vers son imprégnée pour l'aider à se redresser.

\- Bonjour mon cœur.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Tu aurais dû te reposer et dormir un peu plus.

\- Je sais, mais, je m'ennuie tellement. J'aurais voulu aller voir les autres, je me sens seule sauf quand tu es là. Mais, j'ai l'impression de faire une cure de sommeil.

\- Tu as vécu quelque chose d'éprouvant. C'est normal. C'est le choc.

\- Non, ce sont les médocs de Carlisle.

\- C'est pour que tu guérisses.

\- Je sais. Et toi comment tu vas ?

\- Moi, je n'ai pas survécu à un accident « mortel », dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

La jeune Queen caressa la joue brûlante du Quileute. Il frissonna sous le contact.

\- Peut-être bien mais toi, tu as cru me perdre pour toujours. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais été si tu…

Les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge.

\- Oh… Embry. Je t'aime tellement…

Le Quileute se blottit tendrement dans ses bras, son visage enfoui dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il tremblait et sanglotait. Elle lui caressa les cheveux. Il commença alors à parler, des sanglots dans la voix.

\- Luna. J'ai failli te perdre ma chérie. Elle voulait t'arracher à moi… J'aurais été tellement perdu sans toi. Je… Je t'aime tellement fort. Tu es tout pour moi. Et elle qui… j'ai eu tellement peur… Et…

\- Chut… Embry chéri… Calme-toi. Je suis là, vivante. Je vais reprendre des forces et dans deux semaines, je serais toute neuve. Je pourrais retourner à mon entraînement avec Kim, je danserais, je vais apprendre à conduire, jouer au ballon et perdre contre les gars, aider Emily à la cuisine pour vous faire tous manger et surtout je vais pouvoir faire pleins de câlins et de bisous avec mon âme-sœur. On se mariera dans quelques années et on fera pleins de petits louveteaux.

Il se redressa, ses joues étaient striées de larmes. Elle lui souriait encourageante.

\- Embrasse-moi Embry.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

\- Tu ne m'en feras pas.

\- Est-ce ...

Elle essaya de croiser les bras, d'un air boudeur.

\- Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour je puisse m'énerver pour te demander un baiser Embry Call et si tu ne m'embrasses pas immédiatement, je te jure que tu vas le payer mon loup.

Embry rigola mais semblait visiblement étonné.

\- A vos ordres mademoiselle Queen. Comment vous résister ?

Il l'embrassa doucement. Il avait la main dans ses cheveux, pendant qu'elle essuyait les larmes du jeune homme avec ses pouces.

Toc, toc, toc.

Embry se précipita pour ouvrir la porte à Marie qui portait un plateau visiblement lourd pour elle. Le jeune homme le lui prit et le posa sur le lit. Il y avait du thé, du chocolat chaud, quelques cookies, des muffins, du quinoa avec du chocolat, des tartines et de la confiture.

\- Merci Embry.

\- De rien. Vous auriez dû m'appeler. Je vous aurais aidé Marie. En tout cas, merci pour ça.

\- C'est gentil mon grand.

\- Merci maman pour le petit déj'.

\- De rien. Marie caressait doucement les cheveux de sa fille. Bon, je dois aller travailler, je serais de retour pour 17 heures au plus tard. Je veux que vous mangiez et après Luna, je veux que tu te reposes pour ce soir. Comme ça, quand je rentre, je t'aide à te préparer. Embry, je compte sur toi pour la faire dormir et manger un peu.

\- Je suis assez grande et Embry est mon petit-ami, pas mon baby-sitter.

Luna avait dit sa phrase en bougonnant. Cela fit rigoler les deux autres. Marie les regarda et leur dit d'un air taquin :

\- Je sais très bien qu'Embry n'est pas ton baby-sitter. Je suis persuadée qu'il préfèrerait faire d'autres choses avec toi que de vérifier si tu dors ou non. Nous serions d'accord avec ton père pour que vous fassiez un autre genre d'activités mais quand tu seras complètement rétablie et le plus lentement possible. Nous aimons beaucoup Embry mais, protégez-vous. Nous ne voulons pas devenir grands-parents trop vite. Vous êtes encore jeunes et avez tout votre temps. Mais, en tout cas, nous sentons que vous êtes faits pour vivre une très longue histoire ensemble.

Embry et Luna piquèrent un fard monumental suite à ce qu'avait dit la mère de la jeune fille. Luna regardait sa mère avec effarement.

\- Maman…

\- Bref, je dois y aller. Reposez-vous tous les deux. Je sais que tu ne dors pas non plus Embry.

Elle fit un baiser sur le front de sa fille et un hochement de tête en direction du jeune homme. Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant un silence gêné dans la pièce.

Embry PDV

Je restais encore figé suite aux propos de Marie. Elle avait accepté notre relation et nous donnait l'accord d'aller plus loin avec ma Luna. Je souriais légèrement dans le vague.

\- Bon, j'ai faim moi.

Luna avait brisé le silence.

\- Hum… Ma chérie, tu veux manger quoi ?

Je la voyais hésiter en regardant le plateau et je dis alors :

\- Thé et quinoa au chocolat dans du fromage blanc ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- J'ai entendu tes pensées ma chérie.

\- Chut… Ma mère…

\- Elle est déjà dans le salon, elle prend ses clefs.

\- A plus tard les jeunes !

\- A plus !

Tout en mangeant, je regardais ma Luna. Elle mangeait doucement son quinoa. Je savais que mon imprégnée faisait des cauchemars. J'avoue que depuis qu'elle a été attaquée, je n'avais pas réussi à dormir ou alors les seules fois où j'ai réussi, je revoyais les images de l'attaque de mon imprégnée. Les gars voulaient que je me repose car elle était bien vivante et en sécurité. Sam m'avait pris à part hier soir.

 _Flashback_

Aujourd'hui, Luna était retournée chez elle et dormait. Enfin, elle arrivait à dormir grâce aux médicaments de Carlisle. J'étais parti voir ma mère pour lui dire que Luna dormait et qu'elle allait un peu mieux mais, je ne m'étais pas couché. Ma mère était inquiète. J'étais allé chez Sam pour voir comment allait les filles, enfin, surtout Emily. Celle-ci était toujours dans son lit et avait encore mal au dos. Le reste des imprégnées étaient avec nous au salon. Tout le monde essayait de plaisanter mais, je n'y arrivais pas. Je broyais du noir.

\- Embry, Luna va de mieux en mieux. Elle va s'en remettre. Elle est forte.

Leah avait parlé avec douceur.

\- J'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir sous mes yeux. Je sais qu'elle va mieux, mais je me sens tellement mal. Elle a failli mourir parce que je suis un loup. Je l'ai mise en danger.

\- Non Embry. Cette Coralie détestait déjà Luna quand elle était humaine. Elle la connaissait et lui avait déjà fait du mal… intervint Jared.

\- Elle voulait torturer Luna pour qu'elle le supplie de l'achever, dit Kim.

\- NON ! C'est ma faute !

Je me levais en tremblant et me transformais dans le jardin. Ils ne comprennent pas. Cette sangsue a voulu tuer ma Luna parce qu'elle était chez les loups. Bon sang !

* Embry calme toi * - Sam m'avait rejoint mais je ne sentais que lui dans ma tête.

* Sam. Je ne veux plus être un loup si la femme que j'aime est en danger *

* Ecoute Embry. Je sais ce que tu ressens… *

* Comment tu peux… *

Il me fit passer la scène où il avait blessé Emily par accident et les sentiments qui l'avaient traversé. Je me calmais aussitôt, ressentant sa douleur.

* Désolé Sam *

* Tu es triste, confus, en colère, inquiet pour elle, tu te sens coupable et par-dessus tout épuisé. Cela fait plus de trente heures que tu ne dors plus *

* A chaque fois que je m'endors, je la revois dans les bras de cette garce, je l'entends hurler de douleur *

En y repensant, je gémis. Je sens que je vais craquer et pleurer.

* Pleure Embry. Laisse-toi aller. Tu as le droit. Elle est ton imprégnée. Certes, elle a besoin de toi. Mais, toi aussi. Rappelle-toi quand tu l'as imprégnée, que tu es parti dans la forêt et que tu t'es senti vide. *

* J'irai la voir cette nuit. J'ai besoin de la voir respirer, la regarder dormir. *

* Essaie de dormir aussi *

* NON… Elle doit dormir. Moi, je peux rester comme ça. Je ne veux pas voir… *

Ma voix se brisa et je me mis à pleurer. Sam était face à moi et me regardait pleurer. Et là, il me fit passer le jour de notre imprégnation. Quand nous étions sur la plage et que je l'ai vu, les cheveux au vent et parler avec Seth. _Puis, lorsqu'elle me regarda dans les yeux, je me figeais. Je voyais ses magnifiques yeux bleus ciel qui étaient plantés dans les miens et semblaient sonder mon âme et je fis pareil. Je me sentis attiré par elle. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la sentir contre moi, de la protéger, l'embrasser l'aimer tout simplement. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, Elle était devenue mon monde._ Je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite et plus fort et entendis le sien battre à l'unisson du mien. Je respirais un peu plus doucement et mes larmes se tarirent.

* Merci beaucoup Sam. *

 _Fin du flashback_

PDV Embry

Samedi 11 heures

Luna et moi avions terminé de manger et j'avais débarrassé le plateau et rangé la cuisine. Quand je revins dans la chambre, Luna me regardait.

\- Ma chérie, tu devrais dormir un peu.

\- Monsieur Call, figurez-vous que j'ai reçu un appel très intéressant hier soir avant que tu viennes veiller sur moi.

Elle me regardait durement et je sentais que j'allais sûrement passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- J'ai appris que tu t'en voulais et que tu ne dormais pas depuis mon attaque.

\- Je… préfère que tu te reposes ma chérie. Ça va aller.

\- Non. Embry. Je veux que tu dormes avec moi.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

\- Embry, mon cœur. J'ai discuté avec Sam. Il m'a dit que l'imprégnation était dans les deux sens. Je suis certaine que si tu dors avec moi, tu ne feras pas de cauchemars. Moi non plus, je ne ferais pas de cauchemars si tu dors avec moi. S'il te plaît mon cœur. Mes parents ne sont pas là. J'ai besoin de toi mon cœur.

Elle était devenue plus douce au fil de ses paroles. C'est un ange. Je m'enlevais mon tee-shirt et m'allongeais à ses côtés, elle soupira de soulagement et me caressa le torse avec sa main gauche. Le bras qui avait été déboîté était dans un foulard. Je me mettais sur le dos, son visage se posa sur ma poitrine. Je sentais son petit corps contre le mien. Je respirais fortement et sentis son odeur de noix de coco mais également une odeur de médicaments. Je me concentrais seulement sur l'odeur de coco. J'espérais ne faire aucun mouvement brusque.

\- Ma chérie, je vais te faire mal.

\- Non Embry. Je suis bien dans tes bras. Dors mon cœur. Je veux que tu sois en forme aussi pour ce soir.

Au bout de quelques minutes dans le calme, elle me faisait de légers baisers sur le torse. Cela me détendit avec son odeur et son cœur qui battait doucement et régulièrement. Je m'endormis et je l'entendais sombrer également dans le sommeil.

Ce fût un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et se referme doucement qui me fit émerger de mon sommeil sans rêve. J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Luna était toujours dans mes bras, mais nous avions bougé pendant notre sommeil. Je la tenais par la taille, j'avais mon visage juste au-dessus de ses cheveux, sentant ceux-ci, ils sentaient le camélia. Son doux visage était enfoui dans mon cou. Elle dormait encore. J'entendis du bruit dans la maison et regardais le réveil. Il était 17 heures. Nous avions dormi presque six heures. Marie était au téléphone avec quelqu'un, je me concentrais, mon ouïe surdéveloppée aidant.

\- Oui, Georges. Ils se sont endormis.

\- Ils n'ont rien fait au moins ?

Marie rit doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas chéri. De toute façon, je leur ai donné notre accord s'ils veulent aller plus loin. Mais, de toute façon, j'ai eu Tiffany et Sam, ils m'ont dit que depuis l'accident, Embry n'avait pas dormi. Je dois avouer que ce matin, il m'a inquiété. Il avait des cernes pleins les yeux. Il m'a semblé anéanti et épuisé. Je pense qu'il a eu très peur de la perdre.

\- Je suis rassuré qu'ils aient pu dormir tous les deux. J'espère que Luna n'a pas fait d'autres cauchemars.

\- Je ne pense pas. J'ai l'impression que quand ils dorment ensemble, aucun ne fait de cauchemars. Ils s'apaisent mutuellement.

\- Marie chérie. J'ai peur que tu dises quelque chose qui…

\- Je ne dis pas qu'ils doivent dormir ensemble toutes les nuits, c'est trop tôt. Mais, je pense que ce soir, après la fête Embry devrait dormir ici. Demain, c'est dimanche et lundi c'est la rentrée.

Je piquais un fard et sentais Luna remuer dans son sommeil. J'entendais soupirer dans le téléphone.

\- Bon, d'accord pour cette nuit.

\- Très bien. Je vais les réveiller. Embry doit se préparer chez lui et venir chercher Luna. Je dois également aider Luna pour sa douche et pour s'habiller.

J'essayais de ne pas imaginer ma Luna nue et sous une douche chaude. Mais, sentir son petit corps contre moi ne m'aida pas vraiment à me calmer. J'entendis Marie qui venait vers la chambre et je me concentrais pour me calmer.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour toutes vos lectures. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Laissez-moi des commentaires pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît.**

Chapitre 10

Samedi 18 h 30

PDV Embry

Je venais de partir de chez moi et j'avais pris mes affaires pour dormir chez ma Luna. Marie nous avait dit à Luna et moi que pour cette nuit, je pouvais rester dormir avec mon imprégnée. J'allais donc récupérer mon âme-sœur pour l'amener chez Sam et Emily pour sa fête d'anniversaire avec nos amis. Je prenais la voiture et quelques minutes après, je me garais devant chez les Queen. Je sonnais et Georges m'ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonsoir Embry. Entre.

Je rentrais en lui serrant la main.

\- Bonsoir Georges. Luna est prête ?

\- Elle arrive dans pas longtemps. Sa mère l'aide à se maquiller et à se coiffer. Pose ton sac ici mon garçon.

Georges m'indiqua un coin juste à côté du canapé pour que je pose mon sac pour ce soir.

\- Merci de m'accueillir ce soir. C'est très gentil de votre part.

Je posais donc mon sac qui contenait mes vêtements pour demain ainsi que ma brosse à dent. J'entendais ma Luna qui parlait avec sa mère qui l'aidait à finir de se préparer pendant que je discutais de baseball avec Georges. J'écoutais la conversation des femmes Queen.

\- Maman, tu sais pour ce que tu nous as dit ce matin…

\- Ma chérie, je suis toujours d'accord pour qu'Embry et toi alliez plus loin dans votre relation, mais allez-y en douceur.

\- D'accord. Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout à coup…

\- Edward nous a dit qu'un lien très fort vous unissait tous les deux, ce serait en rapport avec la tribu et les légendes. Il nous a dit qu'Embry était ton âme-sœur et qu'il ferait tout pour toi. Que ce jeune homme allait être le seul homme dans ta vie, qu'il te protègerait, qu'il te respecterait et que tu étais tout pour lui. Je dois avouer que j'étais sceptique, tout comme ton père d'ailleurs. Et, je vous ai observé à ton anniversaire. Quand tu souris, il sourit, quand tu rigoles, il a l'air d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde, il te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde. Je pensais qu'il faisait semblant parce que nous étions là, mais, non, c'est réel. Tu l'éblouies ma chérie. C'est comme si tu étais son centre de gravité, tu bouges, il bouge, tu t'assois, il s'assoit près de toi, comme un aimant. Il t'aime vraiment très fort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que votre lien est encore plus fort que celui qui m'unie à ton père. Pourtant, je sais que vous êtes ensemble depuis peu, mais, je crois qu'Edward a raison. Là où j'en ai pris encore plus conscience et même ton père d'ailleurs, c'est quand tu as eu ton accident. On l'a vu comme dépérir, c'était vraiment étrange et inquiétant. Il ressemblait à un zombie.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison maman. Nous avons un lien très fort et ça concerne bien la tribu et les légendes. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer exactement ce que c'est, mais, il est bien mon âme-sœur. Nous sommes liés à vie et j'en suis heureuse, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Je l'aime tellement fort. Il m'aime, me protège, ferait tout pour moi, il me fait du bien, il m'aide comme je l'aide aussi. J'ai l'impression que je peux être moi-même avec lui. Il ne me juge pas, m'accepte comme je suis, tout comme moi. Quand je l'ai rencontré, je me suis sentie revivre, entière, à ma place. Je sais que c'est soudain et que cela vous surprend toi et papa, mais c'est merveilleux. Il est merveilleux. Pour ce qui est de son comportement après l'accident, Sam m'a appelé pour me dire que cela faisait plus de trente heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi. J'ai dû le forcer à dormir.

\- J'imagine bien ma chérie. Il a eu vraiment peur de perdre. Il est très protecteur envers toi.

\- Oui. Parfois, il regarde mon bien-être avant le sien. C'est pour ça que cet après-midi, je l'ai fait dormir. J'avais pris conscience de son manque de sommeil bien avant que Sam m'en parle grâce à notre lien, mais je pensais qu'il allait dormir quand même. Mais, l'appel de Sam m'a confirmé que non.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as eu raison. C'est pour ça que ce soir, il dort ici. Mais, pas tous les jours. Demain, on devra parler des quelques règles que nous voulons vous donner pour la période des cours.

\- D'accord, allons-y. Je sens qu'il m'attend.

J'entendais les femmes Queen se lever et arriver dans le salon. Je réfléchissais en me disant que je devais être vraiment transparent quand mon imprégnée était dans les parages. Mais, si cela peut nous permettre d'être ensemble normalement en présence de ses parents, c'était une bonne nouvelle. J'avoue être surpris que Marie et même Georges nous avait observés lors de l'anniversaire de Luna chez les Kalhaha. Je me sentais également ému des paroles que Luna avait avoué à sa mère par rapport à notre lien et ses sentiments pour moi. J'étais presque euphorique. Marie sortit en premier, souriante et je vis alors ma Luna. Elle était très jolie. Elle portait un petit short simple noir avec un haut blanc un peu lâche mais laissant apparaître un léger décolleté, ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés de gris. Sa mère lui avait fait une demie queue de cheval et le reste de ses longs cheveux châtains étaient lâchés et bouclaient par endroits. Elle me sourit et je lui souris en retour en ouvrant mes bras.

* Mon cœur, t'es beau *

* Tu es magnifique ma chérie *

Elle se blottit dans mes bras, son bras droit était dans un foulard noir. J'espérais que bientôt, elle pourra enfin l'enlever. Je humais son odeur, elle avait remis ce parfum à l'ambre qui me rendait fou et j'en souriais. Je lui fis un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Bonsoir ma Luna. Bonsoir Marie. Je vous remercie de m'autoriser à dormir ici ce soir.

Marie me sourit et alla dans les bras de son mari.

\- Bonsoir Embry. Pas de souci. Par contre, demain, nous établirons quelques règles pour vous pendant la période des cours.

\- D'accord. Je comprends tout à fait. Luna, ma chérie tu es prête ? Les autres nous attendent.

Ma petite-amie acquiesça et nous partîmes. Nous nous installâmes dans la voiture et Luna commença à parler, elle avait les joues légèrement roses. Adorable.

\- Je suppose que tu as entendu ma conversation avec ma mère ?

\- Oui, j'avoue.

\- Tu penses qu'oncle Edward leur a expliqué ce qu'était l'imprégnation ?

\- Non. Je pense simplement qu'il a voulu faire en sorte de rassurer tes parents par rapport à notre rapprochement qui est normal pour nous, la meute et les anciens mais pas forcément à leurs yeux et aux yeux des autres.

\- C'est vrai que l'on s'est rapprochés très vite. Enfin, je ne le regrette absolument pas. Je t'aime fort Embry. Mais, je comprends qu'ils se posent des questions.

Cependant, je repensais à ce que Marie nous avait dit ce matin. J'avais garé la voiture mais n'en sortis pas, tout comme Luna.

\- Ma chérie, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

\- Tu me fais un peu peur Embry.

Luna avait une voix légèrement paniquée face à mon sérieux. Je me tournais vers elle et la regardais dans les yeux. Son regard bleu ciel me déstabilisa quelques secondes et je me retrouvais avec presque la même expression que la première fois où l'on s'était regardés et que je m'étais imprégné. Je la vis me sourire gentiment, comme pour m'inciter à continuer. Je me repris et lui dis :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Je veux juste parler de ce que ta mère nous a dit ce matin. J'avoue que cela m'a surpris mais avec les explications qu'elle vient de te donner, je comprends mieux. Mais, le fait est que, cela m'aide encore moins que tes parents soient d'accord pour que l'on aille plus loin tous les deux. Je t'aime et je sens que… quand on s'embrasse, j'ai l'impression que j'ai de moins en moins de contrôle sur moi-même. J'ai envie de toi de plus en plus fort. Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps mais mon loup veut te prendre toute entière.

Je la vis frissonner face à mon aveu. Etait-ce de l'anticipation, du désir ou de la peur ? Peut-être un peu des trois. Elle me caressa la joue de sa main gauche et je fermais les yeux, essayant de me calmer. Elle me faisait déjà de l'effet, rien qu'avec une caresse sur la joue. Son parfum était entêtant, surtout dans cet habitacle clos, sa douceur, sa chaleur et ses lèvres si proches des miennes. Je voulais encore la prendre contre moi, lui montrer mon désir pour elle. Sa main continuait de me caresser et avait atterri dans mes cheveux.

\- Embry… souffla-t-elle. Un frisson me parcourut en entendant sa voix soudainement rauque. Je ressens la même chose que toi. A chaque fois que je suis proche de toi, ou que tu me prends dans tes bras ou pire quand tu m'embrasses, j'ai l'impression qu'un feu est dans mon ventre et qu'il brûle de plus en plus. J'ai tellement envie d'aller plus loin aussi, mais, nous sommes jeunes. Je voudrais qu'on se rapproche mais, comme toi, j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle.

Ses paroles me donnèrent un nouveau frisson. Un tremblement qui me donnait l'impression que j'allais muter, signe que je la désirais, ainsi que mon loup. A chaque fois que je la désirais autant face à ses gestes, ses paroles, ses regards, ses sourires, je me sentais presque sur le point de muter. Elle regarda mes yeux et je regardais ses lèvres charnues et roses. Elle les humidifia de sa petite langue rose et ses dents mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Je sentis alors un feu monter en moi et je l'embrassais avec passion. Mes lèvres pressaient les siennes avec passion et je la rapprochais de moi. Elle soupira, heureuse et je gémis. J'allais la prendre contre moi pour l'asseoir sur mes cuisses quand un coup frappé sur ma vitre nous fit sursauter et arrêter notre baiser.

Paul était celui qui avait tapé sur la vitre. Pendant quelques minutes, j'avais oublié qu'on était devant chez Sam et Emily pour fêter l'anniversaire de ma Luna. Celle-ci me sourit timidement et vit que Kim était devant sa vitre à elle. Mon aimée sortit de la voiture et Kim la prit dans ses bras joyeusement. Pendant ce temps, je sortais moi-même de l'habitacle et lançais un regard noir à Paul, qui souriait malicieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, mec ? me demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Je te jure que je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire idiot Paul. Mais, je ne voudrais pas choquer ma Luna en me montrant violent.

\- Je suis venu parce que vous étiez écoutés par la meute et qu'en plus, on a prévu une fête pour l'anniversaire de Luna, pour qu'elle soit avec ses amis, pas pour qu'elle fasse des cochonneries avec son Embry chéri.

\- C'est gentil Paul. Embry chéri, calme-toi.

Luna s'était rapprochée de nous et posa sa main sur mon avant-bras, ce qui me calma presque instantanément. Elle souriait.

* Ne t'inquiète pas. On reprendra cette conversation et cette activité plus tard. *

PDV Luna

Embry se calma, se mit dans le dos de Luna pour la prendre dans ses bras pendant qu'ils avançaient vers la maison. Ils étaient entourés par Kim et Paul qui souriaient malicieusement. Presque tout le monde était sur le perron et les attendait. Seule Claire était absente, rentrée chez ses parents, laissant Quil un peu triste d'être sans son imprégnée. Emily n'était pas sur le perron, mais allongée dans un des canapés du salon. Cependant, tous ceux qui étaient présents prirent Luna dans leurs bras pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et un bon rétablissement. Luna entra dans le salon et se dirigea vers Emily qui lui souriait doucement. La jeune fille s'assit face à Emily en lui souriant.

\- Bonsoir Emily. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Salut ma puce. J'ai encore un peu mal au dos mais je vais bien. Joyeux anniversaire. Désolée de ne pas me lever, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Tu plaisantes Em'. Moi, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, j'ai un bras invalide, lui répondit Luna avec le même ton.

Elles se sourirent.

\- Au fait, merci Em' d'avoir essayé de me défendre contre Coralie.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire. C'est plutôt à nous de te remercier. Toutes les quatre… Tu as tout pris pour nous protéger. Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu as réussi à appeler Embry ? Sam ne m'a pas entendu.

Luna et Emily furent rejointes par les deux autres imprégnées.

\- A vrai dire, je me pose la question aussi, intervint Kim.

\- Jusqu'à quelle distance vous arrivez à communiquer avec Jared ? demanda Rachel.

\- S'il est toujours dans la réserve, mais pas plus loin. Et toi Em' ?

\- Pareil. Rachel ?

\- Idem. Luna ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Le lendemain de notre rendez-vous, je repensais à notre soirée et je lui ai fait passer les images sans le vouloir. Il était à un entraînement avec les Cullen.

\- Donc, hors de la réserve, constata Emily.

\- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Rachel.

Les loups parlaient entre eux en rigolant et Leah était en patrouille, donc elles purent parler discrètement sans se faire écouter.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me demande si le fait que tu communiques avec les fantômes n'y serait pas pour quelque chose. Peut-être que ça te permet d'avoir des… ondes plus fortes que les nôtres.

Kim avait parlé. Les autres imprégnées la regardèrent étonnées, mais songèrent que ça pouvait être une explication.

\- C'est pas bête… souffla Emily.

\- J'essayerais d'en parler avec Embry.

\- Ouai. Tu nous tiendras au courant. Bref, on est venus pour fêter l'anniversaire de Luna et de profiter de ce dernier samedi avant les cours.

Kim avait dit cette dernière phrase plus fortement pour que tout le monde se rassemble de nouveau.

La soirée se passa très bien. Tout le monde rigolait, ils mangèrent un bon repas. Luna eût plusieurs cadeaux. Les imprégnées ainsi que Leah, qui était arrivée entretemps, lui avaient offert un sac en bandoulière kaki assez large pour les cours, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes fourrées marron. Jared lui avait offert un album photo décoré de plusieurs loups sur la première de couverture. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle constata qu'il avait déjà mis quelques photos de leur été tous ensemble, certaines photos les représentaient, elle et Embry main dans la main, ou elle dans ses bras et même une sur laquelle ils s'embrassaient tendrement. Quant au reste de la meute, ils lui avaient offert deux étagères en bois massif pour qu'elle puisse mettre ses DVDs dessus vu qu'elle n'avait plus de place dans sa bibliothèque. Ils les avaient fabriquées avec l'aide d'Embry et les conseils de Kim. Luna sourit et rigola toute la soirée. Vers minuit, tout le monde se dit au revoir. Ils dirent essentiellement au revoir à Rachel, qui devait partir demain pour Seattle. Elle devait s'installer à l'université. Quant aux autres, ils savaient qu'ils allaient se voir soit lundi soit ce weekend. Embry et Luna montèrent dans la voiture du loup, un peu fatigués mais heureux. Ils arrivèrent chez les Queen, les parents de Luna étaient déjà dans leur chambre. Marie se leva pour aider sa fille à se changer dans la salle de bain, pendant qu'Embry attendait dans la chambre de Luna. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, ils se sourirent et il ôta son pantalon et sa chemise, se retrouvant en caleçon. Ils s'installèrent dans le lit tranquillement. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Dimanche 10 heures

Luna se réveilla doucement. Elle se sentait tellement bien, enveloppée dans une douce chaleur. Deux bras chauds lui entouraient la taille fermement. Embry. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement et regarda l'homme qui la tenait. Il était sur le côté, face à elle, sa respiration était lente et régulière. Il semblait serein et un léger sourire était sur ses lèvres. La jeune Queen pût détailler tranquillement son imprégné. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille, son visage couleur café, son menton carré mais un peu plus fin que ses « frères », son nez un peu retroussé, un petit grain de beauté juste sous son œil droit, ses lèvres ni trop fines ni trop épaisses étaient légèrement plus foncées que sa peau. Il avait vraiment un beau visage, encore légèrement enfantin mais plus mature que la plupart des jeunes de seize ans. Son regard descendit sur son cou et continua vers le début de son torse. Dire qu'il était musclé était un euphémisme. Ses épaules étaient musclées mais fins, il avait également les trapèzes extrêmement musclés. Ses pectoraux se soulevaient doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Le regard de Luna descendit encore vers les abdos du jeune homme, remarquant qu'il n'était pas poilu du tout. Il avait des tablettes de chocolat, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, elle pensa immédiatement à du chocolat noir qu'elle aurait voulu déguster avec appétit. Elle continua son analyse et remonta son regard vers son cou. Elle posa ses lèvres sur la clavicule du jeune guerrier, juste là où le sang palpitait doucement. Le Quileute soupira en remuant dans son sommeil. Elle sourit et réitéra son geste en appuyant légèrement plus fort ses lèvres sur sa peau douce. Cela fit gémir le jeune homme doucement. Elle continua son petit manège quelques secondes sentant que son petit-ami resserrait ses bras autour de sa taille, ainsi que sa respiration qui changeait.

\- Hum… Luna, souffla-t-il, toujours les yeux fermés et la voix rauque.

Elle sentit une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre face à la réaction de son imprégné. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci, habituellement couleur caramel, s'étaient un peu assombris de désir. Luna lui sourit doucement et lui embrassa la mâchoire, ne pouvant aller plus haut à cause de son bras non valide. Il comprit immédiatement la raison de sa grimace, lui sourit tendrement. Il se mit sur le dos et la mit sur ses jambes. Il lui tenait la taille et la regarda, les yeux encore ensommeillés mais pleins de désir. Elle se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa enfin. Leurs lèvres se touchaient doucement puis un peu plus profondément à chaque seconde. Elle se pressait contre lui, leurs bassins se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient comme soudés l'un à l'autre. Luna sentit le membre durci du jeune homme qui était sous elle, elle sourit contre sa bouche, taquine et remua légèrement son bassin. Il grogna et cela augmenta la chaleur que la jeune fille ressentait dans son bas-ventre depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il la tenait toujours à la taille et les fit se redresser pour s'asseoir contre le montant du lit. Comme cela, sa Luna pouvait continuer à le torturer sans problème. Leurs langues s'entrechoquaient pendant que Luna accrochait sa main valide dans les cheveux d'Embry. Le jeune homme enleva une de ses mains qui était autour de sa taille pour que la coquine se faufile dans le dos de la jeune fille, passant sous le tee-shirt. Il gémit, constatant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et sentant la peau nue de Luna. Leur baiser prit fin et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Là, Luna, comme mue par un instinct, bougea la main qui était dans les cheveux du loup. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et fit bouger son index. Celui-ci se mouvait du front vers la tempe, allant sur sa pommette, sa mâchoire, sa bouche, son menton, descendit dans son cou, passa entre ses pectoraux et continuait sur ses abdos et s'arrêta juste au-dessus du caleçon d'Embry. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration s'était arrêtée pour devenir saccadée au fur-et-à-mesure de la descente du doigt de son imprégnée. Il avait soupiré, puis gémis et enfin grogné. Pendant ce temps, Luna avait suivi du regard son index, tout en s'humidifiant les lèvres devant ce spectacle. Embry était magnifique.

* Merci ma chérie *

* Mais, je le pense *

\- Bonjour, mon amour, lui dit-il plein de désir non contenu.

Elle sentit son bas-ventre chauffer encore sous la voix rauque de son imprégné.

\- Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, mais je dois dire que le réveil était encore mieux, lui dit-il plein de sous-entendus.

Elle rougit, toujours assise sur ses hanches. Il enleva doucement sa main qui était sous son tee-shirt.

\- Désolée. Je… Tu… étais tellement beau… Désolée. Tu dormais, j'ai profité de toi… Je n'aurais pas dû…

Il lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je comprends ma chérie. Au fait, tu me regardais dormir depuis longtemps ?

\- Mais… Non… Bon… Quelques minutes… avoua-t-elle timidement.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Georges. Il resta quelques secondes surpris sur le pas de la porte à regarder les deux jeunes gens. Embry contre le montant du lit, embrassant doucement sa fille qui était à califourchon sur lui. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Cela stoppa le couple. Le jeune homme se raidit en blanchissant alors que Luna soupirait. Elle se leva, mais, n'ayant pas pris d'appui, perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Embry la retint à temps.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Bonjour Papou.

\- Bonjour Luna, Embry.

\- Bonjour Georges, répondit le jeune homme hésitant et soulagé que son érection matinale provoquée par son imprégnée soit partie dès que Georges avait raclé la gorge.

\- Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. Luna, si tu veux aller à la salle de bain, je vais chercher ta mère.

\- Merci papa. Embry, on se retrouve après.

Il acquiesça en se dirigeant tout penaud vers la cuisine en suivant Georges.

PDV Embry

Nous avions terminé de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec les parents de Luna et je sentais qu'ils voulaient parler des règles qui allaient être en vigueur. Georges me regardait assez durement et je baissais légèrement la tête, toujours gêné. Il est vrai que la position que nous avions quand il a ouvert la porte était assez équivoque. Même si j'avoue que c'est ma magnifique et ravissante imprégnée qui, soi-disant passant, m'avait réveillé de la meilleure manière qui soit, j'aurais dû me retenir un peu plus. Mais, pour ma défense, elle avait montré son désir pour moi d'une manière tellement… il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce que cela m'a fait. A la base, je rêvais d'elle dans des positions, j'avoue, pas très catholiques. Puis, dans mon rêve, elle me faisait un léger suçon dans le cou et recommençait doucement, pour revenir de plus en plus fortement. J'avais émergé et m'étais rendu compte qu'elle m'embrassait réellement pendant mon sommeil. Cela m'avait excité au plus haut point. La sentir puis la voir me regarder avec autant d'intensité et de désir avait réveillé petit Embry. L'avoir eu sur moi pour m'embrasser pendant que je caressais son dos m'avait vraiment émoustillé. Et là, sentir qu'elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge en caressant son dos, m'avait carrément fait gémir. Si rien qu'en touchant son dos et faire cette constatation me mettait dans un tel état, je me demandais comment j'allais réagir quand je lui toucherais sa magnifique poitrine généreuse. Sans compter qu'après, ma belle avait parcouru une partie de mon corps avec son doigt, comme une exploratrice, d'une infinie lenteur et douceur m'avait mis les nerfs à vif. Bref, j'avais été tellement distrait par ce qu'elle me faisait, l'effet qu'elle me faisait que je n'avais même pas fait attention aux pas qui venaient vers la chambre. Je me sentais nerveux et songeais que je devais faire le premier pas vers la « rédemption paternelle ».

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin, Georges. Je me suis emporté.

Marie haussa un sourcil interrogateur, Luna me regarda étonnée et Georges me lança un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Embry chéri, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Parce que je…

\- Papa, c'est moi qui ai embrassé mon petit-ami pour le réveiller.

\- Luna, restes en dehors de…

\- Non, papou. Tu veux engueuler Embry à cause de quelque chose que j'ai commencé. Donc, ça ME regarde.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arrêter.

\- Je suis désolé encore une fois…

Luna me coupa la parole, regardant son père avec colère.

\- Ecoute papa. J'ai seize ans et Embry est mon petit-ami. Vous nous avez autorisés, toi et maman, à aller plus loin dans notre relation. J'ai simplement voulu lui dire bonjour en l'embrassant. Certes, on s'est un peu laissé aller mais c'est normal et de notre âge. En plus, je suis sûre que quand tu as dormi pour la première fois avec maman, vous étiez plus proches qu'Embry et moi ce matin.

\- Mais, nous étions plus vieux que vous, répondit-il avec colère.

Sur le coup, Luna ne sût quoi répondre, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

\- Georges, chéri. Calme-toi. Ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser.

\- Luna était sur ses jambes.

\- Et alors ? C'est normal pour leur âge. Je ne pense pas qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble sachant que nous étions dans la maison et qu'en plus Luna est blessée. Ils ont seize ans et voulaient se dire bonjour pour leur première nuit passée ensemble.

\- Mais, chérie…

\- Et, comme l'a dit Luna, on les a autorisés. Ce qui signifie qu'on a confiance en eux. Ils sont intelligents pour comprendre que c'est trop tôt pour ce genre de relation.

Luna acquiesça et je fis de même tout en piquant un fard. J'inspirais un bon coup, profitant du silence.

\- Ecoutez. J'aime votre fille, je l'aime plus que tout. Je le respecte et je lui fais confiance. Tout comme elle me respecte et me fait confiance. J'avoue que nous nous sommes un peu emballés pour notre baiser de ce matin. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Je vous remercie pour votre confiance en moi, en nous, par rapport à votre accord. Je peux vous garantir que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rendre Luna heureuse et épanouie. Mais, nous ne faisons que nous embrasser, en tout cas pour l'instant. Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je ne songe pas à faire l'amour avec Luna, parce que ce serait faux. Mais, je veux attendre pour le faire. Non seulement parce que nous sommes jeunes, ensuite par respect pour vous et pour elle. Mais, également parce que je sais au plus profond de moi qu'elle est mon âme-sœur, je pense que Monsieur Kalhaha a dû vous mettre au courant de notre lien. Ce qui fait que je pense que nous avons tout notre temps pour être ensemble et aller plus loin. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer comment je sais qu'elle est et restera la seule pour moi, mais croyez-moi sur ce point. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour pouvoir la perdre et perdre sa confiance.

Luna me prit la main pendant que Marie me regardait presque tendrement devant mon discours. Quant à Georges, il me regardait et regardait Luna qui souriait. Il soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Maintenant que c'est réglé. Nous allons pouvoir vous faire part des règles qui vont être établies pour vous deux pendant la période scolaire. Bien sûr, nous avons vu cela avec ta mère Embry.

J'hochais la tête attentif, Luna écouta également.

\- Alors. En premier lieu, la semaine, vous pourrez vous voir jusqu'à vingt heures maximum. Il y aura bien entendu certains soirs où Marie travaillera le soir et où moi je serais en dîner d'affaires en même temps, ces soirs-là, Embry pourra venir manger avec toi Luna mais devra partir au plus tard à vingt-deux heures. Et je veux que les devoirs soient faits correctement. Même si je sais que vous avez été sérieux quand Luna devait travailler pendant ces dernières semaines.

\- Le weekend, ce sera un peu différent. Vous pourrez faire des sorties le vendredi et le samedi soir jusqu'à minuit sauf exception. Le dimanche soir, ce sera vingt-deux heures maximum. En revanche, je veux quand même que vous passiez du temps avec vos amis. Luna, Kim et les filles pourront venir dormir à la maison le weekend aussi ou toi y aller. Nous ne voulons pas que vous passiez tout votre temps rien que tous les deux. Vous avez des amis, ce n'est pas pour les délaisser pour être ensemble.

\- Peut-être que dans quelques semaines, nous vous autoriserons à réitérer l'expérience de la nuit dernière mais avec un peu plus de contrôle de votre part. Mais, pour cette dernière partie, nous verrons au fil des semaines. Est-ce que vous avez bien tout compris ? demanda Georges.

J'acquiesçais ainsi que Luna.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Je pensais à quelque chose d'ailleurs.

\- Justement, je pense à quelque chose. Vendredi soir, un feu de camp sur nos légendes est organisé par les anciens. J'y ai été convié ainsi que Luna.

\- Ah oui. Edward m'en a parlé. Apparemment, toi et tes amis êtes en pleine initiation pour succéder à Billy, Quil, Sue et Edward.

\- Effectivement. Le conseil des anciens nous forment.

\- Mais, pourquoi Luna doit t'accompagner ? Pas tout le monde n'est convié alors pourquoi elle ? demanda Marie.

\- Maman, je veux y aller. Ça sera très enrichissant. En plus, j'adore les légendes Quileutes.

\- Je comprends Marie. Mais, Luna, tout comme Jared sont des descendants d'Edward, donc elle va commencer également son initiation au conseil. En plus, étant mon imp… âme-sœur, elle doit être là.

Luna s'était tendue, j'avais failli faire une bourde.

\- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer cette histoire d'âme-sœur ? nous demanda Georges.

Je regardais Luna, elle acquiesça.

* Dis-leur que c'est un truc de la tribu. Un truc mystique qui ne se contrôle pas. *

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop comment vous expliquer cela. Normalement, seul le conseil des anciens est au courant ainsi que les personnes concernées. En réalité, dans nos légendes, il y a un moyen pour les personnes initiées de trouver son âme-sœur.

\- Embry, est-ce que tu parles de l'imprégnation ? demanda Georges.

Je me figeais ainsi que Luna.

\- Où avez-vous entendu ce terme ?

\- Je suis Quileute, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

\- Mais papa, tu nous as toujours dit que tu n'y croyais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'y crois pas. Enfin, l'imprégnation, j'y crois. Trouver son âme-sœur en un regard. Mais, ce sont les légendes sur les guerriers qui se transforment en loup que ne crois pas. Mais quand je vous vois tous les deux, je me dis que cette histoire d'imprégnation ne peut être que réelle. Alors, est-ce que jeune homme, tu t'es imprégné de ma douce Luna ?

Je ne sus quoi répondre. J'acquiesçais timidement. Luna se rapprocha de moi et je la pris par les épaules. Georges nous sourit alors gentiment.

\- Très bien. Je comprends un peu mieux que votre relation ait été si rapide.

\- Nous sommes heureux pour vous deux. Et ma chérie, tu pourras aller au feu de camp vendredi.

J'espérais que je n'allais pas me faire engueuler pour avoir révélé ça par Sam et la meute. En même temps, c'est Georges qui en a parlé le premier, je n'ai fait que confirmer.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour toutes vos lectures. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Laissez-moi des commentaires pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît.**

Chapitre 11

Lundi 6 h 30

PDV Luna

Le réveil sonna, ce qui fit sursauter Luna qui dormait profondément. Elle grogna en appuyant sur le bouton d'arrêt. Elle émergea doucement et gémit. La rentrée était aujourd'hui. Nouveau pays, nouvelle ville, nouveau lycée. Heureusement qu'elle avait Embry et la meute pour affronter cette journée.

Elle se leva et regarda son bureau où se trouvait son nouveau sac de cours que les filles lui avaient offert samedi, ainsi que son portable et son MP3 qui chargeaient. Luna avait préparé son sac la veille juste après qu'Embry soit parti pour patrouiller jusqu'à minuit. Luna soupira. Ses parents étaient maintenant au courant de l'imprégnation d'Embry pour elle et n'avaient pas eu peur, comme elle le pensait. Ils ont été étonnés mais ont eu l'air d'accepter ce fait. Ce qui a eu pour effet que les parents Queen comprenaient mieux le rapprochement d'Embry et Luna qui s'était fait très rapidement. Ils avaient également compris et accepté que Luna était une descendante d'un des membres du Conseil des Anciens et devait être initiée. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une Quileute à part entière, mais était très fière de ses origines indiennes. Normalement, Georges, son père, avait dû être membre du Conseil, mais vu qu'il ne croyait qu'une partie des légendes et qu'il était parti vivre à l'étranger dès ses dix-huit ans, il n'avait pas pu être initié. Cependant, il semblait quand même fier de sa fille, vu qu'elle allait être la représentante avec Jared de la famille Kalhaha.

La jeune fille se mit alors la musique, en entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, signe que la maison était réveillée. Luna mit alors un CD qu'elle s'était gravé avec des musiques de Métal Gothique Féminin. C'était un savant mélange entre le Métal brut et le chant d'Opéra et Luna adorait écouter ça, surtout le matin. Ça la réveillait depuis quelques années. Marie et Georges étaient maintenant habitués à entendre ce genre de musique le matin pour le réveil de leur fille. Même si les premiers temps, ils allaient souvent lui demander d'arrêter ça. Elle fit son lit tant bien que mal avec sa main gauche, ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda le temps. Elle constata que le ciel était gris, mais qu'il ne pleuvait pas. Elle soupira légèrement et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle en sortit un pantalon marron, avec sa ceinture à pics avec le tee-shirt Nightwish où le loup était face à la lune, ainsi que ses Vans marron. Elle portait ce haut quand Embry s'était imprégné d'elle. Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Elle se sentait tellement seule avant ce jour-là. En presque deux moi, elle avait beaucoup changé.

Elle avait rencontré des personnes exceptionnelles. Elle avait des amis, tous semblables et en même temps tous différents. Sam et Emily, un peu les parents de substitution de tous, leur douceur et leur autorité tellement complémentaire. Paul et Rachel, un paradoxe à eux deux, lui si colérique et rancunier, mais doux et joueur avec la sœur de Jacob, studieuse, sérieuse mais avec un caractère bien à elle. Jacob, absent, pour l'instant, gentil, compréhensif, joueur et sérieux en même temps. Seth et Leah, le frère et la sœur, lui joyeux, toujours là pour faire rire avec son caractère enfantin, mais surveillé par sa sœur, dure au premier abord, mais blessée à l'intérieur et douce sous la carapace. Quil, le plaisantin de la bande, toujours là pour faire rire la galerie et essayer de prendre tout au second degré. Quant à Jared et Kim, ceux dont elle était le plus proche. Jared, un nouveau cousin qui était rieur et sérieux à la fois, toujours en adoration pour sa Kim, son imprégnée. La douce et gentille Kim, qui pouvait se montrer joyeuse et extravertie pour qui sait trouer sa carapace. Kim, qui était devenue en quelques semaines la meilleure amie de Luna. Elles s'étaient vraiment trouvées toutes les deux, elles s'étaient découvertes plusieurs passions communes, telles que la musique, le cinéma, les séries et la danse. Enfin, le meilleur pour la fin. Embry. Un prénom qui lui correspondait tellement, l'empathie. Toujours à aider, surveiller et protéger les autres avant lui-même. Luna avait eu une confiance absolue en lui, même avant de savoir pour l'imprégnation. Elle s'était sentie liée à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il était tellement, gentil, généreux, compréhensif, mais pouvait également avoir un certain caractère. Il avait de la profondeur dans son âme. Sans compter qu'il était beau comme un dieu, très grand et très musclé mais fin et doux également. Il était son âme-sœur et elle se sentait privilégiée d'être son imprégnée après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait vécu pendant ces cinq dernières années. Un nouveau point qui était différent ici, dans cette nouvelle vie, ses parents lui faisaient de plus en plus confiance. Elle sortit de sa rêverie en entendant sa mère qui l'appelait pour l'aider à se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle fût habillée, coiffée d'une simple tresse sur le côté et légèrement maquillée, la jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre. Elle mit ses chaussures et récupéra sur son bureau son sac, son MP3 et son portable. Elle éteignit sa musique et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Celui-ci pris, Luna alla dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et se mette une goutte d'ambre. Sa mère lui avait donné le flacon du parfum voyant que sa fille le mettait assez souvent quand Embry allait être dans les parages. Luna sentit son estomac chauffer, il arrivait. En effet, on entendit le moteur d'une voiture qui s'arrêtait dans l'allée et la sonnette qui retentit quelques secondes après. Marie alla ouvrir à Embry, prenant ses affaires par la même occasion.

\- Bonjour Embry.

\- Bonjour Marie. J'espère ne pas vous réveiller. Je viens chercher Luna.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis du matin. D'ailleurs, je suis en retard. Luna chérie, bonne rentrée et ne pleures pas !

Marie partit vers la voiture des Queen. Embry était resté dans le salon visiblement surpris. Il entendit le doux rire de son imprégnée qui arrivait avec ses affaires. Georges était dans la salle de bain. Luna s'approcha d'Embry souriante et lui fît un léger baiser sur la mâchoire. Il ne s'était pas penché et la jeune fille soupira.

\- Bonjour Embry chéri.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Embry…

\- Hum… Oui…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je me demande pourquoi ta mère t'a dit de ne pas pleurer.

\- Ah… C'est le syndrome de la rentrée chez les Queen. C'est une blague entre nous. Viens, allons-y, je te raconte dans la voiture. A ce soir Papou !

\- Bonne rentrée et pleures surtout pas ! s'entendit à travers la porte de la salle de bain ainsi qu'un rire étouffé.

Luna et Embry s'avancèrent vers la voiture d'Embry. Il démarra, toujours surpris.

\- Alors…

\- En fait, quand j'ai fait ma première rentrée à la maternelle, ma mère m'a amenée. Les autres enfants pleuraient et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ma mère m'a expliqué que c'était parce que leurs mamans allaient les laisser la journée à l'école avec les autres enfants pendant que les mamans allaient au travail. Et apparemment, je lui aurais répondu « Et alors, ils la reverront ce soir leur mère. Pas la peine de pleurer ! ». Du coup, c'est une blague qui ressort chaque année pour me faire passer le message de ne pas pleurer parce que je ne suis pas avec ma maman.

Embry rigola également.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Il se gara sur le parking qui commençait doucement à se remplir. Il sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la porte à sa petite-amie.

\- Au fait, j'ai oublié. Tout d'abord, bonjour ma Luna chérie. Ensuite…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement puis plus profondément, la tenant à la taille pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à son tee-shirt. Le peu de lycéens qui passaient les regardaient surpris.

\- On range les langues s'il vous plaît ! Ce n'est que le matin ! s'exclama Quil, les interrompant en souriant.

Ils arrêtèrent donc leur baiser, légèrement essoufflés. Quil, Paul, Jared et Kim arrivaient vers eux. Cette dernière était dans les bras de Jared, elle s'approcha de Luna et les deux amies se firent la bise en se serrant dans les bras. Pendant que les garçons se tapaient dans le dos et faisaient la bise à chacune des filles. Seul Jacob manquait à l'appel, toujours au nord du Canada. Tous espéraient qu'il reviendrait bientôt, mais savaient que le mariage de Bella, qui était ce weekend, lui faisait du mal et l'empêchait de revenir. Certains des élèves qui avançaient tranquillement vers le lycée les observaient. Ils semblaient étonnés de voir une étrangère de la Push, semblait-il, intégrée aussi rapidement dans le groupe le plus restreint et convoité du lycée. Luna se sentait un peu gênée d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention, en plus avec Embry qui l'avait embrassée en plein milieu du parking, cela n'aidait pas. Certaines filles regardaient déjà la nouvelle venue avec un regard noir.

\- Alors, vous avez eu votre règlement ?

\- Oui.

\- Et…

\- Semaine, jusqu'à vingt heures ensemble sauf quand aucun des parents n'est présent et dans ce cas, je peux rester jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Et le weekend, minuit sauf exception et le dimanche vingt-deux heures.

\- C'est pas mal. Ils auraient pu vous interdire de vous voir autant maintenant que les vacances sont terminées, intervint Jared.

\- Ca va. Et en plus, vendredi soir, je peux passer la nuit chez Sam et Emily après le feu de camps.

PDV Embry

Je me sentais un peu gêné de devoir avouer aux gars que les parents de Luna savaient pour l'imprégnation. Mais ma chérie me devança.

\- Hum… Par contre, à propos de ça… Mes parents sont au courant pour l'imprégnation d'Embry et moi.

Le silence se fit dans notre groupe. Paul commença à trembler, Jared et Quil avaient leurs bouches grandes ouvertes de surprise.

\- Pourquoi tu leur as dit Embry ?

\- Il n'a rien dit. Mon père l'a deviné.

\- Quoi ? Mais, je croyais qu'il ne croyait pas à nos légendes, intervint Jared.

\- Tout d'abord, il est Quileute et connaît les légendes. Ensuite, il ne croit pas aux loups mais l'imprégnation, il y croit. En fait, il n'y croyait pas avant de nous voir Embry et moi. Encore plus depuis mon accident. Ma mère et lui ont remarqué que quand on dormait ensemble, on était apaisés l'un comme l'autre. Il y a aussi notre façon de nous parler. Ma mère l'a remarqué avant mon père. En plus, oncle Edward leur a expliqué que nous étions liés physiquement et mentalement depuis le début et pour toujours. Il leur a dit que nous étions des âmes-sœurs et que c'était grâce aux légendes Quileutes.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Kim le coupa en disant à Luna qu'elle devait aller au secrétariat. Je pris ma Luna par les épaules pour la conduire au secrétariat.

Nous sommes arrivés au secrétariat et Mrs Burnt expliqua à Luna comment cela allait se dérouler. Elle lui donna ses livres, quelques feuilles avec les règles du lycée Quileute, ainsi que son numéro de casier avec un cadenas à code et son emploi du temps. Je lui pris ses livres pour ne pas qu'elle les porte, avec les miens également.

\- Par contre, vu que j'ai eu un accident de voiture la semaine dernière, je ne peux pas faire de sport, ni la conduite et encore moins la danse. Comment je peux faire ?

\- Pour la conduite, pour l'instant, c'est les cours de code donc, tu peux tout à fait y assister normalement. Pour les cours de sport, tu dois y assister et rester à l'écart, je ne pense pas que ça pose de problème. En revanche, pour le club de danse, tu as deux possibilités, soit y assister pour ne pas prendre trop de retard quand tu seras apte, soit aller à la bibliothèque en attendant d'être apte. Tu seras apte quand d'ailleurs ?

\- Normalement le 20 septembre.

Nous sortons du secrétariat en souriant. J'avais mon bras sur les épaules de ma Luna, ses livres aux creux de mon autre bras et je lui sentais les cheveux tendrement. Les autres étaient déjà partis à leurs casiers. J'accompagnais mon imprégnée vers le sien. Je savais qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce système. Dans son ancienne école, les élèves doivent transporter leurs affaires à chaque cours de la journée avec eux. En comparant nos deux emplois du temps, nous avons constaté que nous avions quasiment tous nos cours ensemble, à part pour les options et les langues. J'avais pris français pour le cours du lundi et celui du vendredi, alors qu'elle avait pris français le lundi et italien le vendredi. J'étais vraiment content d'être avec ma Luna pendant quasiment tous les cours. Elle trouva son casier et je lui donnais les livres des cours qu'elle n'allait pas avoir aujourd'hui et gardais ceux de la journée. Ce matin, nous avions Anglais et Santé, ainsi qu'un cours de Sports. Les autres élèves nous regardaient en chuchotant après nous avoir dépassés et parlaient de ma Luna.

\- Tu te rends compte, elle s'est cassé le bras dans un accident de voiture la semaine dernière, dit un garçon. Moi, j'aurais tout fait pour pas venir aujourd'hui, le temps de pouvoir me reposer.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour se rapprocher d'Embry et il a eu pitié d'elle, dit une autre fille.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle les avait collés comme un petit chiot abandonné pour entrer dans leur groupe. Sinon, comment une fille aussi insignifiante et différente qu'elle aurait pu rentrer dans le groupe des initiés du Conseil, renchérit la voix d'une voix que je reconnu immédiatement.

\- Arrête Mallory. Elle a l'air gentille, tu ne la connais même pas, lui répondit une autre fille sur un ton hésitant.

\- En plus, elle vient d'intégrer notre club de danse avec Kim, la copine de Jared. Tu vas devoir la voir deux fois par semaine en plus des cours obligatoires.

Je tenais ma Luna par les épaules, mais étais tendu en entendant les préjugés sur mon imprégnée qui ne disait rien mais encaissait en silence. Surtout par rapport à Mallory, je restais tendu. On marche vers mon propre casier et on entendit Mallory, qui marchait pas très loin de nous.

\- En plus, elle n'est pas si jolie que ça. Comment elle a pu se mettre MON Embry dans sa poche. Il la tient comme si c'était sa copine, reprit-elle.

Luna mit sa main doucement sur ma main droite pour me calmer. Elle avait entendu mais semblait si sereine en entendant toutes ces choses sur elle. Cela me mettait hors de moi de voir qu'elle ne réagissait pas outre mesure. Je me rappelais qu'elle avait subi pire et qu'elle était seule à ce moment-là, donc, cela me rassura quelque peu extérieurement. Je me penchais tendrement vers elle, lui faisant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres, étant arrivés devant mon casier. Elle me sourit quand un reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre derrière moi.

\- Bonjour Embry. Comment ce sont passées tes vacances ? Tu ne nous présentes pas ta nouvelle amie ?

Je me tournais et vis Mallory et sa clique. Mallory était une grande indienne très typée, teint brun couleur café, des cheveux noirs et longs, fine et élancée mais un regard presque provocateur et snob. Elle me regardait d'un air appréciateur, dans son regard on pouvait voir qu'elle ne croyait pas du tout au fait que je venais juste d'embrasser ma petite-amie sous ses yeux, malgré ses yeux qui, s'ils pouvaient, lançaient des éclairs sur Luna. Celle-ci restait impassible, mais je sentais qu'elle s'était tendue légèrement. Quil et Paul nous rejoignirent, un sourire sur les lèvres, comme prêts à voir un combat et gagner un pari.

\- Mallory, quel déplaisir de voir ta face de garce, commença Paul.

\- Lahote, on t'a rien demandé. Je parle avec Embry et la nouvelle qui est collée à lui comme de la super glue.

\- Mallory, je pense que Paul a dit exactement ce que je pensais à l'instant.

\- Mais, Embry chou. L'année dernière, je ne te déplaisais pas. Qui est-elle pour t'avoir éloignée de moi ? me répondit-elle d'un air déçu mais dragueur.

Certains élèves s'étaient arrêtés dans le couloir pour nous regarder.

* C'est qui cette pétasse ? *

* C'est mon ex, ma chérie. *

* T'es sorti avec ça ? *

* Désolé *

Luna fronça les sourcils. Elle n'est pas contente du tout.

\- Depuis que tu m'as trompé avec ce Tyler, l'année dernière, je dois avouer que tu n'existes plus.

\- Mais, tu as mal interprété mon chou. Tyler n'est qu'un ami.

\- Je t'ai vu alors qu'il te faisait un suçon de la taille du Texas dans le cou et tu gémissais comme une salope alors…

\- Le loup a vidé son sac, intervint Quil souriant.

\- En tout cas, je te présente ma Luna chérie. Luna mon amour, je te présente Mallory, mon ex comme tu dois t'en douter. Vous allez être ensemble au club de danse. Mais, je te conseille de rester plus avec Kim, elle sait mieux danser et reste fidèle envers son compagnon.

Luna sourit, un peu moins impassible, mais tend sa main gauche à Mallory. Celle-ci regarde sa main mais ne tend pas la sienne. Pendant que je prends ma Luna par la taille la rapprochant de mon torse.

\- Enchantée Mallory. J'espère être bientôt apte à danser avec vous. Désolée, j'ai une épaule déboitée.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? grogne Mallory face à la réaction de gentillesse de Luna.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Je dois avouer que vu qu'Embry ne m'a pas parlé une seule fois de toi me surprend, lui qui me dit tout. Mais, je suis enchantée de te rencontrer, enfin surtout pour la danse. Parce que je ne pense pas qu'on pourrait vraiment devenir des amies vu notre situation personnelle. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas faire la connaissance de la nouvelle copine de ton ex mais, si tu l'as trompé, je pense que tu ne devrais pas essayer de le récupérer. Nous sommes très heureux tous les deux.

Je vois Paul et Quil en train d'essayer de se retenir de rire, Luna retire sa main tendue et la posa sur ma main qui est sur son ventre. Mallory et ses copines regardent ma dulcinée avec la bouche grande ouverte. Quant à moi, je sens une bouffée de fierté envers ma Luna. Mon imprégnée et mon ex semblaient se défier du regard dans le couloir où la majorité des élèves avaient suivi leur échange. Mallory baissa son regard la première et commença à partir vers leurs cours. Je me penchais alors tendrement vers l'oreille de ma Luna et lui chuchotais assez fort pour que tout le monde entende ma phrase.

\- Je t'aime fort ma Luna, mais je pense que tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard pour ton premier jour.

Mallory se figea dans le couloir, Quil et Paul éclatèrent de rire et moi j'entraînais Luna en passant près de Mallory pour aller à notre premier cours de la journée, suivis de Quil. Paul me mit une tape sur l'épaule et me dit un « Bien joué » en partant à son cours.

PDV Luna

Le cours d'Anglais a été intéressant et Luna avait bien suivi le cours, malgré le fait qu'Embry et Quil qui étaient à ses côtés n'ont pas cessé de chuchoter entre eux. Ensuite, vint le cours de sport, étant dispensée de cours, elle avait passé le cours à observer ses camarades courir. Enfin, elle regardait surtout son Embry, qui ne portait qu'un simple short et un tee-shirt du lycée, mais qui avait ses muscles qui se contractaient presque à chaque mouvement. Il trottinait tranquillement en faisant le tour du gymnase bleu et jaune. Tout comme Quil, il n'était pas du tout essoufflé et ne transpirait pas. Contrairement à certains de la classe qui semblaient avoir les poumons qui allaient sortir de leurs bouches à tout moment. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'ils couraient tous et Luna était assise sur les tribunes. Mallory courait également, tranquillement avec un mini-short noir et un tee-shirt du lycée qu'elle avait noué dans son dos pour montrer son ventre plat. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil pleins d'envie et essayait de faire des clins d'œil à Embry à chaque fois qu'elle passait à côté de lui. Tandis que quand elle passait devant les tribunes, elle lançait des regards noirs à Luna qui le lui rendait cordialement.

Luna regardait son petit-ami d'un œil gourmand. Elle voyait ses épaules musclées, ses avant-bras tout aussi musclés que le reste de ce corps d'athlète. Elle s'en léchait les babines de savoir que ce dieu vivant était à elle. Comme s'il avait senti son désir pour lui, il tourna sa tête brusquement vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. La jeune fille ressentit alors une douce chaleur dans le creux de son dos. Elle le regarda également et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle vit alors que le jeune homme avait les yeux qui s'assombrissaient de désir pour elle. Il continuait à trottiner avec les autres mais semblait vraiment déconcentré.

* Tentatrice *

* Moi ? C'est toi le dieu vivant, pas moi. *

* Merci mais, c'est toi qui te mords ces lèvres si appétissantes en me regardant. Donc, c'est toi la tentatrice *

* Innocente tant qu'on ne l'aura pas prouvé *

* Arrête. Je suis en cours et… je… enfin tu vois… *

* Non * elle avait répondu innocemment mais avec un sourire.

La jeune fille ricana discrètement. Elle vit qu'Embry avait légèrement ralenti et attendait que Quil passe à ses côtés. Celui-ci regarda Embry, puis Luna en souriant. Il dit quelque chose à Embry qui grogna. Quil sourit moqueusement en accélérant et en laissant son ami qui essayait toujours de se calmer.

Le cours terminé, Quil et Embry sortirent des vestiaires et cherchaient Luna pour aller au cours de Santé. Quand il la vit, Quil lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire qui la fit rougir. Pendant qu'Embry la prenait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser presque furieusement. Il se détacha d'elle rapidement en lui disant les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Diablesse

\- Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Bien sûr que si.

* Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es un fantasme ambulant et je peux t'assurer que la plupart des filles ont pensé la même chose pendant le cours. *

* Mais, moi tu es mon seul fantasme et il n'y a que ton regard qui me met dans cet état *

Elle gloussa doucement. Il lui embrassa le front et ils partirent à leur prochain cours.

L'heure du repas était enfin arrivée et Luna, Embry et Quil faisaient la queue pour la cantine. Luna était encore dans les bras d'Embry qui prit deux plateaux. Il lâcha la jeune fille qui souriait et discutait du dernier cours avec Quil.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ma chérie ?

\- Peu importe, tant que ce n'est pas de la viande séchée.

\- D'accord. Regarde, Kim est déjà installée à la table là-bas. Vas la rejoindre, je t'apporte ton plateau.

Luna regarda dans le réfectoire où plusieurs élèves étaient déjà installés et mangeaient en discutant. Devant une des grandes baies vitrées, une grande table où plusieurs sièges étaient attachés, était occupée par une seule personne, Kim. Luna partit en souriant vers sa meilleure amie qui semblait hésitante, assise toute seule. La jeune Queen arriva devant la jeune Conweller et lui dit, la faisant sursauter.

\- Devine qui s'est déjà une nouvelle ennemie en une matinée de cours ?

\- Luna ? Mais qui et pourquoi ?

\- Je pense pouvoir te répondre une indienne fine, hautaine et entre autres l'ex de mon cher et tendre.

\- Merde, Mallory, grimaça Kim.

\- Merci d'ailleurs de m'avoir prévenue qu'Embry avait eu une ex aussi collante et que je vais devoir me taper à tous les cours ainsi qu'à la danse.

Kim rougit légèrement.

\- Désolée ma puce, mais c'était à Embry de te dire.

\- OK. Mais, on l'aura à tous les cours de danse.

\- Quoi ? Mais, à la fin de l'année dernière, elle a dit qu'elle voulait entrer chez les Cheerleaders et arrêter la danse.

\- Bin, apparemment non. Elle continue la danse.

Les garçons, c'est-à-dire Jared, Embry, Qui et Paul venaient d'arriver avec les plateaux remplis de nourriture en entourant les filles. Seth les rejoignit en souriant.

\- Bonjour tout le monde !

\- Bonjour tout seul ! s'exclama Luna, devançant tout le monde.

Cela fit rire la tablée sauf Seth qui tirait la langue à la jeune fille. Ils commencèrent à manger comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis des jours. Enfin, les garçons surtout. Kim picorait dans son plateau doucement mais Luna mangea un peu plus que d'habitude.

\- Choupette, t'as faim dis donc par rapport à d'habitude. C'est les cours ou c'est ta rencontre avec ta nouvelle amie Mallory qui te donne envie de te goinfrer ? dit Quil avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Hum… Non. C'est juste que le cours de maths d'après vont m'ennuyer et je préfère avoir le ventre plein pour me donner du courage.

Embry caressa les cheveux de sa dulcinée, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout les maths.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Je vais te soutenir.

\- Merci Embry. Bon, mon cher. En parlant de Mallory, il est temps que tu me parles de cette… charmante créature qu'est ton ex-copine que tu as omis de me parler.

Luna semblait déterminée et Embry avala difficilement sa bouchée. Pendant ce temps, Kim, Jared, Quil, Paul et Seth rigolaient en attendant la suite.

\- Hum…

\- Embry…

Le jeune homme parla doucement, pour que seule leur table entende.

\- Luna, je suis sorti avec elle pendant six mois, juste avant de… muter. Un jour, je l'ai vu avec un gars de Forks. Il la plaquait contre le mur d'une maison et l'embrassait comme un malade et elle gémissait son nom, Tyler. J'étais tellement en rogne que j'aurais pu le tuer si Paul et Sam ne m'avaient pas tiré vers la forêt. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai muter pour la première fois. Après ça, je l'ai plaquée et évité tout le reste de l'année. Mais, cet été tu es rentrée dans ma vie.

Je la vis réfléchir intensément.

\- Je comprends que tu aies un passé, mais j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles avant.

\- Désolé ma chérie. Je n'y pensais même plus.

\- En tout cas, Luna. J'ai adoré ta réaction de ce matin avec elle, intervint Paul en riant.

\- Le pire, ça a été quand Embry t'as emmenée dans la salle de cours. Franchement, mec, tu l'as achevée, renchérit Quil.

Seth, Jared et Kim, qui n'avaient pas vu la scène ne comprenaient pas trop. Quil et Paul ont commencé à rejouer la petite scène de ce matin, en compagnie d'Embry, Quil dans le rôle de Luna. A présent, Seth, Jared et Kim éclataient de rire en imaginant. Les garçons savaient très bien que Quil et Paul allaient leur faire repasser la scène quand ils seraient sous leur autre forme. Luna rougissait de gêne mais rigolait tout de même avec les autres.

\- Tu as très bien fait Luna. Franchement, même ma Rachel n'aurait pas fait mieux, rigolait toujours Paul.

Lundi 13 h 30

PDV Embry

Nous venons de sortir du cours de mathématiques et je voyais que ma Luna voyait rouge. Nous n'avions pas pu être côte à côte et je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les maths mais à ce point, je ne l'imaginais pas. Je me suis retrouvé à côté de Mallory, qui a essayé de me parler pendant tout le cours et en se penchant vers moi pour faire comme si elle regardait mon travail. Pendant que Luna était assise à côté d'un petit intello, Mike ou Mark, je ne sais plus. Elle avait passé quasiment tout son cours à raturer son cours et à soupirer méchamment. J'espère que le cours suivant allait lui faire du bien et oublier les maths. Nous avions pris le français. Je savais qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais elle voulait tout de même garder ses racines maternelles et voulait voir comment se passait les cours de français dans d'autres pays. Je la pris dans mes bras en allant dans la salle de français mais elle s'éloigna de moi. Elle était vraiment en rogne.

\- Ma chérie. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Franchement, les maths… J'aime vraiment pas ça, que ce soit en France ou ici. C'est un calvaire. Et pour couronner le tout, te voir à côté de cette… elle inspira fortement, essayant de se calmer… Je dois me calmer…

Je me figeai un peu dans le couloir en la voyant dans cet état. Elle était jalouse. Mon loup grogna intérieurement en constatant que l'effet de l'imprégnation était de plus en plus présent chez ma Luna. Elle devenait possessive et mon loup et moi adorions ça. Je la pris contre moi fortement, comme pour la calmer. Mais, j'avais tellement envie de la plaquer contre le mur pour lui montrer mon amour, mon désir pour elle et lui montrer que je lui appartenais. Je la sentis vibrer fortement et soupirer. J'étais étonné de constater que mon loup pouvait prendre le dessus sur mon côté humain et pouvait également lui montrer son désir d'elle. Je sentis mon loup sourire, comme un conquérant.

En cours de français, j'écoutais ma Luna parler dans sa langue maternelle avec étonnement. Sa façon de parler rendait sa voix un peu différente de d'habitude. Elle parlait avec un tel naturel et une telle fluidité. Même notre professeur, Miss Mulier, avait eu, semblait-il du mal à la suivre. Luna parlait tellement vite et avait un accent vraiment sexy. Je dois avouer qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais pris français l'année dernière était que c'était une langue qui m'avait toujours attiré et que je pouvais qualifier de sexy. Mais, là, c'est… Mmm… Je me demandais si ma ravissante imprégnée accepterait de me parler dans cette langue quand on aura des moments un peu plus intimes. Vu qu'on est les seuls avec Kim, à avoir pris cette langue dans la meute, on pourra se dire quelques phrases sans que les autres comprennent. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Miss Mulier.

\- Monsieur Call, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous avez fait pendant vos vacances, en français bien sûr.

Je me racle la gorge et réponds avec un peu d'hésitation à mon professeur.

\- Hum… « Cet été, j'ai passé… mon temps en compagnie de mes amis et j'ai… hum… rencontré une très jolie fille un après-midi sur la plage ».

\- Bien, je vois que vous avez fait des progrès. Vous avez l'air d'avoir bien étudié pendant vos vacances. Quelqu'un de votre entourage est français ?

\- Oui, madame. Ma petite-amie m'a beaucoup aidé.

\- Eh bien. Elle a fait du très bon travail, c'est encore un peu hésitant, mais les mots étaient juste. Même la conjugaison était correcte. Est-ce qu'elle est au lycée de la Push ?

\- Oui, c'est Luna Queen.

Luna avait rougi sous les compliments de Miss Mulier. Celle-ci se tourna vers ma petite-amie et la félicita.

\- Merci madame. Mais, Embry a été très sérieux.

\- Je constate ce fait.

Lundi 14 h 30

PDV Luna

Les cours obligatoires de la journée étaient terminés et tous les étudiants avaient leur activité optionnelle. Luna avait le tutorat dans le lycée et Embry et les garçons avaient mécanique juste à côté du lycée. Le couple marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée main dans la main. Elle ressentit alors une aura de désir émaner du jeune homme. C'était presque comme s'il lui caressait le dos, les hanches et sa nuque alors qu'il lui tenait simplement la main. La jeune fille arrêta de marcher, surprenant son compagnon.

\- Luna ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vois… quelqu'un ?

Il faisait référence à son don. Mais, Luna tira Embry brusquement vers elle dans un coin et plaqua fougueusement ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et approfondit le baiser en souriant. Elle le maintenait contre elle pour plus de contact. Elle voulait son corps chaud et plein de désir fortement. Il grogna légèrement face à son envie manifeste de lui. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Wouah… Luna… Je ne comprends pas… Enfin, j'avoue que c'était… Wouah…

\- Tu… C'est toi qui… Tu m'as…

\- Ma chérie, reprends tes esprits. Je ne comprends rien.

\- Tu me caressais le dos et les hanches… Comment tu as fait ?

Embry la regardait, surpris.

\- Je te tenais la main, mais… Oh… Je crois comprendre… Reste là.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna de quelques pas de son imprégnée, toujours caché des éventuelles personnes qui pouvaient passer à tout moment dans le couloir. Il la regarda dans les yeux et semblait laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un enfoui en lui et lui lança un regard brûlant. Luna ressentit alors un délicieux frisson dans le dos, une caresse au creux de ses reins, une autre sur sa hanche qui allait lentement vers son nombril et montait de plus en plus vers sa poitrine. Elle se sentait vibrer sous cette pression et sous ces caresses. Elle haletante au fil des caresses et gémit sentant une légère pression sur ses fesses. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle les avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte. Embry était toujours face à elle et la regardait, le regard noir de désir de la voir dans cet état. D'un coup, elle ne ressentit plus cette aura de désir. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'Embry avait laissé son loup montrer sa domination, sa possessivité et son amour pour elle. L'imprégnation était de plus en plus forte entre eux.

PDV Embry

\- Je te tenais la main, mais… Oh… Je crois comprendre… Reste là.

Je crois que mon loup veut lui montrer qu'il la possède, mais surtout qu'il la veut, la désire, tout comme ma partie humaine. Je m'éloigne d'elle et le laisse me dominer quelques instants. Là, je vois dans ses yeux de l'étonnement quand je la regarde dans les yeux, le laissant arriver. Elle rougit et frissonne. Je la vois vibrer en fermant les yeux. Je vois l'aura de mon loup autour d'elle, contre elle. Il la caresse à des endroits que moi-même, je n'ai pas encore osé toucher. Sans la toucher, je sens les mains de mon loup qui touchent ses reins, son nombril et le dessous de sa généreuse poitrine. Je la sens vibrer de plus en plus sous les caresses du loup. Elle soupire et gémit sous la pression de la main de mon loup sur ses jolies fesses. Je me sens me tendre dans mon short, elle est magnifique sous la douce torture de mon aura. Quand elle ouvre les yeux, ils se sont assombris par le désir, elle halète. Elle est radieuse, magnifique. Elle est étonnée de me voir face à elle sans l'avoir touchée. Je souris, presque diaboliquement. Je sens que notre lien s'est renforcé. Elle est à la merci du loup en moi et sans la toucher, je peux lui faire perdre tout contrôle.

\- Comment tu… souffla-t-elle toujours haletante.

Je me jette alors sur ses lèvres avec passion. J'ai laissé mon autre moi la toucher là où je ne l'avais pas encore fait moi-même. Je la désirais tellement en cet instant. J'ai ressenti un tel sentiment de puissance, mais je ne laisserais mon loup prendre le contrôle que lorsque nous serons véritablement unis. Pour l'instant, je préfère garder mon côté humain parce que je ne l'ai pas encore possédée totalement.

Cependant, mon étreinte se fait un peu plus pressante contre son corps. Je la plaque entre moi et le mur en la soulevant pour approfondir notre baiser, elle entoure naturellement ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je grogne, lui faisant sentir mon désir d'elle, cela la fait gémir doucement. Mais, j'entends quelques rires discrets au fond du couloir. Merde ! Je reconnais Quil, Jared et Paul qui m'attendent pour le cours de mécanique. Je me détache lentement de ma Luna.

\- Je t'aime ma Luna, ma voix est rauque et je la sens frissonner dans mes bras.

Je ris en essayant de reprendre contenance en voyant qu'elle a encore un regard rêveur après que je l'ai accompagnée à son tutorat.

 **J'attends vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je voudrais montrer que l'imprégnation a un effet de plus en plus puissant au fur-et-à-mesure de l'histoire. Ce sont des adolescents qui ont les hormones en ébullition mais qui essayent de vivre leur histoire surnaturelle comme ils peuvent. Si vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche trop, dîtes-le-moi.**

 **Merci encore pour vos lectures.**

 **So'**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Niko Kirei : Bonjour et merci pour ta lecture et ton review**

 **Pour l'instant, je reste concentrée sur cette fanfiction. Mais, je pense faire d'autres petites choses sur les autres personnages après avoir bien avancé, voir terminé celle centrée sur Luna/Embry.**

 **Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je prends bien en compte ta demande et la note dans un coin de ma tête.**

Chapitre 12

Mardi 6 h 15

PDV Embry

J'entends ma mère qui crie pour me lever. Je grogne en regardant mon réveil, il est trop tôt, surtout quand on sait que j'ai patrouillé avec Quil jusqu'à deux heures du matin. J'avoue qu'entre ma vie de lycéen simple et ma vie de loup, je suis crevé. Je repense à ma Luna chérie en regardant la photo de nous deux qui est sur ma table de nuit et je souris. Hier, après son tutorat et mon cours de mécanique, je l'ai trouvée presque aussi rêveuse que lorsque je l'y ai laissée. Elle était toujours aussi jolie et son émoi, légèrement retombé mais toujours présent, était adorable. J'étais tout de même fier de l'effet que je lui faisais, quant à mon loup, il était aux anges d'avoir pu montrer son désir à son imprégnée. Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle et nous avons fait nos devoirs. Enfin, surtout moi, car elle avait pas mal avancé au tutorat. Après un peu plus d'une heure de devoirs, que j'avais terminé, nous sommes allés sur le canapé. J'ai dormi une petite demie heure, avec elle dans les bras, sachant que j'avais une patrouille de vingt-deux heures à deux heures du matin. Vers 19 h 30, je suis rentré chez moi non sans avoir embrassé chastement mon imprégnée, sachant que son père venait d'arriver.

\- Embry, tu vas être en retard pour aller chercher Luna. Je sais que tu as patrouillé tard, mais ce soir, tu pourras te reposer.

Je me levais alors pour me prendre une bonne douche assez fraîche pour me réveiller. Ce qui s'est avéré efficace, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais habillé d'un short et d'un tee-shirt simple et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Maman était déjà assise dans le salon devant la table avec son café et regardait par la fenêtre, dans ses pensées. Je m'assois donc face à elle et commence à manger quelques muffins accompagnés de deux grands verres de jus d'orange.

\- Bonjour maman. Il y avait beaucoup de monde hier soir ?

\- Bonjour mon chéri. Pas trop non. Ça va. Et toi, ta rentrée s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé le cours de français. Vu que Luna m'a aidé pour les révisions cet été, la prof m'a félicité. Elle m'a dit que j'avais fait beaucoup de progrès.

\- Je suis fière de toi mon chéri. Je suis contente que Luna te pousse à travailler. Au fait, comment s'est passée sa rentrée ?

Je replongeais dans mes pensées en souriant béatement, songeant à mon imprégnée. Je repensais niaisement à sa réaction face à mon ex, sa jalousie après le cours de maths, sa frustration d'avoir encore du mal dans cette matière que j'avais trouvée étonnante et trop mignonne, le désir dans ses yeux et les réactions de son petit corps quand mon loup a pris le dessus. Un raclement de gorge me sortit de mes songes et je regardais ma mère, piquant un fard. Elle souriait gentiment et d'un air compréhensif. Elle savait que l'imprégnation, au fur-et-à-mesure du lien, devenaient de plus en plus forts et incontrôlables pour un loup. Dès que l'objet de l'imprégnation était prononcé, quelques fois, le loup imprégné pour perdre pied en y pensant instantanément.

\- Euh… Oui… Désolé maman. Ça a été. Le seul souci, c'est que Mallory a montré ses crocs et essaie de me récupérer sous le nez de Luna.

Ma mère était au courant de mon histoire avec Mallory et également la raison pour laquelle j'avais mis fin à notre relation. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée, contrairement à ma Luna chérie.

\- J'espère que Luna montre son territoire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça maman. Luna peut être très jalouse et possessive, ce que j'ai pu constater hier d'ailleurs.

J'avais répondu avec un sourire et ma mère me regarda, haussant un sourcil.

\- Cela a sûrement dû faire très plaisir à ton loup…

Je piquais un fard et acquiesçais.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Un autre petit souci par rapport à Mallory et Luna, elles se retrouvent toutes les deux dans le club de danse du lycée.

Ma mère grimaça, comprenant la situation et je regardais l'heure.

\- Oh… Je dois y aller. Au fait, maman, est-ce que Luna peut venir ici ce soir pour faire nos devoirs ? Je la ramènerais vers 19 h 30 au plus tard.

\- Pas de souci pour moi.

Je lui souris en me levant et lui fis une bise sur la joue. Je prends mon sac, les clefs de la voiture, celles de la maison et partis chercher ma Luna.

Quand je me garais, je vis Luna qui sortait de chez elle en souriant légèrement. Je la regardais et vis qu'elle portait un pantalon noir slim avec un haut bleu ciel assez lâche, ses épaules étaient légèrement dégagées, sans compter le foulard qui soutenait son bras droit, et portait ses Dr Martens. Elle avait lâché ses beaux cheveux châtains et avait mis un peu de couleur sur ses paupières et du mascara. Je la trouvais de plus en plus belle à chaque seconde auprès d'elle. Elle s'approcha et je sentis l'odeur de l'ambre sur elle. Je souris et lui donnais un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Elle s'installa à mes côtés dans la voiture et je démarrais.

\- Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as l'air fatigué. A quelle heure tu as fini ta patrouille ? elle semblait d'assez bonne humeur.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. J'ai terminé à deux heures du matin. Heureusement que ce soir je n'en ai pas.

\- Hum… Des nouvelles de Jacob ?

\- Non… En fait, il fait silence radio depuis… la patrouille juste avant votre attaque. Donc, depuis jeudi après-midi.

\- Il doit sûrement faire le point.

\- Ouai… Mais, il me manque. Il nous manque.

\- Je sais chéri.

\- Au fait, ça te va si on fait nos devoirs chez moi ce soir ?

\- Je veux bien. En plus, je n'étais jamais venue chez toi.

En y réfléchissant, elle avait raison. Lorsqu'on se voyait cet été, c'était toujours soit chez elle, soit à la plage, soit chez Sam et Emily.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ma Luna ?

\- Eh bien. On commence par deux heures d'Histoire et comme tu le sais, j'adore cette matière. Ensuite, j'ai l'impression que mon épaule va mieux. On a deux heures tranquilles cet après-midi et enfin je sors avec un indien super sexy. Que demander de mieux ? me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je souriais en me garant sur le parking du lycée. Je sortis de la voiture et allais lui ouvrir la portière pour lui prendre son sac en même temps. Je le posais sur le toit de la voiture avec le mien. Je m'adosse à la voiture et la prends dans mes bras. Je l'embrassais doucement et, me détachant légèrement d'elle, je la regardais soudain timide et lui chuchotais.

\- Luna, pour ce qui s'est passé hier dans le couloir… Je… J'espère que mon… loup ne t'a pas fait peur. C'est la première fois qu'il se passe un truc comme ça… Je…

\- Ne t'excuse pas. C'était surprenant, mais ni effrayant et encore moi désagréable.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je t'assure. Ne t'en veux pas. Je dois avouer que… j'ai beaucoup aimé… Ton loup a eu l'air de beaucoup me… désirer… et le fait qu'il le montre aussi clairement m'a… émou… enchantée…, elle rougissait de son aveu et j'entendis son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Je sentis mon loup qui sortait ses dents d'un air carnassier.

\- Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas que lui qui te désire, je lui caressais la joue tendrement. C'est quand tu es sortie du cours de maths aussi jalouse qu'il… le fait que tu sembles aussi jalouse et possessive l'a… Je pense que les effets de l'imprégnation s'amplifient au fil de notre relation et rapprochement.

\- Je t'aime Embry.

\- Je t'aime ma Luna d'amour.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement. Notre baiser commençait à s'intensifier, je la plaquais contre moi, mes mains entourant sa taille alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ma nuque.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que tous les matins, on va voir vos langues comme ça. Je n'ai même pas ma Rachel chérie pour faire pareil… Contrôlez-vous un peu les gars ! grogna Paul.

J'entendis alors Quil, Jared, et Seth rire derrière lui, Kim dans les bras de Jared avait un sourire. Les filles se dirent bonjour comme la veille et je disais bonjour aux gars. Luna souriait encore et rougissait légèrement. Elle est tellement belle.

\- Eh bien, Luna, tu sembles de bonne humeur ! dit Jared avec un sourire.

\- Je disais à Embry que mon bras a l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Mouais. Je pense que c'est surtout dû à la petite séance avec Embry et son… loup d'hier. N'est-ce pas Choupette ? demanda Quil avec un sourire suggestif.

Je lançais un regard noir à mon ami. J'y avais pensé pendant notre patrouille sans le faire exprès.

\- Embry… elle avait un ton de reproche.

\- Euh…

\- Tu lui as dit ? Embry, pourquoi ? elle avait arrêté de sourire brusquement.

Pendant ce temps, Paul, Jared, Kim et Seth nous regardaient comprenant de plus en plus la situation et souriaient doucement.

\- Non, je te jure ma Luna…

\- Comment il le sait alors ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit, mais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser en patrouille et il était avec moi…

\- Foutu truc de loup… grogna-t-elle doucement.

Elle prit son sac et s'avança vers le lycée. Tout le groupe la suivit mais je sentais les autres s'éloigner, nous laissant un peu d'intimité pour discuter tandis que je la rattrapais. Luna marchait vers son casier et prenais ses affaires, je décidais d'engager la discussion par la pensée.

* Ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. *

* Je sais, mais on ne peux pas avoir d'intimité et ça m'énerve. *

* Je sais. Encore désolé. *

Elle s'adossa sur le casier à côté du mien pendant que je prenais mes affaires dans le mien. Je me penchais vers elle pour lui voler un baiser d'excuse, elle y répondit tendrement. Elle sourit et me chuchota contre ma bouche les yeux dans les yeux :

\- Tu es pardonné. Mais, la prochaine fois que tu penses à ces choses-là, ne sois pas muté. Ou alors, demande aux autres de ne pas en parler si je suis à côté. Sinon, plus de moments comme hier ou comme dimanche matin.

J'avais ma main posée à côté de sa tête, l'autre sur sa taille, collé contre son petit corps. J'acquiesçais vigoureusement, songeant qu'elle ne pourra pas me résister très longtemps. L'effet de l'imprégnation s'étant renforcé depuis quelques jours. Je la vis alors me faire un sourire goguenard et s'éloigner vers notre salle d'Histoire. Je me retrouve alors comme un con. Merde ! Je crois qu'elle a entendu mes dernières pensées. Elle va me faire péter un câble. Mon loup grogna d'amusement, excité de ce nouveau défi. Je me mis d'accord avec mon loup pour relever ce défi et entrais dans la salle avec un sourire carnassier et joueur en regardant mon imprégnée déjà installée.

Matinée de Mardi

PDV Luna

La française entra dans la salle du cours d'Histoire et se mit à une table au milieu de la salle. Certaines filles de la classe la regardaient, vraisemblablement étonnée qu'elle ne soit pas collée à Embry. Celui-ci n'était pas encore entré dans la salle et Luna vit Quil qui entrait dans la salle. Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il vienne lui parler, sous le regard noir et toujours étonné des filles, Mallory en tête bien entendu. Le jeune Ateara se dirigea vers elle avec un air étonné.

\- Quil, reste assis à côté de moi, lui dit-elle joyeusement.

\- Choupette, je comprends pas trop ce qui se passe avec Embry. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive alors ? Il est dans le couloir, devant son casier et il regarde dans le vide avec un sourire effrayant.

\- C'est rien. Il doit sûrement réfléchir… à sa stratégie, chuchota-t-elle la dernière phrase.

Mais, Quil, avec ses sens de loup avait entendu la fin de sa phrase.

\- Choupette, de quelle stratégie tu parles ? Vous vous êtes lancés un défi ou quoi ?

\- Rien. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? continua-t-elle avec les joues rouges et un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

Embry entra alors dans la salle avec un sourire carnassier. Il chercha sa Luna des yeux et semblait étonné de la voir assise à côté de Quil. Ce dernier regardait ses deux amis avec un air un peu perdu. Les deux imprégnés se regardaient avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, mais toujours avec de l'amour et se souriaient mutuellement. Pendant qu'Embry s'installait à côté d'une jeune indienne qui semblait plutôt réservée, ils se parlèrent par la pensée.

* Le jeu débute maintenant ? *

* C'est parti mais pas de manœuvre de jalousie mon cœur. *

* Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Ce n'était pas du tout dans mes intentions. Je t'aime trop fort pour ça. Mais, pourquoi tu t'es mis avec Quil alors ? *

* Arrête. Il est imprégné. C'est un ami. Et je pense que les gens doivent sûrement se demander pourquoi on est toujours collés comme des siamois. Parce que même si pour nous c'est difficile de se détacher l'un de l'autre à cause de l'imprégnation, pour le reste du monde, ça peut paraître bizarre. Et puis, je reste quand même avec quelqu'un de la meute donc, pas de souci ? *

* D'accord. Je comprends ton raisonnement ma chérie. T'es maligne ! Alors, pour ce défi, tous les coups sont permis sauf la jalousie. *

* Tout à fait. On en rediscute en cours de science. Je t'aime. *

* Je t'aime. Au fait, quand le défi sera terminé ? *

* Le premier qui veut entraîner l'autre dans un coin pour aller plus loin. *

* OK. Je vais gagner. *

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se concentra sur le cours, tout comme son compagnon.

Luna sortit du cours aux côtés de Quil et Embry en souriant. Celui-ci tenait son imprégnée par les épaules. Quil s'arrêta dans le couloir, leur coupant la route et leur demanda :

\- Bon, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la situation. Je suis un peu perdu.

\- Quil chou, je vais t'expliquer un peu la situation. Vu que mon cher et tendre ne peut pas s'empêcher de vous… raconter ce que nous faisons en privé, je le prive de ces moments, répondit Luna tout naturellement.

\- C'est pour ça qu'Embry te prend par les épaules ?

\- En réalité, nous avons décidé de faire autrement les choses. Et, revenant à ce que tu m'as demandé avant que le cours ne commence. En effet, on s'est donné un défi.

Quil la regarda puis regarda Embry. Celui-ci souriait sadiquement mais amoureusement à son imprégnée qui lui lançait exactement le même regard. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux du jeune Ateara et il sourit.

\- Défi d'hormones ?

Les deux imprégnés rougirent.

\- Aucune aide extérieure, intervint Luna.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance Choupette. Son… loup est plus fort que toi d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

\- La ferme… On verra, grogna Luna en entrant dans la salle de maths sous les rires des garçons.

Mardi 13 h 20

PDV Embry

La matinée s'était bien passée, même si nous avions décidé, avec mon imprégnée, de ne pas trop rester collés pendant les cours. Ce qui fait que nous n'avions pas encore réellement commencé notre défi. Le repas avait été ponctué de rires de la part des gars et Kim que Quil avait bien entendu mis au courant de notre « défi d'hormones » comme il le surnommait. Les gars semblaient d'accord avec Quil quant au gagnant, mais Luna restait campée sur ses positions, soutenue par Kim. Ce qui engendra un défi entre Jared et elle tout à fait similaire au notre. Nous avions, Quil, Luna et moi jusqu'à quinze heures sans cours, donc, nous sommes partis à First Beach. Normalement, sur nos emplois du temps, nous avions contrôle, mais vu que c'était la rentrée, nous avions quartier libre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Quil reçut un appel de Sam qui lui disait de prendre un tour de garde avec Leah.

J'essaye vraiment de ne pas penser à mon imprégnée pour essayer de trouver une stratégie sans qu'elle ne le sache. J'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser en la voyant assise face à la mer, en train de respirer la brise fraîche et voir son joli cou orné de mon cadeau d'anniversaire. J'avais du mal à ne pas céder à mon envie de l'embrasser dans le cou, voulant la marquer plus fortement que lors de mon dernier suçon, qui commençait à dater d'ailleurs. Mon loup voulait la mordre à la jugulaire pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle m'appartenait, mettre mon odeur sur elle. Mais, je tentais de résister, rappelant à mon loup le défi qui devait la faire perdre. Je décidais de changer de sujet pour penser à autre chose.

\- Luna chérie, tu as trouvé le cours d'Histoire intéressant ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, surprise. Sûrement par le fait que je lui parlais de cours. Elle me sourit, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre. Elle veut me faire craquer ou quoi ?

\- C'était vraiment très intéressant. C'est une période de l'histoire qui est assez floue en France. L'histoire amérindienne n'est pas développée là-bas.

\- Ah…

Je m'installais face à elle pour l'écouter parler, elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Mais, quelques petites minutes après, je la vis bouger sa main gauche lentement. Celle-ci se retrouva, je ne sais comment, en train de passer sur son cou et descendait toujours doucement vers sa poitrine. Je retenais mon souffle, essayant de garder contenance et compris que ma petite diablesse commençait notre défi. Je fermais alors les yeux mais, ne pouvant me retenir plus de quelques secondes, je les rouvris. Je restais figé face à ce spectacle et songeais qu'heureusement que nous étions à un endroit reculé sur la plage. Luna tenait son sein gauche dans sa main et le malaxais doucement sous mon regard devenu brûlant. Sa respiration se fit légèrement plus saccadée, je n'imaginais même pas comment devait être la mienne. Son cœur battait plus fort, alors que le mien ratait un battement. Ses yeux étaient pleins de désir et s'étaient assombris. Je sentis que Petit Embry se manifestait sous ce spectacle enchanteur alors que mon loup grognait d'envie. Elle avait les joues rosies et mordait encore sa lèvre, toujours son regard planté dans le mien. Je grognais alors, cela la fit sourire. Sa main changea de position et glissait sous sa belle et généreuse poitrine et continuait sur son flan gauche. Elle passa sa main sur son ventre et je la vis changer de trajectoire et aller vers la cuisse de mon imprégnée. A cet instant, je la vis poser sa main sur mon genou droit qui est face à elle. Je me tendis et remua, légèrement inconfortable. Sa main me caressa doucement continuant sur ma cuisse et continua son bonhomme de chemin vers mon entrejambe. Je grognais d'anticipation et…

\- Embry…

\- Hum… Luna…

\- Mon cœur, réveille-toi.

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et constatai que j'étais bien sur la plage avec ma Luna. Mais, je me rendis compte que j'avais ma tête sur ses cuisses, elle était adossée au tronc d'arbre qui était sur la plage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu t'es endormi il y a bientôt une heure. Tu étais épuisé.

Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, j'étais encore embrumé par mon rêve qui devenait de plus en plus chaud.

\- Désolé ma chérie. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

\- Pas de souci.

\- Mais, du coup, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai lu en écoutant la musique.

Elle me montra un livre et son écouteur dans son oreille gauche.

\- Je t'ai réveillé parce que c'est bientôt l'heure de retourner au lycée. J'ai le code et toi, mécanique.

Mardi 17 h 30

PDV Luna

Embry et Luna arrivaient devant une maison en terre-plein, comme la plupart des maisons de la Push d'ailleurs. Elle était toute en bois. Le toit était rouge brique et le reste de la maison était blanc. A droite de la maison, il y avait une sorte de petite annexe. Embry indiqua à son imprégnée que sa moto y était installée ainsi que son petit atelier mécanique. Celle-ci lui demanda d'ailleurs, de faire un tour avec la moto quand elle aura enfin son bras libre. Son imprégné accepta tout content. Il commençait à pleuvoir doucement quand le couple entra chez les Call.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un salon simple où un canapé vert foncé était installé face à une télévision placée dans un coin de la pièce. Au-dessus du canapé, un grand tableau où un magnifique paysage de forêt luxuriante avait été peint et accroché. A côté de la porte, un porte-manteau était installé. Ensuite, Luna suivit Embry dans la maison. Elle vit alors une table de salle à manger juste à l'opposé du canapé et d'où on pouvait tout de même voir la télévision. La table était simple et agrémentée de quatre chaises en bois simples. Ils avancèrent encore dans la maison, Embry entra dans une pièce à droite et Luna écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le salon. Elle était assez sophistiquée, très grande et fonctionnelle tout de même. Les meubles étaient vernis en rouge et blanc, soit en hauteur soit en bas avec des appareils électroménagers, un mixeur par-ci, un gaufrier par-là. Elle sourit en se disant que Tiffany devait peut-être inventer ou perfectionner ses recettes pour le restaurant.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine pour se retrouver dans un long couloir où trois portes étaient fermées. Celle de gauche était celle de la chambre de Tiffany, celle de droite donnait sur la salle de bain. La dernière, soit celle du fond donnait sur la chambre d'Embry. Celui-ci ouvrit alors la porte et Luna y entra timidement. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans une chambre de garçon.

Dans la chambre du jeune homme, il y avait à gauche un lit double avec une table de nuit. A droite, un bureau avec un ordinateur, la fenêtre ouverte, une grande commode agrémentée d'une chaine hifi et quelques étagères remplies de DVD et CD. Sous la fenêtre, quelques paires de chaussures étaient étalées. Sur les murs, aucun poster n'était affiché mais des dizaines de photos. Embry indiqua à Luna le sens historique de celles-ci. Il y avait des photos d'Embry à la maternité, Embry dans les bras de sa mère qui souriait fièrement. Luna vit l'évolution d'Embry, bébé, bambin, petit garçon et adolescent juste avant sa transformation entouré de Jacob et Quil. Elle vit également des photos plus récentes, suite à sa transformation avec la meute. Elle put constater le changement physique vraiment étonnant suite à la mutation en loup du jeune homme. Il avait la carrure d'un jeune homme de presque vingt-cinq ans. Elle sourit en voyant des photos avec la meute au fur-et-à-mesure des transformations de chacun ainsi que l'intégration des imprégnées. Là, des photos où Luna apparaissait. Eux deux qui discutaient, eux deux qui marchaient sur la plage en se tenant la main, Luna et Kim qui semblaient s'entraîner dans le jardin d'Emily et Sam en rigolant. Elle vit également des photos des lycéens de la meute qui travaillaient leurs cours chez Emily. Elle se retrouva devant la table de nuit de son imprégné et rougit en souriant, une photo encadrée les représentait tous les deux s'embrassant.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta chambre.

\- Merci. Même si elle n'était pas aussi remplie ou personnalisée que la tienne.

\- Je trouve qu'elle est personnalisée avec toutes ces photos.

Embry se tenait dans son dos, il entourait sa taille de ses bras dans une douce étreinte. Elle se laissa aller face à sa tendresse et soupira de bien-être.

\- Je t'aime tellement ma Luna.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon Embry chéri.

Quelques minutes après, ils se mirent sur la table du salon, un petit goûter à côté et commencèrent leurs devoirs. Le téléphone de Luna sonna, les interrompant.

\- Allô

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien Mademoiselle Luna Queen ?

\- Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

\- Bonjour, je suis la secrétaire du Docteur Cullen.

Embry se tendit légèrement.

\- Oui, bonjour.

\- Le docteur Cullen voudrait que vous passiez vendredi dans l'après-midi à l'hôpital afin de voir comment est votre bras.

\- Euh… D'accord, je termine les cours à midi et demi.

\- Eh bien. Vers quatorze heures, cela vous convient-il ?

Luna lança un regard à Embry qui acquiesça.

\- D'accord.

\- Très bien. Alors rendez-vous vendredi à quatorze heures. Bonne fin de journée à vous.

\- Merci, vous également.

 **Laissez-moi des reviews pour que je sache si je continue bien dans la voie que je veux.**

 **Bises.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Niko Kirei :** Encore merci pour tes reviews.

J'ai pris en compte ton observation sur les PDV. En fait, ce n'est pas que j'ai du mal à écrire à la première personne pour Luna, c'est juste que je voulais montrer un point de vue externe mais qui connaît vraiment le personnage de Luna. Donc, je fais un essai pour ce nouveau chapitre avec un PDV Luna à la première personne, un PDV Embry comme d'habitude et le reste n'a pas de nom, on va dire que c'est un point de vue omniscient à la troisième personne. Si ça plaît, je vais continuer d'écrire comme ça.

Et je t'assure que moi aussi, je veux un Embry comme ça.

Chapitre 13

Mercredi 11 h 30

Le mercredi était déjà bien avancé et la matinée s'était relativement bien passée. Même si Luna avait encore eu beaucoup de mal concernant les deux cours de mathématiques d'affilée de la matinée. Ce matin, en arrivant au lycée avec Embry, elle avait bien rigolé. En effet, Jared et Kim avaient décidé de faire le même défi qu'Embry et elle. Cependant, pour les garçons, surtout Embry, Jared, Paul et Quil, les filles n'avaient aucune chance de gagner contre les loups de leurs imprégnés. Mais, les filles étant persuadées du contraire leur proposèrent un pari. Si les filles gagnaient, les quatre garçons seraient leurs esclaves et vice-versa bien entendu. Seule ombre au tableau, le bras de Luna n'était pas encore tout à fait apte pour commencer le pari. Ce qui fait qu'il a été donc décidé d'un commun accord, que le pari ne commence réellement que lorsque le bras de la jeune fille sera complètement guéri.

Il était l'heure du repas et les lycéens de la meute se rejoignirent dans la cafétaria. Luna sentait que son bras droit n'avait quasiment plus aucune douleur lorsqu'elle essayait de le faire bouger quelques minutes par jour. Elle s'installa à leur table habituelle et ôta son foulard quelques instants.

\- Tu devrais éviter ma puce, lui dit Kim en s'installant à côté d'elle en tenant son plateau.

\- Franchement, je n'en peux plus de ce truc. Vivement que Cullen me l'enlève.

\- Je sais. Au fait, tu viens quand même à la danse cette après-midi ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais, je ne pense pas que je pourrais danser.

\- Tu vas rester pendant deux heures assise à regarder les autres bouger leurs popotins ? demanda Seth qui s'installait avec les autres.

Embry posa un plateau devant son imprégnée avec un sourire.

\- Non, je vais essayer de mémoriser certains mouvements des enchaînements. Je ne pense pas que la prof va les changer tout de suite. En général, on garde certains enchaînements pendant au moins deux voire trois mois. Par contre, Kim, vendredi je ne serais pas là à la danse.

\- Ah…

\- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Carlisle pour qu'il vérifie mon bras.

\- Carlisle n'a pas prévu de séance chez le kiné ? demanda Jared à sa cousine.

\- Non. Mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. Ce n'est qu'une épaule démise.

\- S'il te le demande, tu le fais ma chérie. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des séquelles à cause de cet accident, grogna Embry.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Embry chéri. Je ferais ce que le docteur me dira.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as enlevé ton foulard ? intervint Kim. Luna lui tira puérilement la langue sous les rires des garçons. Elle remit cependant son foulard non sans un grognement.

\- Au fait Kim… intervint Embry.

\- Oui Embry ?

\- Tu penses pouvoir ramener Luna chez elle après la danse ? Je ne peux pas. J'ai un travail à faire pour Sam après les cours.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui passe ma voiture. Je viendrais avec toi chez Sam.

\- Ah… Je suis avec toi ce soir ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est cool, Kim. Comme ça on pourra discuter un peu toutes les deux. Je t'ai pas dit, Kim, j'ai avancé mon histoire.

\- Oh ! Super ! T'as publié le quinzième chapitre ?

\- Oui, lundi. J'ai déjà eu plus de cent lectures.

\- Lectures ? Vous parlez de quoi les filles ? demanda Paul, suivi de Seth et Quil.

\- Ma chère cousine écrit des fanfictions sur Harry Potter et les publie sur le net.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas, lui dit Paul.

\- Tu as combien de lectures ? demanda Quil.

\- Eh bien, pour l'instant, je reste focalisée sur une fanfiction sur laquelle je bosse depuis juin. Elle a maintenant quinze chapitres, j'en suis à peu près à 4 200 lectures et une vingtaine de commentaires.

\- Wouah ! C'est bien ça ! dit Paul avec un sourire.

\- On pourra lire ? demanda Seth, intéressé. Il aimait bien Harry Potter.

Jared siffla et Embry sourit fièrement en caressant les cheveux de son imprégnée.

Le repas se termina tranquillement et, en attendant que les filles aillent à la danse et les gars au basket, ils allèrent tous les sept à First Beach. Les gars discutaient des patrouilles et de Jacob, dont ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles depuis une semaine. Tandis que les filles, dans les bras de leurs petits-amis, discutaient du futur cours de danse.

\- Tu penses que le prof va nous faire faire des exercices sur les pliés et les équilibres ? demanda Luna.

\- J'espère bien. On les a bien travaillés cet été. Mais, pour les écarts, je vais devoir bien les retravailler. Toi, tu t'en sors vachement bien, mais moi…

\- Tu vas y arriver. Je m'engage à t'aider à faire un grand écart facial et un grand écart latéral. Tu sauras faire les deux dans trois mois maximum. Il ne te reste plus que quelques centimètres, Kim.

\- Il faudrait que Jake revienne, j'en ai marre de me taper les patrouilles avec ta sœur, dit Paul en bougonnant.

\- Ouai. Mais Sam se la coltine presque toute la journée alors… dit Seth.

\- Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle doit faire plus de patrouilles que vous les gars ? demanda Luna.

Les loups la regardèrent tous avec étonnement.

\- Comment ça, plus que nous ? demanda son cousin.

\- Ben. D'après ce que je sais, elle patrouille toute la journée avec Sam quand vous êtes en cours. Mais, dimanche et hier soir, elle a fait une patrouille avec Paul alors que c'était plus à l'un de vous d'y aller.

\- C'est parce que c'est une fille que vous êtes comme ça avec elle ? renchérit Kim, qui fût regardée d'une manière étrange par Jared.

Il semblait que la jeune fille n'était jamais intervenue dans les affaires de la meute et son imprégné était étonné qu'elle le fasse, surtout en faveur de Leah.

\- Euh…

Quil avait résumé la réaction des garçons.

\- Vous trouvez qu'on se comporte mal avec Leah et qu'elle en fait plus que nous ? demanda Embry, surpris.

\- Ben, vous êtes toujours en train de parler d'elle en des termes pas forcément sympathiques. Et vous ne semblez pas essayer de la comprendre.

\- Bien sûr que si. On entend ses pensées je te rappelle, intervint Paul avec une légère colère.

\- Je sais qu'elle n'est pas tout le temps sympa, mais il faut la comprendre, intervint Kim.

\- Ecoutez. Elle est avec son ex toute la journée pendant que vous êtes en cours et certains soirs, elle doit patrouiller alors que même sans Jake, vous pouvez tourner entre vous cinq, Sam et les deux nouveaux, expliqua Luna hésitante.

Kim hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec son amie.

Les garçons semblaient toujours désarçonnés de la réaction des deux jeunes filles.

\- Après, nous ne sommes que des imprégnées, mais on trouve que vous n'êtes pas très sympa avec Leah. Je reconnais qu'elle peut être un peu… casse-pieds, mais elle doit gérer une situation compliquée toute seule, dit Kim.

\- C'est tout à fait normal qu'elle ne soit pas forcément très gentille. Quand on prend en compte ce qu'elle vit. Elle s'est retrouvée abandonnée par Sam parce qu'il était un loup et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Ensuite, il sort avec sa propre cousine sous son nez et sans explication.

\- Là, elle mute elle aussi. Se retrouve sous les ordres de son ex qui est son Alpha et comprend pourquoi il l'a laissé tomber. Sans compter qu'elle apprend l'imprégnation de son ex pour sa cousine. Elle est obligée de voir leur bonheur dans les pensées de Sam et quand elle vient chez Sam et Emily qui est le quartier général de la meute. La journée, elle doit rester avec Sam pour faire son devoir et le midi, elle doit manger avec son ex et sa cousine qui ne se gênent pas pour lui montrer leur bonheur.

\- Jeudi dernier, quand on était à Port Angeles, Emily et Leah ont discuté. Ça leur a fait beaucoup de bien à toutes les deux, leur complicité revient tout doucement mais Leah nous a appris quelque chose de très triste, qui nous a toutes un peu chamboulées sur sa situation…

\- Chut Luna, intervint Kim.

\- Ils vont bien finir par le savoir. Sam le sait, elle le lui a dit. Et de toute façon, elle m'a demandé de leur expliquer, donc je continue sur ma lancée maintenant que le sujet est lancé.

\- Les filles, qu'est-ce que Sam sait que nous ne savons pas ? demanda Seth sur la défensive.

Luna souffla un bon coup, comme pour se donner du courage, les garçons la regardaient avec curiosité.

\- Bon. Comme vous le savez, elle est la première louve de l'histoire.

Ils acquiescèrent, elle continua.

\- Comme vous, son métabolisme s'est arrêté tant qu'elle mute. Mais, Sue s'est renseignée et a appris à Leah qu'elle ne pourra jamais s'imprégner car personne n'a connu de cas similaire dans la tribu.

Les garçons regardèrent le sol avec tristesse.

\- Mais, il y a trois semaines, elle a appris quelque chose de pire pour elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est encore pire qu'avant.

\- Tu nous fais peur Luna, lui dit Quil.

\- Leah a découvert qu'à cause de son statut de louve, elle est stérile. Elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant, qu'elle arrête de muter ou non.

Les garçons sursautèrent face à cet aveu. Ils semblaient vraiment tristes cette fois. Seth se leva en tremblant, il était en colère. Luna et Kim ne l'avaient jamais vu en colère, lui qui est toujours joyeux.

\- QUOI ? Ma sœur ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant ? Je n'aurais jamais de neveu ou nièce ? Elle ne trouvera jamais l'âme-sœur ? Mais, mais…

Il se mit à genoux et pleura dans ses mains. Tout le groupe s'était figé. Seule Luna se leva et arriva à sa hauteur. Elle mit sa main sur son épaule et lui chuchota d'une voix calme mais chargée d'émotion.

\- Je suis désolée Seth. Leah n'arrivait pas à te le dire. Elle ne voulait pas que tu essayes par tous les moyens de la convaincre que l'espoir était là. Elle a vu un médecin qui lui a confirmé qu'elle était bien stérile. Elle ne voulait pas que tu lui fasses tes célèbres bananes-choco de non-chagrin.

Il rigola dans ses sanglots et leva la tête vers la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

\- Au fait, Luna. Pourquoi c'est à toi qu'elle a demandé de nous le dire ? intervint Jared.

\- C'est vrai. Elle va te tuer…

\- Non, Embry. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle me l'a demandé hier soir quand elle a mangé à la maison.

\- Elle a mangé chez toi ? demanda Kim.

\- Oui. Quand Embry m'a ramenée à la maison, Leah est arrivée quelques minutes après et mes parents l'ont invitée à manger. Elle est partie après pour sa patrouille avec Paul.

Luna se remémora alors la soirée de la veille.

 _Flashback – Mardi vers 19 h 30_

 _PDV Luna_

Embry vient juste de me déposer à la maison. Il est crevé mais, il n'a pas de patrouille ce soir alors il peut dormir. Je pose mes affaires dans ma chambre et commence à mettre la table avec mon père pendant que ma mère finit de préparer le repas. La sonnette retentit et je vais ouvrir.

\- Leah ?

\- Euh… Bonsoir Luna. Je suis désolée… J'aurais dû t'appeler avant.

\- Non, non. T'inquiète pas. Entre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je… J'aurais besoin de te parler d'un truc important.

Je suis étonnée de voir Leah timide tout d'un coup. Elle n'est pas du genre à être comme ça.

\- Luna, qui a sonné ?

Ma mère vient au salon et voit Leah.

\- Bonsoir Madame Queen. Excusez-moi de venir si tard. J'aurais dû téléphoner à Luna.

\- Maman. C'est Leah, une amie. Tu l'as rencontrée cet été à la plage.

\- Oui, je me souviens. Est-ce que tu veux manger avec nous ?

\- Oh… Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

\- Mais, non reste Leah. Comme ça, on pourra discuter après toutes les deux.

\- D'accord, c'est gentil. Merci beaucoup.

\- Pas de problèmes. Luna, j'espère que tu as bien fait tes devoirs chez Embry. Me dit maman pendant qu'on allait dans la cuisine pour manger.

\- J'ai bien bossé. Il m'a même aidé pour le code.

\- Très bien.

\- En même temps, il est ton imprégné donc, il peut t'aider pour tout, intervint mon père.

Après avoir terminé de manger et avoir débarrassé la table, Leah et moi nous dirigeons vers ma chambre. On s'installe toutes les deux sur mon lit.

\- Alors… De quoi tu veux me parler ?

\- Tes parents sont au courant pour l'imprégnation d'Embry ?

\- Oh… Oui. Enfin… Mon père est Quileute donc il a vécu dans les légendes. Il ne croit pas à celle sur les loups mais il croit en l'imprégnation. Il nous l'a dit dimanche en comprenant pourquoi nous nous étions tellement liés Embry et moi. Embry lui a confirmé en disant que c'était un truc pour certains initiés du Conseil. C'est également l'une des raisons pour lesquelles mes parents acceptent que je participe au feu de camps. Ma mère ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'y étais convié. Donc, Embry lui a dit que j'étais une des descendantes des Kalhaha donc que je me devais d'être initiée, sans compter que j'étais son âme-sœur. C'est là que mon père lui a demandé s'il s'était imprégné de moi. Mais, il sait que tous nos amis font partie des initiés du conseil, il n'a pas hésité à en parler devant toi.

\- Bin ça… Sam le sait pour tes parents ?

\- Je pense que les gars ont dû lui dire mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne le sais pas. C'est pourtant une information qu'Embry avait peur de vous dire, il avait peur d'avoir trahi tout le monde en quelque sorte.

\- On ne m'a rien dit. Mais bon, comme toujours de toute façon. Ils me tolèrent seulement tu sais.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Surtout vu ta situation par rapport à Sam et Emily.

\- Justement. Je voulais te demander un service.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce dont je vous ai parlé à toi et aux filles jeudi dernier ?

En repensant à ce jour-là, je me remémorais l'attaque de Coralie et l'accident qui avait failli me tuer, ainsi que mes amies d'ailleurs. Je me sens tellement coupable, mais heureusement que personne n'a été trop blessée ou pire. Leah posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me faire revenir sur terre.

\- Luna…

\- Hum…

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire ressasser cette histoire.

\- Non. C'est bon. Tu parlais de ce que tu… la promesse sur ton… cas ?

Je me remémorai le moment où Leah nous avait raconté qu'elle ne pourra jamais s'imprégner et le fait qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant. Je me sentais tellement triste pour elle. Elle acquiesça en baissant les yeux. Elle semble se retenir de pleurer, je la prends dans mes bras pour essayer de lui faire passer mon soutien.

\- Je me souviens Leah.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le dire aux autres. Il n'y a que toi, les filles et Sam qui sont au courant avec ma mère.

\- Je pense que c'est normal que tu aies du mal à leur en parler. Mais laisse-toi du temps. Ça va aller.

\- Non, il faut que quelqu'un leur dise. Je… mon frère. Je n'arrive pas lui en parler… Je te demande de rompre ta promesse de leur en parler.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux que tu leur dises ? Mais pourquoi ? Si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est à Sam de leur expliquer. Pourquoi moi ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est à moi qu'elle demande d'annoncer ça à la meute.

\- Parce que je t'aime bien et que je te fais confiance.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Mais, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Emily ou à Kim ? Tu les connais depuis plus longtemps.

\- Pour Emily, certes, ça va un peu mieux entre nous mais, sans le faire exprès elle me rappelle que si toute cette histoire de loups n'était pas là, je serais toujours avec Sam et que je pourrais avoir des enfants avec lui. Pour Kim, elle est gentille et sympa, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'atomes crochus avec elle. Alors que toi, tu as vécu des choses difficiles, tu en connais un rayon sur le surnaturel comme moi et que je sais que tu connais la magie des mots.

Je réalisais que Leah m'appréciait vraiment beaucoup et m'estimait. Mais, cela me rappela qu'en effet, mon don de communiquer avec les esprits me différenciait des autres imprégnées. Nous l'avions constaté après l'attaque que je pouvais communiquer avec mon imprégné à plus grande distance que les autres. Ces dernières pouvaient parler avec eux à une distance maximum de cinq kilomètres de leurs imprégnés alors que moi, j'avais réussi à une distance de plus de dix kilomètres.

\- Luna…

\- Hum… Excuse-moi. Je réfléchissais.

\- Tu veux bien leur dire pour moi s'il te plaît ?

\- Bon d'accord. Mais, Seth va péter un câble. Je dois aussi lui dire ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. Si je le fais moi, il va essayer de me convaincre que l'espoir est là, quelque part alors que j'ai vu un médecin juste après l'attaque. Il m'a confirmé que j'étais stérile. En plus, quand je pleure, il me fait tout le temps des bananes-chocolat de non-chagrin, comme il les appelle. Du coup, je grossis et j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine.

Je souris en entendant les habitudes de Seth pour consoler sa sœur. Comme quoi, il l'aime vraiment très fort malgré leurs disputes régulières. Je vois Leah sourire et elle me prend dans ses bras.

\- Mais, tu patrouilles ce soir ?

\- Oui, avec Paul, on commence à vingt-deux heures.

\- Comment ça se fait ? Normalement, tu fais la journée non ?

\- Oui, mais comme il manque Jacob, il y a plus de tours à faire.

\- C'est n'importe quoi. Ils sont sept, sans compter Sam. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire plus de boulot que les autres.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais qu'Embry soit plus avec toi ?

\- C'est le cas, mais, hier soir c'était lui et Quil. Donc, normalement, c'était plus au tour de Jared et Paul ou même les deux nouveaux ou ton frère avec Paul. En plus, Paul n'a pas son imprégnée dans le coin, donc il n'a aucune excuse, Seth n'est pas imprégné donc lui non plus.

 _Fin du flashback_

 _Fin PDV Luna_

Luna leur racontait les grandes lignes de la conversation avec Leah quand une sonnerie retentit dans le groupe. C'était bientôt l'heure d'aller à leurs clubs et ils devaient repartir au lycée. Embry prit Luna par les épaules, de même que Jared avec Kim. Ils arrivèrent au lycée et les imprégnés s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir car ils ne se verraient pas avant le lendemain.

PDV Luna

J'entre dans les vestiaires avec Kim et je vois Mallory et sa clique qui nous regardent comme des bêtes curieuses. Je me change avec un peu plus de facilité que la veille avec mon bras de moins en moins mal en point. Je me mets un jogging gris avec un tee-shirt rose pendant que Kim se met un pantacourt noir avec un tee-shirt vert. Elle se fit un chignon lâche et m'en fit un également. Nous sortîmes des vestiaires pour se retrouver dans le gymnase où on faisait habituellement le cours d'éducation physique, un banc était installé juste à côté de la sono. Je regardais les différents groupes de filles qui s'étaient inscrites pour le cours de danse. Le groupe de Mallory comptait une douzaine de filles, un autre groupe de filles qui semblaient un an ou deux plus vieilles que Kim et moi était de l'autre côté comptait environ neuf personnes, un groupe de quatre filles de l'âge de Seth étaient juste derrière Kim, moi et une jeune fille seule. Elle restait près de Kim et moi en se tordant les mains, hésitante. Je la détaillais discrètement. Elle était assez grande avec un corps assez athlétique mais bien proportionnée, indienne typique avec sa peau marron et des yeux verts en amande.

\- Salut Mélody, lui dit Kim gentiment et s'approchant, je la suivais.

\- Bonjour Kim. Bonjour Luna.

\- Bonjour Mélody. Oh… tu étais à côté d'Embry hier en Histoire ? Désolée, je ne t'ai pas reconnue tout de suite. Je ne connais pas encore toutes les têtes de la classe.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Pas de souci. Tu viens d'arriver.

\- En même temps, en France, on est toujours avec les mêmes élèves à chaque cours de la journée alors je vais avoir besoin d'un temps d'adaptation, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

Elle me sourit également.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu ferais de la danse cette année, lui dit Kim.

\- J'avoue que je voulais essayer autre chose cette année que de rester dans mon coin. Mais toi non plus Kim ? Tu restes au tutorat d'habitude.

\- Oui, mais comme toi, j'essaye de changer. Et Luna, ici présente m'a convaincue.

\- En plus, nos chers et tendres peuvent faire leurs boulots pour Sam dans la forêt et ne se culpabilisent pas de nous savoir seules à s'ennuyer, j'interviens et Kim me fait un clin d'œil.

\- Mais, ils sont au basket non là ?

\- Oui, mais quand ils sont dans la forêt, on reste ensemble et on s'entraîne à la danse, lui répondit Kim.

\- Si tu veux, joins-toi à nous la prochaine fois. Enfin quand je pourrais enfin bouger ce poids mort, lui dis-je en montrant mon bras avec une grimace, alors que Kim rigolait.

\- Je te présente mon sergent-instructeur en danse.

Mélody rigola de bon cœur.

\- Mesdemoiselles, silence s'il vous plaît, s'écria une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et je vois une jeune femme brune aux yeux marrons, peau indienne, un port altier assez gracieux. Elle portait un short rose fluo avec un débardeur gris lâche et des baskets roses. Ça doit sûrement être la prof de danse. Je vis qu'elle tenait une feuille dans sa main ainsi qu'un stylo.

\- Bonjour à toutes et bienvenue au club de danse du lycée de la Push. Je m'appelle Elise Burn et je suis votre professeur de danse cette année. Vous pouvez me tutoyer, je ne mords pas. Je vais faire l'appel et nous pourrons commencer avec trois tours du gymnase en trottinant.

Elle commença à nous appeler une par une.

\- Luna Queen ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Tu t'es fait mal au bras ?

\- Oui. J'ai eu un accident de voiture avant la rentrée, épaule déboîtée. Mais, au secrétariat, ils m'ont dit que je pouvais assister aux cours.

\- D'accord. Tu ne veux pas prendre du retard. C'est bien, tu es motivée. J'aime ça. Vas t'assoir sur le banc pendant que tes camarades commencent à…

\- Hum… Elise, pourquoi elle assiste au cours si elle ne danse pas ? demanda Mallory sur un ton poli mais assez hypocrite.

\- Tu es ?

\- Mallory.

\- Très bien Mallory. Je pense que Luna est une personne motivée et qu'elle veut apprendre. Car oui, on apprend aussi à danser en regardant. Elle a pris la bonne décision de venir malgré son problème au bras au lieu de rentrer chez elle pour manger ou regarder la télévision.

Je fais un sourire à Kim et Mélody, qui me le rendirent joyeusement et je me dirige vers le banc. Quelques minutes après, les filles trottinaient, Mallory me lança un regard noir, rien de nouveau sous le soleil et Elise me rejoignit.

\- Tu vas pouvoir danser quand ?

\- Je le saurais vendredi. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée mais je ne serais pas là vendredi après-midi. Je dois aller voir mon médecin pour qu'il vérifie mon bras.

\- D'accord. Juste demande un mot d'excuse pour le lycée et tiens-moi au courant.

\- Pas de souci. Je pense que ça va mettre moins longtemps que prévu, je peux déjà le bouger de temps en temps.

\- Quand tu seras apte, tu pourras nous montrer ce que tu as appris en France.

\- Comment tu sais d'où je viens ?

\- Tu es à la Push. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Un des derniers Queen revient avec sa femme française et leur fille. Une nouvelle descendante du Conseil.

\- Oh…

\- Et nouvelle initiée je crois ?

\- Euh… Oui…

Je regardais vers les filles qui couraient toujours. Mallory passait à côté de nous et semblait avoir entendu Elise me demander si j'allais être initiée. Mallory semblait assez énervée de savoir que j'étais réellement entrée dans le cercle hyper restreint du lycée et du Conseil des Anciens et me lança un regard encore plus noir.

Mercredi 17 h

Le cours s'était bien passé et j'étais en train de sortir des vestiaires avec Kim et Mélody qu'on avait décidé de ramener chez elle.

\- Franchement les filles, vous vous êtes bien débrouillées, je leur dis.

\- J'ai raté mes déboulés… bougonna Mélody.

\- Et moi mes équilibres, renchérit Kim sur le même ton. J'ai hâte que tu rabattes le caquet de Mallory avec tes grands écarts et tes équilibres. Comment tu fais d'ailleurs ?

Je rougis et lui réponds :

\- J'ai fait de la danse classique pendant presque huit et du jazz pendant quatre ans. Tu as réellement commencé la danse cette été avec moi. C'est normal.

Tout en continuant de papoter en rigolant, on sortait du lycée pour aller vers la voiture de Jared qui l'avait prêtée à Kim, lui partant avec Embry. Je me rendais compte que Mélody était très gentille et rigolote. Je songeais à la côtoyer pendant les cours. Nous avions donc découvert qu'à part les cours de langues et de psychologie, nous étions dans tous nos cours ensemble. En montant dans la voiture, je repensais à notre pari avec les gars.

\- Kim, il faudrait qu'on songe à une stratégie pour le pari.

\- Quel pari ?

\- En fait, on a fait un pari avec nos copains, lui dit Kim qui conduisait vers chez Mélody.

\- C'est quoi ce pari ? Contre qui ?

\- En fait, on a parié avec Kim conte Jared, Embry, qui sont épaulés de Quil et Paul. C'est un défi d'hormones, comme dit Quil, je lui réponds.

\- Un défi d'hormones ?

\- En fait, ça a commencé hier matin parce qu'Embry a… raconté à Quil un moment assez intime entre lui et Luna. Du coup, Luna lui a dit qu'ils n'auraient plus de câlins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne raconte plus rien à ses amis.

\- Mais, je sentais qu'il se disait que je n'arriverais jamais à résister face à son… sa testostérone ou son sex-appeal si tu préfères. Alors, on s'est lancé ce défi.

\- Et quand Quil nous l'a raconté, Jared et Paul ont dit qu'Embry allait sûrement gagner et bien entendu, j'ai défendu ma meilleure amie, soutien féminin.

\- Du coup, Jared et Kim se sont lancé le même défi. Et ce matin, Paul et Quil ont parié contre nous. Ce qui fait qu'il y a un enjeu à la fin.

\- Quel est l'enjeu ? demanda Mélody avec un sourire.

\- Si on gagne, on aura quatre esclaves et vice-versa.

\- Eh bien. On ne s'ennuie pas avec vous. Si je peux aider, je suis tout à fait prête à vous soutenir mesdemoiselles, dit Mélody avec un sourire.

\- Ben, pour l'instant, on attend que mon bras guérisse et après ça commencera officiellement.

\- Quelle stratégie tu veux adopter Luna ? me demande Kim qui s'était garée devant chez Mélody.

\- Je pensais à quelque chose de léger au début. Genre quand toi ou moi on est avec notre chéri, on s'effleure nous-même mais en faisant en sorte que ça subjugue le gars. Si ça ne marche pas au bout que deux essais, je pensais commencer la partie offensive et la plus intéressante si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je réponds sadiquement.

\- La partie offensive ? demanda Mélody, un peu perdue. Mais, je vois un sourire aussi sadique que le mien sur le visage de Kim. On est vraiment connectées toutes les deux, c'est dingue.

\- Je comprends ma chère Luna.

\- Moi non.

\- La partie offensive, ce n'est plus le fait de s'effleurer ou se toucher soi-même mais le fait de toucher le gars pour l'émoustiller et s'il demande à continuer, c'est perdu pour lui.

Je vois alors un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux de Mélody, elle commence à sourire également.

\- Je vois…

On doit vraiment avoir l'air tarées toutes les trois dans une voiture devant une maison à se sourire mutuellement. Je sens qu'un nouveau trio se met en forme.

Fin PDV Luna

PDV Embry

Je viens de sortir des vestiaires avec les gars et, avec Jared on a une patrouille qui va bientôt commencer. Donc, on se rend au parking, chacun dans ses pensées. J'avoue que je réfléchis à la situation de Leah et je me demande si on ne devrait pas se mettre un peu plus à sa place plutôt qu'à la place de Sam. Elle a perdu tant de choses à cause du gène du loup. Je comprends un peu mieux son caractère. Là, j'entends le magnifique rire de mon imprégnée qui retentit dans le parking. Je m'arrête devant ma voiture et lève la tête. Je constate que Jared s'était également arrêté et était figé. Nous avons tous les deux la bouche entrouverte niaisement en regardant nos deux imprégnées. Elles ne nous ont pas vu et sont en train de monter dans la voiture de Jared. Mais, elles ne sont pas seules, une troisième fille est avec elles. Il me semble qu'elle s'appelle Mélody, mais je ne m'attarde pas sur elle. Je reste focalisé sur ma délicieuse imprégnée. Elle est tellement belle quand elle rigole comme ça. Son rire est tellement naturel et c'est une mélodie douce à mes oreilles et mon cœur s'envole.

\- Vous n'aviez pas une patrouille les gars ? nous demande Paul en passant en voiture avec Quil et Seth.

\- Paul, regarde, lui dit Quil en leur montrant sûrement les filles de l'autre côté du parking.

\- Je vois. Réveillez-vous. Elles partent, dit Paul en partant.

Je secouai la tête, me remettant les idées en place et constatant qu'en effet, les filles étaient parties. Je vis Jared secouer la tête tout comme moi il y a quelques secondes. Je souris.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, nous commençons notre patrouille avec Jared.

 _* Je vais vers le sud. *_ \- Jared

 _* Du coup, le nord est pour moi. *_

 _* Tu penses qu'elles ont pensé à une stratégie ? *_ \- me demande Jared qui longeait une rivière.

 _* Je pense que c'est pour ça que Luna était contente que Kim la ramène. *_

 _* Futée ma cousine. Comme ça aucun loup ne les entend. *_ \- Jared

 _* Tout à fait. Et nous ? On fait comment ? *_

 _* Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je pense juste qu'il ne faut pas qu'on utilise tout le temps le loup. *_ \- Jared

 _* Exactement ce que je me disais. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait la désirer autant que moi je la désirais. *_ Je grognais en y repensant, ou peut-être que c'est mon loup qui se manifeste un peu plus.

 _* Elle est son imprégnée au même titre que la tienne. *_ \- Jared

 _* La différence c'est qu'il est beaucoup plus animal, bestial et peut être dangereux pour elle. Donc, j'ai peur de lui faire du mal. Regarde Sam. *_

 _* Je comprends mais quand il a fait du mal à Emily, c'était la colère pas la passion. *_ \- Jared

 _* C'est vrai. Mais, j'ai de plus en plus envie de Luna. De la marquer, montrer qu'elle est à moi, planter mes crocs dans son cou pour mettre mon odeur. *_

 _* C'est normal. Votre lien se renforce. En plus, si elle a montré sa possessivité c'est encore plus fort. Ça va aller de pire en pire jusqu'à ce que vous fassiez l'amour. Ensuite, vous allez être comme des obsédés et ton loup va vouloir encore plus montrer son côté bestial pendant quelques mois après l'amour. Plus tard, ça va s'atténuer un peu mais votre passion sera toujours la même. *_ \- Jared

 _* Tu es à quel stade avec Kim ? *_

 _* En réalité, au même que toi. Même si je l'ai déjà marquée plus que toi, ce qui est normal. Mais, elle ne se sent pas encore prête à faire l'amour. *_ \- Jared

 _* Mais comment tu sais l'évolution de la passion ? *_

 _* Sam. Il m'a expliqué quand je me suis imprégné de Kim et que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ressentais ce que tu ressens actuellement. Lui, il vient de commencer le dernier stade. *_ \- Jared

J'allais répondre quand j'ai senti une odeur âcre mélangée à du sang humain, plus fort que celui des animaux, ce qui confirmait que ce n'était pas un Cullen. Je me stoppe dans ma course.

* Merde ! Ils sont quatre sangsues ! Appelle les autres, je suis trop loin. *

J'entends Jared hurler pour appeler les autres et sentis les autres muter et me rejoindre. Je me mettais en position de combat en essayant de les distraire en attendant la meute quasi-entière.

Fin PDV Embry


	14. Chapitre 14

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Je vous préviens juste que ce chapitre va être sûrement un des plus difficiles que j'ai eu à écrire car il m'est le plus personnel, un nouveau mystère sur Luna va être éclairé. Tandis qu'un autre semble montrer le bout de son nez. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Niko Kirei :** Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre publié à ta demande en ce jour. Un bon anniversaire à toi !

Chapitre 14

Jeudi matin

Luna s'était levée du bon pied, elle souriait, déjà impatiente d'être à demain. Elle se prépara donc, se mettant un short en jean avec un débardeur violet et ses Vans beiges. Son bras allait de mieux en mieux, tellement mieux qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de sa mère pour se doucher ou même s'habiller. Elle prit son petit déjeuner avec ses parents. Vu que ce soir, Marie travaille, Georges et Luna allaient commander une pizza. La jeune Queen prit son sac et mit son foulard en sentant son ventre chauffer doucement, signe que son imprégné arrivait.

\- Bonne journée M'man, bonne journée P'pa !

\- Bonne journée ma fille !

La jeune fille sortit de la maison et se précipita vers la voiture d'Embry. Il avait l'air fatigué, vu que la veille il avait patrouillé avec Jared, mais quand il regarda Luna, si joyeuse, c'était comme si sa fatigue s'était envolée. Encore un effet de l'imprégnation. Le loup imprégné pouvait être d'une humeur massacrante ou fatigué, dès qu'il voyait son imprégnée, surtout si elle était joyeuse, le loup changeait du tout au tout.

Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent au lycée où leurs amis les attendaient. Luna vit que Jared était dans le même état qu'Embry, fatigué mais près de Kim, sa fatigue s'envolait presque complètement, malgré les cernes sous ses yeux. Embry, après être sorti de la voiture et avoir rejoint Luna, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa presque furieusement.

\- Oh ! Les langues dans les bouches s'il vous plaît, je vous ai déjà dit ! s'écria Paul.

\- Paul, on ne s'est pas vus depuis hier après-midi et on n'a pas pu se dire bonjour ce matin, lui répliqua Luna, devançant son petit ami qui lui souriait doucement.

\- Enfin bref, les filles, comment c'était la danse ? demanda Quil.

\- Bien, répondit timidement Kim.

\- On s'est fait une copine d'ailleurs, dit Luna.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Quil.

\- Mélody, elle est dans notre classe. Je lui ai proposé de manger avec nous à midi. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, reprit Luna avec un sourire.

\- Bien sûr que non ma chérie, dit Embry en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le lycée et allèrent vers leurs cours respectifs. Luna, Quil et Embry allèrent dans les vestiaires vu qu'ils avaient cours de sport.

PDV Luna

Je rentre dans les vestiaires pour poser mon sac et je retrouve Mélody qui se changeait, le visage un peu fatigué.

\- Coucou Mély ! je lui dis joyeusement.

Elle sursaute et me regarde. Elle a l'air d'avoir un peu la tête dans le cul.

\- Oh ! Luna ! Bonjour, tu m'as l'air en forme dis-moi ! elle me dit avec un sourire.

\- Eh oui Mély… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je pète la forme. En plus, demain c'est vendredi et je sens que demain, je pourrais enfin me servir de mon bras.

\- Ah… C'est super… Mély ?

\- Oui. Je me suis dit que ça t'allait bien. Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si si. C'est juste que ça m'a surprise. Kim n'a pas de surnom…

\- J'aime bien donner des surnoms mignons aux personnes que j'apprécie. Mais Kim n'aime pas son prénom complet et si un jour tu l'appelles Kimmy, prépare-toi à te prendre un coup de pied dans le cul ! Crois-moi… J'en ai fait l'expérience cet été.

Mélody rigola en imaginant la scène. La gentille et douce Kim qui met un coup de pied dans les fesses de quelqu'un serait vraiment une scène étonnante. Mais, je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai eu un short blanc qui a eu la trace de la chaussure de ma meilleure amie imprimée sur la fesse droite. J'ai dû mettre le short à laver deux fois pour enlever la trace de boue.

\- On va dans le gymnase… me dit Mélody.

\- OK. Au fait, tu es invitée à manger avec nous à midi.

\- D'accord. Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Je te dis que les gars sont d'accord. En plus, ça va pouvoir faire un peu baisser la testostérone avec une troisième fille, je réponds avec un nouveau sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas toute seule le gnome ? De toute façon, personne ne s'en rendra compte, réplique Mallory alors qu'elle passait à côté de moi en entrant dans le gymnase.

Presque tous les élèves de la classe étaient déjà arrivés. Je vois Quil et Embry se tournèrent vers nous en entendant Mallory parler méchamment à quelqu'un. Ils se rendirent compte qu'elle parlait de moi et Quil dût retenir Embry par le bras. Celui-ci tremblait et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à son ex qui souriait d'un air méchant. Je croise les yeux de mon imprégné.

 _* Réplique bon sang Luna ! *_

 _* Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. *_

 _* Si tu ne le fais pas, elle va continuer. Tu ne veux pas revivre ce qui s'est passé avec Coralie ! *_

Notre conversation n'avait duré qu'une seconde et j'allais répliquer quand…

\- Luna est peut-être un peu plus petite que toi mais au moins elle a cœur plus grand que ta garde-robe de pétasse !

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la personne qui a parlé. Mélody, car c'était elle, regardait Mallory le visage un peu rouge. Je vois que Mallory, ainsi que les autres élèves la regardent, le visage effaré et la bouche ouverte de surprise.

\- Quoi ? Mélody, tu oses me parler comme ça ? A moi ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? Il était temps non ?

\- Tu es ma cousine, tu me dois du respect.

J'hoquète de surprise. Mallory et Mélody, cousines ? Je suis sur le cul.

\- Je ne te dois rien du tout. Encore moins quand tu manques de respect envers mon amie.

\- Mais elle…

\- Elle… Rien du tout.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'elle ose sortir avec mon Embry ?

\- Tout d'abord, il n'est plus Ton Embry. Tu l'as trompé. Il est passé à autre chose et heureusement pour lui. Ensuite, il est heureux et amoureux. C'est le plus important. En plus, Luna est très gentille, elle aime rigoler comme être sérieuse et surtout elle va lui être fidèle le temps de leur relation.

\- Mais…

\- Arrête Mallory. C'est toi qui a tout gâché avec lui. Ne rejette pas la faute sur Luna alors que c'est fini avec Embry depuis avril dernier. Et ne viens pas pleurer ou même tenter de les séparer. De toute façon, il me semble que tu sors déjà avec un gars de Forks, Mark. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que tu essaies de récupérer ton ex qui est déjà casé ?

Le silence se fit dans le gymnase. Je regarde Mélody et lui fais un sourire de remerciement. Je jette un œil à Embry et Quil qui regardent ma nouvelle amie officielle avec un sourire. Le cours commença.

Fin PDV Luna

Vendredi 13 heures

Embry et Luna venaient de quitter le secrétariat du lycée pour les informer qu'ils devaient aller à l'hôpital pour faire vérifier le bras de la jeune fille. Ils se dirigent alors vers la voiture du loup et partent dans le parking de l'hôpital de Forks. Ils vont devant le bureau de la secrétaire du docteur Cullen. La secrétaire est une femme d'environ trente ans avec une blouse blanche et ses cheveux blonds sont attachés en chignon serré.

\- Bonjour, je suis Luna Queen et j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Cullen.

\- Bonjour. Mais, il est 13 h 30 et vous avez rendez-vous à 14 heures. Pour l'instant, il est au service des urgences, il arrivera dans vingt minutes.

\- Pas de problème. Nous attendrons, dit Embry.

\- Euh… Vous êtes ?

\- Son petit-ami, les parents de Luna travaillent donc je l'accompagne.

\- D'accord.

\- Par contre, serait-ce possible que nous ayons un mot chacun pour le lycée puisque nous avions un cours cet après-midi ? demanda Luna poliment.

\- Bien sûr. Installez-vous. Je vous les prépare et je vous les passerais.

Le couple acquiesça et partit s'assoir sur un des bancs. Embry entoura de son bras les épaules de la jeune fille et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu as fait ton sac pour cette nuit ?

\- Je l'ai fait mais il faudra repasser chez moi pour le récupérer et j'aimerais me changer.

\- Pas de souci. Alors ta première semaine ?

\- Assez fatigante. Mais je pense que c'est à cause du bras. Sinon, ça a été dans l'ensemble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Embry se redressa en fronçant le nez. Carlisle devait sûrement arriver. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il entra dans la salle.

\- Bonjour Luna, Embry. Suivez-moi.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le cabinet du vampire, Luna alla s'installer sur la table d'auscultation. Le blond commença alors son examen du bras de la jeune fille.

\- Eh bien. Ton bras va beaucoup mieux. Tu vas pouvoir enfin te débarrasser de ton foulard et retrouver une vie normale.

\- Je vais pouvoir redanser ?

\- Oui, mais ne force pas encore trop. Tu pourras l'utiliser pleinement à partir de vendredi prochain.

\- D'accord. Merci docteur Cullen.

\- Appelle-moi Carlisle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du médecin où Embry était toujours assis.

Carlisle semblait vouloir parler, mais était hésitant.

\- Hum… Luna, je voudrais te demander quelque chose…

\- Carlisle, que voulez-vous de ma petite-amie ? grogna Embry.

\- Je voudrais juste savoir quelque chose. Luna, est-ce que tu as parlé à quelqu'un de ce qui t'est arrivé à l'école ?

\- Un psy, vous voulez dire ?

\- Oui.

\- Non et je ne le veux pas. Avoir quelqu'un qui essaye de disséquer mon esprit pour qu'il me dise que je suis folle et que je dois prendre des antidépresseurs, non merci, répondit Luna sur un ton froid.

Embry la regarda, semblant surpris par le ton qu'elle avait employé. Carlisle, lui, hocha la tête en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux, chercher un indice sur quelque chose en particulier.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça Carlisle ? reprit Luna acide.

Cette fois, Embry sursauta toujours étonné.

\- Je dois avouer que jeudi dernier, il y a quelque chose que Jared a raconté sur ton échange avec la vampire qui vous a attaqué qui me fait réfléchir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a interpelé plus qu'autre chose sur ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la jeune fille sur la défensive.

\- Apparemment, tu lui aurais dit que tu avais vécu une chose bien pire que ce qui t'était arrivé à l'école. Une chose qui t'a détruite plus que tout autre. Je dois avouer que je suis curieux et je voudrais savoir ce qui t'est arrivé.

Luna se redressa en inspirant fortement, essayant de se contrôler. Elle répliqua alors d'une voix en colère, mais juste assez bas pour que seules les personnes dans le cabinet puissent l'entendre.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas votre problème Carlisle. Vous n'êtes là que pour vérifier que mon bras va bien, ce qui est le cas. Même si c'est une de vos congénères qui me l'a brisé. Donc, pardonnez-moi de vous demander de vous occuper de vos oignons. Comme par exemple de vous occuper du mariage de votre fils avec une humaine idiote et égoïste qui souhaite se transformer en suceur de sang. Sur ce, merci pour mon bras. Mon passé ne regarde que moi et ceux à qui je déciderais un jour de révéler ce passé. Ce n'est pas à vous de me forcer la main comme si vous aviez votre mot à dire. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas fiable comme médecin-vampire. En tout cas, pour la psychologie, faudra repasser l'examen. Ce n'est en aucun cas une bonne façon de procéder pour avoir des informations personnelles. Je pense que nous en avons terminé. Bonne fin de journée. Embry, on y va…

Luna se leva de la chaise, jeta son foulard au fond de son sac et sortit précipitamment du cabinet.

PDV Embry

Luna vient de sortir du cabinet de Carlisle et je reste figé sur mon siège.

\- Euh…

\- Embry, je suis désolé d'avoir été trop curieux avec ton imprégnée.

\- Carlisle, je… je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi vous avez voulu savoir quelque chose sur son passé…

\- Je pense que ce qu'elle a vécu l'a traumatisé et que c'est très grave.

\- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça d'elle.

\- Je sens qu'elle fait partie de quelque chose de très gros, elle a un don particulier que je ne saurais expliquer. Je sens qu'elle sait des choses que même vous vous ignorez. Mais, ce qu'elle a vécu l'empêche d'avancer complètement et l'empêche également d'être à son potentiel maximal.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ses paroles.

\- Vous savez qu'elle communique avec les esprits, Carlisle. En effet, elle a également le don de nous avoir encore plus unis entre nous. Elle fait un peu la passerelle entre nous et les filles. Elle a également aidé Leah, ce qui n'est pas une chose facile.

\- En effet. Mais, ce qu'elle a vécu dépasse complètement ses problèmes avec cette… Coralie.

Je grogne mais le laisse continuer.

\- Ca va au-delà de ce qui lui est arrivé à l'école, les humiliations, tout ça. C'est quelque chose de traumatisant. Je sais qu'elle veut t'en parler. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais elle va parler. Rejoins-la.

\- Au revoir Carlisle.

Je sors du bureau et retrouve Luna qui avait déjà commencé à marcher vers l'ascenseur. Je vis alors qu'elle avait un regard absent mais noir de colère, des larmes au coin de ses jolis yeux, la respiration saccadée et le cœur qui battait assez vite. Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle se fit dans le plus grand silence.

Fin PDV Embry

Vendredi 15 heures

PDV Luna

Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Carlisle n'a pas le droit de me poser ce genre de question. Personne de la meute ne m'a posé ce genre de question alors qu'ils sont mes amis, ma famille. Pourtant, je sais très bien qu'ils se posent tous des questions depuis l'attaque de Coralie sur ce que je lui avais dit. Mais, ils savaient que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de savoir. Ils avaient décidé de me laisser venir leur parler de ce que j'avais vécu. On vient juste d'arriver à la maison, mon sac étant dans ma chambre, je dis à Embry, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche :

\- Embry, je dois aller me changer. Installe-toi devant la télévision si tu veux. Je vais aller me prendre une bonne douche, cette odeur d'hôpital mélangée à celle du vampire est très désagréable. Par contre, j'ai besoin de me calmer alors je vais me mettre de la musique dans la salle de bain. Si tu as faim, il y a quelques muffins dans la cuisine. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Il acquiesce. Je vais prendre mes habits dans ma chambre, un pantalon cargo noir, un tee-shirt bleu ciel et mes Converses noires et vais dans la salle de bain. Je mets dans la chaine hifi de la salle d'eau l'album Comalies de Lacuna Coil. Je rentre dans la douche et commence à me doucher en entendant la musique à travers l'eau chaude qui descend le long de mon corps. Je chante à tue-tête les paroles de la chanson Swamped, à travers les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues en même temps que mes souvenirs remontent. Je sais qu'Embry m'entend sûrement chanter et peut-être pleurer, mais j'en ai besoin.

 **When you're taught through feelings**  
 _Quand on t'apprend à travers des sentiments_

 **Destiny flying high above**  
 _Le destin volant haut au dessus_  
 **All I know is that you can realize it**  
 _Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu peux l'accomplir_

 **Destiny who cares**  
 _Le destin qui s'inquiète_  
 **As it turns around**  
 _Comme il tourne autour_  
 **And I know that it descends down on me**  
 _Et je sais qu'il descend en moi_

 **It's just another day**  
 _C'est juste un autre jour_  
 **The shame is gone**  
 _La honte est partie_  
 **Hard to believe**  
 _Dur à croire_  
 **That I've let it go**  
 _Que je l'ai laissée disparaître_

 **Destiny can't replace my life**  
 _Le destin ne peut remplacer ma vie_  
 **Scary shadows of my past**  
 _Les ombres effrayantes de mon passé_  
 **Are alive**  
 _Sont vivantes_

 **Destiny who cares**  
 _Le destin qui s'inquiète_  
 **As it turns around**  
 _Comme il tourne autour_  
 **And I know that it descends**  
 _Et je sais qu'il descend_  
 **With a smile**  
 _Avec un sourire_

 **It's just another day**  
 _C'est juste un autre jour_  
 **The shame is gone**  
 _La honte est partie_  
 **It's hard to believe**  
 _Il est dur à croire_  
 **That I've let it go away**  
 _Que je l'ai laissée s'enfuir_

 **It's just a melody**  
 _C'est juste une mélodie_  
 **It bleeds in me**  
 _Elle saigne en moi_  
 **Hard to believe**  
 _Dur à croire_  
 **That I've let it go**  
 _Que je l'ai laisser disparaître_

 **When you're taught through feelings**  
 _Quand on t'apprend par des sentiments_

 **It's just another day**  
 _C'est juste un autre jour_  
 **The shame is gone**  
 _La honte est partie_  
 **It's hard to believe**  
 _Il est dur à croire_  
 **That I've let it go away**  
 _Que je l'ai laissée s'enfuir_

 **It's just a melody**  
 _C'est juste une mélodie_  
 **It bleeds in me**  
 _Elle saigne en moi_  
 **Hard to believe**  
 _Dur à croire_  
 **That I've let it go**  
 _Que je l'ai laissé disparaître_

Je me suis arrêtée de pleurer et de chanter. J'ai terminé de me doucher, je me sèche et m'habille. Je m'attache les cheveux en un chignon lâche. Je pense que je vais aider un peu Emily à préparer le repas pour le feu de camps de ce soir. Je me brosse les dents, me mets une goutte d'ambre, éteint la musique et sors de la salle de bain. Je vais dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon sac pour cette nuit et y met mon MP3 et mon parfum. Je me sens un peu mieux et je rejoins Embry dans le salon. Il est toujours sur le canapé mais est assez tendu. Je vais prendre ma veste en cuir sur le porte-manteau.

\- C'est bon, je suis prête mon cœur. Désolée. J'avais besoin de me calmer.

\- Pas de souci ma chérie.

Il hésite un peu mais me prend quand même dans ses bras, je sens sa chaleur contre moi et j'inspire fortement. Je me sens tellement mieux. J'aurais dû aller dans ses bras avant. Je me calme presque instantanément dans ce cocon de douceur et d'amour. Il est toujours assis sur le canapé mais étant vraiment grand, sa tête m'arrive au cou. Je me détache légèrement de lui et l'embrasse fougueusement. Il semble surpris mais répond à mon baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, le baiser s'arrête et Embry est essoufflé, il me dit d'une voix rauque :

\- Luna… Tu oublies le défi ?

\- Non, mais je voulais t'embrasser.

\- D'accord. Ma chérie, je… je sais que tu as eu des problèmes avant de me connaître mais après ta réaction face à Carlisle et la chanson que tu as chanté dans la salle de bain, je… Enfin, je sais que tu ne veux pas encore m'en parler mais, je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert… Jusqu'à quel point, je l'ignore mais sache que je suis là pour toi… Les autres aussi…

\- Je sais mon cœur. Mais, tu sais, ce n'est pas une question de confiance, c'est juste que… c'est trop… intime et personnel… Je me suis rendue compte il y a peu de la gravité de ce que j'ai…

Je me coupais toute seule dans ma tirade et me plaquais la main sur ma bouche. J'avais trop parlé. C'est à cause de cette foutue imprégnation. L'honnêteté vient toute seule et là, j'en fais les frais.

Fin PDV Luna

PDV Embry

Je reste là, figé face à Luna qui a la main sur sa bouche et je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur. Les informations montent à mon cerveau qui tourne à plein régime. C'est trop intime et personnel et grave… Je me raclais la gorge soudainement très sèche. Elle se lève et s'éloigne de moi mais je l'attrape par le poignet pour qu'elle se tourne vers moi. Je vois qu'elle pleure, elle halète et son cœur bat trop vite.

\- Luna, ma chérie. Est-ce que tu… tu as…

Je n'arrive pas à prononcer ces mots qui me font mal à la poitrine.

\- Pas ici Embry. Ma mère va rentrer bientôt et…

\- On y va.

On récupère ses affaires et on va dans la voiture. Je conduis sans réfléchir vers la plage où à cette heure-ci, personne n'est dans les parages. On va dans notre coin et je vois Luna qui regarde les vagues se déchaîner sur les graviers. Elle reste silencieuse et je décide de parler, ma voix est chargée d'émotions.

\- Luna, ma chérie. Est-ce que tu as subi un… viol ?

Elle ne répond pas, tourne son visage ravagé par les larmes vers moi et acquiesce doucement. Elle se racle la gorge et j'attends qu'elle parle.

\- Non… Enfin… Pour la loi, c'est considéré comme un viol. Elle a chuchoté.

\- Comment ? Qui ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

J'ai eu voix rauque. Quelqu'un a fait CA à mon imprégnée, mon âme-sœur. Il l'a salie.

\- L'année de mes douze ans, quelques semaines après le décès de ma grand-mère. C'était le copain d'une de mes cousines, il avait dix-huit ans.

\- Douze ans ? Mais, tu étais vraiment jeune…

Je suis sidéré. Ma douce Luna a été violée à douze ans. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle disait à Coralie que ce n'était pas ses problèmes à l'école qui l'avait détruite complètement.

\- Embry, je sais que c'est un choc pour toi… Mais, personne n'est au courant. Mes parents l'ignorent et je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Tu es la première personne à qui je le dis.

Elle s'installe un peu plus confortablement contre le tronc d'arbre où nous avons l'habitude d'aller et inspire fortement. Je sens qu'elle va tout me révéler, elle tremble et je lui tiens la main pour l'encourager. Elle commence alors à parler, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Nous étions à l'anniversaire d'une de mes tantes, Isabelle. C'était quelques semaines après le décès de ma grand-mère, mais cette soirée était prévue depuis des mois et toute la famille et les amis étaient là. Isabelle et son mari avaient loué une petite salle des fêtes dans un village pas loin de Nice. Ceux qui avaient aidé à tout préparer pour la soirée avaient accès aux cuisines et aux toilettes privées et j'en faisais partie. Toutes mes cousines étaient présentes et l'une d'elles, Amélie qui avait dix-sept ans était venue avec son copain Cédric, dix-huit ans. C'était vraiment une super soirée. A un moment, je suis partie vers les cuisines pour aller aux toilettes privées mais j'ai oublié de fermer à clef.

Je sentais que ça allait être le moment fatidique. Mais, Luna était dans son souvenir et m'envoya sans le vouloir et sûrement sans en avoir conscience les images de ce souvenir. Je voyais donc ma Luna à douze ans dans une jolie petite robe noire avec des volants roses, ses cheveux attachés en demie queue par un nœud rose entrer dans les toilettes. Je redoutais ce que j'allais voir et essayais de me concentrer sur ses paroles plutôt que sur les images qu'elle m'envoyait.

\- La pire erreur de toute ma vie. La porte s'est ouverte sur Cédric, ivre. Il m'a regardé de haut en bas et il… m'a pénétrée d'un doigt alors que j'essayais de me défendre. La douleur était horrible et je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. J'ai tellement eu peur… A un moment, il a été distrait par je ne sais plus quoi, j'ai réussi, je ne sais pas trop comment à lui donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac, ce qui fait qu'il s'est écarté de moi. J'ai couru comme j'ai pu jusqu'aux autres toilettes de l'autre côté de la salle de la fête. Personne n'a remarqué quoique ce soit. Mais, le pire c'est qu'il ne se souvenait de rien du tout. Il a fait un coma éthylique et quelques mois plus tard, Amélie a rompu avec lui car il la battait. Quant à moi, j'avais enfoui ce souvenir pendant un peu plus de six mois. Puis, je m'en suis souvenu par bribes et je pensais simplement qu'il avait tenté de me violer. J'ai cru cela jusqu'à mes quinze ans. Une nuit, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar qui était en réalité un souvenir. J'ai cherché sur internet des informations sur le viol. Ce jour-là, j'ai vu que s'il y avait eu une pénétration quelle qu'elle soit, l'agression était considérée comme un viol pur et simple. J'ai cru que le ciel m'était tombé sur la tête. J'ai carrément fait une crise de panique et j'ai essayé de me… défénestrer. Une voisine qui était chez mes parents pour boire un café m'a empêché de le faire sans me poser de questions et ne l'a jamais dit à mes parents.

Son récit terminé, je la regardais qui pleurait de tout son soûl et je me rends compte que je pleure aussi. J'avais essayé de me concentrer uniquement sur ses paroles mais les flots d'images m'étaient apparues, comme des lames dans mon cœur.

\- Ma chérie… Je suis tellement… Oh Luna… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Mais, pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas au courant ?

\- J'avais déjà des soucis à l'école et ils ne me croyaient pas à propos de ça. C'était… Ils pensaient que je racontais des histoires pour me rendre intéressantes. Comment ils auraient pu me croire sur quelque chose d'aussi intime et important ?

Je contracte la mâchoire mais j'essayais de me retenir d'aller voir mes beaux-parents pour les insulter de tous les noms. Je repensais alors à nos moments intimes et au pari.

\- Luna, si tu veux arrêter notre pari, je comprendrais très bien…

\- Non, Embry. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas te rappeler ce mauvais souvenir et je ne veux te forcer à rien du tout. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut pour que…

Luna pose son doigt sur mes lèvres et je me tais. Sa peau est tellement douce. Ma Luna est si douce, si innocente, la gentillesse et la pureté. Comment ce salopard a pu la souiller de la sorte ?

\- Embry. On va y aller en douceur. Pour moi, ce qui m'est arrivé ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi ni à mon désir pour toi. Pour moi et à tous les niveaux, tu seras toujours le premier pour tout. Tu seras le premier à me toucher. Il est vrai que par exemple dans une salle de bain, je ne pense pas que je vais arriver à faire des câlins. Mais, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal, ni quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas faire. Tu es mon imprégné, je suis à toi et tu es à moi. Je sais que si un jour, tu me touches à un endroit qui me mettra mal à l'aise, je te le dirais et que tu vas tout de suite arrêter et comprendre. Tu me respectes et tu m'aimes. C'est le plus important, qu'on s'aime, qu'on se respecte l'un l'autre et qu'on se fasse confiance. Je sais qu'il va te falloir un peu de temps pour te remettre de tout ça et je comprends tout à fait. Mais, s'il te plaît restes mon Embry. Celui dont je tombe encore plus amoureuse de jour en jour. Celui qui adore ma cuisine, celui qui aime m'écouter chanter quand il pense que je le sens pas, celui qui plaisante avec Quil, celui qui soutient Jacob de toutes les façons possibles. Le Embry qui me défend, celui qui aime m'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le contrôle lui-même, celui qui a laissé son loup me toucher de la façon la plus passionnée qui soit, celui qui m'a lancé ce défi que je vais remporter en espérant que tu te donnes à fond. Celui qui me trouve magnifique alors que je ne porte pas forcément de tenue sexy, celui qui m'a dit je t'aime alors qu'on se disputait sous la pluie, celui qui se transforme en loup pour protéger la tribu, celui qui parfois se moque de moi parce que je suis frustrée en cours de maths parce que je suis nulle, celui qui aime me montrer qu'il est mortellement sexy en courant en short. Je t'aime et je veux que tu restes toi.

Je la voyais avec un nouveau regard. Comme si je la voyais pour la première fois être elle-même. Un énorme poids semblait lui être enlevé. Elle semblait plus confiante, plus légère, soulagée de s'être mise à nue et en me révélant son plus douloureux souvenir. Je vois une nouvelle force en elle, elle allait aller de l'avant pour vivre sa vie pleinement à mes côtés. Je suis tellement fier d'elle, d'avoir eu autant de courage face à son passé plus que douloureux. Elle avait vécu l'enfer et s'en relevait de jour en jour. Ce petit bout de femme qui a déjà tant vécu et qui, pourtant semble se relever et renaître de ses cendres.

\- Tu es un phénix ma Luna.

Fin PDV Embry

PDV Luna

\- Tu es un phénix ma Luna.

Je regarde Embry. Son regard sur moi semble avoir changé. Mais, heureusement, ce n'est pas un regard négatif. Ce n'est pas un regard de pitié ni même un regard qui pourrait faire penser qu'il allait être différent avec moi. Non. Il me regarde avec un sentiment de fierté, son regard semblait dire « Je te connais enfin TOI. Tu es toi, mais celle que tu es depuis toujours, celle qui a confiance en elle et qui le montre. » Son regard me dit exactement ce que je ressens en cet instant. Je me sens tellement mieux de lui avoir dit la vérité. Je suis toujours Luna la timide mais qui fait des efforts, nulle en maths, mais douée en danse, chant et cuisine. L'amie du groupe de Sam, la meilleure amie de Kim, la cousine de Jared et l'imprégnée d'Embry.

\- Mon amour. Tu es une jeune femme extraordinaire. Je t'aime tellement fort. Je… Je vais essayer de me montrer à la hauteur. Ce que tu m'as raconté sur ton passé ne changera jamais ce que je ressens pour toi mon amour. Au contraire, je suis sûr que mon amour s'est amplifié en sachant ce que tu as traversé. Tu es encore plus courageuse que je le pensais. Tellement courageuse. Tu te relèves et tu vas aller de l'avant. Je t'assure que je vais donner mon maximum pour ce pari. Je vais le gagner, tu vas voir. Maintenant, si on allait chez Sam et Emily ? Tu vas pouvoir cuisiner un peu, je sens que tu dois évacuer la pression et quoi de mieux pour toi que la cuisine ? Par contre, pendant ce temps, je vais aller courir. J'espère trouver quelques sangsues à démolir pour évacuer la colère que j'éprouve envers ce salop qui…

\- D'accord mon cœur. Par contre, je sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'empêcher d'y penser et le montrer aux autres. Seulement, je ne veux pas en parler. C'est du passé. Je ne veux en aucun cas que ce qui m'est arrivé ne sorte de la meute et aucun membre du Conseil ne doit le savoir. Edward sera au courant et il va vouloir sûrement en parler à mes parents et je ne veux en aucun cas qu'ils soient au courant. Si par malheur, quelqu'un d'autre est au courant, je promets que la personne qui l'aura dit va avoir de mes nouvelles. Toute ma cuisine lui sera interdite, mais également toutes ses chances de procréer des petits louveteaux.

Embry rigole légèrement face à mes menaces.

\- Ce exclue d'ores et déjà Leah.

\- Pas au niveau de ma cuisine mais de toute façon, je sais qu'elle ne dira rien.

Fin PDV Luna

Vendredi 16 h 30

Embry et Luna revinrent à la voiture, main dans la main pour aller chez Sam et Emily, chacun dans leurs pensées. Quand ils arrivèrent, Sam et Emily étaient sur le canapé et regardaient la télévision, enlacés. A la vue de Luna et Embry, ils se levèrent en souriant pour se dire bonjour.

\- Alors petite Luna, tu peux enfin utiliser ton bras ? demanda Sam avec un sourire.

\- Oui. Alléluia !

\- C'est bien. Carlisle a bien travaillé alors ? demanda Emily.

Le silence se fit et les traits de Luna se durcirent à l'entente du vampire, tandis que les traits d'Embry montraient de la colère, de la tristesse et de la frustration.

\- Il t'a fait du mal ? demanda Sam, soudain dur.

\- Ce n'est pas ça grogna Luna.

Embry trembla, embrassa Luna qui acquiesça et sortit en courant dans la forêt. Sam le suivit rapidement.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent dans le salon maintenant silencieux. Emily regardait Luna qui elle regardait vers le jardin où les garçons avaient disparu quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Hum… Désolée Emily.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On a des trucs à préparer dans la cuisine pour ce soir ?

\- Oui. Viens, allons-y.

\- Merci. J'ai besoin de cuisiner et en même temps je t'explique.

PDV Embry

Je sors sur le perron et je n'ai même pas le temps d'arriver dans le jardin que je suis déjà transformé. Je commence à courir à travers les arbres, la vitesse me fait du bien, ma colère, quoique toujours présente semble se dissiper. Je me suis retenu pendant presque deux heures pour me transformer alors j'accélère en grognant.

 _* Embry ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? *_ \- demande Sam qui me suit à distance.

 _* Ouai, gamin, pourquoi t'es aussi en colère ? *_ \- intervient Leah qui est côté Nord.

 _* Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Luna et Carlisle ? *_ \- Sam

 _* Comment ça Carlisle ? *_ Leah

Je leur fais passer les images de cet après-midi. Quand Carlisle a essayé de faire dire à Luna son secret, la colère de Luna, ses pleurs et son chant dans sa salle de bain que j'ai entendu et qui m'ont fait tellement mal à la poitrine que j'avais l'impression d'exploser face à sa détresse et sa tristesse, son secret plus que douloureux et nos déclarations respectives après ses explications. Je suis sur une falaise au Sud, devant la mer et je hurle à la mort. Sam n'était pas très loin mais me laissait seul dans mon coin pendant que lui-même semblait se remettre de mes révélations, Leah venait de briser un arbre sur lequel elle avait foncé. Elle était en colère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens que le reste de la meute, ayant sûrement entendu mon hurlement, nous avait rejoint. Je ne pensais pas avoir hurlé si fort.

 _* Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Embry ? *_ \- Quil

 _* Désolé. Je ne pensais pas avoir hurlé si fort. *_

 _* Crois-moi, même au lycée, certains ont entendu. *_ \- Seth

 _* Kim a foncé chez Emily avec ma voiture en entendant ton hurlement. Elle a tout de suite pensé à Luna quand je lui ai dit que c'était toi. *_ \- Jared

 _* Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ? *_ \- Paul

Sam et Leah leur firent alors passer mes images et je revoyais mon visage quand je suis parti de chez Sam et Emily.

 _* C'est sérieux ? *_ \- Seth

 _* Luna a été violée à douze ans ? C'est horrible ! *_ \- dit Paul avec colère.

 _* Ma cousine ne veut rien dire à ses parents ? *_ \- Jared

 _* Je pense qu'elle a raison de ne rien leur dire. *_ \- Leah

 _* Quoi ? *_ \- Sam

 _* Tu as entendu la même chose que moi Sam. Ils ne l'ont pas cru quand elle avait des problèmes à l'école alors si pour une chose moins difficile ils ne l'ont pas cru, ils ne l'auraient jamais cru pour un truc comme ça. *_ \- Leah

 _* Je comprends mieux ce que Luna voulait dire à cette vampire quand elle les a attaqué elle et les filles. Quand elle lui a dit qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose qui l'a vraiment détruite plus que ce que cette garce lui avait fait. *_ \- Quil

 _* Peut-on m'expliquer c'est quoi cette histoire ? Les filles ont été attaquées par une vampire ? *_ \- intervint la voix de Jacob.

 _* JACOB ? *_

Nous avions tous pensé en même temps. Et là, devant Leah, qui était toujours au Nord, on voit Jacob, sous sa forme de loup arriver.

 _* Ouai. J'ai entendu Embry hurler à travers les pensées de Leah et je suis venu voir s'il y avait eu un gros problème. Je constate qu'il y a eu pas mal de grabuge depuis que je suis parti. *_ \- Jacob

 _* Tu reviens, mec ? *_ \- Quil

 _* Oui. Bella a fait son choix d'être avec cette sangsue et d'en devenir une. Et j'ai l'impression que l'une des nôtres a plus besoin de soutien que moi. Je vais mieux. *_ \- Jacob

 _* Merci frère. *_

 _* Vous pouvez m'expliquer toute l'histoire pour que je puisse être au courant ? *_ \- Jacob

Chacun lui passa quelques moments clefs de la semaine passée depuis l'attaque des filles jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il courait avec Leah à ses côtés pour nous rejoindre non loin de chez Sam et Emily.

 _* Embry, désolé. J'aurais dû être là pour toi. J'ai été égoïste. *_ \- Jacob

 _* Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu avais autre chose en tête. *_

 _* Maintenant, je suis là. *_ \- Jacob

Fin PDV Embry


	15. Chapitre 15

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Voilà le chapitre du feu de camps. Une grande majorité du texte appartient à Stephenie Meyer du Chapitre 11 de Hésitation.**

 **Niko Kirei :** Encore merci pour ton suivi et tes reviews qui me font très plaisir. Je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour les révélations de Luna et le retour de Jacob.

Chapitre 15

Vendredi 18 heures

La meute est rassemblée chez Emily et Sam et une certaine effervescence est présente dans la petite maison. Tout d'abord, suite au hurlement d'Embry qui avait inquiété les loups, Kim était arrivée en trombe chez Emily et avait trouvé Emily et Luna au bord des larmes. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas la réaction de ses amis. Quand Luna l'aperçut, elle s'était levée pour qu'elle se joigne à elles et lui révéla son secret. Celui-ci choqua sa meilleure amie et la fit pleurer, ce qui engendra d'autres pleurs d'Emily et de Luna. Ensuite, quelques minutes après, les loups étaient revenus et tous enlacèrent Luna assez maladroitement. Jared la tint quelques secondes de plus contre lui. Il avait, tout comme Embry et Kim beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait que sa cousine ait vécu un moment pareil en plus de ce qu'elle avait déjà subi à l'école. Quelques minutes plus tard, il alla prendre son imprégnée dans ses bras qui pleurait encore un peu. Quant à Embry, il serra sa Luna dans ses bras, embrassant son front délicatement.

\- Au fait, nous avons une surprise, intervint Sam dans un demi-sourire, ce qui intrigua les trois imprégnées.

L'alpha laissa la phrase en suspend et les loups sourirent doucement.

\- Je suis de retour les filles !

Jacob entra dans la maison et Emily, Luna et Kim écarquillèrent les yeux et s'exclamèrent d'une même voix :

\- JACOB !

Le dénommé Jacob fût alors assailli par les trois filles qui rigolaient, des larmes dans les yeux suite à la situation précédente et le retour de leur ami. Il les enlaça tour à tour, terminant par la dernière imprégnée arrivée. Il la garda quelques secondes de plus dans ses bras, se récoltant un léger grognement de la part d'Embry.

\- Je viens d'apprendre ce qui t'est arrivé petite Luna. Ton attaque et ton… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, Jacob. Merci, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire léger mais fataliste. C'est du passé.

\- Au fait, par quel miracle, tu es enfin revenu ? demanda Emily, dans les bras de Sam.

Luna recula quelque peu et se retrouva en quelques secondes plaquée contre le torse d'Embry qui la serra contre lui en inspirant ses cheveux, elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Tous les autres les regardèrent quelques secondes, un sourire léger sur les lèvres et reportèrent leur attention sur Jacob qui commença alors à s'expliquer.

\- Alors, déjà, j'étais en loup tout le temps où je suis… parti. J'étais au Nord du Canada. J'étais en train de commencer à descendre vers ici quand j'ai perçu dans les pensées de Leah un hurlement. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi, Embry et j'ai alors commencé à avancer un peu plus vers Leah. Mais, j'étais tellement concentré sur le fait que j'allais sûrement revenir au moment du mariage de… Bella, que j'ai hésité à continuer pour rentrer. Je n'entendais pas encore les pensées de Leah, autres que le hurlement d'Embry, ni d'aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs. Mais, j'avais compris que toute la meute s'était transformée et j'ai vu que Leah avait déraciné plusieurs arbres là où elle était. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état de colère. Là, j'ai entendu Quil qui disait qu'il comprenait mieux pourquoi Luna avait dit à la vampire qui vous avait attaqué qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose qui l'avait complètement détruite. En entendant que vous aviez été attaquées je me suis manifesté.

\- C'est là qu'on lui a tout raconté, termina Jared.

\- Jacob, tu sais qu'il y a un feu de camps ce soir ? demanda Collin.

\- Euh… Non…

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller parler à ton père, te prendre une douche et ensuite, vous venez tous les deux avec Edward, lui dit Sam.

\- Comme ça, j'aurais pas besoin d'aller les chercher, dit Seth.

\- Non, toi, tu iras chercher ta mère et l'aider à apporter ses plats.

Jacob commençait à partir pour rejoindre Billy, mais Luna se détacha d'Embry pour l'attraper par le bras délicatement.

\- Euh… Jacob…

\- Oui Luna ?

\- A propos de ce qui m'est arrivé, personne à part la meute ne doit savoir. Je ne veux pas que le Conseil soit au courant, mon oncle y est et je ne veux pas que mes parents…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dirais rien. Promis petite Luna.

Il partit de la maison et un silence un peu gêné se fit dans la maisonnée. Mais, Luna brisa le silence.

\- Bon. Avec tout ça, on n'a pas pu tout préparé pour le repas.

Elle fit un sourire à son imprégné et partie dans la cuisine, suivie de Kim et Emily.

\- Attendez-moi. Je viens vous aider, dit Leah en les suivant, surprenant le reste des loups présents.

Pour préparer la soirée, plusieurs groupes s'étaient formés. Sam, Paul et Jared étaient partis à l'endroit où le feu de camps allait avoir lieu pour installer celui-ci. Seth, Collin et Brady étaient partis chercher les divers plats de Sue et la prirent au passage pour l'amener au feu de camps. Tandis que Quil et Embry amenaient les plats que les filles avaient terminé de préparer au fur-et-à-mesure au feu de camps. Quant aux filles, elles s'étaient organisées pour être encore plus efficaces. Kim et Emily finissaient de préparer une grande salle de pommes de terre pendant que Leah et Luna s'occupaient des derniers muffins au chocolat, l'une les enfournant et les sortant pendant que l'autre les rangeait dans les différentes boîtes.

Aux alentours de 19 h 30, la maison de Sam et Emily s'était vidée complètement. Quil était parti chercher son grand-père et Jacob arrivait avec un Billy souriant d'avoir enfin retrouvé son fils et Edward. Le feu de camps se déroulait juste derrière la propriété des Black. Derrière l'atelier de mécanique de Jacob. Il y avait un grand foyer où un feu commençait à brûler et à crépiter sous le ciel qui commençait à devenir légèrement oranger. Autour du feu, quatre énormes rondins de bois étaient couchés par que les gens s'assoient dessus et contre ceux-ci à même le sol. Un espace avait été aménagé pour accueillir le fauteuil de Billy, ainsi que trois sièges de jardin en toile pour que Sue, Edward et Quil senior puissent s'assoir. Entre le feu de camps et l'atelier de Jacob se tenaient trois tables de jardin où étaient disposés les différents plats et les boîtes que Sue et les filles avaient préparé. Il y en avait vraiment pour un régiment, mais les loups étaient vraiment des mangeurs de compétition, donc, aucun gâchis n'allait être fait. Tout le monde en était sûr. Embry arriva avec Luna dans ses bras au feu de camps.

Son imprégnée semblait assez stressée. En même temps, rien de plus normal. D'abord, c'était son premier feu de camps officiel, elle était maintenant une initiée. Et en plus, elle était une imprégnée et elle allait être présentée au Conseil et ils étaient au courant pour son don particulier. Ce qui fait qu'il voulait lui poser des questions. Embry lui prit la main et il les dirigea vers une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, elle avait le teint brun, des cheveux noirs lisses, des yeux noirs, un visage doux et avenant et le même sourire doux et joyeux que Seth.

\- Bonsoir Sue. Je te présente Luna Queen, la nièce d'Edward, cousine de Jared et mon imprégnée. Luna, ma chérie, je te présente Sue Clearwater, membre du Conseil et la mère de Seth et Leah, comme tu t'en doutes.

Luna sourit timidement et tendit la main vers la femme qui souriait gentiment en entendant comment Embry parlait tendrement à la jeune fille.

\- Enchantée Madame Clearwater.

\- Moi de même Luna. Mais, appelle-moi Sue. Nous allons souvent nous voir et tu peux me tutoyer.

\- Je vais essayer Mada… Sue.

Sue lui sourit gentiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Embry avait terminé de faire la présentation aux deux derniers membres du Conseil et avait accompagné Luna pour qu'elle puisse dire bonjour à son oncle. Sue demanda à Jacob et Collin de commencer à ramener les salades et les saucisses pour les hot-dogs. Ce fût alors le signal pour tout le monde de commencer la soirée. Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde en était à manger les muffins que les filles avaient fait quand le vieux Quil se tourna vers Luna qui était entre Quil et Embry par terre.

\- Alors Luna… Edward nous a dit que tu avais un don particulier. Quel est-il ?

\- Euh… En fait, je… je communique avec les esprits errants. Les fantômes quoi.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Sue, Billy et Quil senior regardèrent la jeune fille, ainsi que Collin et Brady, qui ne semblaient pas au courant.

\- Ah bon ? dit Billy en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui. Oncle Edward, pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit ?

\- Je voulais qu'ils l'apprennent par toi.

\- OK. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Depuis quand tu sais faire… ça ? demanda Sue, hésitante.

\- J'ai vu mon premier fantôme à huit ans.

Un nouveau silence se fit. Personne d'autre ne le savait, donc, tous la regardaient avec intérêt. Elle reprit.

\- C'était un petit garçon avec un pyjama bleu et des yeux marrons. Je m'en rappellerai toujours. Mais, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait car personne ne le voyait et mes parents ne me croyaient pas. Ensuite, jusqu'à mes onze ans, je continuais à voir d'autres personnes que personne ne voyait. Un jour, je me suis retrouvée devant la photo d'une petite fille qui s'était fait écrasée quelques jours avant sous les yeux de ses parents. Je l'avais vu la veille alors qu'elle était morte quatre jours avant. J'ai compris alors que c'était un fantôme et que peut-être, je pouvais l'aider. Elle voulait dire au revoir à ses parents.

\- Tu as eu peur quand tu as compris que tu voyais les fantômes ? demanda Sue.

\- Au début oui, parce que je croyais être folle. Mais, vu que j'avais des soucis à l'école et que je n'avais pas d'amis, ils sont devenus mes amis, si je puis dire et j'ai continué à les aider.

\- Et donc, depuis tes onze ans, tu as pu aider combien de fantômes ? demanda Billy.

Luna comptait sous les yeux du Conseil et de la meute.

\- Eh bien, si je compte à peu près… hum… un peu plus d'une trentaine de fantômes.

Des exclamations se firent entendre dans le cercle fermé de la Push. Embry serra la main de Luna et la regarda amoureusement. Il était fier d'elle. Depuis presque cinq ans et malgré ses problèmes personnels, elle avait aidé plus de trente fantômes et leurs familles.

\- Wouah ! s'exclama Jacob impressionné.

\- Comment tu les aides ? demanda Seth, curieux, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

\- Ca dépend. Mais, la plupart du temps, ils veulent simplement dire au revoir à leur famille, ce qui, pour la plupart, est quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas pu faire. Mais, certains d'entre eux veulent révéler des secrets ou savoir des choses pour pouvoir partir en paix.

\- Ca doit être difficile de faire l'intermédiaire entre les deux mondes, souffla Sue.

\- Bin, c'est difficile car, les fantômes me racontent certaines choses très personnelles. Ça me prend pas mal d'énergie, surtout quand ils passent enfin de l'autre côté. Mais, je pense que c'est un prix honnête pour aider des familles et surtout des esprits à partir en paix. Je suis faite pour ça et j'en suis vraiment fière.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu des esprits depuis que tu es à la Push ? demanda Edward.

\- En effet, j'ai vu le père de Quil et Sarah Black.

Billy et Quil senior regardèrent la jeune fille avec intérêt.

\- Aucun des deux n'est en paix alors ? demanda Billy avec une voix rauque.

\- Eh bien, pour le père de Quil, j'ai réussi à le faire partir en paix juste après que j'ai fait part du message dont il m'avait chargé de dire à son fils.

\- Et pour ce qui est de ma femme ?

\- Si, elle est en paix. Mais, certains esprits en paix viennent parfois me voir pour me révéler certaines choses. Elle m'a chargée de dire certaines choses à Jacob et Rachel. D'ailleurs Billy, elle m'a chargée de vous dire que vous avez fait du très bon travail avec vos trois enfants. Même si Rebecca ne vient plus à la Push, mais elle est heureuse avec son mari et ses deux enfants à Hawaï. Sarah voudrait que vous alliez de l'avant pour trouver de nouveau l'amour, même si elle sait que ça sera difficile. Mais, elle a confiance en vous.

Le silence se fit suite à ces révélations où chacun resta quelques minutes dans ses pensées. Jared prit Kim dans ses bras pour la réchauffer et lui murmurer un petit « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. Tandis qu'Embry prit Luna contre son torse, lui fit un léger baiser dans le cou, comme pour la remercier d'être là, avec lui et d'avoir apaisé Billy. Car, il semblait plus apaisé dans son fauteuil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'atmosphère changea presque brutalement. Tout le monde changea d'attitude. La nuit était complètement tombée et le feu faisait des reflets rougeoyants sur les divers visages du Conseil restreint. Paul, Quil, Jacob, Seth, Collin et Brady se redressèrent, un air sérieux sur le visage. Emily sortit un carnet à spirale ainsi qu'un stylo, alors que Sam s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, concentré, Leah fixa le feu, comme perdue dans ses pensées, alors qu'en fait, elle se concentrait sur ce qui allait suivre. Jared releva légèrement Kim et s'appuya un peu plus sur le tronc d'arbre sur lequel il était adossé. Embry fit de même avec Luna. Quant aux anciens, ils se redressèrent dans leurs sièges et tout le monde se concentra sur la suite.

Le bois craqua derechef, expédiant une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles qui scintillèrent dans la nuit. Billy se racla la gorge et, sans aucune introduction, se lança dans son récit, de sa voix grave aux riches intonations. Les mots lui venaient avec précision, comme s'il les connaissait par cœur, teintés cependant d'un rythme et d'une réelle musique, tel un poème déclamé par son auteur.

 _\- Les Quileute ont toujours été un petit peuple. Nous n'avons cependant jamais été éradiqués de la surface de la Terre grâce à la magie qui coule dans nos veines depuis la nuit des temps, même si notre capacité à changer de forme n'est venue que plus tard. Car, au commencement, nous étions des esprits guerriers._

Luna découvrait une majesté chez Billy Black, reflet de l'autorité naturelle qu'il dégageait. Le stylo d'Emily dansait vivement sur le papier afin de ne rien perdre de ses précieuses paroles.

 _\- La tribu s'installa sur cette côte et se spécialisa dans la construction de bateaux et la pêche. Malheureusement, nous étions peu nombreux, l'endroit regorgeait de poissons. Des rivaux convoitaient nos terres, et nous n'étions pas assez puissants pour les défendre. Une tribu plus importante nous envahit, et nous fûmes contraints de fuir sur nos navires._

 _« Kaheleha ne fut sans doute pas le premier esprit guerrier, mais nous avons oublié les légendes ayant précédé la sienne. Nous ne nous rappelons plus qui s'est aperçu de l'existence de notre pouvoir, no comment il a été utilisé avant cette épreuve. Pour nous, Kaheleha inaugura la lignée des grands Chefs Esprits de notre peuple._

 _« Le jour de l'attaque, lui et son armée quittèrent les embarcations. Par l'esprit seulement. Les femmes restèrent sur les flots pour surveiller leurs enveloppes charnelles, tandis que les hommes regagnaient la grève._

 _« S'ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'atteindre physiquement leurs ennemis, ils disposaient d'autres moyen. Les récits nous apprennent qu'ils pouvaient déclencher de violentes bourrasques sur le camp adverse qu'ils étaient capables de faire hurler le vent pour terrifier leurs opposants. Les histoires nous disent aussi que les animaux les voyaient et les comprenaient, qu'ils leur obéissaient._

 _« Kaheleha et ses hommes vainquirent les envahisseurs. Ces derniers avaient des meutes de gros chiens à la fourrure épaisse dont ils se servaient pour tirer leurs traîneaux sur les terres gelées du nord. Les Quileute retournèrent les bêtes contre leurs maîtres puis déclenchèrent une invasion de chauves-souris qui peuplaient les cavernes des falaises. Ils provoquèrent les cris du vent afin d'aider les chies à semer la pagaille parmi les hommes. Les animaux l'emportèrent, et les survivants s'égaillèrent en jurant que notre côte était maudite. Les Quileute victorieux libérèrent les chiens qui retournèrent à la vie sauvage, tandis qu'eux-mêmes réintégraient leurs corps et retrouvèrent leurs épouses._

 _« Effrayées par notre magie, les tribus environnantes, les Hoh et les Makah, signèrent des traités de non-agression avec nos ancêtres. Si un ennemi se risquait quand même à nous affronter, les esprits guerriers le chassaient, et nous vécûmes en paix._

 _« Les générations se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'ultime grand Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, réputé pour sa sagesse et son pacifisme. Sous son règne, le peuple connut la joie. Il n'y avait qu'un mécontent, Utlapa._

Un sifflement furieux retentit alors quelque par autour du feu, mais Billy continua son récit.

 _\- Utlapa était l'un des guerriers les plus forts de Taha Aki. Sa puissance n'avait d'égale que son avidité. Il estimait que la tribu aurait dû se servir de sa magie pour étendre son territoire et réduire les Hoh et les Makah en esclavage, afin d'établir un véritable empire._

 _« Désormais, lorsque les soldats se transformaient en purs esprits, ils étaient capables de lire les pensées de leurs pairs. Taha Aki découvrit donc ce à quoi rêvait Utlapa et se fâcha. Il condamna l'ambitieux à l'exil et lui interdit de jamais se resservir de son esprit. Tout fort qu'il fût, Utlapa n'était pas en état de résister à une armée entière, il fut contraint d'obéir. Rageur, il se cacha dans une forêt proche pour y guetter l'occasion qui lui permettrait de se venger de son supérieur._

 _« Même en temps de paix, le Chef Esprit restait vigilant quand il s'agissait de la sécurité des siens. Souvent, il gagnait un endroit secret et sacré, perdu dans la montagne. Il y abandonnait son corps et survolait les bois et la côte pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne menaçait. Un jour, alors que Taha Aki remplissait son devoir, Utlapa le suivit. Son intention première avait été de le tuer, purement et simplement. Ce plan avait des inconvénients, cependant. Les guerriers chercheraient sans doute à détruire l'assassin, qu'ils rattraperaient sans aucune difficulté. Dissimulé derrière un rocher, Utlapa observa les préparatifs du chef et il eut une autre idée._

 _« Taha Aki s'envola pour sa tournée d'inspection, Utlapa attendit qu'il se fût éloigné pour mettre son projet à exécution. Le chef sut immédiatement que son rival l'avait rejoint dans le monde spirituel et devina ses secrets, mais les vents ne réussirent pas à le porter assez vite pour le sauver. Quand il arriva là-bas, son enveloppe charnelle avait disparu. Celle d'Utlapa gisait au sol, abandonnée. Hélas, le maudit avait tout prévu en tranchant sa propre gorge des mains même de Taha Aki, si bien que ce dernier était condamné à rester esprit._

 _« Il suivit son corps dans la vallée, agonissant d'injures Utlapa, qui l'ignora comme une brise anodine. Désespéré, Taha Aki vit son ennemi prendre sa place au sein des Quileute. Durant quelques semaines, Utlapa garda profil bas, afin que chacun crût qu'il était Taha Aki. Puis les premiers changements intervinrent. Le traître commença par interdire aux guerriers d'entrer dans le monde spirituel. Il prétendit avoir eu la vision d'un danger, alors que, en réalité, il avait peur. Il était conscient que Taha Aki attendait une chance de raconter ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, l'imposteur craignait lui aussi de se transformer en esprit, sachant pertinemment que Taha Aki exigerait la restitution de son corps. Ainsi, ses rêves de conquête tombèrent à l'eau, et il dut se contenter de diriger la tribu. Il oppressa celle-ci, réclamant des privilèges que l'ancien chef n'avait jamais demandés, refusant de travailler avec ses hommes, prenant une deuxième épouse, puis une troisième, alors que la femme de Taha Aki vivait encore, un évènement extraordinaire pour les Quileute. Taha Aki assista à tout cela en proie à une rage impuissante._

 _« Il finit par essayer d'assassiner son propre corps afin d'épargner à son peuple les excès d'Utlapa. Il convoqua un loup féroce de la montagne, mais l'imposteur se cacha derrière ses soldats et, quand un jeune homme fut tué en tentant de protéger celui qu'il prenait pour son chef, Taha Aki ressentit un chagrin épouvantable et ordonna à la bête de regagner son repaire._

 _« Toutes les histoires insistent sur la difficulté d'être un esprit guerrier. Il était plus terrifiant qu'amusant de se libérer de son enveloppe charnelle, voilà pourquoi nos aïeux ne recouraient à leur magie qu'en cas de besoin. Les expéditions solitaires du chef étaient un fardeau, un sacrifice auquel il consentait pour le bien de la communauté. Etre privé de corps était désorientant, inconfortable, très pénible. Taha Aki avait été éloigné du sien depuis si longtemps qu'il était à l'agonie. Il se croyait maudit, estimait qu'il n'atteindrait jamais la terre ultime où l'attendaient ses ancêtres, parce qu'il était à jamais voué à cette vacuité atroce._

 _« Le loup, animal imposant et magnifique, suivant dans les bois l'esprit de Taha Aki qui se tordait de douleur. L'ancien chef éprouva une soudaine jalousie pour cet animal sans cervelle. Lui possédait un corps ! Lui avait une vie ! L'existence d'une bête valait mieux que cet abominable vide conscient. Ce fut alors que Taha Aki eut l'idée qui allait changer notre destin à tous. Il prit le grand loup de l'accueillir, de partager son enveloppe terrestre. L'animal obtempéra, et Taha Aki se glissa en lui, à la fois soulagé et plein de gratitude. Certes, il n'était plus humain, mais il n'était plus condamné à la vacuité du monde spirituel._

 _« Ne faisant plus qu'un, la bête et l'homme retournèrent au village sur la côte. Les gens s'enfuirent, affolés, en appelant à l'intervention des guerriers. Ces derniers surgirent, armés de leurs lances. Bien sûr, Utlapa préféra rester derrière. Taha Aki n'attaqua pas ses anciens combattants. Il recula lentement, s'adressant à eux avec ses prunelles, tentant de chanter les chansons de son peuple, et ils comprirent peu à peu que ce loup n'était pas ordinaire, qu'une âme l'influençait. Un vieux guerrier nommé Yut décida de désobéir aux ordres de celui qu'il prenait pour son chef et d'essayer de communiquer avec l'animal._

 _« Dès que Yut eût franchi les limites du monde spirituel, Taha Aki quitta le corps du loup, qui attendit sagement son retour, et parla. Confronté à la vérité, Yut rendit hommage à son vrai chef. A cet instant, Utlapa vint voir si la bête avait été tuée. En découvrant la dépouille de Yut protégée par ses pairs, il saisit ce qui se passait. Tirant son coureau, il se précipita afin d'assassiner le vieux soldat avant qu'il ne réintègre son enveloppe charnelle. « Traître ! » hurla-t-il. Les guerriers furent décontenancés. On leur avait interdit les voyages spirituels, et il appartenait au chef de punir qui contrevenait à ses ordres. Yut regagna prestement son corps. Malheureusement, Utlapa menaçait déjà sa gorge d'un couteau, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Le corps de Taha Aki était fort, et l'âge avait affabli Yut qui ne put même pas prononcer un mot et prévenir ses camarades, car Utlapa le fit taire à jamais._

 _« Taha Aki regarda l'esprit de Yut s'en aller vers l'ultime contrée, celle qui lui était interdite pour l'éternité. Il ressentit une rage immense, la plus puissante de son existence. Il retourna dans le grand loup, bien décidé à déchirer la gorge d'Utlapa. C'est alors qu'une magie réellement extraordinaire se produisit. La colère du vieux chef était celle de l'homme. L'amour qu'il nourrissait envers les gens de sa tribu et la haine qui le consumait à l'encontre de leur oppresseur étaient trop vastes pour le loup, trop humaines. L'animal frissonna et, sous les yeux ahuris tant des guerriers que d'Utlapa, il transforma en être humain. Ce nouvel homme ne ressemblait pas à Taha Aki. Il était bien plus splendide. Il était l'interprétation incarnée de l'esprit de Taha Aki. Ses soldats le reconnurent aussitôt, car ils avaient volé en sa compagnie. Utlapa tenta de fuir, mais la nouvelle enveloppe charnelle de Taha Aki avait la force du loup. S'emparant de l'imposteur, il anéantit son âme avant qu'elle ne s'évade du corps qu'il avait dérobé._

 _« Le peuple se réjouit en comprenant ce qui s'était produit. Taha Aki rétablit l'ordre, se remit à travailler avec les siens, rendit ses deux jeunes épouses à leurs familles. La seule chose sur laquelle il ne revint pas les voyages spirituels. Il avait compris qu'ils étaient devenus trop dangereux, à présent qu'avait germé l'idée de voler la vie d'un autre. Les esprits guerriers cessèrent donc d'exister._

 _« Dès lors, Taha Aki fut plus qu'un simple loup et qu'un simple homme. On le surnomma Taha Aki le Grand Loup ou Taha Aki l'Homme Esprit. Il présida à la destinée de la tribu durant de très nombreuses années, car il ne vieillissait plus. Dès lors qu'un danger menaçait, il se transformait en bête afin de combattre ou d'effaroucher l'ennemi. La vie se poursuivit dans la paix, Taha Aki engendra de multiples fils dont certains s'aperçurent, après avoir atteint l'âge adulte, qu'ils étaient eux aussi capables de transmuter. Ces loups différaient tous les uns des autres, car ils étaient des esprits et reflétaient la nature des hommes qui les habitaient._

\- Voilà pourquoi Sam est tout noir, marmonna Quil en souriant. A cœur noir, poil noir.

Luna sursauta légèrement dans les bras d'Embry en se rendant compte que l'assemblée consistait en descendants de Taha Aki, elle y comprit. Le foyer crépita, et des étincelles s'envolèrent, dessinant des silhouettes presque identifiables.

\- Et toi ? chuchota Sam à Quil. Ta fourrure chocolat trahit à quel point tu es sucré ?

Billy ne tint aucun compte de ces moqueries.

 _\- Quelques fils, reprit-il, se firent guerriers et arrêtèrent de vieillir. D'autres, qui n'appréciaient pas la transformation, refusèrent de se joindre à la meute. Ils se remirent à subir les assauts du temps, et la tribu comprit alors que les hommes-loups étaient comme n'importe quel humain dès qu'ils abandonnaient leur esprit lupin. La vie de Taha Aki dura aussi longtemps que celle de trois vieillards. Après la mort de sa première femme, il en épousa une deuxième, puis une troisième quand la seconde fut décédée. En cette dernière, il rencontra sa véritable moitié. Certes, il avait aimé les autres mais là, c'était différent. Il décida alors de renoncer à son esprit de loup afin de pouvoir mourir en même temps qu'elle. Ainsi nous a été transmise la magie, bien que ce ne soit pas là la fin de l'histoire…_

Le père de Jake regarda le vieux Quil Ateara qui se tortilla sur sa chaise et redressa ses frêles épaules. Billy but une gorgée d'eau à la bouteille puis s'essuya le front. Sans faiblir, le stylo d'Emily continuait de courir sur le papier.

\- Telle est la légende des esprits guerriers, entonna le vieux Quil de sa voix de ténor. Je vais vous narrer celle du sacrifice de la troisième épouse.

 _« Bien après que Taha Aki eut abandonné son esprit lupin, alors qu'il était chenu, des troubles éclatèrent au nord, avec les Makah. Plusieurs jeunes femmes de cette tribu disparurent, et leurs hommes blâmèrent les loups du voisinage qu'ils craignaient et dont ils se défiaient. Les hommes-loups pouvaient toujours lire les pensées de leurs pairs quand ils revêtaient leur forme animale, comme leurs ancêtres l'avaient fait en tant qu'esprits. Ils savaient donc qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était responsable. Taha Aki tenta d'apaiser le chef Makah, mais les peurs étaient trop fortes. Taha Aki ne souhaitait pas la guerre, il n'était plus un guerrier pour réussir à conduire les siens à la victoire. Il chargea son fils aîné, Taha Wi, d'identifier le vrai coupable avant que ne débutent les hostilités._

 _« Taha Wi entraîna cinq de ses compagnons lupins dans une quête à travers les montagnes, cherchant des indices sur les filles enlevées. Dans la forêt, ils tombèrent sur une chose inconnue, une étrange et douceâtre odeur qui leur brûla les narines jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient douloureuses._

 _« Ils ignoraient quelle créature laissait ces traces olfactives, les suivirent cependant, continua le vieux Quil dont les intonations, quoi que dénuées de la majesté qui caractérisait la voix de Billy, étaient empreintes d'une sorte d'urgence. Ils trouvèrent également de vagues traces humaines, du sang, le long de la piste. Ils furent donc certains d'avoir repéré l'ennemi qu'ils traquaient. Leur voyage les mena si loin vers le nord que Taha Wi renvoya la moitié de la meute, les plus jeunes, vers le village, afin d'y faire un rapport à son père. Lui-même et ses deux frères ne revinrent jamais._

 _« Leurs cadets partirent à leur recherche, seul le silence leur répondit. Taha Aki pleura la perte de ses fils. Il aurait voulu les venger, il était si vieux. En habits de deuil, il alla à la rencontrer du chef Makah et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. L'autre crut en son chagrin, et les tensions s'apaisèrent._

 _« Un an plus tard, la même nuit, deux vierges Makah disparurent de chez elles. Les guerriers en appelèrent aussitôt aux Quileute, qui flairèrent l'identique puanteur dans tout le village. Ils repartirent donc en chasse. Seul l'un d'eux survécut, Yaha Uta, l'aîné de la troisième femme de Taha Aki, le benjamin de la meute. Il ramena avec lui quelque chose que les Quileute n'avaient jamais vu – un cadavre qu'il avait mis en pièces, froid comme la pierre. Tous ceux qui étaient du sang de Taha Aki, y compris ceux qui n'avaient pas été loups, sentirent l'odeur puissante qui émanait de la créature morte. C'était elle, l'ennemi des Makah._

 _« Yaha Uta narra ce qui s'était passé : lui et ses frères avaient trouvé l'être étrange qui, sous l'apparence d'un homme, était comme le granit avec les deux filles Makah. L'une d'elles avait déjà perdu la vie et gisait, blanche, vidée de son sang, sur le sol. L'autre était prisonnière des bras du monstre qui avait la bouche tout contre sa gorge. Elle était sans doute encore vivante quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'abominable spectacle, mais la créature lui brisa rapidement le cou et jeta son corps à terre. Ses lèvres pâles étaient couvertes de sang, ses prunelles étaient allumées d'un rougeoiement furieux._

 _« Yaha Uta décrivit la force et la rapidité de l'adversaire. Un des frères mourut pour avoir sous-estimé cette puissance, car le monstre le déchira en deux, comme une poupée de son. Yaha Uta et son autre frère furent plus circonspects. Ils s'unirent, harcelant la créature de tous les côtés, le trompant par d'audacieuses manœuvres. Il leur fallut toutefois recourir à toute la célérité et à toute l'habileté de leurs corps de loups, d'en repousser les limites comme s'ils n'avait jamais été obligés de le faire. L'étranger avait la dureté de la pierre et la froideur de la glace. Seules leurs dents réussissaient à l'entamer. Ils se mirent donc à le dépecer petit à petit tout en luttant contre lui._

 _« L'ennemi apprenait vite, néanmoins, et il ne tarda pas à les égaler en ruse. Il parvint à s'emparer d'un des deux loups, puis Yaha Uta trouva une ouverture vers la gorge du monstre et bondit. Ses crocs tranchèrent sa tête, mais les mains assassines continèrent de broyer son frère. Yaha Uta lacéra la créature en mille morceaux avec une hargne désespérée desstinée à sauver son malheureux allié. Hélas, il était trop tard, même s'il finit par anéantir l'assassin._

 _« Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Le survivant déposa les restes puants à terre pour que les anciens les examinent. Une main coupée traînait à côté d'un bras. Quand les sages les poussèrent avec des bouts de bois, les deux débris épars se touchèrent, et la main tenta de se ressouder au bras. Horrifiés, les aînés ordonnèrent qu'on y mît le feu. Un gros nuage de fumée malodorante pollua l'air. Lorsqu'il ne resta du monstre plus que des cendres, les Quileute les répartirent dans de nombreux sac et les éparpillèrent au loin, un peu partout, dans l'océan, les bois, les cavernes des falaises. Taha Aki tint à garder un des sachets autour du cou afin d'être averti si la créature tentait une fois encore de se rassembler._

Le vieux Quil s'interrompit pour regarder Billy qui sortit de sous sa chemise un grand lacet de cuir au bout duquel était suspendue une petite bourse que les ans avaient noircie. Quelques auditeurs laissèrent échapper un souffle, alors que Luna hoqueta face à ce qu'elle vit.

 _\- Ils l'appelèrent Sang-Froid, buveur de sang, et se mirent à vivre dans la crainte qu'il ne soit pas le seul représentant de son espèce. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un loup protecteur, le jeune Yaha Uta._

 _« Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Le monstre avait une compagne, qui vint trouver la tribu, l'âme assoiffée de vengeance. Les légendes affirment que cette femelle était l'être le plus beau qu'œil humain eût jamais croisée. Elle ressemblait à la déesse de l'aube lorsqu'elle entra dans le village, ce matin-là. Pour une fois, le soleil brillait, se reflétant entre mille éclats sur sa peau blanche et illuminant sa chevelure dorée qui lui tombait jusqu'aux reins. Son visage était magique de splendeur, avec ses prunelles noires sur toute cette pâleur. Certains tombèrent à genoux pour la révérer._

 _« Elle posa une question d'une voix haute et aigüe, dans une langue que nul ne connaissait. Ahuris, les gens ne surent que répondre. Dans l'assistance, personne n'était de la lignée de Taha Aki, mis à part un garçonnet qui s'accrocha aux jambes de sa mère en hurlant qu'une odeur lui brûlait le nez. L'un des anciens, en route pour le conseil, entendit ses paroles et comprit à qui il avait affaire. Il cria aux autres de se sauver. Ce fut lui qu'elle tua en premier._

 _« Il y eut vingt témoins de l'arrivée de la femelle Sang-froid, deux survécurent, uniquement parce que, distraite par le sang, elle s'arrêta pour s'y abreuver. Ils coururent Taha Aki qui participait à la réunion en compagnie des autres sages, de ses fils et de sa troisième épouse. Yaha Uta se transmuta en esprit lupin sitôt qu'il eût vent des nouvelles. Il partit seul affronter et détruire l'intruse. Taha Aki, sa femme, ses fils et les anciens le suivirent. D'abord, ils ne réussirent pas à trouver la créature, juste les traces de son attaque. Des cadavres brisés jonchaient le chemin par lequel elle était venue, dont quelques-uns vidés de leur sang. Puis ils perçurent des hurlements et se ruèrent vers la grève._

 _« Une poignée de Quileute s'étaient réfugiés sur les bateaux. La femelle les poursuivait à la nage, tel un requin. Elle cassa la proue d'un navire avec une force incroyable. Lorsque l'embarcation coula, elle attrapa ceux qui tentaient de surnager et les brisa en deux également. Apercevant le grand loup sur la côte, elle oublia ses victimes et revint vers la rive à une telle allure qu'on distinguait à peine ses gestes. Alors, elle se dressa devant Yaha Uta, dégoulinante d'eau, dans toute sa gloire. Elle pointa sur lui un doigt blême et posa une nouvelle question, aussi incompréhensible que la précédente. Yaha Uta se tint prêt._

 _« Ce fut un rude combat. Elle n'était pas de la trempe de son compagnon, certes, mais Yaha Uta était seul, cette fois, sans personne pour détourner de lui la furie du monstre. Quand Yaha Uta fut vaincu, Taha Aki lança un cri de défi. Il s'approcha en boitillant et reprit son ancien corps de loup au museau blanchi. La bête avait beau être âgée, elle était animée par Taha Aki l'Homme Esprit, et sa rage lui donnait des forces. La lutte repartit de plus belle._

 _« La troisième épouse de Taha Aki venait de voir mourir son fils. A présent, son mari se battait, et elle ne nourrissait aucune illusion quant à l'issue du combat. Elle avait entendu chaque mot que les témoins du massacre avaient rapporté au conseil elle connaissait le récit de la victoire de Yaha Uta sur le premier Sang-froid, elle savait qu'il n'en était sorti que grâce à la diversion de son frère._

 _« Elle tira un couteau de la ceinture d'un des fils qui se tenait à son côté. Tous étaient de jeunes gars, pas encore des hommes, elle avait conscience qu'ils mourraient en tentant de venger leur père. L'épouse se précipita vers la buveuse de sang en brandissant le poignard. La créature sourit, amusée par cette intervention. Elle ne craignait pas cette faible humaine ni la lame qui ne ferait qu'égratigner sa peau, et elle s'apprêtait à délivrer le coup de grâce. Ce fut alors que la troisième épouse eut un geste auquel la femme ne s'attendait pas. Tombant aux pieds de l'ennemie, elle planta le couteau dans son propre sein. Le sang gicla entre les doigts de la malheureuse, éclaboussant le monstre qui ne put résister à son avidité. Poussée par son instinct, entièrement consumée par sa soif durant une seconde, elle se tourna vers la mourante. Aussitôt, les crocs de Taha Aki se refermèrent autour de son cou._

 _« Ce ne fut pas la fin du combat, mais Taha Aki n'était plus seul à lutter, désormais. En voyant leur mère mourir, deux jeunes fils furent saisis d'une telle fureur qu'ils se ruèrent, transformés en loups alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore des hommes faits. Ils vinrent à bout du monstre avec leur père._

 _« Taha Aki quitta la tribu. Il ne reprit pas sa forme humaine. Une journée entière, il resta couché près de la dépouille de sa troisième épouse, grondant dès que quelqu'un tentait de la toucher, puis il s'en alla dans la forêt pour ne plus jamais revenir._

 _« A compter de cette époque, les ennuis avec les Sang-froid furent l'exception. Les fils de Taha Aki veillèrent sur les Quileute jusqu'à ce que leurs propres fils soient assez âgés pour les remplacer. Il n'y eut jamais plus de trois loups à la fois. C'était suffisant. De temps en temps, un buveur de sang s'aventurait sur notre territoire – les loups, auxquels il ne s'attendait pas, les prenaient au dépourvu. Il arriva certes qu'une des bêtes mourût, elles ne furent cependant jamais décimées comme lors du premier affrontement. Elles avaient appris à combattre les Sang-froid et se transmirent ce savoir de loup en loup, d'esprit en esprit, de père en fils. Avec le temps, les descendants de Taha Aki cessèrent de se transformer à l'âge viril. Ce n'était que lorsqu'un ennemi surgissait que la transmutation se produisait. Les Sang-froid venaient toujours par un ou deux, si bien que la meute restait peu nombreuse._

 _« Un jour, une famille plus importante arriva, et vos propres arrière-grands-pères se préparèrent à les affronter. Mais leur chef s'adressa à Ephraïm Black dans une langue humaine et jura de ne pas toucher aux Quileute. Ses étranges yeux jaunes prouvaient que lui et les siens se différenciaient des autres buveurs de sang. Ils surpassaient les loups en nombre, rien ne les obligeait donc à offrir un traité alors qu'ils auraient remporté le combat haut la main. Ephraïm accepta, eux restèrent fidèles à leur parole, bien que leur présence dans la région eût tendance à attirer d'autres représentants de leur espèce._

Le vieux Quil s'interrompit et soupira. Luna se rendit compte qu'il venait de raconter le pacte entre le grand-père de Jacob et la famille Cullen.

\- Il y en a tant, à présent, continua-t-il, que la tribu a dû développer une meute grande comme jamais depuis l'époque de Taha Aki. Les fils de notre peuple sont contraints de supporter à nouveau le fardeau et le sacrifice de leurs pères.

Un silence s'installa qui dura longtemps. Les héritiers de la magie et des légendes se contemplaient au-dessus du feu, leurs regards pleins de tristesse. Tous, sauf un.

\- Fardeau, tu parles ! bougonna Quil. Moi, je trouve ça chouette.

De l'autre côté du brasier qui mourait lentement, Seth Clearwater, les traits empreints d'une adulation sans borne pour la fraternité des protecteurs de la tribu, acquiesça. Billy émit un petit rire, et la magie du moment sembla se dissoudre dans les braises rouges.

Edward continua cependant d'une voix rauque et presque majestueuse, semblant aller sur un autre terrain.

\- Voilà nos légendes. Mais, il y a un autre point que nous allons éclaircir ce soir. Au vu des derniers évènements, nous accueillons donc officiellement un nouveau membre au sein de la meute et du Conseil, une imprégnée. Edward avait parlé avec une certaine fierté dans la voix et en fixant Luna. Cela concerne le lien entre Taha Aki et sa troisième épouse, sa moitié. L'imprégnation d'un loup est une manière pour lui de trouver son âme-sœur, sa moitié. Une imprégnée est la personne qui peut permettre au loup de perpétuer la lignée au mieux. Mais, c'est surtout la plus belle chose qui peut arriver à un loup, cela lui donne encore plus de foi en son devoir de protection de la tribu Quileute. Embry, tu peux continuer.

Le jeune homme se détacha légèrement de Luna pour la regarder dans les yeux et commença d'un ton hésitant qui prenait un peu plus de confiance au fil de ses paroles.

\- Euh… Quand je me suis imprégné de toi, je t'ai regardée dans les yeux pour la première fois, c'est alors que tout a changé. Ce n'est plus la force de gravité qui me tient au sol. C'est Toi. Quand je t'ai regardée sur la plage dans les yeux, c'était comme si une chaleur m'avait envahi. C'était comme si je voyais que tous les fils qui me retenaient à la vie avaient été tranchés d'un coup. Mais, je restais ancré là où tu te trouvais. C'était comme si je voyais une ficelle, non pas une ficelle mais un câble, non des millions de câbles d'acier. Tous ces câbles d'acier me liaient au centre du monde. J'ai eu la sensation inébranlable que l'Univers tournait de ce point unique. La gravité terrestre n'était plus, c'était Toi, mon centre de gravité. Luna, c'est toi mon centre de gravité, mon monde, mon univers.

Luna regardait Embry avec amour mais également avec étonnement face aux paroles de son imprégné.

\- Le loup a un besoin constant d'être auprès de la personne dont il s'est imprégné. L'imprégnée a bien sûr le choix d'accepter ou non mais cela ne s'est jamais produit, il est impossible de résister car il y a un tel degré d'adoration et de dévouement. Le loup et l'imprégnée sont un tout, complets ensemble. C'est comme s'il avait été créé pour elle. Il peut être tout ce dont elle a besoin à chaque moment de sa vie, un frère, un ami, un amant, un protecteur, termina Sam d'une voix un peu rauque, se souvenant sûrement de sa propre imprégnation sur Emily.

Samedi 1 heure du matin

PDV Luna

Nous venons de rentrer du feu de camps. La soirée avait été magique, mystérieuse, fascinante. J'avais été presque dans un état second, presque comme un état quasi-religieux en écoutant les anciens raconter les légendes de notre tribu. Bien sûr, Edward me les avait racontées le premier soir de mon arrivée et déjà là, j'avais été fascinée. Mais, là. C'était vraiment une toute autre ambiance, une ambiance lourde, lorsque certains détails sur les combats ou qu'une mort était décrite, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de frissonner en imaginant tout. Toute la situation avec la meute avait pris un tout autre sens en moi. J'avais senti la réalité presque palpable, je m'étais sentie encore plus proche de mes amis, ma famille. En entendant la légende sur la troisième épouse de Taha Aki, j'avais compris un peu plus ce qu'était une imprégnée. Elle avait le courage et le sens du sacrifice, elle permettait au loup de devenir plus fort pour protéger la tribu. Puis, oncle Edward avait commencé à me présenter comme nouveau membre officiel du Conseil et expliqua un peu le principe de l'imprégnation. Mais, le fait qu'une imprégnée, comme il l'a dit, permettait surtout de perpétuer à la perfection la lignée de loups, ne m'avait pas trop plu. Je ne voulais pas être là juste pour faire office de jument qui pondait des petits loups. Mais, Embry m'expliqua d'une façon absolument magnifique le lien qui nous avait unis il y a de ça presque deux mois. Je me rappelais alors ce jour-là et me remémorais qu'il ne s'était passé quelques secondes pendant lesquelles on s'était regardé dans les yeux. Même si j'avais ressenti un lien vraiment très fort avec lui, je n'ai jamais pensé que cela lui avait fait ce qu'il a décrit. Ce soir, il m'avait dépeint ce lien entre nous d'une façon trop forte, presque brutale et j'ai eu peur pendant une minute. C'était pour lui, comme si tous les repères qu'il avait eu avaient disparus pendant les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il m'avait regardée pour la première fois dans les yeux. Tous ses repères avaient disparu et c'était moi qui était devenu son seul et unique repère alors que l'on ne se connaissait même pas.

Je me mis en pyjama, un shorty bleu ciel avec un débardeur fin de la même couleur et vais dans la chambre où j'allais passer la nuit avec Embry. Je rentre dans la chambre et il est déjà dans le lit et il m'attend, un peu hésitant. Je souris dans l'obscurité et m'approche du lit. Je m'assois et l'embrasse doucement.

\- Je t'aime ma Luna. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Oui Embry. C'était magique.

\- Tu as l'air un peu perdue ma chérie.

\- C'est rien… Juste, je me rends compte réellement de notre lien… L'imprégnation… Je ne savais pas que tu avais ressenti tout ça quand tu t'es imprégné. Pourtant, on ne s'est regardé que pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je comprends que ça te fasse un peu peur et je suis désolé que ça t'effraie.

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Enfin… Un peu… Mais, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi les effets de l'imprégnation sont si forts entre nous quand on est ensemble. Mais, ça ne me dérange pas. Je t'aime tellement fort mon Embry.

\- Redis-le… il a une voix rauque.

\- Quoi ?

\- Redis ta dernière phrase…

\- Je t'aime tellement fort mon Embry.

\- C'est la première fois que tu me dis que je suis Ton Embry.

Je sens qu'il sourit dans l'obscurité. Il me prend par la taille, s'allongeant confortablement dans le lit et me serre contre lui. Il trouve ma bouche facilement et m'embrasse doucement, tendrement et amoureusement. Ses mains sont dans mon dos et le caressent délicatement, m'envoyant des frissons. Pendant que ma main gauche est dans ses cheveux et ma main droite, nouvellement libérée, se ballade sur son bras. Je gémis doucement et essaye d'approfondir le baiser pour plus de passion. Mais, il s'écarte à bout de souffle et me caresse les cheveux.

\- Ma chérie, on devrait se reposer. La journée et la soirée ont été longues.

Je ressens tout à coup de la fatigue et acquiesce. Je me blottis contre son torse brûlant pendant qu'il continue de me caresser les cheveux. Je me calme presque instantanément et lui aussi. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, je l'entends me chuchoter dans le noir de la nuit :

\- Bonne nuit ma courageuse Luna. Je t'aime mon ange.

Fin PDV Luna


	16. Chapitre 16

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

Chapitre 16

PDV Luna

 _Mes parents sont en train de danser dans la salle où se déroule l'anniversaire de tata Isabelle. Celle-ci, ayant été très proche de sa mère, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, avait énormément bu. C'était la première fois que mamie n'était pas à son anniversaire. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment je serais moi-même le jour de mon anniversaire sachant qu'elle ne sera pas là avec son vacherin à la framboise. J'essaie de ne pas trop penser à mamie, à son amour pour l'Italie, pour l'Histoire, pour l'Astronomie et surtout pour ses deux chats aux noms d'étoiles, Orion et Cassiopée. Je tente de passer une bonne soirée, même si c'est difficile. Ma cousine Elise vient se coller à moi, nous sommes assez proches toutes les deux, étant nées le même jour avec juste un an de différence. Donc, Elise me tire par le bras pour qu'on danse la lambada toutes les deux. Au fur-et-à-mesure des pas et de ses rires, je me laisse aller. Ce qui fait qu'on enchaîne trois autres danses toutes les deux. Mais, ayant bu énormément d'Ice Tea Pêche, je me rends compte que je dois absolument aller au petit coin. Je m'extirpe tant bien que mal de la piste de danse et me rend dans les cuisines pour aller aux toilettes réservées au personnel. Sachant que peu de personnes y avait accès, je ne pense pas à fermer à clefs._

 _Je m'installe donc pour faire mon affaire. Mais, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et je sursaute. Je vois Cédric, le copain d'Amélie, face à moi. Il est un peu pâle, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts clairs habituellement, s'étaient foncés à ma vue et me scrutent. Il semble surpris un instant._

 _\- Oh ! Cédric !_

 _\- Luna ?!_

 _J'essaie de cacher mon intimité tant bien que mal, sachant qu'il allait fermer la porte pour attendre à l'extérieur. Mais, non. Il ferme la porte en entrant complètement dans la cabine. Il me regarde de haut en bas et s'attarda sur ma culotte qui est baissée sur mes mollets. Il sourit méchamment, m'apparaissant tout d'un coup très dangereux. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Mmm… Bien… Je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire moi-même…_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais Cédric, sors tout de suite !_

 _Je crie dans les toilettes, mais personne ne m'entend, la musique est trop forte. Il s'approche encore plus de moi et met une main glacée sur ma cuisse droite et avance sa main gauche vers mon entrejambe. J'ai vraiment peur là… Là, il…_

 _\- NONNNN !_

 _\- NON ! CEDRIC ! Laisse-moi ! NON !_

\- LUNA ! Réveille-toi, ma chérie ! Luna !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je t'en prie ! Cédric… Je le supplie en pleurant.

\- Ma chérie, c'est Embry. Tu es en sécurité.

\- Sécurité ?

\- Tu es chez Sam et Emily, tu es avec moi. Ma chérie, réveille-toi. Arrête de pleurer…

\- Embry ?

\- Oui ma Luna…

J'ouvre les yeux et reprends conscience de la situation. Je sens deux bras brûlants m'entourer et m'avancer contre un corps tout aussi brûlant. Cela fait vraiment un énorme contraste par rapport à mon cauchemar, où le souvenir des mains glaciales de Cédric m'avaient touchées. La chaleur d'Embry me rassure et je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je constate que la lumière de la chambre est allumée et vois que Jared, Kim, Sam et Emily sont dans la chambre, éveillés et inquiets. Les filles ont les larmes aux yeux et les gars ont un regard triste et le nez froncé.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Merci mon Dieu…

\- Oui mon ange. C'est terminé. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, me répond Embry d'une voix rauque mais douce.

\- Désolée, je vous ai réveillé.

Je baisse la tête, honteuse. J'ai mon cœur qui bat la chamade, le souffle court et je gigote, mal à l'aise. J'écarquille les yeux en me rendant compte que sous la peur de ce souvenir, j'ai… mouillé le lit.

 _\- * Putain de merde ! *_ , je grogne en français.

Je sens Embry sursauter et je vois Kim écarquiller les yeux en m'entendant grogner de la sorte. Je commence alors à sangloter, mortifiée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Emily, j'ai sali tes draps…

\- Comment…

Sam lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, de même que Jared à Kim. Les garçons sortent de la chambre, Emily est sortie pour aller chercher des draps propres sûrement. Kim est la seule qui est restée dans la chambre, je la vois s'avancer vers Embry et moi, qui sommes toujours sur le lit. Je reste la tête baissée alors qu'elle tend la main vers moi pour m'aider à me lever et à aller dans la salle de bain. Mais, je n'ose pas bouger. Embry semble comprendre ma gêne et s'extirpe du lit mais je ne regarde personne.

\- Embry, vas-y, souffle Kim.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je descends accompagnée de Kim et Emily, qui m'a prêté des vêtements suite à ma douche. Je suis toujours tête baissée, les joues rouges de gêne. Je me rends compte que les garçons sont installés autour de la table. Je m'assoie entre Kim et Embry, qui s'est également changé. Je regarde furtivement vers l'horloge du salon et vois qu'il n'est même pas encore quatre heures du matin. Sam et Jared sont face à nous et Emily est à notre gauche, ils me regardent tous.

\- Je… Je suis vraiment désolée et mortifiée. Sam, Emily, je…

\- Ne t'excuses pas Luna. C'est une réaction tout à fait normale et on comprend, me coupe Sam avec une voix douce.

\- Tu fais souvent ce cauchemar ? me demande Embry, la voix rauque et chargée d'émotions.

\- Ca faisait un moment. En général, je revois ça pendant tout le mois où il s'est passé… ce qui s'est passé, chaque année.

\- C'est quel mois ? demande Jared.

\- Le mois de juin. Mais, je pense que le fait d'en avoir parlé hier a fait remonter le souvenir. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal mon cœur, je crois que je t'ai donné un coup…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon ange. Tu sais, nous les loups sommes des durs. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que ça soit terminé et que tu te sentes mieux mon ange.

\- Je vous ai réveillé et je m'en excuse.

Fin PDV Luna

Un peu plus tôt dans la nuit

PDV Embry

Je dors tranquillement, ma jolie Luna dans mes bras. Je sens alors qu'elle remue légèrement dans son sommeil et son cœur commence à battre légèrement plus vite. Elle remue de plus en plus, ce qui me réveille, elle commence à gémir. Je sens que ce n'est pas du tout un rêve plaisant. Son cœur et sa respiration s'accélèrent de plus en plus. Elle commence à se débattre, j'entends Sam et Jared qui se lèvent alertés par le bruit. Kim et Emily les suivirent. J'essaie de la réveiller tendrement, pendant que nos amis entrent dans la chambre. Ils allument la lumière mais cela ne réveille pas du tout mon imprégnée. Celle-ci est toujours dans son cauchemar, continue de se débattre. Dans la peur de son souvenir, car, on comprend immédiatement que c'est son pire souvenir qu'elle revit, je sens alors dans mes narines une odeur vraiment désagréable, tout comme Sam et Jared. Luna revit apparemment son viol et cela lui a fait mouiller le lit. Elle continuait de se débattre et je la secouais un peu plus fort pour la réveiller. Elle me mit un coup de coude dans le ventre, mais je ne sens rien, elle murmure des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- NONNNN !

Elle avait hurlé, toujours plongée dans son sommeil. Mes amis sursautèrent sous son cri de douleur, de souffrance, de tristesse et de peur.

\- NON ! CEDRIC ! Laisse-moi ! NON !

Encore un cri.

\- LUNA ! Réveille-toi, ma chérie ! Luna !

Je lui parle d'une voix pressante. Je voulais la faire sortir de ce cauchemar qu'elle avait déjà vécu.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je t'en prie ! Cédric…

Elle supplie en pleurant. Je sens mon cœur se briser sous sa supplication incontrôlée, sous son chagrin et sa détresse.

\- Ma chérie, c'est Embry. Tu es en sécurité.

\- Sécurité ?

\- Tu es chez Sam et Emily, tu es avec moi. Ma chérie, réveille-toi. Arrête de pleurer…

\- Embry ?

Elle semble reprendre conscience d'où elle est. Enfin.

\- Oui ma Luna…

Elle est enfin réveillée et j'essaie de la rassurer du mieux que je peux en la tenant contre moi dans un geste de tendresse. Je voulais lui enlever sa peur, sa détresse pour lui faire passer mon amour pour elle. Elle semble se détendre au creux de mes bras. Elle prend alors conscience que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la chambre et qu'elle a réveillé tout le monde. Elle est gênée à cette constatation et là, elle gigote et reste figée. Elle a dû se rendre compte que son corps a eu une réaction humaine mais gênante.

 _\- * Putain de merde ! *_.

Je sursaute sous son juron grogné dans sa langue maternelle. Elle baisse la tête vraiment très gênée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vais à la salle de bain du bas pour me nettoyer et me changer. Je rejoins les gars qui sont à table, j'entends Luna se doucher en pleurant et les filles qui changent les draps en silence. Les gars sont silencieux et je m'assoie.

\- Je suis désolé. On vous a réveillé.

\- Ce n'est rien, me répond Sam d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va se remettre de ça ? demande Jared, peiné et inquiet pour sa cousine.

\- Oui. Elle est forte, mais il va lui falloir du temps, du soutien et de l'amour, répond Sam encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne donc, tout a dû lui revenir. Mais, elle… quand elle a hurlé… Mon dieu, j'ai cru que mon cœur se brisait. Non. Je n'ai pas cru. Il s'est brisé.

Mes deux amis me regardent tristement. Ils savent que pour un loup, voir son imprégnée souffrir est une véritable torture. C'est comme si j'avais ressenti la douleur de ma Luna, et pas seulement la douleur physique. Celle-là n'était pas aussi forte que celle qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur. Je me promis de tout faire pour lui faire oublier ce mauvais souvenir, l'aider à aller de l'avant. Elle s'était montrée tellement courageuse la veille en me révélant son passé et le fait qu'elle voulait que je ne change en aucun cas de comportement envers elle, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs. Elle voulait que je l'aime et que je continue à la désirer. J'avoue que je la désire toujours autant mais j'ai l'impression que mon comportement va un peu changer. Je vais faire beaucoup plus attention à mes réactions physiques quand elle sera près de moi et durant nos moments à deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends les filles descendre, cela me sort de mes songes. Luna est entourée de Kim et Emily. Elle avait les cheveux mouillés et portait un short et un débardeur à Emily. Elle a encore le visage rouge et baissé. Elle s'assoie entre Kim et moi. Sam et Jared sont face à nous et Emily est à notre gauche, ils me regardent tous.

\- Je… Je suis vraiment désolée et mortifiée. Sam, Emily, je…

\- Ne t'excuses pas Luna. C'est une réaction tout à fait normale et on comprend, me coupe Sam avec une voix douce.

\- Tu fais souvent ce cauchemar ? je lui demande.

\- Ca faisait un moment. En général, je revois ça pendant tout le mois où il s'est passé… ce qui s'est passé, chaque année.

\- C'est quel mois ? demande Jared.

\- Le mois de juin. Mais, je pense que le fait d'en avoir parlé hier a fait remonter le souvenir. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal mon cœur, je crois que je t'ai donné un coup…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon ange. Tu sais, nous les loups sommes des durs. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que ça soit terminé et que tu te sentes mieux mon ange.

Je gardais dans un coin de ma tête que le mois de juin allait être un mois difficile pour mon imprégnée pendant encore un long moment.

Emily proposa de boire un thé devant la télévision, ce que tout le monde accepta, sachant que personne n'allait pouvoir réussir à dormir immédiatement. Du coup, Emily, après avoir préparé et servi le thé, accompagnée de Sam, s'installèrent dans un gros fauteuil, collés l'un à l'autre. Jared prit le sac de Luna, qui avait, comme d'habitude, amené quelques DVD, pendant que Kim s'installait sur un des deux canapés attendant son imprégné. Quant à Luna et moi, nous nous installons sur le deuxième canapé. Je m'allonge le long de celui-ci, me mettant face à l'écran, Luna s'installa entre mes jambes, blottie contre moi. Je la serrais fermement et tendrement contre moi.

\- Luna, choisis celui que tu veux regarder, dit Emily.

\- Ce serait plutôt à vous de choisir vu que j'ai réveillé tout le monde.

\- Mais…

\- Et si on mettait Pirates des Caraïbes ? proposa Kim, jetant un regard à Luna.

\- Ah ouai ! Avec Jack Sparrow, il fait trop rire, renchérit Emily.

Elles sourirent à mon imprégnée, qui ne réagissait pas apparemment, vu le regard déçu mais compréhensif de ses amies.

\- C'est comme vous voulez, dit-elle d'une voix un peu éteinte.

\- Oh aller Lulu. On sait que Will Turner c'est ton chouchou… reprit Kim.

Jared mit donc le film. Je ne l'avais jamais vu et je n'étais pas déçu. Il est vraiment marrant. Tout le monde semblait se détendre, même ma Luna, qui avait rigolé en regardant certaines scènes. Cela me fit sourire de la voir rire un peu.

\- Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! C'est mon tripe ce mec ! dit Jared avec un rire.

\- Il est complètement barré, mais trop bien, renchérit Sam avec un sourire.

\- Moi, j'adore quand Elizabeth dit à un pirate « Vous aimez souffrir ? Essayez de porter un corset ! », intervint ma Luna en rigolant.

Je sens mon cœur s'envoler en entendant son doux rire.

Nos amis partirent se coucher juste après le film. Il était à peu près cinq heures du matin.

\- Tu veux aller dormir ma puce ?

\- Euh… Non. Je n'arriverais plus à dormir. Mais, vas-y mon cœur.

\- Regardes-toi un autre film. Je vais rester avec toi.

\- Tu dois dormir.

\- Je n'arriverais pas à dormir si tu n'es pas près de moi mon ange.

\- D'accord. Je t'aime mon Embry.

Je lui souris doucement, frottant mon nez contre son cou, inspirant son odeur. Elle sent encore la noix de coco. Comment fait-elle pour toujours sentir la noix de coco ? Elle se met un film français qui s'appelle « La Boum », elle met alors la fonction sous-titres en anglais pour moi au cas où.

\- C'est un film qui date de quand ?

\- Il est sorti en 1980. Il a une valeur sentimentale pour ma famille. C'est le premier film que mes parents ont regardé ensemble lors de leur première sortie en amoureux.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mais, j'adore quand même ce film. L'histoire est sympa et les chansons sont trop belles.

\- Je vais regarder un peu avec toi.

Je regarde presque tout le film, comprenant pourquoi elle l'aime beaucoup. C'est une comédie romantique où des adolescents sont à l'honneur et avec une histoire un peu plus adulte. Je m'endors aux premières lueurs du jour.

Fin PDV Embry

Samedi 8 h 30

Luna n'avait pas réussi à dormir depuis son cauchemar. Elle avait donc regardé « La Boum 2 » après avoir constaté qu'il était presque sept heures et qu'Embry dormait sur le canapé. Elle vient juste de le terminer et après l'avoir rangé, elle regarde l'heure. 8 h 30. Elle se lève, prend son MP3 et va dans la cuisine. Elle commence alors à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle récupère quelques muffins qu'elle et Leah avaient fait la veille pour le feu de camps et les met dans un saladier. Après l'avoir posé sur la table du salon, elle retourna dans la cuisine et entreprit de faire la pâte à pancakes. Elle en fit quelques-uns natures et d'autres garnis de myrtilles. Tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner, elle écoutait l'album de Najoua Belyzel « Entre deux mondes ». Elle chantonna en entendant quelques musiques qu'elle adorait de l'album, comme la chanson « Celui qu'il me faut ». Elle terminait de mettre la table quand elle vit que Sam et Jared arrivaient dans le salon, la tête encore ensommeillée.

\- Bonjour les gars ! leur dit-elle souriante.

\- Hey Lulu ! dit Jared en prenant sa cousine dans les bras.

\- Bonjour Luna. Tu as préparé le petit-déjeuner ? demanda Sam.

\- Oui. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillé en chantant trop fort.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, répondit Emily en les rejoignant.

\- De toute façon, même si c'était le cas, tu as une voix magnifique donc, c'est un réveil agréable, intervint Kim qui suivait Emily.

Luna rangea son MP3, passant devant Embry qui ronflait doucement sur le canapé. Elle sourit tendrement en lui caressant doucement la joue. Ses amis s'installaient en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et sourirent en voyant Luna avoir un geste de tendresse envers son imprégné. Cette dernière les rejoignit en se servant des pancakes.

\- Il s'est endormi vers quelle heure ? demanda Emily.

\- Sur les coups de six heures et demi.

\- Et toi ? demanda Kim, inquiète pour sa meilleure amie.

\- J'ai pas réussi. Je me reposerai un peu cet après-midi. J'ai regardé deux autres films avant de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- Merci, Luna. Comme ça Em' a pu se reposer un peu, dit Sam.

\- En tout cas, c'est trop bon, dit Jared, la bouche pleine et qui en était à sa troisième assiette de pancakes.

\- Pas de souci. Tu pourrais en laisser à Embry s'il te plaît. Je sais qu'il adore ceux à la myrtille. Bon, je vais me prendre une douche. Par contre, je vais me mettre un peu de musique dans la salle de bain, donc je vous préviens.

\- OK.

Luna monta et prit ses affaires. Pendant ce temps, Embry émergea et commença à manger. Luna mit de la musique et entra dans la douche. Elle mit « Docteur Gel » de Najoua Belyzel à fond et commença à chanter.

PDV Embry

Je commence à manger et j'entends Luna chanter dans la salle de bain. C'est du français et j'entends alors :

 _Dès que revient le mauvais temps  
Je pense à mes souffrances  
Et me revoila enfant, recevant en silence  
Les caresses d'un grand, les caresses d'un grand..._

 _Comment dévoiler mes secrets ?  
A qui me confesser ?  
Par pudeur moi j'étouffais à l'idée d'avouer  
Les caresses d'un grand, les caresses d'un grand..._

 _Mais Docteur Gel, mes deux seins sont à moi  
Non, il ne t'appartient pas, d'y toucher comme ça...  
Docteur Gel, plus malade que moi  
Il fait si froid sous tes doigts  
Pourquoi ça ? Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi..._

 _Et à tous ceux qui se reconnaissent  
Dans mes mots, mes faiblesses  
Fuyez avant qu'on vous blesse  
Avant que ne vous agressent  
Les caresses d'un grand, les caresses d'un grand..._

 _Dès que revient le mauvais temps  
Je pense à mes souffrances...  
Docteur Gel, Docteur Gel  
Docteur Gel, Docteur Gel  
Mais Docteur Gel, plus coupable que moi  
Il fait si froid sous tes doigts  
Plus malade que moi..._

 _Oh, oh, oh..._

 _Dès que revient le mauvais temps  
Je pense à mes souffrances..._

Je me tends alors sur ma chaise, Kim également, d'ailleurs. Faisant du français, elle comprend la totalité de la chanson, tandis que moi, je comprends une bonne partie. Les grandes lignes parlent de la même situation de Luna. Cela parle d'enfant ayant subi des attouchements plus que poussés par un adulte. Les autres sentent qu'il y a un hic. Kim leur fait la traduction de la chanson, ils sont tous dans leurs pensées, toutes sûrement tournées vers mon imprégnée. Mais, je me rends compte que Luna, en chantant, n'est pas en train de pleurer ni même de sangloter. C'est seulement une façon d'évacuer ce qu'elle ressent pour cet homme qui lui a fait du mal, sa voix est plus emplie de colère que de tristesse. Je me reprends un peu en constatant ce fait.

Paul et Quil arrivent dans la maison et nous regardent assez surpris de nous voir tous avec des cernes sous les yeux et plongés dans nos pensées.

\- Vous avez fait une pyjama partie sans nous ? plaisanta Quil.

\- Où est Luna ? demanda Paul.

\- Luna a fait un énorme cauchemar cette nuit. Elle a revu ce qu'elle nous a raconté hier et cela nous a tenu éveillés une grande partie de la nuit, explique Sam, omettant le laisser-aller de ma petite amie, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissant.

\- Elle termine de se doucher, continua Emily.

Les derniers arrivants restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, ne souriant plus. J'entends que Luna sort de la douche, elle arrête la musique et je l'entends s'habiller et terminer de se préparer.

\- Seth se prépare pour le mariage de Bella, Sue également. Ils vont aller chercher Billy, dit Paul.

Cela me fit sortir de mes pensées à propos de mon imprégnée.

\- Et Jake ? Il y va ? je demande.

\- On ne sait pas. Il dort encore apparemment, me répond Paul.

\- Je pense qu'il va y aller, me dit Quil, le connaissant comme moi.

J'acquiesce.

Il fait plutôt beau aujourd'hui et Luna et Kim ont appelé leur amie Mélody pour qu'elles s'entraînent toutes les trois dans le jardin d'Emily et Sam. Vu que ma Luna n'a pas pu faire de cours, elle veut se remettre dans le bain avec ses copines. Quil est donc parti chercher la jeune fille. Kim et Luna descendent en tenue de sport. Kim porte un short bleu marine et un tee-shirt serré noir avec des baskets et une queue de cheval haute. Je regarde ma Luna qui porte un joli petit short noir et une brassière rose fluo qui montre son joli petit ventre agrémenté de son piercing. Elle est vraiment à croquer dans cette tenue et la même queue de cheval. Elle accueille Mélody tandis que Kim est partie chercher leurs gourdes spéciales sport, soit de l'eau avec du jus de citron et du gingembre. Emily installe la chaîne hifi dans le jardin. Sam est parti voir Jacob chez lui, rejoint par Quil, il nous appellera s'il va au mariage de Bella. Jared et Paul sont assis autour de la table de jardin et je les rejoins pour regarder l'entraînement des filles. La musique se fait entendre dans le jardin et Emily commence à jardiner pendant que les filles commencent. Mélody semble surprise du niveau de mon imprégnée. Il est vrai qu'elle s'en sort vraiment bien. Elle est vraiment dans son élément pour la danse, concentrée et souriante. Mélody est, cependant, hésitante dans ses mouvements, sûrement gênée d'être observée par des garçons. Mais, elle semble se détendre en voyant que Paul les regarde toutes une par une, seulement attentifs aux mouvements et à leur synchronisation. En même temps, Jared et moi sommes focalisés respectivement par Kim et Luna.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, mon portable sonne et je décroche.

\- Allo ?

\- Embry, c'est Sam. Jacob part au mariage, là.

\- Oh… J'arrive alors.

Je raccroche.

Les filles ont arrêté de danser et boivent un coup. Luna, Kim et Emily me jettent un regard auquel je réponds par un hochement de tête.

\- Alors ? me demande Jared.

\- Jake va au mariage. Je dois y aller.

\- Vu l'heure qu'il est, la cérémonie a dû avoir lieu il n'y a que quelques minutes, dit Emily.

\- Je pense aussi. Bon, je fonce. A tout à l'heure pour le repas, normalement.

Je fais un léger baiser à ma Luna qui est pleine de sueur mais qui reste jolie et fonce vers la forêt. Je mute et rejoins Sam et Quil qui sont partis en même temps que Jacob vers la propriété des Cullen.

* Ca allait les filles ? * - Sam

J'envoie alors les dernières minutes en compagnie des autres. Tandis que j'arrive vers la propriété des Cullen et je me sens submergé par toutes ces odeurs. Entre l'odeur des vampires végétariens, celle des humains présents dans les invités et celle des trois seuls indiens de la Push, mes narines sont presque comme agressées. Jacob vient juste de rejoindre Bella qui est amenée par Edward derrière la maison. Il rigole avec celle qu'il aime et qui lui a brisé le cœur. Je me sens triste pour lui et j'entends que Quil est dans le même état que moi. Seigneur ! Est-ce que je viens d'entendre _ça_ ? Bella compte avoir des relations sexuelles avec son vampire… Quil, Sam et moi nous transformons pour rejoindre Jacob qui tremble sous la colère. Seth essaie de le retenir d'agresser Edward qui est revenu également.

\- Mais, il va la tuer ! s'écrie Jacob.

\- Son cas ne nous concerne plus Jacob, réplique Sam avec sa voix d'alpha.

Seth, Quil et moi baissons la tête sous sa voix d'autorité. Jacob, quant à lui, donne un violent coup d'épaule à Sam en passant à côté de lui pour foncer dans la forêt pour se transformer.

\- Quil, reste avec Jacob. Dit Sam, toujours avec sa voix d'alpha. Seth, on rentre.

Pendant ce temps, nous hochons la tête vers les nouveaux mariés et partons dans la forêt, mais, toujours en humains. Je sais que Jacob va vouloir courir tout seul, même si Quil est avec lui, il a besoin d'être tranquille. Je repars donc vers la Réserve en courant tranquillement.

Fin PDV Embry

PDV Luna

Embry est parti rejoindre Sam et Quil pour accompagner Jacob. C'était mieux pour ce dernier d'être avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils étaient les seuls avec Sam, leur alpha, à pouvoir le maîtriser un tant soit peu. Il avait le cœur brisé et nous étions tous préoccupés par ça. Paul et Jared discutent entre eux d'un air sérieux suite au départ de mon petit ami, Emily a terminé son jardinage et rentre dans la maison. Pendant que Kim, Mélody et moi rangeons la chaîne hifi, ayant terminé notre entraînement et n'étant plus concentrées pour danser.

\- Désolées, Mélody, lui dit Kim. On est un peu distraites.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, on a bien bossé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Jacob mais je comprends.

\- Mélody, tu peux manger avec nous si tu veux, dit Emily avec un sourire gentil.

\- Oh… Je ne voudrais pas déranger…

\- Allez Mély, reste avec nous, je la supplie avec un sourire.

\- Bon d'accord.

\- Super ! Bon, on va se changer et comme ça, on t'aide avec le repas Emy, je dis dans un sourire.

Emily emmène Mélody à l'intérieur au premier étage pour qu'elle puisse prendre une douche et se changer. Kim va rejoindre les gars. Je m'avance également vers eux. Mais, je m'arrête net. Une femme indienne avec des longs cheveux noirs corbeau, des yeux noirs avec une robe verte foncée apparaît à côté de la maison.

\- Sarah… je souffle sous le coup de la surprise.

Paul et Jared stoppent immédiatement leur conversation avec Kim et tous trois me regardent. Devant moi se tient Sarah Black.

\- Bonjour Luna.

\- Sarah. Que venez-vous faire ici ? J'ai pourtant transmis vos messages à Jake, Rachel et Billy.

Je la vois regarder le premier étage de la maison avec un doux sourire. Je regarde dans la même direction.

\- Qu'y a-t-il là-haut qui vous intéresse Sarah ?

\- C'est _Elle_ … dit-elle d'un ton doux.

\- _Elle_ ? Qui ? Mélody ?

\- C'est bien _Elle_ … reprit-elle sur le même ton mais avec une légère confiance.

\- Elle quoi ? Sarah, je ne comprends pas…

Et en effet, je suis complètement perdue. Les trois autres me regardent toujours avec effarement. Emily les a rejoints et essaie de comprendre la situation, mais aucun d'entre eux ne parlent et je suis trop concentrée sur ma conversation avec Sarah pour lui répondre.

\- Tu sauras. Et quand tu sauras, tu comprendras, me dit Sarah.

\- Sarah, expliquez-moi…

\- Tu sauras. C'est _Elle_.

\- Sarah ?

Mais, elle avait disparu en un éclair. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Elle vient alors qu'elle est en paix pour me dire que Mélody est Elle et me laisse sans explications. Je suis complètement déroutée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? Un vertige assez violent me prend et je me sens tomber par terre dans le jardin. Mais, deux bras chauds me rattrapent doucement. Mon énergie est au plus bas. Il faut avouer que le fait de n'avoir dormi que deux heures dans la nuit, le fait d'avoir fait plus d'une heure de danse intensive avec Kim et Mélody, d'avoir préparé le petit déjeuner ce matin et l'apparition de Sarah m'ont pris toute mon énergie. A chaque fois qu'un esprit passe de l'autre côté, mon énergie en prend un coup, mais le plus difficile est quand un esprit déjà en paix vient me voir. Là, mon énergie s'en va presque entièrement et je me sens vidée et glacée. Le visage de Jared entre dans mon champ de vision, il est inquiet. Il pose sa main sur la mienne, toujours inquiet.

\- Luna ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demande Jared.

\- Mmm…

\- Luna chérie, tu es fatiguée… me dit Emily d'un ton inquiet.

\- Elle est crevée… renchérit Kim.

\- Mélody descend, intervint Paul.

Je me lève tant bien que mal, aidée de mon cousin et ma meilleure amie et entre dans la maison. Mélody arrive dans le salon et Emily la prit par les épaules pour l'emmener dans le jardin. Kim m'accompagne jusqu'à la salle de bain pour ne pas que je m'effondre.

\- Merci Kim. Désolée, j'ai dû vous faire peur.

\- Pas de souci ma Lulu. Qu'est-ce que Sarah t'a dit ?

\- Je n'ai rien compris. Elle a regardé le premier étage à peu près là où se trouve cette salle de bain du dehors et m'a dit que c'était Mélody. La seule explication qu'elle m'ait donnée c'est que quand je saurais je comprendrais. Mais, là, je sèche complètement.

\- Tes yeux se ferment tous seuls. Tu devrais dormir un peu ma puce.

\- Non, ça va aller. Je vais me doucher, me mettre ce qu'on s'est dit hier matin. Par contre, tu peux demander à Emy si elle peut me préparer du café bien fort s'il te plaît ?

\- Pas de souci. Tu es sûre que tu veux qu'on mette…

\- Bien sûr. Je veux gagner ce pari.

\- Moi aussi. Mélody va rigoler un peu je crois.

\- Emy et Sam aussi…

\- Mais, vu ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, tu veux vraiment continuer ?

\- Oui. Je ne désire que lui et je veux que lui aussi me désire. Je veux que rien ne change entre nous, à part le fait que, si un jour, il me touche à un endroit où je ne le veux pas, il s'arrêtera si je le lui dis. Je sais qu'il comprendra. Je veux qu'il me touche, je veux le toucher, je veux être sienne à jamais et qu'il soit mien à jamais.

\- Je comprends ma puce. Et j'espère pour toi qu'il comprendra. Il avait l'air bouleversé quand tu as fait ce cauchemar cette nuit. C'était encore pire avec ta chanson de ce matin, il a compris la majeure partie des paroles et s'est tendu comme un arc.

\- J'imagine bien. Mais, je n'ai pas pleuré en la chantant. C'était comme si j'évacuais ce que j'avais vécu et ce que je ressentais.

\- Il a dû le sentir car au bout de quelques secondes à t'écouter, il s'est détendu, comme soulagé.

\- Donc, il comprendra pourquoi je veux continuer ce pari. Et ne te dégonfle pas non plus Kim.

\- On va gagner…

Je me prends donc une douche bien chaude et je sens que mes membres qui s'étaient engourdis suite à ma baisse d'énergie reprennent un peu de vigueur. Je m'habille d'un short assez court en jean avec un débardeur violet simple mais qui montre un léger décolleté. Avec Kim, on avait prévu ces tenues pour mettre nos atouts en valeur, vu que nous, nous n'avons pas un loup en nous pour nous aider. Je laisse mes cheveux lâchés et me rends compte qu'ils ont encore un peu poussés cet été. Quand je suis arrivée à la Push, ils m'arrivaient au milieu du dos et aujourd'hui, ils m'arrivent presque aux fesses. Je prends le pull qu'Embry m'a donné il y a quelques semaines car quand j'ai froid et qu'il n'est pas là, je le mets. Son odeur et sa chaleur l'ont imprégné et j'adore cette odeur de musc, forêt et de caramel, l'odeur de mon Embry. Je croise Kim en lui montrant discrètement ma tenue sous le pull, elle sourit machiavélique et va se préparer à son tour. Je vais dans la cuisine pour prendre la tasse qu'Emily m'a préparée et reviens dans le salon. Mélody est assise dans un des canapés et discute avec Paul et Jared. Emily est près de la table du salon et je m'approche d'elle en souriant et la remerciant.

Fin PDV Luna

Samedi 12 h 30

Les filles viennent juste de terminer la préparation du repas et Sam et Embry viennent de revenir, accompagnés de Leah, Collin et Brady. Jacob est dans la forêt et essaye de se calmer, Quil l'accompagne. Emily appela tout le monde pour manger et là, Kim et Luna se lancent un regard complice et enlèvent leurs pulls respectifs. Kim portait le même short en jean que Luna mais portait un dos-nu vert foncé. Le silence se fit quelque peu dans la pièce. Jared et Embry regardaient leurs petites amies, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le regard subjugué. Emily et Mélody sourient aux deux jeunes filles, jetant un regard à leurs compagnons. Collin et Brady coulèrent un regard sur chacune des filles et rougirent de concert en entendant Jared et Embry leur grogner dessus sous le regard que les deux jeunes avaient lancé envers leurs imprégnées. Paul et Sam souriaient, amusés. Quant à Leah, elle soupira devant ce spectacle, mais lança tout de même un regard amusé aux filles, signe qu'elle approuvait. Le repas se fit calmement, mais le comportement gauche et distrait de Jared et Embry amusait toute la table. Mélody partit chez elle, non sans avoir dit un « Bien joué ! » à ses deux amies.

PDV Embry

Je vois le décolleté de ma Luna face à moi pendant presque la totalité du repas et je suis en train de totalement perdre la tête. Quand elle a enlevé mon pull, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant un instant. Elle portait un tout petit short qui montrait ses jolies jambes. Mon regard était monté vers sa taille, son buste sublime et là, je vis un magnifique décolleté. J'avais l'impression que ses seins appelaient mes mains pour des caresses à chaque respiration de mon imprégnée. Miam… Mais, je vois que Collin et Brady regardent également mon imprégnée ainsi que l'imprégnée de Jared, avec un regard presque envieux mais innocent. Cela me fait grogner en même temps que Jared d'ailleurs, ce qui fait rougir les deux louveteaux et les fait tourner la tête. Je jette un léger regard à Kim et constate qu'elle porte le même short que Luna mais qu'elle porte un dos-nu vert foncé. Après que Mélody soit partie, chacun vaque à ses occupations. Sam et Emily vont dans la cuisine avant de monter se reposer un peu dans leur chambre, Leah et les louveteaux sont partis dans la forêt car ils devaient patrouiller Paul était parti chez lui pour téléphoner un peu à Rachel, son imprégnée, qui est à Seattle à l'université. Quant à Jared et Kim, ils restèrent dans le salon et Luna et moi sortons dans le jardin. J'ai la certitude que ma chère et tendre veut commencer le pari aujourd'hui et mon loup s'en sent excité sous cette constatation.

Par contre, je suis dans la merde je crois, parce que j'ai déjà envie de la plaquer contre un arbre, de l'embrasser comme un fou, de la mordre pour la marquer encore plus fort, de lui toucher sa jolie poitrine. Je me rends compte que je n'ai absolument aucune stratégie pour la faire craquer. Mais, il faut dire que pour ma défense, j'ai été pris de court et qu'elle commence fort. J'essaye de reprendre contenance en me raclant la gorge et en lui parlant.

\- Hum… La fin de votre entraînement s'est bien passé ? je demande d'une voix rauque mais en essayant de ne pas montrer que je suis distrait par mon imprégnée sexy. On est sur un côté de la maison de mon alpha face à face, légèrement caché par les feuillages. Mais, je suis concentré sur sa poitrine généreuse qui se soulève et se compresse dans ce tissu violet à chaque respiration. J'inspire légèrement pour me calmer mais me rends compte que c'est pire, car je sens immédiatement le parfum d'ambre que Luna a mis. Je vais craquer, je le sens. En y réfléchissant, je pense que Jared semble être dans le même état que moi, vu le regard qu'il lançait à sa propre imprégnée quand je suis sorti de la maison avec ma Luna.

\- Ca m'a fait un bien fou, mais quand tu es parti, on a arrêté pas très longtemps après.

Elle me regarde intensément et se passe la main dans ses longs cheveux châtains. Je vois alors cette main qui passe imperceptiblement très près de son sein droit et ma respiration s'arrête une seconde. Je déglutis avec difficulté et je regarde son doux visage. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, a les joues légèrement rouges et a un sourire en coin, sexy et légèrement machiavélique. Je ne sais pas ce que Kim a fait dans le salon, mais j'entends distinctement Jared qui inspire et expire bruyamment comme pour se calmer. Je me rends compte que je fais exactement la même chose. Je crois que je vais perdre ce pari alors que je n'ai même pas encore commencé à jouer. Mais bon sang, t'es un loup ! Tu devrais la dominer merde ! Mon loup n'aime pas perdre la partie aussi rapidement et facilement il s'énerve après moi et me le fait bien comprendre. A l'intérieur de la maison, j'entends que Kim soupire, signe que Jared a repris son contrôle, sûrement grâce à son loup. Le mien commence à prendre le contrôle pour ne surtout pas perdre devant cette tentatrice qu'est ma Luna. Je souris diaboliquement et lui caresse légèrement une de ses mains et elle se tend légèrement.

\- Sinon… Pour… Jacob… et Bella… Comment ça… s'est passé ? demande mon imprégnée haletant à chaque mot, ma main qui était au départ sur la sienne était montée légèrement presqu'à chaque mot. Mon sourire s'agrandit au fil de ses réactions.

Ma main est sur son biceps et continue son chemin vers son cou, toujours aussi délicatement qu'une plume. Luna frissonne et je continue. Mon index descend le long de son cou gracile, frôle la bretelle de son débardeur, passe délicatement sur mon cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle ne quitte plus d'ailleurs et passe sur le haut de son sein gauche. Elle halète et je me rends compte que sa peau est douce comme de la soie à cet endroit. A chaque endroit que mon doigt effleure et touche sur sa peau se couvre d'une chair de poule. Je continue mon bonhomme de chemin en allant mettre mon doigt dans le minuscule espace entre ses seins. Cela semble si chaud et invitant que je n'hésite qu'une seconde. Sa respiration s'accélère ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Ce minuscule espace est vraiment chaud et étroit que je gémis presque à cette sensation. Au bout de quelques secondes, mon index se retrouve maintenant à caresser dans le tissu doux de son soutien-gorge son sein droit, elle tremble, et s'adosse doucement au mur derrière elle. Elle se mord la lèvre comme pour essayer de ne pas gémir sous ma douce torture. Même si je dois avouer que moi-même, j'ai du mal à ne pas sombrer sous la sensation de sa peau contre ma main, son parfum envoûtant, ses réactions face à mes attouchements, je suis fier de moi. Petit Embry commence à montrer le bout de son nez dans mon short qui devient plus étroit à chaque seconde. Mon loup hurle presque de joie devant notre victoire imminente. Yes !

Luna ouvre ses beaux yeux et me fixe. Elle semble se rendre compte que je suis déjà victorieux et je vois qu'elle fronce ses sourcils. Ah ! Je vois. Elle veut gagner également. Elle me fait un nouveau sourire sensuel et se mordille la lèvre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ses dents meurtrir cette lèvre charnue et plus qu'appétissante. A cet instant, je sens une petite main se poser sur mon torse nu et cela me fait comme de l'électricité à cet endroit. La main de ma Luna commence à bouger.

Fin PDV Embry

PDV Luna

Je vois Embry fermer les yeux sous la caresse de mes doigts sur son torse musclé. Il est magnifique, les lèvres entrouvertes, son index toujours dans mon soutien-gorge et qui caresse avec lenteur le bout de mon sein droit. Là, il sort sa main du tissu mais il prend mon sein presque brutalement pour l'englober tout entier. Je suis tout aussi électrisée par la sensation et me rends compte que nous étions vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, même sa main est faite pour mon sein. Je soupire et gémis légèrement mais je continue sur ma lancée. Ma main qui est sur son torse descend le long de ses muscles lentement. Embry respire un peu plus vite. Je sens que ma main est arrivée sur le bord du tissu de son short, je glisse un doigt entre le tissu et sa peau brûlante et je sens qu'il se tend. Il pousse un léger grognement et malaxe doucement mon sein et son autre main me tient la taille. Je me retrouve quelques secondes plus tard plaquée doucement mais fermement contre le mur de la maison, Embry me touchant d'une façon tellement sensuelle et moi, le touchant également. Je pose mon autre main sur sa fesse et pétris celle-ci, lui arrachant un soupir. Pendant ce temps, la main qui est entre son short et la peau de son ventre bouge. Un autre soupir s'échappe du jeune homme merveilleux qui est presque collé à moi. Je fais bouger ma main en-dehors du short mais la fais avancer de plus en plus vers son entrejambe, il grogne et je gémis de concert, sentant la pression de sa main contre mon sein qui pointe de plus en plus sous les sensations et sa main qui était sur ma taille arrive rapidement sur une de mes fesses. Il l'empoigne fermement pour…

\- Qui de vous deux à perdu ? demande Quil nous faisant sursauter.

Fin PDV Luna

 **Des reviews ! Des reviews !**

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Pourquoi Sarah est revenue voir Luna ? Qui va gagner ce pari ? Les filles ou les loups ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine…**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaire**

Chapitre 17

Samedi 16 h

Quil et Jacob marchent tranquillement vers chez Sam et Emily. Jacob semble presque pâle, il s'est changé suite à sa mutation presque spontanée suite à l'annonce de Bella. Elle voulait avoir une véritable lune de miel avec son vampire et Sam voulait les laisser faire. Jacob ne l'acceptait vraiment pas et en voulait à son alpha presque plus qu'à Bella. Edward et Bella venaient de s'envoler pour leur lune de miel, qui apparemment se faisait au Brésil, d'après ce que Seth leur avait expliqué. Jacob et Quil étaient encore en loups quand Leah, Collin et Brady commencèrent leur patrouille. Du coup, les deux cousins revinrent vers la Réserve en humains pour que Jacob, qui n'était plus complètement en colère, puisse penser plus intimement. De plus, il avait vraiment besoin de déverser sa tristesse et sa douleur et quoi de mieux qu'en parler avec un de ses meilleurs amis. Celui-ci comprenait la tristesse de son ami, mais savait qu'un jour, il s'imprègnerait et qu'il passerait à autre chose. Vivement que ce jour arrive, se dit Quil. Ils ne courraient pas, mais marchaient tranquillement à travers la forêt.

Ils arrivèrent près de la maison des Uley-Young et furent surpris. La maison était presque entièrement calme, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais. Ils entendaient deux respirations lentes et régulières à l'étage, quelques soupirs et gémissements dans le jardin et d'autres dans le salon. Ils s'approchèrent d'un même mouvement vers les bruits qui venaient du jardin et se figèrent quelques secondes devant le spectacle que leur offrait le couple face à eux.

En effet, Luna était plaquée contre un des murs de la maison, elle regardait Embry, son imprégné, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues rouges. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme face à elle grognait et avait les yeux fermés. Embry avait une main sur un des seins de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, tandis que Luna avait une main apparemment qui se dirigeait vers l'entrejambe du jeune homme et son autre main semblait pétrir les fesses de son compagnon. Il grogna de nouveau sous son toucher et approcha son autre main dans le but d'empoigner une des fesses de sa petite amie.

\- Qui de vous deux a perdu ? demande Quil avec un sourire.

Le couple sursauta presque violemment et essayait tant bien que mal de revenir sur terre et de remettre leurs vêtements en ordre. Luna sembla mortifiée et Embry avait piqué un fard magistral.

\- Personne… répondirent-ils dans un parfait synchronisme et se détachant légèrement l'un de l'autre et du mur de la maison par la même occasion.

Quil haussa un sourcil, signifiant qu'il ne les croyait pas le moins du monde. Pendant que Jacob semblait se demander de quoi ils parlaient.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi les gars ? dit Quil sur un ton soupçonneux, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Absolument pas, lui répondit Embry.

\- Embry a raison. Aucun de nous n'a demandé à l'autre d'aller dans un coin et personne n'a dit le « tu as gagné » qui est obligatoire de prononcer. Donc, techniquement Quil-Chou, nous sommes toujours en compétition puisqu'aucun de nous n'a prononcé ces mots, lui répondit Luna d'une voix timide mais qui reprenait confiance au fur-et-à-mesure.

\- Pourrait-on m'expliquer de quoi il en retourne ? Je suis complètement perdu là, intervint Jacob.

\- Embry, Jared, Paul et moi avons parié contre Luna et Kim cette semaine à l'école.

\- Quel est ce pari ?

\- En fait, les filles sont persuadées qu'elles… commença Quil.

\- En réalité, ça a commencé parce qu'Embry a pensé à un moment intime entre nous alors qu'il était en patrouille avec Quil et cet idiot, expliqua Luna en montrant Quil du pouce, m'en a d'ailleurs fait la remarque dès le lendemain. Du coup, j'ai dit à Embry d'essayer de ne plus y penser quand il était muté ou qu'au moins la meute ne fasse pas de commentaire en ma présence sinon, on n'aurait plus de moments. Mais, je l'ai entendu penser qu'il savait que je n'allais pas résister à cause de l'imprégnation, vu ma réaction pendant notre moment intime où son loup a pris le contrôle. Du coup, on s'est lancé une sorte de défi.

\- Ca a mis ma chère et tendre légèrement en rogne. Du coup, Quil a raconté à Paul, Jared et Kim notre défi. Les gars m'ont approuvé mais Kim a défendu Luna et Jared et Kim se sont lancé le même défi. Du coup, c'est devenu un pari. Donc, si les filles gagnent, Paul, Jared, Quil et moi, on sera les esclaves des filles et vice-versa.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui, ils disent que nous, les imprégnées, ne pouvons pas résister à leur loup. Donc, on a décidé de prouver le contraire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es habillée d'une manière aussi sexy ? demanda Jacob avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire enjôleur, se récoltant un grognement de la part de l'imprégné de la jeune fille, un acquiescement timide de la part de celle-ci et un sourire narquois de la part de Quil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre lycéens entrèrent dans le salon où Jared et Kim étaient sur le canapé, rouges, essoufflés et essayant de se remettre les habits en ordre. Quil et Jacob regardèrent Kim et détournèrent les yeux sous le regard noir de son imprégné mais avec un sourire. Apparemment, les jeunes filles voulaient vraiment gagner leur pari et avaient mis leurs atouts en avant et un maximum de chance de leur côté. Leurs loups respectifs avaient sûrement dû avoir leur nerfs mis à rude épreuve, même si, pour l'instant, personne n'avait flanché complètement.

Sam et Emily descendirent à ce moment-là du premier étage, l'air un peu plus réveillé. Mais, Sam regardait les deux couples qu'il avait entendu badiner pendant presque une heure dans leur maison avec un sourire amusé. Les quatre concernés rougirent, gênés. Emily, comprenant la situation leur sourit également. Jacob avait un léger sourire face à la scène de ses amis qui étaient gênés mais semblaient heureux tout de même. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Embry, qui regardait Luna entre amusement, admiration et émerveillement. Il savait par Quil que la jeune fille avait revécu son viol la nuit dernière, mais, elle semblait aller mieux, quoique très fatiguée visiblement.

Il repensa à certaines paroles d'Embry avant son imprégnation, quand il disait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas s'imprégner parce que c'était trop compliqué. En effet, il trouvait que cela embrouillait vraiment beaucoup de choses car cela fait une nouvelle personne au courant de leur secret, que cette personne n'allait pas forcément comprendre la situation ni même l'accepter et que le loup imprégné semblait changer du tout au tout. Mais, Jacob se rendit compte qu'Embry n'avait pas tant changé que cela, malgré qu'il soit imprégné et qu'il était souvent avec Luna. Il était toujours son meilleur ami, il était toujours timide et voulait toujours aider les autres. Son imprégnée, même si elle avait été seule presque toute sa vie à cause de certaines personnes et certaines situations difficiles, lui avait dit et montré qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il change pour elle et elle s'était intégrée très vite à la meute. Certes, il était très souvent avec elle, mais, Jacob savait qu'elle avait poussé Embry à rester un peu avec sa mère quand elle ne travaillait pas, qu'il n'oublie pas ses amis, qu'il continue de protéger la Push comme il le faisait, elle avait même fait en sorte que Kim se détache un peu de Jared, ce qui aidait un peu la meute car il semblait un peu plus équilibré. Parce qu'avant que Luna n'arrive, Kim ne restait avec Emily et Rachel seulement quand la meute était rassemblée ou qu'un gros combat avec les vampires se faisait. Sinon, la plupart du temps, elle était collée à Jared.

L'arrivée de Luna avait changé beaucoup de choses au sein de la meute. Elle n'était pas seulement devenue l'imprégnée de l'un d'eux. Elle était devenue la meilleure amie de Kim, elle était la cousine de Jared, elle avait réussi là où personne n'avait pu, elle avait aidé Leah à faire en sorte d'accepter un peu plus sa condition de louve et d'apaiser les tensions qui régnaient entre elle et Emily. Embry lui avait appris que la louve ne pourrait jamais s'imprégner ni même tomber enceinte. Ce qui expliquait son comportement plus irrité depuis quelques semaines. Leah avait demandé à Luna de révéler aux loups mâles de leur expliquer la situation, elle lui faisait confiance et même de consoler Seth suite à ces révélations sur sa sœur. Jacob avait constaté que la nouvelle recrue avait de la ressource et qu'elle avait apporté quelque chose de plus au sein de la meute, non seulement avec son don de communiquer avec les fantômes, mais également, un lien encore plus fort qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il savait qu'une imprégnée rendait son loup plus fort, surtout si elle acceptait ce lien puissant, mais, la jeune fille avait renforcé la meute presque entière à elle seule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, Jacob sentait qu'elle avait un lien magique avec presque chaque membre de la meute, loups et imprégnées. Elle semblait plus forte que les autres imprégnées. Malgré les malheurs qu'elle avait vécus et dont elle n'avait jamais parlé pour la plupart, elle aidait les autres, vivants ou morts, et continuait à vivre.

Jacob réfléchissait toujours. Si un jour il s'imprégnait, il souhaiterait qu'elle soit aussi courageuse et altruiste que l'imprégnée d'Embry. Même s'il souhaitait qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu toutes ces choses que la jeune fille dans les bras de son meilleur ami et qui vont faire souvent obstacles au couple. Mais, Jacob songeait que si elle n'avait pas vécu tout cela, elle serait sûrement une personne différente. Il repensa à Bella, partie en lune de miel avec son vampire de mari il n'y a même pas une heure. Bella n'avait rien à voir avec Luna. Bella, il s'en rendait compte à présent, était tout de même égoïste. Elle souhaitait se transformer en buveuse de sang pour être avec un vampire, elle voulait changer pour lui et préférait la mort, alors qu'elle n'avait rien vécu de si traumatisant dans sa vie. Tandis que Luna, qui avait vécu des humiliations, des maltraitances physiques et morales, la non confiance de ses propres parents, un viol à seulement douze ans, avait failli se faire tuer par la personne qui l'avait maltraitée à l'école transformée en vampire, sans compter le fait qu'elle communiquait avec les esprits, ce qui l'avait encore plus mise de côté, préférait rester en vie et avec des vivants. Jacob la trouvait de plus en plus jolie depuis qu'elle était arrivée au sein de la meute. Quand il l'avait vue plus tôt dans les bras de son imprégné, presqu'abandonnée, habillée de façon aussi sexy, il s'était senti vraiment bizarre. Elle l'avait excité sans le vouloir et sans le savoir. Il voulait être à la place de son meilleur ami, la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler quand elle repense à son passé, se balader avec elle main dans la main sur la plage comme il les avait vus cet été, l'embrasser.

PDV Embry

Nous sommes dans le salon de Sam, Luna est dans mes bras et rigole avec Quil et Jared. Notre moment à deux, qui avait été interrompu par mes deux meilleurs amis, avait été vraiment différent de tous les autres. Chacun de nous voulait faire craquer l'autre avec des caresses plus poussées les unes que les autres. La sensation de sa main sur mon entrejambe même au-dessus de mon short m'avait électrisée, combinant le fait que j'avais pris un de ses seins dans ma main. J'avais immédiatement songé que nous étions vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre en constatant que ma main prenait comme un moule parfait son sein. J'avais hâte de découvrir d'autres facettes de ma ravissante et enjôleuse imprégnée. Ses gémissements, ses soupirs, sa respiration haletante et son cœur qui s'affolait dans sa poitrine avaient failli me faire craquer, en même temps que ses propres attouchements sur moi.

Je sors de mes pensées en regardant Jacob en espérant qu'il allait aller mieux suite au rejet de Bella. A un moment donné, il semblait dans ses pensées, mais je le vis couler un regard bizarre envers Luna. Je le regarde un peu plus attentivement et il regarde mon imprégnée de bas en haut avec presque le même regard qu'il lançait à Bella, un mélange de désir et de tendresse. Je vois son visage passer par plusieurs émotions, le désir, l'envie, la tendresse, l'effarement et la gêne. Là, je grogne, assez fortement apparemment, car j'interromps toutes les conversations dans la pièce, le regard concentré sur mon meilleur ami.

\- Embry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demande ma Luna étonnée.

Je regarde toujours mon meilleur ami qui me regarde surpris, qui regarde encore Luna et revient encore à moi, maintenant gêné. Je m'approche de lui, en colère et je tremble de plus en plus et il recule.

\- Embry, Jacob, vous pouvez nous expliquer, s'il vous plaît, nous dit Sam.

\- C'est très simple, Sam. Mon cher meilleur ami est en train de regarder MON IMPREGNEE comme il regarde Bella d'habitude, il la désire et veut l'embrasser ! je gronde.

Cela met un silence glacial dans la pièce. Je sens Luna se tendre légèrement près de moi. Tout le monde regarde Jacob qui regarde le sol, gêné. Je tremble de plus en plus. Jacob sort précipitamment dans le jardin mais je le suis et explose littéralement. Sa réaction vient juste de me confirmer ce que je venais juste de supposer. Il se transforme également et il me dit d'une voix paniquée :

 _* Embry, mec. Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je voulais pas… *_

 _* Luna est MON IMPREGNEE Jacob ! *_

 _* Je le sais. Je suis désolé. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît *_

Je commence à lui foncer dessus pour le mordre à l'épaule. Il me fait passer les pensées qu'il a eu pour ma Luna, il la comparait à Bella Swan en se disant qu'il aimerait bien que, si un jour, il s'imprégnait, que cette personne soit un peu comme ma Luna, jolie, forte, courageuse et altruiste. Même si je suis toujours en colère contre lui, je me calme légèrement.

\- Jacob transformes-toi. Embry, tu dois te calmer.

Sam nous parle avec sa voix d'alpha. Je me tourne et je vois Sam, Quil et Jared sur le perron, les filles derrière eux. Je sens que Jake va se transformer, mais je grogne. J'entendais encore ses pensées envers mon imprégnée, il la trouvait vraiment jolie, sexy, désirable. Il se transforme quelques pas plus loin et revient, les mains en l'air vers moi.

\- Mec, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de…

\- Jacob, je ne sais pas à quoi tu as pensé, mais tu ferais mieux de la fermer, le coupe Quil.

\- Embry, mon gars, calmes-toi. Personne ne touchera Luna, essaya de me rassurer Jared en s'approchant légèrement.

Mais, je grogne. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer.

 _* Quelqu'un l'a déjà touchée contre son gré. *_

Je vois Luna qui se détache du groupe et descend vers moi. Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'approche trop de moi. Je suis dans tous mes états. Mais, elle continue d'approcher, légèrement hésitante. Elle arrive très près de moi et je sens son odeur de noix de coco et d'ambre que j'adore. Sous ma forme lupine, cette odeur qui la caractérise est encore plus forte, je me sens m'agiter.

\- Embry… Mon cœur…

Je lui grogne légèrement dessus pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas approcher plus et secoue la tête de gauche à droite, je ne veux pas la blesser. Mais, elle continue d'avancer et lève même sa main gauche vers moi.

\- Embry, s'il te plaît. Calmes-toi mon cœur.

Elle me parle en chuchotant et je sens sa main douce qui se pose sur moi. Je reste immobile et attends. Elle commence à me gratouiller doucement derrière mon immense oreille, ce qui me fait gémir, presque ronronner.

\- Mon cœur, je sais que tu es en colère contre Jacob, mais il est perdu. Il sait très bien que je suis ton imprégnée et que nous nous aimons. Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plaît.

Je vois Jacob qui s'avance vers Luna pour me faire face et sûrement pour confirmer ce que Luna me disait d'une voix calme et douce, mais il s'immobilise face à mon grognement.

\- Jake, tu ne devrais pas trop t'approcher de Luna pour l'instant, intervint Quil.

\- Le loup d'Embry semble beaucoup plus possessif envers son imprégnée que les autres c'est très rare, dit Sam d'une voix surprise et soufflée.

La main de Luna continue de me gratouiller et je recommence légèrement à me calmer en constatant que Jake est reparti vers le perron.

\- Comment cela se fait ? demande Luna.

\- Sûrement parce que tu as vécu des choses plus difficiles que les autres imprégnées et qu'en plus, là, Jacob est devenu comme un rival pour Embry avec ses sentiments confus envers toi, répondit Sam.

Je grogne de nouveau en regardant Jacob, furieux. Il est sur le perron et baisse la tête, honteux, entouré de Kim et Emily. Luna acquiesce légèrement en direction de Sam, comme pour lui poser une question silencieuse, ce dernier lui répond par un hochement de tête.

\- Embry, tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? me demande-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Luna, il est en loup et… commença Kim.

\- Je vais monter sur son dos, tout simplement. Quelqu'un peut me passer un short pour lui ?

Quil lui amène un short et lui donne. Je grogne encore doucement et surveille qu'il ne l'approche pas de trop près.

\- Définitivement, c'est vraiment très fort pour ton loup Embry, dit Jared avec un léger sourire.

* La ferme Jared. * je réponds mais il n'entend pas, mais me lance un sourire narquois.

Je me couche sur le sol et Luna monte avec un peu de difficulté sur mon dos. Je sens sa main s'accrocher à mes poils, ses jambes douces se serrent contre mes flans.

\- Tu peux te lever, Embry. Me dit-elle dans un chuchotis timide.

Je me lève doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer par ma hauteur. Je l'entends hoqueter de surprise et son cœur bat un peu plus fort. Je regarde dans la direction des autres. Sam et Jared nous regardent avec un peu d'appréhension, les filles nous regardent avec un léger sourire, suivies de Quil. Quant à Jacob, il essaie de ne pas trop regarder dans notre direction, toujours gêné. Mais, je le vois lever un regard sur nous et son regard s'attarde quelques secondes de plus sur mon imprégnée. Je grogne de nouveau et commence à marcher doucement en leur tournant le dos pour m'enfoncer dans la forêt, mon imprégnée sur mon dos. Elle s'agrippe doucement à mes poils, mais semble rire.

\- Embry ! Tu peux aller un peu plus vite…

Je souris dans mes pensées.

 _* Vos désirs sont des ordres milady… *_ je lui réponds sur un ton entre l'amusement et l'appréhension.

J'accélère quelque peu, ne voulant pas lui donner envie de vomir par ma vitesse. Elle s'accroche un peu plus fort mais rigole encore. Son rire est tellement magnifique. Je passerais ma vie à l'écouter rire. Je cours jusqu'à une clairière que j'ai trouvée il y a quelques jours en patrouillant.

Fin PDV Embry

PDV Luna

Embry nous amène dans une clairière absolument magnifique. Il y a des herbes hautes, quelques petits rochers et des petites fleurs des champs de toutes les couleurs, des jaunes, des roses, des rouges, des violettes. C'est vraiment un endroit magique, apaisant, enchanteur. Je souriais devant ce spectacle, on entendait les oiseaux, l'eau d'une rivière qui ne semblait pas très loin et le bruit lourd des pattes d'Embry, toujours en loup. Je sens qu'il se baisse et se couche pour que je puisse descendre de son dos, ce que je fis. J'ai les jambes un peu engourdies et lui mets le short passé par Quil dans la gueule. Il va se transformer à l'abris des arbres qui sont autour de la clairière et je sens un léger vent souffler sur moi. J'écarte les bras, presque en transe devant le spectacle que la nature m'offre à ce moment-là. Je sens mes cheveux qui volent et inhale profondément, une odeur boisée et fleurie chatouille mes narines et je souris.

\- Je suis là ma Luna.

Embry est face à moi, presque collé contre moi, avec un sourire. Je lui rends son sourire. Soudain, je le vois devenir gêné et regarder l'herbe sous ses pieds nus comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde.

\- Je suis désolé que tu m'ais vu comme ça. C'est encore plus difficile de se contrôler quand notre imprégnée entre en ligne de compte et…

\- Em…

\- Luna, s'il te plaît, laisses-moi finir. Je voudrais vraiment m'excuser. J'ai dû te faire peur, mais je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Quand on était en loups, j'ai entendu les pensées de Jacob. Tu lui plais vraiment et ça m'a mis hors de moi. Si un jour il s'imprégnait, il voudrait que cette personne soit comme toi, aussi forte, courageuse, généreuse, altruiste, belle et désirable. Même si je pense qu'il a enfin compris que Bella n'était pas pour lui et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle était égoïste. Mais, je lui en veux quand même. Il sait que tu es mon imprégnée et il ne l'a pas pris en compte alors…

\- Embry chéri. Il l'a pris en compte, j'en suis sûre. Il est perdu et se sent seul. Essaie de le comprendre, s'il te plaît. D'abord, il se transforme en loup, la fille qu'il aime préfère un vampire et veut en devenir un, un de ses meilleurs amis s'imprègne et depuis peu de temps, toi aussi, alors que, comme lui, tu ne voulais pas t'imprégner. Il est parti quelques semaines pour faire le point dans ses pensées. Quand il revient, Bella se marie et lui avoue qu'elle veut avoir des relations sexuelles avec sa sangsue et il apprend que la fille que tu as imprégnée a failli mourir de la main d'une vampire et qu'elle s'est faite… violée. Il se rend compte que Bella n'est pas celle qui lui faut et qu'il préfèrerait une fille qui a pris sur elle pour vivre sa vie alors qu'elle aurait pu arrêter tout ça pour ne plus souffrir.

\- Comment tu sais que je ne voulais pas m'imprégner ? Comment tu peux comprendre ce qu'il ressent ? Comment tu peux accepter qu'il te désire alors que tu es avec moi, à moi ? Explique-moi ma chérie.

Il me supplie d'une voix rauque suite à mes paroles. Nous nous asseyons sur un des rochers. Je ne sais pas trop comment je peux expliquer les choses mais essaye tout de même.

\- Je… Leah m'a dit qu'avant que tu ne t'imprègnes, tu disais à tout le monde dans la meute que tu ne voulais pas t'imprégner et que tu voulais rester toi-même. Ensuite, je comprends ce que Jacob ressent parce que j'ai un point de vue externe vu mon entrée tardive dans la meute, ce qui fait que j'ai réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé avec Bella et suite aux informations que tout le monde m'a données pour que je comprenne un peu mieux certaines des réactions qu'il avait. Puis, en ce qui concerne son… désir pour moi, je pense que ce n'est qu'une passade. Je suis nouvelle dans la meute, il est seul et c'est un adolescent avant d'être un loup. Tu es un adolescent également, tu devrais comprendre.

Je vois Embry qui commence à ouvrir la bouche pour me contredire mais je continue sur ma lancée.

\- Je t'avoue que de se savoir désirée par quelqu'un d'autre que toi est quelque chose d'assez plaisant. Si tu veux, je vais m'habiller de cette façon seulement quand je serais avec toi. Je ne veux en aucun cas être un sujet de dispute entre toi et tes amis. Mais, tu sais que Jake n'est qu'un ami, au même titre que Quil ou même Paul. Il est simplement confus et ne sait plus du tout où il en est. Et…

Je m'arrête dans mes paroles et repense à Sarah qui est venue me voir plus tôt dans la journée. Elle me disait que Mélody, c'était _Elle_.

\- Oh…

Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'elle a voulu me dire.

\- Luna chérie… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Dis-moi…

\- Je réfléchis à quelque chose… Quand je saurais, je comprendrais… Ca y est ! Je crois que j'ai compris…

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, mon ange.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il a l'air complètement perdu. Je lui souris tendrement.

\- Embry chéri, ne t'inquiète pas pour cette situation avec Jacob. Ça va changer dans peu de temps…

\- Mais… Quoi ?

\- Je pense qu'il va s'imprégner dans les jours qui viennent.

\- QUOI ?

\- Je pense que ce n'est qu'une intuition, mais ça va lui arriver dans peu de temps.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Tu as l'air trop confiante. Il s'est passé quelque chose quand j'étais au mariage ?

\- En effet. Sarah Black est venue me voir quand Mélody était en train de se changer après notre entraînement.

\- Sarah… Mais, où est le rapport avec Mélody ? Elle est la mère de Jac… Attends… Tu veux dire que Jake va s'imprégner de Mélody ?

\- C'est bien ce dont j'ai l'impression… Sarah m'a dit en regardant l'endroit où se trouvait Mélody que c'était _Elle_ … Sarah me l'a répété je ne sais pas combien de fois et je ne comprenais pas. Mais là, je pense que ça doit être ça.

Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi Sarah ne restait pas de l'autre côté. Elle voulait me prévenir pour s'assurer que Jacob allait bien dans la bonne direction. Mais, il ne faut en aucun cas que Jacob ne soit au courant sinon, il risquerait de ne jamais regarder Mélody dans les yeux.

\- Mon cœur, personne d'autre ne doit le savoir à part toi et moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il faut que ça se fasse le plus normalement possible. Il ne faut surtout pas que Jake fasse en sorte de ne jamais la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je comprends, même si je vais avoir du mal à ne pas y penser pendant ma patrouille de demain soir.

\- Tu patrouilles avec qui ?

\- Normalement Paul.

\- Espérons que tu n'y penses pas. Et surtout lorsque ce sera fait, il faudra penser à autre chose, surtout en présence de Jacob.

\- De toute façon, je pense qu'avec ce qui vient de se passer, Sam ne va pas nous mettre ensemble dans les patrouilles avant que ça ne soit complètement réglé.

J'acquiesce et me blottis contre Embry. Il met son bras autour de mes épaules, je mets ma tête contre lui. Je commence vraiment à fatiguer et en plus, je vais devoir bientôt rentrer à la maison.

\- Ma chérie. Tu es fatiguée. On devrait y retourner pour que tu te changes et je te raccompagne chez toi.

\- Mmm… Je sais.

\- Qui sera chez toi ?

\- Normalement, papa. Il était avec oncle Edward aujourd'hui, ils devaient aller pêcher je crois. Maman travaille ce soir.

\- D'accord. On y va ?

\- Hum… Je me sens vraiment bien ici. Comment tu as trouvé cette clairière ? C'est comme oublié de tous, magique.

\- Lors d'une patrouille. J'avais déjà pensé t'y amener pour faire un pique-nique tous les deux.

\- Ce serait une très bonne idée.

Je repose ma tête contre lui et ferme les yeux en écoutant les bruits de la nature et les battements du cœur de mon aimé.

\- Viens, je te ramène.

Fin PDV Luna

Samedi 18 h 30

Luna et Embry viennent de revenir chez Sam et Emily pour récupérer leurs affaires et pour que la jeune fille se change. Ils constatèrent que Jacob, Jared et Kim sont partis également. Ils étaient tous invités à déjeuner le lendemain chez Emily et Sam. Luna rejoignit ses amis et son imprégné, elle avait remis le pantalon qu'elle portait au feu de camps et avec un tee-shirt noir simple. Embry et elle partirent chez les Queen.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez la jeune fille, personne n'était là. Un mot était sur le bar. « Je suis parti pêcher avec Edward, je pense rentrer pour 19 h. Embry peut venir manger avec nous s'il veut. A ce soir. Papou ». Le couple sourit doucement. Luna partit se mettre dans une tenue plus confortable pour passer la soirée avec son chéri et son père et pour préparer le repas. Elle ressortit de sa chambre avec un pantalon gris ample et son tee-shirt rouge Gryffondor, ainsi que ses pantoufles Pollux. Embry rigola de son accoutrement assez enfantin, détendant encore plus l'atmosphère. Luna s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon lâche et prit son téléphone.

\- Allo papou ?

\- Bonjour rayon de soleil. Tu es rentrée ?

\- Oui, on vient d'arriver avec Embry. Tu as attrapé du poisson alors ?

\- Hum… Oui deux carpes.

\- Tu veux que je les cuisine pour ce soir ?

\- Si tu veux ma fille. J'arrive dans vingt minutes.

\- D'accord, on t'attend alors.

Luna raccrocha et sourit.

\- Tu sais cuisiner le poisson frais ?

\- Je sais faire des papillotes de poisson. Parfois, avec mon père, on en faisait quand il allait pêcher à Nice.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Elle n'aime pas trop le poisson. Mais, je lui mettrais du riz aux champignons de côté. De toute façon, quand elle travaille le soir, elle ne mange pas beaucoup.

\- Riz aux champignons ?

\- Oui, ça se marie très bien avec le poisson, surtout du frais.

\- Je peux te regarder cuisiner ?

\- Si tu veux mon cœur.

La jeune fille commença à s'affairer dans la cuisine sous l'œil vigilant et émerveillé de son imprégné, assis derrière le bar.

\- Au fait, tes pantoufles magnifiques, tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-il d'un ton rieur.

Luna rougit en continuant de couper les champignons et surveillant l'eau pour le riz.

\- En fait, c'est Pollux c'est le personnage d'un très vieux dessin animé que je regardais petite. Le dessin animé s'appelait Le Manège Enchanté et j'adorais ce chien.

\- Je ne connais pas.

\- En fait, mes parents me mettaient certaines cassettes vidéos de leurs dessins animés de leur jeunesse et j'ai adoré celui-là.

\- Mais, tu ne les regardes plus…

\- Non, mais juste avant de partir de Nice, je suis tombée sur ces pantoufles dans un magasin et j'ai craqué. J'en ai carrément pris deux paires.

\- Bonsoir les amoureux ! Le dîner arrive pour être cuit !

La voix de Georges Queen résonna dans le salon, ce qui fit sourire le couple. Luna se précipita presque vers son père et l'enlaça.

\- Bonsoir papou ! Donne-moi ça.

\- Bonsoir mon rayon de soleil. Bonsoir Embry.

Luna repartit dans la cuisine pendant qu'Embry allait serrer la main de son beau-père avec un sourire. Georges partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer et enlever cette odeur de poisson et de rivière. Embry se mit dans le dos de son imprégnée pour lui faire un léger baiser dans le cou et l'admirer préparer les papillotes. Quelques minutes après, Georges apparut dans la cuisine, souriant gentiment en voyant l'imprégné de sa fille l'enlacer pendant qu'elle préparait les papillotes. Il songeait que ce moment simple était tout de même intime pour un couple et était content que sa fille ait déjà trouvé la personne avec qui partager ce genre de moment.

\- Au fait, papou, les poissons sont vidés ?

\- Oui. Je les ai vidés chez Edward.

\- Merci. Tu sais que je déteste vider les poissons.

\- Et vous ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Le feu de camps s'est bien passé, Edward m'a dit.

\- Une super soirée. Et comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai plus besoin de foulard pour mon bras. Je peux redanser mais j'ai un contrôle à l'hôpital vendredi prochain. J'irais après les cours.

\- Je vois ça. Mais, je vois que ni l'un ni l'autre vous n'avez beaucoup dormi.

Les deux concernés rougirent.

\- Avec les filles, on a regardé plusieurs films chez Emily.

\- Et nous, on était chez Paul et on a joué aux jeux vidéos et regardé un film que Luna nous a prêté.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Pirates des Caraïbes, certains d'entre nous ne l'avions jamais vu.

\- Et aujourd'hui, vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Je me suis un peu entraîné avec Kim et Mélody pour la danse, le midi on a mangé chez Emily et Sam avec les gars et après on a fait une petite balade dans la forêt avec Embry.

\- Et nous, ce matin, on a accompagné notre ami Jacob au mariage de sa meilleure amie Bella.

\- La fille de Charlie Swan ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais, ce ne serait pas Jacob Black par hasard ?

\- Si. Pourquoi ?

\- Charlie nous a dit qu'il était amoureux de Bella et qu'il ne voulait pas y aller.

\- En effet, il ne voulait pas y aller mais, elle est sa meilleure amie et…

\- Je pense qu'il voulait tourner la page en quelque sorte, coupa Luna. Bref, le dîner est bientôt prêt. Vous pouvez mettre la table s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui chef, dit Georges avec un geste militaire, faisant rire les deux imprégnés.

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant tranquillement et Georges fut très surpris de la quantité de nourriture que le jeune homme ingurgitait. Il fut d'autant plus surpris de constater que Luna ne semblait absolument pas étonnée face à l'appétit de son imprégné. Après avoir terminé de manger, débarrassé la table, fait la vaisselle et laisser une assiette de côté pour Marie, ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Georges s'installa dans un des fauteuils moelleux tandis que Embry et Luna se mettaient dans le canapé. Ils se mirent un DVD de la jeune fille, Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Luna était dans les bras du jeune Quileute et lui l'entourait de ses bras. Georges était tellement concentré sur le film qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que les deux amoureux s'étaient endormis dans le canapé. Ce n'est que lorsque Marie rentra du travail que le père de Luna se rendit compte qu'ils dormaient, le jeune homme contre l'accoudoir du canapé, ses bras fermement autour de Luna qui dormait contre son torse. Ils sourirent devant ce spectacle. Georges partit se coucher et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Marie le rejoignit.

Dimanche 11 heures

PDV Embry

Une odeur de café et de gâteaux me réveilla. J'essaie de me lever mais un poids sur mon torse m'en empêche. J'ouvre les yeux doucement et souris tendrement. Je me remémore qu'hier soir, on s'est endormis sur le canapé avec ma Luna en regardant Le Seigneur des Anneaux avec Georges. Je suis content que ni lui, ni Marie ne nous ait réveillés. Je sens Luna gigoter doucement contre moi, elle commence à se réveiller. Elle commence à se redresser puis s'assoie sur le canapé, ses cheveux sont tout emmêlés et elle a les yeux tout ensommeillés. Elle se tourne vers moi et rougit.

\- Bonjour… je murmure avec un petit sourire.

\- Hey…

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Comme un loir.

\- Au moins, tu as rattrapé un peu de la nuit dernière.

\- Oui.

\- Bonjour les marmottes, nous dit Marie avec un sourire de la cuisine.

Je me lève gêné.

\- Bonjour Marie, Georges. Je suis désolé de…

\- De quoi Embry ? Apparemment, vous aviez besoin de sommeil. Ce n'est rien. Et puis, nous sommes le weekend.

Georges me coupe dans mes excuses avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour mamounette, papou. Luna alla vers ses parents pour leur faire une bise à chacun.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Alors, tu peux redanser ? lui dit sa mère.

\- Oui. Au fait, il est quelle heure ?

\- Onze heures.

\- Merde. Pardon maman. On mange chez Emily et Sam. En plus, Embry doit aller chez lui pour se changer. Je vais aller me préparer.

\- Pas de souci. Mais, jeune homme tu devrais laisser quelques affaires à toi ici au cas où.

Je suis effaré par ce que Georges vient de me dire. Même Luna et Marie le regardent avec un regard surpris.

\- Euh… J'y penserais, je réponds hésitant et Georges hocha la tête vers moi.

\- Prends-toi un verre de jus de fruits et un gâteau pendant que Luna se prépare, me dit Marie.

Luna va dans sa chambre et ressort pour aller dans la salle de bain. La musique commence à résonner dans la maison, un air de Queen s'entend. Je vois Georges sourire, ainsi que Marie. Apparemment, ma Luna aime faire profiter de son goût pour la musique à tout le monde et ses parents semblent habitués.

\- Eh bien, Luna est de très bonne humeur, commence à dire Georges.

\- C'est vrai que quand les musiques de Queen se font entendre, c'est qu'une Queen est gaie comme un pinçon, termine sa femme avec un sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luna revient dans la cuisine, habillée d'un legging noir avec une tunique grise qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse et ses Dr Martens. C'est une tenue simple mais vraiment très jolie. Elle s'est légèrement maquillée les yeux et a attaché juste deux mèches sur le sommet du crâne. Elle est vraiment magnifique. J'inspire légèrement et souris, elle a encore mis de l'ambre. Après avoir dit une bonne journée à ses parents, Luna et moi, on part chez moi pour que je me prenne une douche rapide et que je me change. En plus, ma mère a dû s'inquiéter. Cela fait deux nuits que je ne suis pas rentré, même si elle a l'habitude. Sur le chemin, je m'arrête face à ma Luna, lui coupant la route, elle me regarde, surprise.

\- Embry, mais…

\- Bonjour ma Luna.

\- Mais, on s'est déjà…

Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres et me rends compte qu'elle a mis quelque chose dessus qui a le goût de framboises. Miam… Elle répond immédiatement à mon baiser et s'accroche à mon tee-shirt froissé.

\- Allons-y.

Je la prends par la main et on arrive chez moi ma mère est là.

\- Bonjour maman.

\- Oh… Mon fils se souvient qu'il a une maison… Bonjour Luna.

\- Bonjour Tiffany. Désolés, on a regardé un film de trois heures hier soir avec mon père et on s'est endormis sur le canapé.

Pendant que Luna explique la raison pour laquelle j'ai découché la veille, je fonce dans ma chambre pour me prendre des vêtements propres et vais me prendre une douche plus que bienvenue. J'entends ma mère et mon imprégnée discuter du feu de camps de vendredi et des papillotes de poisson et le riz aux champignons que Luna a préparé hier soir. En y repensant d'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé ça bon. Je ne connaissais pas le riz aux champignons, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé. Je ressors quelques minutes plus tard de ma douche. Je porte un simple short noir avec un tee-shirt bleu ciel et mes baskets noires. Je rejoins ma mère et Luna, je prends la main de cette dernière et nous partons chez mon alpha.

Fin PDV Embry

 **Laissez-moi des reviews pour savoir si vous appréciez la tournure que prend ma fanfiction.**

 **Bises à tous !**

 **So'**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaire**

Chapitre 18

Dimanche Midi

Les rires retentissent dans la maison des Uley-Young quand Luna et Embry arrivèrent main dans la main tranquillement et cela les fait sourire.

\- Coucou tout le monde ! dit Embry à la cantonade.

Tous se tournèrent vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Jared et Kim étaient en train de mettre la table, Paul, Seth, Leah, Collin et Brady discutaient en rigolant dans les canapés, Quil avait Claire sur les genoux et l'admirait faire quelques dessins pendant que Sam et Emily étaient sûrement dans la cuisine.

\- Hey les amoureux ! s'écria Jared avec un sourire.

\- Luna ! Embry ! s'écria à son tour Claire en se détachant doucement de Quil pour que le couple lui fasse un bisou sur ses joues enfantines.

\- Bonjour petite Claire… dit Luna en la prenant dans ses bras, pendant que son petit ami faisait un bisou sur la joue potelée de la gamine tandis qu'il était contre le dos de son imprégnée.

\- Mon cher Embry, comme tu peux le constater, je ne grogne pas parce que tu touches mon imprégnée, intervint Quil avec un sourire.

PDV Embry

Je stoppe mon geste presque immédiatement sous la réflexion gentille de mon meilleur ami et le regarde étonné. Luna m'envoya alors par la pensée certaines réactions que j'ai eu la veille lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que Jacob appréciait plus que nécessaire mon imprégnée.

 _\- Je vais monter sur son dos, tout simplement. Quelqu'un peut me passer un short pour lui ? dit Luna._

 _Quil lui amène un short et lui donne. Embry grogne encore doucement et surveille qu'il ne l'approche pas de trop près._

 _\- Définitivement, c'est vraiment très fort pour ton loup Embry, dit Jared avec un léger sourire._

Je me sens vraiment très gêné et je me sens piquer un fard.

\- Désolé, mec. Mais, avec l'histoire de Jacob, je…

\- T'inquiète pas. Je comprends. Je voulais juste te taquiner.

Quil prit son imprégnée doucement en faisant la bise à Luna.

\- Allez Claire, ma puce, tu viens terminer ton dessin. Bonjour Choupette.

\- Hey Quil-Chou ! Au fait, où est Jacob ?

Je grogne légèrement pour la forme, car je n'aime toujours pas le surnom que mon meilleur ami avait donné à ma Luna et que mon imprégnée demande des nouvelles de mon autre meilleur ami alors qu'il a des vues sur elle.

\- Embry chéri, arrête ! répondit-elle à mon grognement sous le sourire de la meute et le regard étonné de Sam. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive en ce moment.

Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression qu'il regarde Luna d'une manière un peu suspicieuse et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il faudra que je mette certaines choses au clair avec mon alpha.

\- Il ne va pas tarder. Mais, il est vraiment désolé et gêné par rapport à Luna, dit Seth.

\- Il n'a pas arrêté de penser à sa situation entre Bella, le fait qu'il s'est _Enfin_ rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il… et sa récente… attirance pour Luna. Il m'a bassiné pendant toute notre patrouille, continua Quil avec exaspération.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, Jacob apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avec hésitation. Kim et Emily lui firent la bise pour lui dire bonjour. Pendant ce temps, Luna commençait à s'avancer vers lui pour faire de même, mais je tiens mon imprégnée contre moi.

 _* Mon cœur, tu sais qu'il n'a pas fait exprès… *_

 _* Je m'en fiche. Il a voulu t'embrasser ! *_

 _* Embry, il ne l'a pas fait. Et n'oublies pas qu'il va bientôt s'imprégner. *_

\- Embry, je lui dis seulement bonjour.

Luna se dégagea de mon emprise et alla vers Jacob qui était vraiment gêné. Elle lui fit une bise tout à fait innocente sur la joue et je grogne doucement.

\- Bonjour Jacob.

\- Hum… Bonjour Luna… Je suis vraiment désolé pour…

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu es perdu… Laisse mon grognon se calmer quelques jours et ce sera comme avant…

Jacob acquiesce et me lance un regard presque timide. Je hoche la tête pour lui dire un bonjour et je le vois sourire légèrement gêné. Luna revient près de moi.

\- Bon, à table ! crie Sam.

Cela est le signal pour tout le monde pour s'installer autour de la table. Kim et Luna sont l'une à côté de l'autre en face de Jared et moi. Emily apporta avec Collin le repas.

\- Au fait, Embry, t'étais où ce matin ? me demande Seth.

\- Pourquoi ? je réponds.

\- Je te cherchais pour aller chercher Luna. C'était ce qu'on avait dit avec Sam hier.

\- Oh… Désolé Seth. J'avais complètement oublié.

\- En fait, il a dormi à la maison et on s'est réveillé tard. On a regardé un film de trois heures avec mon père et on s'est endormis sur le canapé.

\- Mais, je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas dormir ensemble tout de suite, dit Jared surpris.

\- Mon père avait remarqué que nous étions très fatigués et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit. Mais, je pensais qu'il allait quand même appeler ta mère mon cœur.

\- Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, mon ange.

\- Ta mère était inquiète ce matin… reprit Seth avec hésitation.

\- Je sais. On est passé chez moi vers onze heures et demi. On lui a expliqué la situation. Elle m'a dit d'au moins lui envoyer un texto la prochaine fois.

\- De toute façon, je crois que certaines règles qu'on nous a imposé vont sûrement changer un peu dans pas très longtemps, dit Luna.

\- Quoi ? Ma chérie, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que souviens-toi ce que mon père t'a dit ce matin.

\- Qu… Ah oui ? Tu crois qu'il était sérieux ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ton cher beau-père ? demanda Quil sur un ton intéressé, tout comme le reste de nos amis.

\- Il lui a dit de laisser quelques affaires chez nous pour lui éviter de devoir à chaque fois rentrer chez lui pour se changer.

Paul siffla et dit :

\- Wouah ! Quel progrès !

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux.

\- Il a eu le temps d'y réfléchir avant qu'on se réveille ce matin, crois-moi. Et vu qu'il sait pour notre imprégnation, il est plus compréhensif.

\- On va essayer d'éviter de faire ça trop vite quand même.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Comment ça, tes parents sont au courant pour votre imprégnation Luna ? intervient Jacob sur un ton étonné.

J'allais lui répliquer que ce n'était pas ses affaires mais Luna lui répondit doucement en me faisant les gros yeux et je boude.

\- Tu te souviens que mon père est Quileute et qu'il a grandi avec les légendes ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Il ne croit pas en celle sur les loups mais il croit en l'imprégnation. En fait, il y a cru depuis qu'il nous a observé Embry et moi à mon anniversaire et oncle Edward leur a expliqué, à lui et ma mère, que nous étions liés à jamais et que c'était grâce à la tribu.

\- Et dimanche dernier, il m'a demandé si je m'étais imprégné de sa fille, ce que j'ai confirmé sans rien dire de plus.

\- Du coup, vous pouvez continuer de faire toutes les choses que vous avez commencé hier… intervint Paul avec un léger sourire suggestif.

Je me sens rougir, ayant quelques images de notre étreinte très chaude et presque sauvage. J'entends le cœur de Luna qui palpite légèrement plus vite, j'ai dû lui envoyer certaines de ces images ou alors elle a pensé à la même chose que moi. Je vois les gars sourire amusés de notre réaction sous la phrase de Paul.

\- Il est vrai que… mais… Enfin bref. Black. Tu reprends les cours demain ?

Je bégaye légèrement mais me reprends. Je parle à Jacob pour la première fois depuis hier d'une manière amicale mais légèrement froide. Je le vois hésiter un peu.

\- Hum… Je crois que oui. Enfin, normalement.

\- C'est cool, Jake, dit Kim toute joyeuse.

\- En plus, on va pouvoir rigoler un peu. Demain en sport, on fait du volley-ball et Luna va enfin avoir son premier cours de sport sans être assise dans un coin à mater son cher et tendre.

\- Hey… Je te signale que son cher et tendre aime qu'elle le regarde quand il court, je réplique avec fierté.

\- Sauf quand elle te fait de l'effet en plein cours et que tu me demandes de t'aider à calmer tes ardeurs mon pote… réplique Quil d'un ton entendu.

\- Sérieux ? Luna… En plein cours, c'est pas malin… dit Emily avec étonnement et amusement.

Mon âme-sœur rougit et sourit timidement.

\- J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. En plus, je n'étais pas la seule à le dévorer des yeux. Mallory s'est bien rincé l'œil, moi je vous le dis… finit-elle avec colère.

Et voilà, c'est reparti. Mon ex revient sur le tapis.

\- Oh tu as rencontré la ravissante créature qui a trompé notre Embry national ? demande Jacob avec un sourire.

\- En effet. Et, il se trouve qu'on se retrouve presque dans toutes nos classes ensemble, elle est à côté de MON Embry à tous les cours de maths en lui montrant son décolleté de pétasse et on est même au club de danse avec elle.

Jacob grimace en comprenant la situation et je souris quand Luna prononce le MON Embry avec jalousie. Je sens mon loup montrer ses crocs avec fierté.

\- Sans compter qu'elle essaie de récupérer son ex sous le nez de sa nouvelle copine alors qu'elle l'a trompé et qu'elle est apparemment déjà avec un gars de Forks, continua Quil.

\- Tyler ? demande Jake.

\- Non. Un certain Mark. D'ailleurs, heureusement que Mélody le lui a rappelé car elle avait l'air de l'avoir complètement oublié le pauvre gars, je rajoute.

\- Mélody ? C'est qui ? demande Jacob.

Luna me lance un regard entendu.

 _* Ne dis rien mon cœur. *_

\- Elle est dans notre classe depuis le milieu de l'année dernière, mais elle est très timide, commence Quil.

\- Elle est aussi au club de danse avec nous, continua Kim.

\- Elle a défendu ma Luna jeudi contre Mallory.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle m'a traité de naine ou un truc comme ça et m'a dit que je devais manger seule parce que personne ne s'en rendrait compte à cause de ma taille. Et là, Mélody lui a dit que c'était mieux d'être un peu petite que d'avoir une garde-robe de pétasse.

\- Et Mallory était vraiment étonnée que Mélody réplique quelque chose, surtout à elle. Apparemment, elles sont cousines, continue Quil.

\- C'est là que Mélody lui a répondu que cela n'avait aucune importance parce que Mallory ne devait pas essayer de récupérer Embry. Vu qu'elle l'avait trompé avec ce Tyler, qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il semblait heureux et amoureux et qu'elle, elle était avec un gars.

\- Au moins, elle a du cran cette fille… dit Jacob, surpris.

Fin PDV Embry

Lundi 7 heures

PDV Luna

Je sors de la maison, mes parents me suivant pour rejoindre Embry qui a pris sa moto. Wouah ! Mon père siffle devant la moto de mon homme. Il a une Yamaha et elle est verte. Embry est devant sa moto, avec son casque sur le guidon et je le vois avec un deuxième casque, plus petit, sûrement pour moi.

* Miam… Sexy *

Je le vois sourire.

\- Bonjour mon cœur.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Bonjour Georges, bonjour Marie.

\- Bonjour Embry. Très jolie moto ! C'est une Yamaha ?

\- Oui, une DT 125 de 2003. Quand je l'ai trouvée, elle était en piteux état. Je l'ai réparée avec Quil et Jacob.

\- Je vois que tu as pris un casque pour ma fille, jeune homme, lui dit ma mère.

Je m'approche d'Embry, lui fais un petit baiser sur les lèvres et il m'attache mon casque sur la tête.

\- Mais, vos affaires ?

\- Je les mets dans le petit coffre qu'il y a là.

En effet, Embry prend mon sac de cours et celui de sport dans le petit coffre qu'il a installé hier quand je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait venir me chercher à moto. Je me suis donc habillée dans cette optique. Un pantalon noir un peu serré, un débardeur légèrement décolleté noir avec des ailes d'ange bleues et au milieu « Placebo » écrit, ma veste en cuir et mes Dr Martens. Placebo est un groupe de rock que j'aime beaucoup, il a pas mal de succès en France et j'adore leur chanson « This Picture ». D'ailleurs, je l'ai écoutée ce matin en m'habillant. Je me suis fait une tresse sur le côté, mes cheveux m'arrivant presque au niveau du nombril. Je vais bientôt devoir aller chez le coiffeur pour les couper un peu, ils commencent à être gênants.

Embry s'installe sur la moto, mit son casque et attend que je monte derrière lui. Je me place donc derrière lui, avec un peu de difficulté, mais y arrive quand même.

\- Bon, à ce soir.

\- A ce soir. Soyez prudents.

Embry démarre le bolide et je me sens trembler d'impatience en sentant le moteur vrombir. Je m'accroche légèrement au blouson en cuir de mon petit ami, sentant du même coup sa chaleur et nous partons en direction du lycée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés dans le parking. Certains étudiants sont déjà arrivés et nous regardent. Je me sens tellement fière d'être observée presque avec envie par certaines filles. Cela change par rapport à Nice. Je me sens même différente depuis ce weekend. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées en si peu de jours. Je peux enfin utiliser mon bras droit, j'ai participé à mon premier feu de camps, Embry et les autres sont au courant de mon secret, je me sens tellement légère de le leur avoir révélé, même si je suis gênée d'avoir révélé quelque chose d'aussi intime alors que je ne l'avais jamais prononcé à voix haute, même pour moi. Notre pari avance avec Kim et je sens que nous avons une chance de gagner et je pense que Jacob va bientôt s'imprégner. J'ai l'impression que mon don avec les esprits a augmenté. On dirait que certains me révèlent certaines choses sur mon futur ou celui de mes proches.

Je descends de la moto, enlevant mon casque pendant qu'Embry enlève le sien et prend nos affaires dans le petit coffre. Il mit mon casque dans celui-ci et pose le sien sur la selle de la moto pour le mettre dans son casier. Embry s'approche de moi, imposant, viril et sexy en me regardant dans les yeux. Les siens sont comme assombris par un semblant de désir. Je sens que mon bas-ventre se tord délicieusement sous son regard. Je le vois faire un sourire en coin, presque carnassier. Il transpire la virilité et je me sens encore plus attirée par lui sous son regard. Il approche son visage de moi de plus en plus, rapprochant mon corps du sien d'un geste presque brutal mais agréable. Je sens sa chaleur contre moi, son regard descend sur mes lèvres, qui sont impatientes de se faire embrasser par cet homme magnifique et plein de confiance. Il m'embrasse alors très lentement voire trop lentement alors que je veux qu'il fasse presque preuve de violence suite au regard qu'il m'avait lancé tantôt. Je gémis contre sa bouche et je le sens sourire.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompt. Nous arrêtons de nous embrasser, mais je suis encore dans ces sensations que mon imprégné a fait naître quelques secondes avant. Un nouveau raclement de gorge me fait sortir de mes songes et je rougis. Devant nous se tiennent Paul, Quil, Jacob, Jared, qui souriaient et Kim, qui avait lancé le dernier raclement de gorge. Elle me lançait un regard de reproches et je rougis.

\- Hum… Salut tout le monde. Prêts à attaquer une nouvelle semaine ? je demande, me reprenant et essayant de ne pas montrer mon trouble face à mon Indien sexy.

* Je t'ai eu, ma belle. *

\- Ce serait plutôt à Jake qu'il faudrait le demander. C'est sa rentrée à lui, dit Paul avec un sourire.

* Tu m'as surprise. Mais, je n'ai pas dit les mots magiques. *

\- Je dois d'ailleurs aller au secrétariat. On se voit plus tard les gars.

Jacob partit vers le bâtiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entrons tous dans le lycée pour aller à nos casiers respectifs. Juste avant de rejoindre Embry à son casier, je vais aux toilettes pour me rafraîchir légèrement.

\- Je dois me contrôler… Il a failli m'avoir… je chuchote pour moi-même.

\- T'as déjà failli craquer ?

\- Mély ?

J'avais légèrement sursauté. Je me tourne vers mon amie, elle souriait et portait un pantalon en jean avec un débardeur blanc qui faisait ressortir sa peau hâlée. Je songeais qu'elle convenait très bien à Jacob, elle est jolie, intelligente, discrète et savait montrer son caractère.

\- Salut Luna. Alors, samedi ?

\- Hey. Bin, on a avancé. Pour l'instant personne n'a craqué. Mais, ce matin, Embry m'a pris par surprise. Il m'a regardée tellement… Enfin bref… Tu m'accompagnes ? Je le rejoins à son casier avant d'aller en cours d'Anglais.

\- OK.

Nous rejoignîmes Embry, Jacob et Quil devant le casier de mon petit ami. Ils riaient entre eux. Sûrement, un truc que Quil a dit sur je ne sais quoi.

\- Les gars ! Regardez qui je viens de croiser.

\- Oh ! Bonjour Mély ! dit joyeusement Quil.

\- Bonjour Mély ! reprit Embry en me lançant un regard.

Je regarde Jacob qui semble détailler la jeune fille. Je vois son regard qui monte au fur-et-à-mesure qu'elle avance vers lui, le regardant également. Puis, il la regarda dans les yeux, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Je le vois alors se tendre, sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement, étonné. J'observe ses yeux. Ils passent de l'envie à la tendresse, puis l'émerveillement, la surprise et un peu de colère.

Quil faisait la navette entre Jacob et Mélody et je vis un éclat de compréhension dans ses yeux. Je le vois sourire gentiment. Embry regarde également la scène et sourit. Heureux que son ami se soit enfin imprégné et me lança un regard. Je hochais la tête. J'avais donc raison. Merci Sarah. Je me tourne vers Mélody. Elle a les joues rouges et les yeux dans le vague. La sonnerie se fit entendre et les élèves courent presque vers leurs salles.

\- Hum… On doit aller en cours d'anglais.

Je parle pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

Jacob venait de s'imprégner.

Fin PDV Luna

Quelques minutes avant

PDV Jacob

J'ai récupéré mon emploi du temps, après avoir été à mon casier et je rejoins Quil devant le casier d'Embry où Luna doit nous rejoindre.

\- Alors, c'est juste avec un bisou que tu as rendu notre Choupette comme ça ce matin ? demande Quil.

Embry rougit un peu avec un sourire.

\- En fait, j'ai laissé mon loup prendre un peu le contrôle. Il n'a fait que la regarder, mais… C'était trop beau à voir. Son cœur s'est emballé et… Elle était magnifique…

\- C'est l'effet de la moto… je réponds.

\- Elles tombent toutes avec ça… Ca leur fait vraiment beaucoup d'effet, renchérit Quil.

Cela nous fait rire tous les trois.

Là, je sens une odeur absolument délicieuse dans mes narines. Un savant mélange de vanille, de fraise et de lavande. Mmm… Je ne comprends pas d'où cette odeur vient mais j'adore et cela me donne de légers frissons.

\- Les gars ! Regardez qui je viens de croiser, nous dit Luna accompagnée d'une jeune fille.

\- Oh ! Bonjour Mély ! dit joyeusement Quil.

\- Bonjour Mély ! reprit Embry.

Alors, voilà la fameuse Mélody dont tout le monde me parle depuis que je suis revenu. Je regarde la dénommée Mély de bas en haut. Vraiment très jolie. Elle a de longues jambes fines moulées dans un jean, ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc qui montrait une taille très fine ainsi qu'un petit décolleté mais qui semblait magnifique, son cou nu me donna envie de l'embrasser presque immédiatement et des cheveux noirs bouclés encadraient son visage. Mon regard atterrit sur son visage. Il était très beau, légèrement rond, des pommettes hautes, un petit nez aquilin, et je plongeais dans ses yeux. Un regard presque noir semblait perdu et me détaillait. Je me sens comme tomber de plusieurs mètres. Je me sens perdre pied dans le regard de cette fille.

Tous les fils qui me tenaient à ma place viennent de se trancher d'un coup sec. Là, je vois comme des milliers de fils d'acier me rattacher presque immédiatement et irrémédiablement à cette fille. Mon centre de gravité, Mon monde, Mon univers. C'est _Elle_. Elle est mon âme-sœur. Je nous vois main dans la main, moi la tenant dans mes bras pour l'embrasser tendrement dans la nuque, nous deux dans le canapé s'embrassant doucement. J'hume l'air environnant, comme pour me calmer et je me tends. Cette odeur de vanille, fraise et lavande que j'avais tant aimé tantôt venait d'elle. Elle est magnifique et semble parfaite. Mélody. Un prénom tellement approprié pour cette magnifique créature face à moi. Je n'ai pas entendu sa voix, mais je suis sûr qu'elle va comme un gant avec son prénom.

Bella…

Seigneur ! Je viens de m'imprégner et je pense à Bella. Bella qui est avec son vampire de mari. Bella qui veut devenir un vampire et m'a abandonné comme une merde.

Luna…

Pourquoi je pense à Luna ? Elle est avec mon meilleur ami. Son imprégnée même. Elle est tellement jolie, courageuse, tendre, autoritaire, altruiste et super sexy.

Mélody…

Elle est mon âme-sœur, mon imprégnée, mon centre de gravité. Elle a un regard qui semble doux, tendre, perdu, réservé. Elle est jolie, grande, fine, des cheveux noirs qui semblent doux et soyeux, comme sa peau hâlée, presque marron. Elle est magnifique. Mais… Non. Je ne veux pas… Je dois résister à cette imprégnation. Mon amour pour Bella est encore trop fort…

J'entends une sonnerie au loin. C'est comme si mes oreilles bourdonnaient, me plongeant dans un monde où seule Mélody est claire et précise.

\- Hum… On doit aller en cours d'anglais.

Luna a parlé d'une voix un peu forte pour couvrir le bruit des élèves autour de nous qui allaient vers leur premier cours. Je prends alors conscience que nous sommes dans le couloir qui se vide. Je marche comme un automate vers la salle d'Anglais, suivi des autres mais j'essaie d'en faire abstraction.

Fin PDV Jacob

Mardi Midi

Les lycéens étaient dans la cafétéria car c'était l'heure du repas. Luna était entre Kim et Mélody, qu'elle avait incité à venir manger avec eux, malgré la réticence de Jacob, et discutait avec ses deux amies.

La veille, Jacob avait été distant et un peu perdu suite à sa récente imprégnation sur Mélody. Embry se rappela alors de leur discussion à lui, Jacob et Quil dans les vestiaires juste avant le cours de sport.

 _Flashback PDV Embry_

On sort du cours d'Anglais où, Luna, Quil et moi étions distraits par Jacob. Il venait juste de s'imprégner de Mélody et semblait ne pas l'accepter.

 _* Tu avais raison sur l'imprégnation de Jake, mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne le veut pas. *_

 _* Je sais. Comment ça se fait ? *_

Quil donne un léger coup de coude à mon imprégnée qui est assise à côté de lui, vu que nous sommes installés par groupe de trois. Ma Luna tourne la tête vers lui et je sens son odeur de framboise, elle a dû changer de shampooing ou de gel douche. Mais, cela me donne encore plus envie de l'embrasser et de la dévorer. Bref, je me concentre sur le présent et pas sur mes fantasmes. Elle me montre un morceau de papier sur lequel Quil a écrit, sûrement pour ne pas que Jacob écoute notre conversation sur lui. Je lis donc, discrètement pour ne pas que notre professeur ne remarque notre inattention.

« Il doit encore penser à Bella et au fait qu'il l'aime encore. »

« Peut-être. Mais, de toute façon, il ne voulait pas s'imprégner il y a encore quelques semaines. » répondit Luna.

« Moi, je pense qu'il veut s'imprégner d'une fille qui est exactement comme toi ma chérie. »

 _* Embry… *_

Luna me fait les gros yeux doucement.

« Ma chérie, j'ai vu dans sa tête. Je sais ce qu'il pense de toi. »

« Peut-être mais il ne connaît pas Mélody. Je suis sûre qu'elle est parfaite pour lui. De toute façon, son loup l'a choisie _Elle_. »

« C'est vrai que Mélody semble très timide et réservée, mais vu comment elle a mouché Mallory, je pense qu'elle conviendrait très bien à notre Jake. » intervient Quil.

Je me tourne vers Jacob, il est plongé dans ses pensées et je vois son regard qui semble ancré inconsciemment vers le dos de Mélody, qui est juste devant lui. Je vois Quil et Luna l'observer également. Mélody se tortille sur sa chaise, comme mal à l'aise. Elle doit sentir un regard fixé sur elle, mais ne doit pas oser se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agit.

« Je pense qu'il ne pourra pas l'éviter indéfiniment. » j'écris de nouveau.

« C'est clair. Son loup va chercher la présence de son imprégnée et il ne pourra pas lutter très longtemps. » me suit Quil.

Quelques longues minutes de cours plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Luna et Mélody allèrent dans les vestiaires des filles, tandis que Jacob, Quil et moi allons dans celui des mecs. Jacob est toujours dans ses pensées et se change en silence.

\- Alors, Jake… Que penses-tu de notre nouvelle amie ? commence Quil sur un ton joueur.

Jacob lève la tête brusquement, ses yeux lançant presque des éclairs, ce qui fait sourire notre meilleur ami.

\- La ferme Quil… grogne le jeune Black.

\- Ecoutes, Jake, c'est tant mieux… je lui dis avec hésitation.

\- Embry, je sais que toi, par rapport à Luna, tu m'en veux. Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que tu es content de cette situation merdique qui m'arrive.

\- Ce n'est pas que par rapport à Luna, mec. C'est juste que grâce à Mélody, tu pourras aller de l'avant par rapport à Bella et…

\- Mais, je ne veux PAS de cette imprégnation, répondit-il en grognant bas pour que seuls Quil et moi l'entendions.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Quil.

\- De toute façon, tu ne peux pas résister.

\- C'est vrai… Ton loup va la chercher partout et tu vas aller vers elle sans en avoir conscience.

\- Ca va être plus fort que toi…

\- Rrrooo… Laissez-moi les mecs…

Jacob partit dans le gymnase où les filles venaient également d'entrer. Mélody était à côté de ma Luna et semblait hésitante.

 _* Mélody va bien, mais se sent un peu perdue. *_

 _* Il veut résister à l'imprégnation. Mais avec Quil, on lui a dit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir résister très longtemps. Rester éloigné de son imprégnée est vraiment difficile. Et on parle en connaissance de cause… *_

Je lui réponds, tout en songeant aux premiers jours où je me suis imprégné d'elle alors qu'on se voyait quasiment tous les jours. Je repensais également au jour où je me suis imprégné de ma Luna et au moment où je m'étais presque enfui dans la forêt, le trou dans ma poitrine qui s'était comme refermé en sa présence et qui s'était rouvert à vif quand je m'étais éloigné.

 _Fin du flashback et du PDV Embry_

Tout le groupe était dans la cafétéria et mangeait en discutant. Seul Jacob était plongé dans ses pensées. Même si les membres de la meute lui jetaient tour à tour un coup d'œil pour voir dans quel état d'esprit il semblait être. Billy Black avait été content de savoir que son fils s'était enfin imprégné, mais était déçu qu'il essaie de combattre son imprégnation. Mais, il avait dit à Quil et Embry que le fait que l'imprégnée de Jacob était une amie de Luna et Kim allait pouvoir le faire sûrement flancher. Ce qui avait encore plus encouragé ses amis dans leur idée d'intégrer Mélody O'Cleary dans le groupe. Jacob regardait son plateau et semblait réfléchir. Mais, certaines fois, il se surprenait à regarder la jeune O'Cleary alors qu'elle discutait ou rigolait avec Luna, Kim ou même Quil et Embry. Quand il était surpris par l'un de ses amis, il semblait se reprendre et grognait en replongeant son regard sur son plateau.

\- Luna, ma chérie, tu veux faire quoi après manger ? On a un moment de libre jusqu'à quinze heures.

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop…

\- On a compris, vous allez sûrement continuer votre pari… commença Paul avec un sourire suggestif, ce qui fit rougir les concernés.

\- Il serait temps d'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de vous voir au petit soin pour nous les filles pendant toute une semaine, continua Quil sur le même ton.

\- Tu peux rêver Quil, intervint Kim.

\- C'est nous qui allons avoir quatre esclaves pour nous servir pendant une semaine, pas vrai Kim ? dit Luna sur un ton presque provocateur.

Embry s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau en sursautant et regardant son imprégnée avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Cela lança un léger silence sur le groupe, vu que Mélody n'était pas courant pour la télépathie entre imprégnés, ni pour les loups et encore moins pour l'imprégnation. Celle-ci regardait Embry surprise.

\- Désolé, j'ai pensé à un truc… marrant et j'ai voulu rigoler, dit-il hésitant.

\- Au fait, Mély, tu vas faire quoi cet après-midi ? demanda Luna pour diriger la jeune fille sur un autre terrain.

Jacob leva la tête presque brusquement en attendant la réponse de son imprégnée, sous le regard amusé de ses frères de meutes et des deux imprégnées présentes.

\- Oh… Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi et aller bosser un peu. Le mardi après-midi, je n'ai aucune option donc…

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'option alors que, commença Seth, coupé par Jared.

\- Parce que je dois aider ma mère au magasin. Je n'ai pu prendre que le club de danse le mercredi et le vendredi.

\- Ah d'accord, dit Seth.

\- Ta mère tient le magasin d'outils de la réserve, non ? demanda Paul.

\- Oui, enfin, avec mon père. Mais, on a aussi le petit magasin de matériaux automobiles à côté du lycée.

\- Ce sont tes parents qui prêtent l'atelier mécanique pour le lycée ? demanda Embry, coulant un regard vers Jacob qui regardait son imprégnée.

\- En effet. Parfois, je l'utilise pour ma voiture.

\- Tu as quoi comme voiture Mélody ? demanda Jacob d'une voix voilée, intéressé.

\- J'ai une Chevrolet Lumina de 1990. Elle est un peu vieille mais je l'adore. J'ai retapé un peu le moteur avec mon père et on a pu lui mettre un V7. On a mis un temps fou, tout l'été en fait, mais elle marche comme une horloge maintenant.

Les yeux de Jacob s'illuminèrent alors. Son imprégnée semblait s'y connaître en voiture.

\- Tu lui as mis un V7 ? Je suis impressionné. Mais, ça doit lui demander pas mal d'huile en consommation non ?

\- Oui. Je dois la renouveler tous les mois presque mais, elle tient le choc ma merveille.

\- Tu pourrais me la montrer ? J'adore les Chevrolets.

\- On s'en est rendu compte… murmura Embry d'un ton taquin, obtenant un grognement de la part de Jacob.

Celui-ci se retourna vers son imprégnée, qui le regardait à présent avec des yeux presque pétillants et une certaine rougeur était apparue sur ses pommettes. Elle baissa la tête presque immédiatement, gênée.

PDV Jacob

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle quand elle est gênée. J'arrive pas à croire que mon imprégnée aime les voitures et les bichonne avec fierté. Je l'imagine alors avec un petit short en jean et un simple tee-shirt blanc pleins de cambouis pendant qu'elle se penche sur le moteur d'une voiture, ses jolies fesses rebondies et ses cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon lâche. Elle est vraiment faite pour moi, en plus juste une avec une Chevrolet.

Quoi ? Black ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je croyais qu'on devait rester sur Bella.

Mais Bella est en lune de miel avec son vampire télépathe alors oublie-la. Regarde, tu as une magnifique imprégnée, qui semble gentille, plus que ravissante et en plus qui aime faire de la mécanique, me susurre mon loup.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner pour la voir après manger. Je l'ai laissée à l'atelier le temps des cours pour aller rejoindre ma mère sur les coups de quatorze heures trente. Je pourrais te déposer à ton option juste avant si tu veux.

\- Hum… D'accord.

\- Jacob ? me demande-t-elle.

Mon prénom dans sa bouche est comme un carillon à mes oreilles et j'adore le fait qu'elle prononce mon prénom.

\- Oui Mélody ?

\- Tu as quoi comme option aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh… Oui… Désolé… J'ai Gestion…

\- Sérieux, mec ? Pourquoi tu as pris Gestion ? T'aurais dû prendre mécanique, me dit Paul.

\- Ouai mais Embry ne veut pas arrêter la Littérature et Quil préfère se concentrer sur la Psycho.

\- Et où est le rapport ?

\- Le rapport est que vu que l'on veut ouvrir notre propre atelier mécanique ou garage tous les trois, il vaudrait mieux qu'au moins un de nous ait déjà pris quelques cours de gestion pour ne pas qu'on se retrouve sur la paille en quelques mois, je réponds.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois la jolie Mélody, qui me regarde en souriant légèrement. Je lui réponds par un sourire doux et j'entends son cœur s'accélérer légèrement. Mon loup semble un peu apaisé de savoir qu'il va passer presque une heure et demi en la compagnie de son imprégnée.

Fin PDV Jacob

Mardi 13 heures

PDV Luna

Après le déjeuner, tout notre groupe se sépara. Jared, Paul, Seth et Kim étaient partis à leur cours respectifs. Pendant que Quil était parti rejoindre Emily, pour je ne sais quoi en rapport avec Claire, son imprégnée. Jacob et Mélody étaient allés à l'atelier mécanique pour discuter voiture et qu'elle lui montre son bijou. J'espérais que ça continuerait sur cette lancée entre eux. Au moins, ils avaient un point commun, et pas des moindres. La mécanique. Un genre d'aphrodisiaque pour Jacob Black.

Pendant ce temps, Embry et moi avions un moment seuls et nous en profitions pleinement. Nous étions derrière le lycée, moi assise sur un petit muret, adossée contre le bâtiment et face à la forêt et Embry était debout face à moi. Le pari continuait et je songeais qu'hier matin, il m'avait prise par surprise et je ne comptais pas en rester là. Il me regarda avec un sourire carnassier. Merde ! Il a dû entendre ma dernière pensée. Je le vois alors s'éloigner de moi en me regardant dans les yeux. Je sens qu'il va faire intervenir son loup alors j'essaie de me concentrer sur ma résistance face à son pouvoir de domination et la manifestation de son désir pour moi. Je vois Embry avoir un sourire encore plus carnassier et ses yeux se noircir de désir et de virilité. Oh mon Dieu ! Ce regard… Je sens alors de délicieux frissons me parcourir le dos, je dois résister. Une caresse, aussi légère qu'une plume effleure doucement le long de mon cou et semble descendre vers mon petit décolleté pendant qu'une légère pression se fait sentir ma hanche droite. Je soupire très légèrement et cela semble enhardir mon compagnon. Je sens alors que la pression de ma hanche droite se déplace vers le dessus de ma cuisse et que la caresse devient plus précise et touche doucement mon sein gauche.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, sous cette torture. Peut-être que…

Fin PDV Luna

PDV Embry

Je sens que Luna va abandonner vu ses réactions face à l'attraction et aux attouchements de mon loup sur son corps magnifique. Mais, là, je la vois se redresser légèrement. Je vois sa main droite se diriger dans ses cheveux pendant que son autre main se caresse de la cuisse, en passant sur son flan, relevant son tee-shirt bleu. Cela me fit apercevoir sa peau douce et son piercing. Mais, elle continue encore ses caresses sur elle-même, me faisant me sentir de plus en plus étroit dans mon pantalon. Même mon loup semble surpris, même s'il continue sa torture, avec un peu moins d'aplomb que tantôt, je le sens. Et elle aussi, vu le sourire sensuel et presque victorieux qu'elle affiche. Je la vois alors mettre sa main sur un de ses seins au-dessus de son tee-shirt, je retiens mon souffle un instant. Mon loup a complètement stoppé sa torture et j'ai l'impression qu'il reste figé la bouche grande ouverte face à cette délicieuse et ravissante tentatrice. Elle commence à presser de sa main son sein plein et ferme, toujours ses yeux bleus ciel plongés dans les miens. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Tétanisé devant tant de sensualité et de provocation. J'ai envie de continuer moi-même ce qu'elle a commencé. J'ai envie de presser mon corps contre le sien pour lui montrer mon désir pour elle, embrasser ses lèvres charnues et qu'elle mordille sous le désir qu'elle se procure sous mes yeux. J'ai envie de lui mordre le cou tellement fort pour apposer mon odeur sur elle, montrer encore plus qu'elle est à moi, plonger mon visage entre ses seins, les délivrer de leur prison de tissus, de les lécher et les mordiller.

Mais, si je le fais, je perds. Et ça, c'est hors de question !

Elle gémit doucement et je replonge mon regard sur elle. Sa main qui était dans ses cheveux il y a quelques minutes, était maintenant sur son autre sein. Maintenant, ses DEUX mains étaient sur ses seins et les malaxaient, tantôt doucement, tantôt presque brutalement. Je gémis alors sous ce spectacle enchanteur. Je me précipite sur elle, essayant de l'embrasser violemment mais elle m'arrête dans mon élan avec un regard bleu marine de désir.

\- Tu as gagné ! je soupire.

Elle sourit alors, victorieuse. Mais, je ne la laisse pas jubiler de sa victoire. J'agrippe ses cheveux doucement et plaque mes lèvres fiévreusement contre les siennes. Elle lâche ses seins et entoure mon cou de ses bras, tandis que ses jambes entourent mes hanches. Je sens alors sa poitrine contre mon torse, je mets une de mes mains sur un sein et le malaxe. Elle gémit sous mon assaut et j'agrippe sa cuisse de mon autre main pour la rapprocher encore de moi. Je casse notre baiser plus que passionné et plonge dans son cou pour l'embrasser à la jugulaire. Mais, mon loup se manifeste et je mords ma Luna presque bestialement.

\- Embry… elle souffle, haletante.

\- Luna, tu me rends fou… je réponds contre son cou, les yeux fermés.

\- Hum… Je crois que tu m'as mordue…

Je me fige dans mon élan et me détache d'elle. En effet, je l'ai bien mordue. Elle a la trace de mes dents dans sa peau douce. Elle a carrément la peau presque rouge sang. Oh putain !

\- Oh… Merde ma chérie… Je suis désolé… Tu… Je… Je n'ai pas d'excuse… J'aurais pu te faire très mal…

\- Embry… Ce n'est rien. Ça arrive…

\- Mais… Je suis dangereux pour toi… J'aurais dû me retenir…

\- Embry, calme-toi. Je vais juste me mettre un foulard ou des hauts qui cachent…

\- Non, Luna… Je t'ai presque mordue jusqu'au sang… Je suis désolée ma chérie…

Fin PDV Embry


	19. Chapitre 19

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaire**

Chapitre 19

Mercredi 6 h 15

PDV Luna

Mon réveil sonne et je grogne sous le bruit strident. Je n'aurais pas dû rester au téléphone presque jusqu'à deux heures du matin avec Kim et Mély. On a parlé de films, de la danse qui allait avoir lieu aujourd'hui, des garçons... Je ne leur ai pas encore dit que j'avais gagné mon pari contre Embry car j'attendais que Kim gagne elle aussi contre mon cher cousin.

Juste après ma victoire, Embry et moi étions retournés dans le lycée car je voulais me mettre un autre tee-shirt pour cacher sa morsure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu contrôler sa passion et son désir pour moi avait été tellement grisant. Je sentais que notre lien s'était encore plus épaissi et je me sentais aimée, désirée de manière passionnelle et presque bestiale. Et j'adore ça. Même si, il faut le dire, il m'avait mordue assez fortement cette fois, mais, je ne lui en voulais absolument pas. Même malgré mon secret et mon passé, il me désire comme avant. Et j'ai gagné ! Même son loup avait capitulé.

Aujourd'hui, nous allions avoir le cours de danse et je vais pouvoir enfin montrer à Elise, notre professeur, ce que j'ai appris en France.

Bon, il faut se lever, mais j'ai vraiment du mal ce matin. J'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre, allume ma sono et je mets l'album Grain de Sable de Tryo, du reggae français. Je commence à ranger ma chambre et préparer mon sac de cours et mon sac pour la danse sur la chanson « Désolé pour hier soir » qui me fait trop rire. Je vais me prendre une douche rapide et m'habille d'un pantalon noir slim avec un débardeur lâche violet, ma veste en cuir agrémentée d'une écharpe en tissu léger à motif écossais bleu et noir et mes Vans marrons. Je m'attache les cheveux d'une queue haute laissant quelques mèches à l'air libre. Je me mets un peu de correcteur pour essayer de cacher mes cernes, un peu de mascara et de crayon noir sur mes yeux, un peu de blush et voilà. Je suis prête pour prendre mon petit déj'. Je vais dans la cuisine où seul mon père est devant la table pour manger. Je décide de lui un peu la conversation dans ma langue maternelle pour changer un peu.

\- Bonjour Papou. Maman est déjà partie bosser ? je lui demande.

\- Oui mon rayon de soleil. Alors, ce matin, c'était reggae ?

\- Tout à fait. J'aime changer de thème le matin.

\- Par contre, avec tes copines, évitez de rester trop tard la semaine au téléphone.

Je rougis.

\- Désolée Papou. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu du mal à me lever ce matin.

\- Bien fait. C'est pour ça le reggae pour te lever ?

\- Oui.

Je mange léger, car les deux heures de maths de ce matin vont me rendre malade, tellement je hais cette matière.

\- Bon, je vais finir de me préparer. Embry va bientôt arriver.

\- Okay mon rayon de soleil. Demain soir, Embry pourrait passer la soirée avec toi ? Ta mère travaille jusqu'à vingt-trois heures et j'ai un dîner d'affaires à Port Angeles pour un cas difficile. Je viendrais la chercher.

\- Je verrais avec lui dans la journée. En cas, je pourrais demander à Kim et Mélody de passer la nuit à la maison ? J'ai des cours de langue Quileute demain et Emily va sûrement nous faire une interro vendredi.

\- Pas de souci. Si leurs parents sont d'accord et que vous ne vous couchez pas trop tard.

Je vais dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et me mettre une goutte de parfum Amor Amor de Cacharel. C'est le parfum que je mets surtout la semaine.

Une douce chaleur se fait ressentir dans mon estomac et j'entends quelques secondes plus tard un coup de klaxon. Je fais la bise à mon père, prends mon portable, mes clefs, mes deux sacs et je sors de la maison. Embry est devant la moto et m'attend, mon casque en main. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour bébé, quelques frissons me parcourent face à ce nouveau surnom d'affection.

\- Bonjour mon cœur.

\- On y va ?

J'acquiesce, mets mon casque pendant qu'il installe mes affaires dans le petit coffre. Mais, tout ne rentre pas. Seul mon sac de danse rentre. Je mets ma sacoche en bandoulière et nous montons sur la bécane verte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant le lycée. Je descends de la moto et pendant qu'Embry sort nos affaires du coffre, je détache mon casque.

 _* Tu t'es mis une écharpe alors ? *_

 _* Oui. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. *_

Fin PDV Luna

Je regarde mon imprégnée, elle est tellement jolie mais semble fatiguée. Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse chaleureusement. Elle me rend mon baiser en s'accrochant à mon tee-shirt. Juste après notre baiser, je veux voir la marque que je lui ai faite la veille dans notre moment passionné.

 _* Fais-moi voir ton cou ma chérie. *_

\- Embry…

Je lui attrape l'écharpe doucement et soulève un peu le tissu qui cache son joli cou. Je vois alors sur sa peau douce la trace de ma morsure, mes dents y sont encore dessinées et sa peau s'est légèrement assombrie.

\- Je suis encore désolé pour ça ma puce.

\- Ne le sois pas. C'était tellement… hum…

 _* Excitant *_

\- Bon… reprit-elle tout haut.

Elle me sourit en me regardant dans les yeux. Je vois les siens s'assombrir comme hier quand j'ai admis ma défaite. Mon loup s'agite face à sa réaction et face à son côté sexy et provocateur.

\- Tu vas me rendre fou, bébé…

Je lui parle d'une voix rauque, pleine de désir et haletante.

\- Le seul problème… ça va être de pouvoir cacher ça cet après-midi à la danse… Les filles vont se poser des questions… enfin surtout Mélody… Elles ne savent pas.

Luna soupire presque entre chaque mot sous l'anticipation d'un baiser qui risque de nous faire sombrer de plus en plus vers le point de non-retour. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de lui faire sentir mon désir pour elle, de me fondre en elle…

\- Moi non plus, je n'ai rien dit. J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser quand tu me regardes comme ça ma Luna…

\- Embry, on va…

\- En plus, j'ai déjà perdu alors… ma voix est encore pleine de désir, mes lèvres effleurent presque les siennes.

\- Sérieux, mec. T'as perdu ? me coupe Quil.

Je me tourne vers nos amis. Quil, Paul, Jacob, Jared, Kim et Seth sont arrivés vers nous. Je vois que les gars regardent mon imprégnée avec effarement, tandis que Kim regarde sa meilleure amie avec un grand sourire.

\- Luna, comment tu as fait ça ? demande Paul.

\- C'est vrai. Aucune imprégnée n'a jamais réussi à résister à ce point… continue Quil.

\- J'ai peut-être plus de volonté qu'elles, je ne sais pas. Et, il reste Kim. Ma puce, tu dois y arriver aussi, comme ça on aura nos esclaves pendant une semaine.

\- Ce n'est pas possible Embry… Comment tu as fait pour perdre ? Surtout avec ton…

\- Elle m'a pris par surprise… je réponds, penaud, mais intérieurement je souris. Je suis content d'avoir perdu.

Après avoir vu Luna se toucher devant moi, pour me tenter, m'exciter, j'avoue que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Même mon loup a capitulé face à son pouvoir de séduction. Et vu la façon dont je l'ai mordue par la suite, le loup en moi a été plus que tenté par son imprégnée et a plus qu'apprécier de la voir se toucher comme cela face à lui. Quant à moi, je voulais vraiment la toucher, la mordre, presque fondre en elle. Le baiser que l'on a échangé après ma capitulation était plein de fièvre, je l'avais touché, j'avais malaxé son sein avec force et j'avais marqué mon territoire encore plus fort que d'habitude.

\- C'est pour quoi l'écharpe Choupette ?

\- Hum…

\- Tu l'as mordue Em' ? demande Jared.

\- Oui mon cher cousin et alors ? grogne mon imprégnée.

\- Tu l'as marquée presque complètement ? renchérit Jacob.

Je vois alors Paul s'approcher de Luna, lui ôter doucement son écharpe, je grogne légèrement en le voyant humer la peau de son cou meurtri.

\- Embry, tu as carrément mis ton odeur… me dit-il dans un souffle.

Tous nos amis nous regardent alors et je me sens presque fier d'avoir réussi à apposer mon odeur sur mon imprégnée. Je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je pensais que j'allais lui faire mal. Pour un loup, avoir mis son odeur sur son imprégnée était une marque de possession bestiale, comme un rite obligatoire. Pour l'instant, seuls Quil et Jacob n'avaient pas pu mettre leur odeur sur leurs imprégnées. Jacob parce qu'il vient juste de la rencontrer et n'accepte pas son imprégnation et Quil car pour l'instant, il était plus comme un grand frère pour Claire. Même si nous savons tous que cela va changer pour lui dans quelques années.

\- Bon, on doit aller en cours, intervint Kim en se dirigeant vers le lycée.

Fin PDV Embry

Mercredi 15 heures

PDV Luna

Je sors du vestiaire avec Kim et Mélody pour commencer le cours de danse. Mélody porte un short rouge avec un débardeur blanc et des baskets, Kim un pantacourt gris avec un tee-shirt bleu et des baskets et moi un pantalon pattes d'éléphant noir avec une brassière rose fluo et mes chaussons de danse noirs à lacets. On dit bonjour à certaines filles que l'on a croisées dans les couloirs. Mallory et sa clique viennent d'entrer dans la salle.

\- Alors la frenchie, prête à se ridiculiser ?

\- Mallory, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Luna est vraiment une très bonne danseuse… me défend Kim.

\- Oh toi le petit chihuahua, reste planquée dans les basques de ton maître…

\- DE QUOI TU VIENS DE TRAITER MA MEILLEURE AMIE ?

Elle va me le payer cette garce. Qu'elle m'insulte passe encore mais ma Kim d'amour, je ne l'accepte pas.

\- Je dis que Kim est un petit chien qui suit partout son maître de petit copain et même toi elle te suit partout…

\- Kim n'est pas comme ça. Pourquoi tu l'insultes alors qu'elle ne t'a rien fait ?

\- Parce que sa tête me revient pas…

\- Alors je préfère que tu t'en prennes à moi parce que tu as plus de raison que pour Kim.

\- C'est un défi Queen ?

\- Si tu préfères O'Cleary.

\- Okay. Alors si la prof dit que tu as un bon niveau et que tu me bats à l'exercice sur le grand-écart, j'arrêterais de dire des choses sur ton amie.

\- Tenu.

On se sert la main, les yeux dans les yeux. Tout le groupe s'est rapproché lors de notre altercation et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Elise entre dans le gymnase. Elle fait l'appel et commence à nous faire faire un exercice sur les petits et moyens pliés pour nous échauffer. On fait des exercices sur les grands pliés, les pas de bourrés, les déboulés et quelques diagonales. Après cet échauffement, elle nous demande de faire chacune notre tour un grand écart latéral et un facial. Quand c'est mon tour, je fais les deux avec facilité, en lançant un regard en coin à mon ennemie qui me regarde avec fureur. Mais, je n'ai pas encore fini mon défi, il faut que la prof me dise quelque chose de positif sur mon niveau.

\- Bon, nous allons faire quelques minutes où chacune va improviser. Vu que Luna n'a pas pu faire les cours la semaine dernière, nous allons commencer par toi, Miss.

Je m'avance vers le centre, miroir face à moi, les autres filles sont assises derrière moi et attendent qu'Elise mette une chanson. Les premières notes de Just Dance de Lady Gaga résonnent dans la salle. Je prends une inspiration et je souris. Je commence alors à danser, mes mouvements sont fluides, amplifiés, mes bras virevoltent, mes jambes font des carrés, des pas de bourrés, des équilibres, mon corps tourne, voltige dans l'air. Je me vois dans le miroir, me transporter d'un endroit à un autre avec légèreté, mes pieds glissent sur le sol à gauche, à droite. Parfois, mes jambes semblent s'emmêler mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Mes pieds se mettent tantôt en demi-pointe, tantôt en pointe, tantôt en flex. A certains moments, mon corps se tortille pour faire le serpent ou pour faire le dauphin. Je me sens tellement libre, ma colère contre cette garce s'est envolée. Je me sens légère sous mes mouvements rapides, puis lents, puis redevenant rapides. Je prends alors conscience que la musique s'est arrêtée, tout comme moi. Je suis haletante mais souriante. Je me tourne vers le groupe qui était derrière moi, silencieux. Kim, Mélody, Elise et certaines filles me regardent souriantes mais extrêmement surprises. Tandis que Mélody et sa clique et un autre groupe de filles me regardent effarées mais pleines de colère.

\- Très belle démonstration Luna. Franchement, ton niveau est vraiment haut. Tu as fait combien d'années de danse ?

\- Merci. Bin, danse classique pendant plus de huit ans et du jazz pendant quatre ans.

\- Tu avais les pointes non ?

\- Oui, j'avais commencé depuis plus d'un an à les travailler.

\- Bravo. Tes mouvements sont fluides, assurés, gracieux et en rythme. Nous allons passer à la suivante.

Je vais m'asseoir auprès de mes amies et lance un sourire victorieux à Mallory. Celle-ci baisse imperceptiblement les yeux, montrant sa défaite. Je suis contente. En deux jours, je prends toute la meute par surprise en gagnant contre mon imprégné et son loup et là, je viens de gagner contre Mallory.

Fin PDV Luna

Mercredi 17 heures

PDV Jacob

Je viens de terminer le basket avec les gars et Jared et Embry vont attendre leurs imprégnées. J'hésite à les suivre de peur de croiser ma propre imprégnée dont je n'arrive déjà presque plus à détacher mes yeux. Hier, quand je l'ai accompagnée voir sa voiture, qu'elle a d'ailleurs très bien retapé avec son père, j'ai dû me retenir je ne sais combien de fois de la reluquer ou de la toucher. Mon loup était excité de se sentir si près d'elle, il m'avait poussé à l'approcher, la prendre dans mes bras. Mais, j'ai réussi à résister comme j'ai pu à son attraction.

En fin de compte, je reste avec Embry et Jared. Nous attendons devant le lycée que les filles aient terminé de se changer et discutons du dernier match que nous avons fait à l'entraînement.

\- Tu aurais pu éviter de marquer le point comme ça Jake ! me dit Jared sur un ton de reproche.

\- Mais, j'ai dû marquer, il ne restait que quelques secondes avant le tiers-temps.

\- Le truc, c'est que tu as utilisé un truc de loup pour le faire… renchérit Embry.

\- Je…

Je m'arrête dans ma lancée car une odeur de fraise et de lavande me chatouille les narines et j'entends un merveilleux carillon dans mes oreilles. Elle arrive en rigolant avec Luna et Kim. Les gars se tournent vers elles, sentant eux aussi leurs imprégnées. On entend alors :

\- Purée Luna, comme tu l'as mouchée la Mallory… dit Kim avec un éclat de rire.

\- Franchement, tu as été exceptionnelle, même Elise est restée bloquée quand on a fait les improvisations, renchérit Mélody.

\- Merci les filles, le spectacle était gratuit et a payé en même temps. Elle n'avait pas à te parler comme ça Kim…

\- Mallory a mal parlé à MA Kim ? intervient Jared, les poings serrés et coupant la conversation des filles qui étaient maintenant sur le parking du lycée.

\- Oui mon chéri, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ta chère cousine m'a défendue, lui dit Kim en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Comment tu as fait Luna chérie ? demande Embry à son imprégnée qui se blottit doucement dans ses bras.

Je me retrouve donc à côté de Mélody, son odeur me fait presque frémir. Mais, j'essaie de me concentrer sur la conversation, même si son bras gauche me frôle légèrement, m'envoyant des décharges électriques.

\- Mallory m'a lancé un défi à la danse.

\- Quoi comme défi ?

\- Mallory lui a dit qu'elle devait réussir le grand écart et que la prof devait lui dire qu'elle avait un assez bon niveau, coupa Kim.

\- Mais, Elise nous a fait faire des impros et Luna est passée en premier. Elle a été époustouflante, même la prof est restée bouche bée, dit la magnifique voix de mon imprégnée.

\- Elise ne lui a pas dit qu'elle avait un assez bon niveau, elle lui a dit qu'elle avait un haut niveau. Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Mallory et sa clique, renchérit Kim.

\- Excellent… Ma cousine ne va plus pouvoir essayer de ridiculiser Luna.

\- En tout cas, au niveau de la danse, je la dépasse largement. Sans vouloir me lancer des fleurs.

\- Mais, vous avez vu son impro, elle a essayé de faire comme Lulu mais… peine perdue, termina Mélody.

\- Et toi Mélody, tu danses bien ? demande Embry, un léger clin d'œil dans ma direction.

Je grogne légèrement.

\- Hum… Ca va, je m'en sors.

\- De toute façon, Luna est la meilleure en danse. Son côté sexy doit venir de là, je lance, énervé que les gars me taquinent toujours au sujet de Mélody. Sans compter les sensations qu'elle fait naître en moi alors que je ne veux pas de cette imprégnation.

Un silence glacial se fait alors. Je sens Mélody se tendre près de moi, Jared me regarde bouche bée, Embry grogne, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs. Quant à Luna et Kim, elles me regardent durement les sourcils froncés. Mon loup s'agite et semble s'énerver contre moi.

Tu viens juste de faire de la peine à ton imprégnée en disant devant elle qu'elle n'était pas aussi sexy que l'imprégnée de ton meilleur ami. Sombre crétin !

\- Désolé… Je…

\- Jake… Ta gueule ! me lance Kim en colère.

\- Les garçons, ça vous dérange de rentrer en moto. On pourrait prendre ta voiture Jared ?

\- Pas de souci. On y va…

Les filles partent vers la caisse de Jared avec une Mélody qui marche presque comme une automate. Je me retrouve alors face à Jared et Embry qui me regardent durement.

\- Jacob, là, franchement, c'était vraiment déplacé et méchant… commence Jared.

\- Honnêtement Jake, là tu as abusé. Je comprends que tu veuilles essayer de combattre ton imprégnation. Mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi méchant avec elle. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, un jour tu veux passer du temps avec elle et le suivant tu fais comme si elle n'existait pas et montre ton attirance pour une autre. Sans compter qu'elle doit ressentir un vide quand tu n'es pas près d'elle.

\- Son amie en plus…

\- Et MON imprégnée. J'espère que ton loup va te faire une sacrée morale et que tu vas ressentir la souffrance de Mélody sur ce que tu viens de dire.

Fin PDV Jacob

Jeudi 18 heures

La journée s'est passée un peu sous tension en raison de ce que Jacob avait dit devant Mélody sur Luna et son côté sexy. Du coup, ce soir, Kim et Mélody dorment chez Luna. La jeune fille les avait invitées toutes les deux la veille lorsqu'elles ont ramené la jeune O'Cleary. En plus, Embry devait faire une patrouille avec Paul le soir. Les trois amies viennent d'arriver chez les Queen et avaient commencé leurs devoirs pour le lendemain. Kim avait quelques exercices de Chimie à faire pendant que Luna et Mélody avaient de l'Italien et la révision du cours de langue Quileute pour l'interro du lendemain. Pendant qu'elles travaillaient, un air de Era se faisait entendre dans le salon.

Jeudi 21 heures

PDV Luna

On s'est mises en pyjama après avoir terminé nos devoirs. J'ai fait des escalopes à la crème avec du riz pendant que les filles regardaient mes DVDs et mes CDs. On s'est mises toutes les trois sur le canapé, j'ai mis le pull d'Embry et Kim celui de Jared, pendant que Mély avait mis un pull tout mimi de la Fée Clochette. Sans se concerter, on portait toutes les trois des pyjamas enfantins. Kim portait un pyjama Minnie, Mélody un Hello Kitty et moi un Diddl. On avait toutes les trois rigolé à chaque fois que l'une de nous sortait de la salle de bain avec son pyjama. On s'est mises devant Orgueils et Préjugés avec Keira Knightley et on a débarrassé la table après avoir mangé. Le film commence alors.

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous étions toutes les trois blotties les unes contre les autres à pleurer comme des madeleines, tellement ce film est romantique. Je reçois un texto de mon père qui me dit qu'il part de Port Angeles et qu'il allait chercher maman. Je range alors le DVD et éteint la télévision du salon pour qu'on aille dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Kim appelle Jared pour lui dire bonne nuit pendant qu'avec Mélody on essaie de trouver une chaîne à mettre pour s'endormir sur la télévision de ma chambre.

\- Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Embry, Luna ?

\- Euh… Je l'ai appelé avant de regarder le film, il devait passer la soirée avec Paul pour un truc pour Sam.

\- Ah d'accord.

Je me dis alors, vivement que Jacob accepte l'imprégnation et qu'il lui explique la situation. Je n'aime pas mentir à mon amie.

 _* Ma chérie… *_

 _* Mon cœur, tu as commencé ta patrouille ? *_

 _* Oui. Vous faîtes quoi ? *_

 _* On est en train de se coucher. N'oublie pas que demain, je dois aller voir Carlisle, prends ta voiture s'il te plaît *_

 _* Pas de souci ma chérie. Repose-toi ma chérie… *_

 _* Quand tu auras fini ta patrouille, toi aussi reposes-toi *_

 _* Pas de souci. Bonne nuit bébé *_

 _* Bonne nuit Embry. Je t'aime *_

 _* Je t'aime *_

Fin PDV Luna

Jeudi 22 heures

PDV Embry

Je viens juste de me transformer pour faire ma patrouille avec Paul.

 _* Je vais vers le nord *_ \- Paul

 _* Donc, le sud est pour moi *_

 _* Alors, comme ça, tu as perdu *_ \- me dit Paul toujours étonné de ma défaite.

 _* Ouai. Mais, je t'assure qu'elle est forte… Même mon loup n'a pas résisté… *_

Je l'entends ricaner en me disant que je suis faible, alors je me repasse le moment de ma défaite et vois alors :

 _Je sens que Luna va abandonner vu ses réactions face à l'attraction et aux attouchements de mon loup sur son corps magnifique. Mais, là, je la vois se redresser légèrement. Je vois sa main droite se diriger dans ses cheveux pendant que son autre main se caresse de la cuisse, en passant sur son flan, relevant son tee-shirt bleu. Cela me fit apercevoir sa peau douce et son piercing. Mais, elle continue encore ses caresses sur elle-même, me faisant me sentir de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Même mon loup semble surpris, même s'il continue sa torture, avec un peu moins d'aplomb que tantôt, je le sens. Et elle aussi, vu le sourire sensuel et presque victorieux qu'elle affiche. Je la vois alors mettre sa main sur un de ses seins au-dessus de son tee-shirt, je retiens mon souffle un instant. Mon loup a complètement stoppé sa torture et j'ai l'impression qu'il reste figé la bouche grande ouverte face à cette délicieuse et ravissante tentatrice. Elle commence à presser de sa main son sein plein et ferme, toujours ses yeux bleus ciel plongés dans les miens. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Tétanisé devant tant de sensualité et de provocation. J'ai envie de continuer moi-même ce qu'elle a commencé. J'ai envie de presser mon corps contre le sien pour lui montrer mon désir pour elle, embrasser ses lèvres charnues et qu'elle mordille sous le désir qu'elle se procure sous mes yeux. J'ai envie de lui mordre le cou tellement fort pour apposer mon odeur sur elle, montrer encore plus qu'elle est à moi, plonger mon visage entre ses seins, les délivrer de leur prison de tissus, de les lécher et les mordiller._

 _Mais, si je le fais, je perds. Et ça, c'est hors de question !_

 _Elle gémit doucement et je replonge mon regard sur elle. Sa main qui était dans ses cheveux il y a quelques minutes, était maintenant sur son autre sein. Maintenant, ses DEUX mains étaient sur ses seins et les malaxaient, tantôt doucement, tantôt presque brutalement. Je gémis alors sous ce spectacle enchanteur. Je me précipite sur elle, essayant de l'embrasser violemment mais elle m'arrête dans mon élan avec un regard bleu marine de désir._

 _\- Tu as gagné ! je soupire._

 _Elle sourit alors, victorieuse. Mais, je ne la laisse pas jubiler de sa victoire. J'agrippe ses cheveux doucement et plaque mes lèvres fiévreusement contre les siennes. Elle lâche ses seins et entoure mon cou de ses bras, tandis que ses jambes entourent mes hanches. Je sens alors sa poitrine contre mon torse, je mets une de mes mains sur un sein et le malaxe. Elle gémit sous mon assaut et j'agrippe sa cuisse de mon autre main pour la rapprocher encore de moi. Je casse notre baiser plus que passionné et plonge dans son cou pour l'embrasser à la jugulaire. Mais, mon loup se manifeste et je mords ma Luna presque bestialement._

 _\- Embry… elle souffle, haletante._

 _\- Luna, tu me rends fou… je réponds contre son cou, les yeux fermés._

 _\- Hum… Je crois que tu m'as mordue…_

J'arrête là mon souvenir absolument délicieux.

 _* Ah ouai quand même… *_ \- dit Paul encore plus surpris.

 _* Tu ne dois absolument rien dire en sa présence… Je ne veux plus qu'elle me lance un défi de ce genre parce que j'ai été trop bavard *_ \- je lui dis paniqué.

 _* T'inquiète mec. Mais, je comprends mieux comment tu as perdu et je t'assure que si ma Rachel avait fait une séance comme celle-là, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose. Déjà que voir une fille qui nous plaît faire un truc comme ça, est vraiment plus que plaisant. Alors, voir son imprégnée faire ça, je n'ose pas imaginer comment tu étais. *_ \- Paul compatissant.

 _* Ma chérie… *_

 _* Mon cœur, tu as commencé ta patrouille ? *_

 _* Oui. Vous faîtes quoi ? *_

 _* On est en train de se coucher. N'oublie pas que demain, je dois aller voir Carlisle, prends ta voiture s'il te plaît *_

 _* Pas de souci ma chérie. Repose-toi ma chérie… *_

 _* Quand tu auras fini ta patrouille, toi aussi reposes-toi *_

 _* Pas de souci. Bonne nuit bébé *_

 _* Bonne nuit Embry. Je t'aime *_

 _* Je t'aime *_

Quelques heures plus tard, je vois que Paul est toujours sur notre territoire, en train de courir. Alors que moi, je suis près de la maison de ma Luna chérie. J'entends alors plusieurs respirations régulières dans la maison des Queen. Cinq en tout. Il doit être plus de minuit mais je suis rassuré.

 _* Il est presque une heure du mat' *_ \- Paul

 _* Cool ! On termine dans une heure. Je vais pouvoir dormir un peu. En plus, Em' nous a préparé une interro de langue Quileute, je n'ai même pas pu réviser. *_

 _* Franchement, Jacob a abusé mercredi avec Mélody… *_ \- Paul

 _* Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait dit ça *_

 _* Il est paumé… *_

 _* Complètement. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. *_

Fin PDV Embry

Vendredi 7 heures

PDV Luna

Je suis avec Mélody et Kim et nous montons dans la voiture de Mélody pour aller au lycée. Kim porte un pantalon noir slim avec un haut blanc qui descend des épaules, des bottes en daim marron et s'est fait une tresse sur le côté. Mélody porte une jolie robe bleue ciel sans manches. Celle-ci lui arrive à mi-cuisse, elle porte des talons noirs et elle s'est fait un chignon haut. Quant à moi, je porte une robe-pull en laine beige aux manches trois quarts et qui m'arrive juste au-dessus des genoux, des collants chair avec des bottes marrons. Vu que je vais chez le coiffeur demain pour me faire couper un peu les cheveux, je les laisse détachés.

Nous venons juste d'arriver devant le lycée, Kim a récupéré son sac pour la danse, plus son sac de cours et ses affaires qu'elle avait pris pour chez moi, donc, elle ressemble un mulet. Je vois Embry et les garçons qui discutent tranquillement devant la voiture de Jared. Mon imprégné et Paul ont l'air vraiment fatigués. Jared se précipite sur Kim pour l'embrasser et lui prendre ses affaires pour mettre une partie dans sa voiture. Pendant qu'Embry vient vers moi pour m'embrasser doucement. Je lui caresse tendrement la joue.

 _* La patrouille s'est bien passée ? Tu t'es reposé un peu ? *_

 _* Oui *_

Le reste des garçons nous disent bonjour, sauf Jacob qui reste un peu en retrait. Toujours aussi gêné de son attitude par rapport à Mélody. Celle-ci essaie de l'ignorer en discutant de l'interro que l'on allait avoir dans la matinée avec Quil et Embry. J'observe le jeune Black. Il regarde Mélody avec tendresse et émerveillement, même si son regard semble blessé et souffrant. J'ai l'impression qu'il a ressenti qu'il l'avait blessée et qu'il s'en voulait. Peut-être qu'il se rend compte que l'imprégnation n'est pas un lien anodin.

Mais, là, je vois alors une jeune fille juste à côté de lui. Elle est brune, a les yeux marrons, sa silhouette est fine, trop fine. Elle porte un pantalon gris qui lui va trop grand et un tee-shirt qui lui allait beaucoup trop grand également. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas fine, mais maigre, comme si sa silhouette n'était pas comme cela d'habitude. Même son visage semble très amaigri, ses bras et ses jambes sont comme des branches minuscules. Il me semble la connaître. Mais, je ne me souviens pas d'où. Elle regarde Jacob avec tendresse et regret. Mais, elle disparaît quelques secondes plus tard. Je secoue la tête, comme pur chasser une idée qui m'est venue. Jared me regarde quelques secondes.

\- Luna ? Ca va ?

\- Mmm… Oui. J'ai hâte d'être ce soir. Vivement le weekend.

J'ai répondu à mon cousin avec une joie feinte, il ne la sentit pas. Mais, je songeais qu'Embry lui, l'avait senti. Il me resserra contre lui imperceptiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bébé ?

\- Rien… Je…

Je revois cette fille apparaître tout près de Jacob. Je sursaute dans les bras d'Embry. Je l'ai reconnue. Kim, qui avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose, emmena Mélody vers l'intérieur du lycée. Alors que les garçons restent autour de moi, me regardant surpris.

\- Luna, tu vois quelqu'un ? demande Quil, sérieux.

\- Oui. Oh seigneur !

\- Qui est-ce ? demande Embry avec empressement et panique face à ma réaction.

\- Mon Dieu ! Jake, je suis désolée… je souffle, des sanglots dans ma voix et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Luna… Pourquoi tu…

Je continue de voir cette fille à son côté, elle me sourit doucement.

\- Je constate que tu as bien ce don.

\- Mais… Comment ? Quand ?

\- Je suis en train de me transformer, mais je voulais savoir si Jacob allait bien.

\- Tu te…

\- Chut… Il s'est imprégné de cette fille que Kim a fait entrer au lycée, je me trompe?

\- Oui. Enfin non. Mais raconte-moi s'il te plaît.

Les gars continuent de me regarder parler à ce fantôme dont je ne dis pas le prénom pour en savoir le plus possible.

\- C'est bien pour lui. J'ai eu des relations intimes avec Edward. Je suis tombée enceinte mais, je n'avais plus de force. En moins d'une semaine, j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids et je suis en train de mourir. Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoint et m'ont donné le venin, ainsi qu'Edward. Je le sens qui traverse mon corps pour la transformation.

\- Mais… en moins d'une semaine, tu…

\- Luna qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est-ce ? demande Jacob qui commençait sûrement à paniquer.

\- Dis à Jake que je suis désolée mais qu'il doit continuer sa vie et accepter le bonheur qui s'ouvre à lui. Je ne reviendrais pas. Le reste des Cullen nous rejoignent où nous sommes, il ne doit pas chercher à me retrouver. Nous allons disparaître pendant quelques années.

\- Jake… Je…

\- Bella… je souffle toujours sous le choc.

Fin PDV Luna

PDV Jacob

\- QUOI ? je hurle dans le parking.

Heureusement, il ne reste que nous sur le parking. Les gars regardent un coup Luna, un coup moi. Tout le monde s'est figé sous la révélation de la jeune fille. Je sens alors mon cœur rater un battement et comme un énorme poids s'abattre sur ma poitrine.

\- Non ! Ce ne peut pas être elle ! Pas au bout d'une semaine de… Elle… Il… Il n'a pas pu la tuer aussi vite… Tu mens...

Je vois alors Luna se rapprocher de moi doucement, poser une main douce sur ma joue où des larmes ont déjà commencé à couler. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Les gars nous regardent et même Embry n'a pas grogné quand son imprégnée m'a touché.

\- Jacob… C'est elle… Je suis désolée… Elle avait des choses à te dire, elle est en train de se transformer mais voulait te délivrer un message. Elle s'est rendue compte pour ton imprégnation et en a souri.

\- Non… Ce n'est pas elle… Les Cullen nous auraient…

\- Alice et Jasper ont déjà rejoint Bella et Edward. Le reste de la famille va les rejoindre la semaine prochaine.

\- Mais…

\- Bella est… elle est tombée enceinte… Mais, le… bébé était trop fort pour elle. En moins de deux jours, elle a perdu énormément de poids. C'est un squelette Jacob.

\- Enceinte… Squelette…

\- Oui. Edward lui a administré le venin avec Alice et Jasper. Ils ne reviendront pas avant quelques années, voir quelques décennies.

\- Elle veut que tu saches qu'elle veut ton bonheur. Tu dois accepter ton imprégnation. Elle veut que tu prennes soin de Charlie et que tu étais son meilleur ami. Elle veut que tu ne cherches pas à la retrouver. Il faut que tu acceptes ce bonheur qui s'offre à toi avec Mélody et les tiens. Je sais que c'est quelque chose de très difficile pour toi, Jacob mais, si tu aimes Bella comme tu l'as déjà dit, tu devrais faire ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

\- Mais je… Mélody n'est pas Bella… je sanglote sur l'épaule de mon amie.

\- Je le sais.

\- Oh…

Luna semble surprise par quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

\- Elle dit que Mélody est faite pour toi. Elle t'aime déjà et se sent perdue. Bella dit qu'elle va accepter ta condition plus qu'elle-même ne l'a fait et que tu dois absolument entendre Mélody chanter. Toi, Embry et Quil allez ouvrir le garage avec Mélody.

Luna se détache de moi pendant que Jared rejoint Kim au lycée avec tristesse. Embry prend Luna dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Quil appelle Sam pour annoncer la nouvelle à notre alpha. Luna s'effondre par terre, comme vidée d'énergie.

Fin PDV Jacob

PDV Embry

\- LUNA !

Je me précipite sur elle pour la rattraper. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est son énergie Embry, me dit Paul gentiment.

\- Comment ça ?

\- A chaque fois qu'un fantôme lui parle, elle perd de l'énergie.

Je tiens Luna dans mes bras, elle respire avec difficulté. Je la vois papillonner des yeux doucement.

\- Embry… elle chuchote.

\- Je suis là bébé.

\- Il faut s'occuper de Jake.

\- Luna, ça va aller. D'abord, tu dois te reposer, je vais… bien.

Jacob a parlé gentiment mais toujours avec tristesse et chagrin. Il s'était agenouillé à côté de nous.

Jared revient sur le parking avec Kim qui pleure.

\- On a justifié nos absences au secrétariat.

\- Luna ? demande Kim.

\- Son énergie.

\- Mais, je croyais que c'était que quand un esprit qui est déjà en paix venait te voir après… dit Kim.

\- Oui, mais… Je pense que c'est parce que j'avais déjà rencontré Bella de son… vivant. Même quelques minutes. Ça m'est déjà arrivé avec ma grand-mère, je suis restée allongée sans énergie pendant presque une semaine.

Luna essaye de se lever, je l'aide avec Jacob. Elle titube encore.

\- Allons chez Sam et Emily… nous dit Quil sur un ton morne.

Fin PDV Embry


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

Vendredi 9 heures

Luna, Kim et les garçons viennent d'arriver chez Sam et Emily. Jacob est allé dans la forêt sous sa forme lupine non sans avoir donné son téléphone à Paul afin que Sam appelle Carlisle. Celui-ci devait annoncer à Charlie que sa fille unique était décédée et que les Cullen rejoignaient Edward pour qu'il puisse faire son deuil. Cela allait pouvoir aider la meute et leurs imprégnées pour leur justification d'absence auprès du lycée et de leurs parents. Quil et Embry avaient accompagné Jacob vu qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis. Kim avait envoyé un texto à Mélody pour la prévenir qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait venir au lycée aujourd'hui car ils venaient d'avoir un énorme problème.

PDV Luna

Nous venons d'arriver chez Sam et Emily, Leah et Billy étaient déjà sur place. Billy restait figé au milieu du salon et regardait dans le vide. Emily est dans les bras de Sam et pleure doucement, pendant que Leah a les larmes aux yeux mais essaie de ne montrer aucune émotion. Mon énergie est au plus bas et Jared me porte dans ses bras pour me poser dans le canapé. Ceux qui étaient sur place quand nous sommes arrivés me regardent étonnés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luna ? demande Emily, inquiète.

\- Elle a perdu son énergie, commence Seth d'une voix très triste, il aimait beaucoup Bella.

\- Comment ça se fait ? demande Sam, prenant le portable de Jake pour appeler Carlisle.

\- C'est… quand… Bella est venue me voir… mon énergie descend complètement quand je vois un fantôme que j'ai connu de son vivant… même quelques instants.

Le silence accueillit ma déclaration. Billy lève les yeux vers moi, il a les larmes aux yeux et quelques rides sont apparues sur son visage triste. Il se rapproche de moi avec son fauteuil et se retrouve face à mon visage.

\- Racontes-moi Luna.

\- Billy… commence la jeune fille.

\- Dis-moi comment ça s'est passé, me dit-il d'un ton qui semblait sans appel.

\- Très bien… je souffle. Elle est apparue juste à côté de Jacob sur le parking, mais sur le coup, je ne l'ai pas reconnue mais je sentais qu'elle était liée à Jacob. Elle était vraiment très maigre, ses cheveux étaient sales, ses vêtements étaient presque comme agrandis sur elle, même son visage était trop maigre. Elle observait Jacob qui regardait Mélody, elle a souri tristement. Puis, elle a disparu et est réapparu quelques secondes après, c'est là que je l'ai reconnue. C'était Bella Swan. J'ai alors dit à Jake que j'étais désolée et elle a commencé à me parler. Elle voulait savoir si Jacob allait bien et s'il s'était imprégné de Mélody, ce que je lui ai confirmé. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle était tombée enceinte d'Edward suite à… enfin bref. En deux jours, elle avait perdu trop de poids et commençait déjà à dépérir. Du coup, Jasper et Alice les ont rejoints elle et Edward pour qu'ils lui donnent plus de venin. Elle est en pleine transformation. Carlisle et le reste des Cullen vont les rejoindre la semaine prochaine et ils ne pensent pas revenir avant quelques décennies. Ils pensent revenir quand Bella saura contrôler sa soif et que tous ses proches seront… enfin… Elle est heureuse que Jacob se soit imprégné et elle m'a fait quelques révélations sur son futur avec Mélody, mais je ne peux rien dire de plus. J'espère que vous comprenez ma position…

Billy acquiesça et avait des larmes de tristesse qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Emily et Leah se tenaient la main avec des larmes dans les yeux. Quant à Sam, il était déjà au téléphone avec Carlisle et m'avait écouté. Il me semble que même Carlisle a dû entendre mes paroles, vu que Sam ne disait plus rien et le reste de la meute qui s'était rassemblée autour de Billy et moi, avaient tous un air triste sur le visage.

\- Où sont Embry et Quil ? demande Billy.

\- Avec Jake. Il avait besoin d'être avec eux. De courir ou hurler, répond Jared.

\- Ou fracasser quelques arbres ou des sangsues dans le meilleur des cas, intervint Paul.

Sam raccrocha le téléphone et dit solennellement :

\- Carlisle avait déjà appelé Charlie tôt ce matin. Esmée et Emmett sont allés voir comment il allait. Il est resté chez lui et il ne veut pas bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont dit pour justifier sa mort ?

\- Ils ont dit qu'elle avait attrapé une infection mortelle du Brésil.

\- Je dois aller voir Charlie, dit Billy.

\- Je vais te conduire, dit Sam. Au fait, Luna, Carlisle dit que si tu veux passer voir Carlisle pour ton bras, tu peux venir maintenant. Il range ses affaires et termine dans l'après-midi.

\- Je t'amène Lulu, me dit Kim.

\- Il faudrait prévenir Embry, dit Leah.

\- Je le ferais en route. Plus vite c'est fait, mieux c'est.

\- Mais, il est transformé et il doit être loin, me dit Paul.

\- Luna peut communiquer avec son imprégné à une plus grande distance que nous et même quand Embry est en loup, lui dit Emily. Je viens aussi Lulu.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonne Paul.

\- Allons-y.

Vendredi 10 h 30

Je viens d'arriver à l'hôpital avec Emily, Kim et Leah. Nous arrivons devant la secrétaire de Carlisle.

\- Bonjour, le docteur Cullen ne reçoit pas aujourd'hui.

\- C'est bon, Maggie. Miss Queen est ma dernière patiente et peut entrer, intervient Carlisle de son bureau.

J'entre donc dans le bureau, accompagnée de mes amies. Carlisle est là, toujours aussi pâle et d'une irréelle beauté.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Asseyez-vous. Comment va Jacob ?

\- Il est anéanti, lui répond Leah dans un froncement de sourcils et un grognement.

\- Je suis désolé. Voyons ce bras.

Je me dirige vers sa table d'auscultation.

\- Ton bras est complètement guéri. Tu as l'air différente de la semaine dernière.

Il m'avait parlé d'un air entendu. Je sais très bien de quoi il veut parler.

\- Les filles, vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes, je vous rejoins.

\- Mais… commence Emily.

Elle sait de quoi je vais parler avec le vampire. Je fais un hochement de tête et mes trois amies sortent du bureau non sans un grognement de Leah.

\- Alors, que voulez-vous savoir, Carlisle ?

\- Je… Je voudrais m'excuser pour t'avoir un peu bousculée à avouer ce que tu as vécu dans ton passé. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai abusé de mon statut de médecin.

\- Très bien. Au moins, vous reconnaissez vos tords. Mais, je dois vous avouer que le fait que vous ayez essayé de savoir ça, m'a en quelque sorte aidé à l'avouer à Embry. En réalité, ce que j'ai vécu, je ne l'avais jamais même prononcé à voix haute, ni avoué à qui que ce soit. Mes parents ne sont pas au courant et je ne le veux surtout pas.

Je le vois acquiescer lentement, comme pour me laisser le temps de lui avouer mon secret. Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage.

\- Voilà… Je… L'année de mes douze ans… J'ai… Enfin… J'ai été agressée sexuellement par un gars de dix-huit ans…

Je vois alors son regard devenir triste et presque noir. Ses yeux qui étaient de couleur marron presque orangé devinrent rouges. La colère avait envahi ses traits. Il me prit ma main comme s'il voulait me donner du courage d'aller plus loin.

\- Je vois… Je… Je suis désolé… Mais, ce n'était pas un…

\- Pour la loi, si. Il… Il y a eu… pénétration forcée…

J'ai la tête baissée. Je sens alors un doigt glacé me relever le menton doucement et mes yeux plongent dans les siens. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

\- Luna. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es la victime, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Mais, tu n'as pas porté plainte ?

\- Non. Mes parents ne m'auraient pas crue. En plus, Cédric… enfin… il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il a fait et il était ivre.

\- Quel genre de pénétration il…

\- Son doigt… Mais, je ne sais pas trop comment, j'ai pu le distraire et m'enfuir des toilettes… Cette année-là, je venais de perdre ma grand-mère et je m'occupais de plusieurs en même temps, alors pendant un long moment, j'ai oublié ce qui s'est passé. Mais, je n'ai compris ce qui s'était passé il y a peu de temps. Au mois de juin, tous les ans depuis ce jour-là, je faisais des cauchemars avec comme de nouveaux détails au fil du temps… L'année dernière, j'ai compris que ce n'étaient pas de simples cauchemars, c'étaient mes souvenirs qui ressurgissaient. Je me suis alors renseigné sur internet et c'est bien considéré comme un viol.

\- Tu es vraiment courageuse. Embry a de la chance… Et comment Embry… ?

\- Mieux que je ne le pensais. Il m'a soutenue même s'il était triste et en colère contre Cédric.

\- Le reste de la meute est au courant ?

\- Oui, à part le Conseil. Mon oncle y est et je ne veux pas que mes parents soient au courant de ça.

\- Tu devrais parler à quelqu'un, un psychiatre ou alors peut-être à tes parents… Je sais que c'est une situation délicate et très difficile à…

\- Je ne veux pas le dire, ni en parler. En tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Mon petit ami est au courant, c'est tout ce qui compte. En ce qui concerne la meute, ils sont ma famille mais je ne veux personne d'autre au courant. Je sais que mes parents sont ma famille, mais ils ont une autre place, j'ai une entière confiance en la meute. Je vous le dis à vous car vous êtes médecin et que vous avez le secret professionnel. Mais… Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes soient au courant.

Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

\- Très bien. Je comprends. Tu sais, ma fille Rosalie.

\- C'est celle qui voit l'avenir ?

\- Non, elle c'est Alice. Rosalie est la sœur de Jasper et Edward. Sa dernière nuit en tant qu'humaine, elle a vécu quelque chose d'horrible. Elle s'est faite violée par quatre hommes dans une ruelle qui l'ont laissée pour morte. C'est là que je l'ai transformée.

Je reste silencieuse. La pauvre. Déjà, moi un homme, ça m'a choquée. Alors, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle a dû ressentir avec quatre hommes autour d'elle, sur elle, en elle. Les hommes sont vraiment des monstres.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Il n'y a rien à dire dans ce genre de situation Luna. Mais, elle se sent mieux depuis quelques années, grâce à Emmett. Tu guériras grâce à l'aide et à l'amour de ton imprégné.

\- Je sais. J'ai l'impression d'avoir changée depuis que j'ai avoué mon passé à Embry.

\- Le fait de l'avoir dit t'as sûrement soulagée…

\- Oui, il y a ça. Mais, c'est autre chose. C'est par rapport à mon don. Vous savez, par rapport aux fantômes…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai appris certaines choses avant qu'elles arrivent suite à la visite d'un esprit apaisé.

\- Qu'as-tu appris ?

\- Ca, je ne peux pas vous le dire car il y a des oreilles fines. Mais, j'ai l'impression que certains fantômes peuvent me dire des choses sur mon avenir ou celui des gens que j'aime. Bella, je ne sais comment elle l'a su, m'a dit certaines choses sur le futur de Jacob avec son imprégnée et sur le nôtre…

\- Jacob s'est imprégné ?

\- Oui. D'une amie de la danse. Même s'il ne l'accepte pas encore.

\- D'accord. C'est bien pour lui, il va pouvoir guérir plus vite par rapport à Bella. Et que t'as appris Bella ?

\- Certaines choses qui me font penser que vous reviendrez dans moins de temps que vous le pensez.

Je vois le vampire plonger dans ses pensées. Bella apparaît alors derrière lui et je me tends. Carlisle le voit et me regarde surpris.

\- Bella ?

\- Luna. Dans une année ou deux, les Volturi viendront pour vérifier mon statut. Il faudra que tous les Cullen soient présents.

\- Comment ça ? Les Volturi ? Qui c'est ça ?

Carlisle sursaute sur son fauteuil et Leah entra brusquement dans le bureau, suivie de Kim et Emily.

\- Luna ?

\- Bella t'a parlé des Volturi ? demande Carlisle d'une voix presque blanche.

\- Oui. Mais, je ne comprends pas.

\- Les Volturi sont comme la famille royale chez les vampires… Ils veulent voir son statut d'immortelle ?

\- Oui. Mais, elle dit qu'ils viendront à Forks pour ça dans un ou deux ans.

\- Ce qui signifie que nous devrons revenir rapidement à Forks et nous cacher pendant ce temps.

Fin PDV Luna

Vendredi Midi

Les filles sont retournées chez Emily et Sam où Jacob, Quil et Embry ont rejoint Jared, Paul et Seth. Leah et Luna se disputent en arrivant dans la maison, ce qui étonne les garçons.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as raconté ça, Luna ?

\- Parce que je l'ai décidé. Leah, tu es mon amie mais tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois dire et à qui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leah, pourquoi tu engueule mon imprégnée ?

\- Parce que je suis sûre que même toi, tu ne vas pas apprécier ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Quoi ?

\- On revient de l'hôpital et on a vu Carlisle, commence Kim.

\- Okay. Et ? demande Jared.

Pendant ce temps, Embry écarquille les yeux, semblant comprendre ce qui va suivre.

\- Et Luna a décidé de raconter à Carlisle ce qui lui est arrivé avec… Cédric, continue Kim.

Le silence suivit son aveu. Luna restait la tête haute, les garçons regardaient la jeune fille, seule Emily ne réagissait pas.

\- LUNA ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Il va s'en servir contre… commence Embry, assez en colère, ses poings étaient serrés et il tremblait.

\- Parce qu'il est médecin et que ça m'a fait du bien de lui en parler.

\- Luna, je pense que tu as bien fait… intervient Emily.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas… Ma chérie, tu… c'est…

\- Mon cœur. Je t'aime vraiment très fort. Mais, Carlisle est médecin. Tu penses qu'aucune de ses patientes n'a jamais vécu quelque chose comme ça ? Même une des vampires de sa famille l'a vécu alors…

\- Quoi ? Mais qui ? intervient Seth.

\- Rosalie… Par quatre hommes en même temps… Ils l'ont laissée pour morte dans une ruelle… C'est cette nuit-là qu'elle est devenue vampire.

\- Oh… dit Emily.

\- Sans compter qu'elle a revu Bella quand elle parlait avec Carlisle, revint à la charge Leah.

Jacob se redressa de nouveau.

\- Elle m'a dit que dans un an ou deux, les Volturi, la famille royale chez les sangsues, viendraient à Forks pour vérifier son statut de vampire.

\- Carlisle semblait abasourdi par la nouvelle et semblait presque terrifié, continua Emily.

\- Ca veut dire que les Cullen vont revenir dans le coin… continua Jared.

\- Et que d'autres jeunes vont se transformer, termina Paul d'une voix éteinte.

Sam vient de revenir triste et las. Il semble étonné de l'agitation qui règne dans la maison. Luna et Embry sont l'un en face de l'autre, légèrement en colère apparemment.

\- Comment va Charlie ? demande Emily en s'avançant vers lui.

Cela arrête le conflit en ramenant tout le monde à la mort de Bella. Jake qui était assis sur une chaise et s'était replongé dans un mutisme, releva brusquement la tête attendant la réponse de leur alpha.

\- Il est anéanti. Les Cullen lui ont dit qu'ils avaient fait incinéré Bella et que les cendres arriveraient par avion demain, avec Alice. Renée, la mère de Bella est dans l'avion et arrive dans la soirée. L'enterrement de Bella aura lieu lundi.

Le silence revint dans le salon Young-Uley.

Vendredi 18 heures

PDV Embry

Avec Luna, on vient d'arriver chez elle. Sa mère est dans la cuisine et semble très énervée.

\- Luna Sophie Alyssa Queen, pourrais-tu me dire la raison pour laquelle tu as séché les cours aujourd'hui ?

Je me ratatine quelque peu et vois que Luna reste presque stoïque face à la colère apparente de sa mère.

\- Maman. Je m'excuse d'être partie du lycée. Mais, j'avais une bonne raison. Nous avions tous une très bonne raison.

\- Luna, tu es punie pour avoir séché les cours. Tu n'as aucune excuse alors…

\- MAMAN ! Nous avions appris ce matin que la fille du Chef Swan est décédée une semaine après son mariage. Jacob était son meilleur ami et il avait besoin de soutien. Je pense que c'est plus important de soutenir un ami qui vient de perdre une personne qu'il aime plutôt que d'aller au lycée. Tu ne penses pas ?

Marie Queen reste figée dans la cuisine.

\- Quoi ? Bella est morte ?

\- Tu ne la connaissais même pas…

\- Si. Elle est déjà venue manger de temps en temps avec son père peu avant son mariage. Oh mon dieu !

Je vois alors ma belle-mère qui commence à sangloter. Luna va prendre sa mère dans ses bras et commence à la consoler doucement en lui frottant le dos, tout aussi surprise que moi. Ma Luna tourne sa tête vers moi, les larmes au bord des yeux.

 _* Je vais rester un peu avec elle. Vas prévenir ta mère. *_

 _* Elle est à la maison. Venez passer la soirée chez nous. Mais, je ne pense pas que ma mère fera la cuisine. *_

 _* D'accord. Pas de souci. Je tiens au courant mes parents. On sera là pour 19 h 30. *_

 _* Oui. Je t'aime ma Luna *_

 _* Je t'aime mon Embry *_

Je sors alors de la maison et croise Georges qui semble très triste. Visiblement, il vient d'apprendre également pour la mort de Bella.

Quelques minutes après, j'arrive chez moi. Ma mère est déjà à la maison. Elle est dans le salon, une tasse de café fume dans ses mains, le regard triste.

\- Maman ?

\- Je viens d'apprendre pour Bella…

\- Oui. On l'a appris ce matin. Carlisle a appelé Jacob.

\- Comment est-il ?

\- Il a commencé par courir et il a déraciné quelques arbres dans la forêt. Après, il s'est effondré en pleurs sur un rocher. Avec Quil, on a essayé de le consoler mais… Depuis quelques heures, il est dans un genre de mutisme. Il ne parle plus, il reste à regarder le vide devant lui.

\- Le pauvre. Comment s'est arrivé ?

\- En fait, Bella est tombée enceinte de son vampire mais au bout de deux jours, elle commençait déjà à perdre beaucoup trop de poids, d'énergie et la vie commençait à quitter son corps. Alors, ils lui ont donné le venin. Elle est en pleine transformation.

\- Pauvre Charlie…

\- Euh… Maman. J'ai proposé à Luna si elle et ses parents pouvaient passer la soirée chez nous ce soir. Je veux Luna auprès de moi ce soir et…

\- Pas de souci. Je comprends que tu veuilles rester auprès d'elle, c'est ton imprégnée. Mais, je ne…

\- Cuisineras pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils arrivent pour 19 h 30.

Fin PDV Embry

Lundi 9 heures

Toute la ville Forks et une grande partie de la réserve était rassemblée pour l'enterrement de la fille du Chef de Forks. Une longue procession avançait en direction du cimetière. Au devant, Charlie et Renée se tenaient l'un à l'autre, comme une bouée de sauvetage, l'urne de leur fille dans leur bras. Leur unique enfant était morte une semaine après son mariage. Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans et était partie trop tôt. Ensuite, suivaient Phil, le mari de Renée, Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Ils étaient suivis de Billy, Jacob, Rachel, soutenue par Paul, Sue, Seth, Leah, Sam et Emily et le reste de la meute. Mélody avait tenu à être là pour soutenir ses amies car Kim et Luna lui avaient dit que même si elles n'étaient pas très proches de la défunte, leurs amis l'étaient. Et surtout Jacob.

PDV Jacob

Je marche comme un automate, les larmes s'étaient taries depuis samedi. Il ne restait plus que le vide, le noir. Je sais que mon imprégnée est parmi la foule, je peux sentir son odeur de fraise et de lavande. Elle est magnifique. Elle porte une robe noire toute simple et ses cheveux forment une longue tresse sur le côté. Je vois qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas Bella. La cérémonie est enfin terminée et tout le monde doit se rendre chez Charlie. Mais, je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas. Je dis à mon père et la meute que je vais faire un tour. Juste avant de partir, je vais vers Charlie et Renée.

\- Charlie, Renée. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

\- Jacob. Comment tu vas ? me demande Charlie.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne restes pas ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'arrive pas à entrer dans votre maison Charlie. Je vais aller à la réserve.

Renée me prend dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Elle me remercie d'avoir été le meilleur ami de Bella.

Je suis assis sur la plage de la Push. Juste à l'endroit où j'ai sauvé Bella de la noyade. J'entends des pas au loin et le vent me porte l'odeur de Mélody. Je la sens s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle respire doucement, son cœur bat légèrement et elle reste silencieuse. Je tourne la tête dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle. Sa tresse est légèrement défaite par le vent frais et quelques mèches se sont échappées. Ses yeux marrons fixent l'horizon mais sont embués de larmes.

\- Mélody ? ma voix est rauque.

Elle tourne son visage parfait vers moi. Mes yeux plongent dans les siens et je sens mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Je sais que je viens de perdre ma meilleure amie, celle dont je suis amoureux depuis près de deux ans. Mais, les yeux de Mélody, son visage, ses joues rosies par le vent, ses lèvres charnues et fines me donnent envie de l'embrasser. Là. Maintenant.

\- Jacob… Je suis désolée pour ton amie. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Elle a une voix douce mais vraiment triste. Comment peut-elle savoir ce que je ressens ? Toutes ces sensations quand je suis près d'elle me mettent en colère. Surtout dans un moment pareil. Foutue imprégnation.

\- Ah bon ? Tu as déjà perdu quelqu'un peut-être ? je lui grogne en colère.

Je la vois sursauter et baisser la tête. Son cœur s'affole.

\- Oui Jake. Mon meilleur ami, Will. Il est mort sous mes yeux alors que… il était mon premier amour… et… Il s'est noyé dans le lac Washington l'an dernier. C'est pour cette raison qu'on a déménagé de Seattle pour revenir ici.

Je la regarde encore. Elle semble en colère et triste. Je constate qu'elle a vécu presque la même situation que moi, il était son meilleur ami et ils s'aimaient tous les deux. Quel crétin ! Je lui fais encore mal.

\- Désolé Mélody. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me conduis tout le temps comme un crétin quand je suis avec toi. Je te fais trop souvent de la peine.

\- Au moins, cette fois tu t'excuses sans passer par les filles.

Luna et Kim se sont excusées pour moi ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

\- Pour la dernière fois, ce n'était pas aux filles de s'excuser. C'était à moi. Et je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. Je… Je suis un peu perdu en ce moment.

\- C'est normal. Tu viens de perdre ta meilleure amie qui est partie trop jeune. En plus, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu étais amoureux d'elle mais elle a préféré quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi.

\- Oui. Mais, ce n'est pas la seule raison. Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça. Je ressens… une certaine attirance pour Luna et… enfin Embry m'en veut beaucoup…

\- C'est sûr. Elle est sa copine à lui donc…

\- Elle est plus que ça… j'avais murmuré mais, Mélody me regardait intensément. Elle avait entendu ma dernière phrase.

\- Ecoutes, Jacob. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas beaucoup tous les deux. Mais, je sens qu'il se passe des choses dans votre groupe. Je sais que votre groupe est le plus fermé du lycée et de la Push. Vous semblez avoir d'énormes secrets et je comprends. Mais, certaines choses sont bizarres. Par exemple, jeudi soir, Kim a appelé Jared pour lui dire bonne nuit mais pas Luna. Elle n'a pas été au téléphone de la soirée mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait appelé Embry un peu avant Kim. Ensuite, il y a Jared et Embry qui regardent Kim et Luna comme si elles étaient la huitième merveille du monde et se conduisent comme si elles leurs appartenaient et inversement. Aucun d'eux n'a de doutes sur leur avenir commun. Je sais qu'ils s'aiment, ça se voit. Leur comportement laisse entendre qu'ils vont rester ensemble toute leur vie, ce que je leur souhaite, mais que je ne comprends pas trop. Ils sont encore adolescents. Sans compter le fait que vous, les garçons, êtes vraiment très fatigués certains matins et que vous trouviez tous ça normal.

Je reste silencieux. Je ne sais pas trop répondre à toutes ses observations qui sont totalement vraies. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas vraiment un comportement totalement normal aux yeux du monde. Pour nous, cela est normal car nous devons vivre avec toute cette situation. J'ai l'impression que je devrais lui parler des légendes, des loups, du fait que je suis un loup, l'existence des vampires, de l'imprégnation. Mais, je ne me sens pas encore complètement prêt.

\- Hum… Mélody…

\- Je ne te demande pas d'explication de suite Jacob. Mais, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose que les autres et toi ne me dîtes pas.

\- Pour l'instant, nous… je ne suis pas encore prêt à tout te révéler. Mais, cela viendra. Je te promets douce Mélody. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce que nous faisons a une explication et que ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal.

\- D'accord. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre pour l'instant.

Quand je lui ai dit « douce Mélody », c'était sorti tout seul et j'avais entendu son cœur s'emballer légèrement. Mon loup s'était un peu agité sous le surnom que j'avais donné à notre imprégnée.

\- Juste, est-ce que tu connais nos légendes ?

\- Euh… Un peu. Je ne suis pas trop calée dessus j'avoue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais réellement dessus ?

\- Je sais que la tribu était composée d'Esprit guerrier, mais sans plus. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir.

\- C'est en rapport avec les légendes ? C'est pour cela que vous êtes tous des initiés au Conseil des Anciens ?

\- Oui. En quelque sorte.

Nous restons silencieux sur la plage encore quelques minutes, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Je me sens plus apaisé. Peut-être est-ce la présence de mon imprégnée à mes côtés. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche et je regarde qui c'est. Sam.

\- Allo ?

\- Jake ! Où es-tu ? Tout le monde te cherche partout.

\- Je suis avec Mélody sur la plage… Pourquoi ? Vous avez…

\- Non, non. C'est juste pour savoir. Ça nous rassure. On rentre à la Push. On se retrouve tous chez moi pour le repas. Mélody est la bienvenue, j'entends le sourire dans sa voix.

\- Je lui demanderais. Les parents de Luna aussi seront là ?

\- Non, mais Luna sera là avec Embry et Tiffany.

\- D'accord, on se rejoint chez vous dans une demie heure.

\- Okay.

Je raccroche.

\- Mélody, tu veux venir manger chez Sam ?

\- Euh… Je ne voudrais pas…

\- Tu ne déranges jamais. Bon, le repas ne sera pas forcément très joyeux mais, ça nous ferait plaisir. Ça me ferait très plaisir que tu sois là.

\- D'accord. Mes parents ne sont pas là donc…

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- A Seattle. Ils sont allés voir mon frère Liam. Il travaille là-bas.

\- En pleine semaine ?

\- Oui. En apprenant la mort de… enfin… Ils ont voulu se rapprocher un peu de mon frère. Depuis qu'on est parti de Seattle, on ne l'a plus vu.

\- Tu n'as pas voulu y aller ?

\- Non. J'aime mon frère. Mais, il vit dans l'ancien appartement de Will et…

\- Tes souvenirs avec lui seront trop présents pour toi…

\- Oui…

Sa voix se casse légèrement. Je la prends doucement dans mes bras, elle reste figée mais ne se dégage pas. J'inspire doucement ses cheveux, ils sentent l'argan et ils sont doux comme de la soie. J'ai l'impression que notre lien commence à se faire un peu plus présent et je crois qu'elle le ressent car son cœur s'emballe.

\- C'est toi qui vient de perdre ta meilleure amie, donc ce serait plutôt à moi de te consoler…

\- Peut-être, mais je pense que cela fait sûrement remonter tes propres souvenirs… Tu aimes encore Will ?

\- Je… Oui… En quelque sorte. Mais, je sais que c'est un souvenir. On se connaissait depuis de longues années et, au départ, il était le meilleur ami de mon frère.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Mais, Liam a commencé à sortir avec la sœur de Will, Sam. Du coup, on s'est retrouvés tous les deux un peu délaissés. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est trouvé une passion en commun et on est devenus inséparables.

\- Quelle passion ?

\- La musique. Il faisait de la guitare et j'aime beaucoup chanter. Enfin, j'aimais.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais entendre ta voix un jour ?

\- Pas tout de suite. Je ne me sens pas prête à rechanter.

\- Je comprends.

Fin PDV Jacob


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

Environ trois semaines étaient passées depuis l'enterrement de Bella Swan et la vie reprenait lentement à Forks et à la Push. Renée, la mère de Bella était repartie avec son mari Phil quelques jours après l'enterrement. Charlie avait repris le travail mais tous sentaient que le cœur n'y était pas. Lors du repas chez les Swan suite à l'enterrement, lui et Tiffany, la mère d'Embry, avaient longuement discuté. Embry apprit alors que quatre années avant sa naissance, sa mère avait perdu un enfant, une fille, Mahlia. Elle était tombée d'une falaise en jouant avec son père, il n'avait pas pu la rattraper à temps, elle avait trois ans. Ce qui fait que Charlie et Tiffany avaient trouvé un point commun, triste, certes, mais, cela engendra quelques conversations entre eux depuis ce jour. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps à Forks ou à Port Angeles, où elle travaillait pour discuter. Le Chef n'était pas encore complètement remis de la mort de son unique fille, ce qui était totalement compréhensible. Mais, Tiffany semblait l'aider et comprendre sa douleur.

Le reste des Cullen avaient rejoint Jasper, Edward et Bella qui était bien devenue un vampire et la meute avait quelques informations de sa nouvelle condition de nouveau-née. La dernière Cullen s'adaptait bien et se contrôlait bien. Ils avaient décidé de revenir sur Forks au courant du mois de Février. Le temps que tous s'adaptent un maximum à la situation. Mais, également le temps que Jacob fasse entièrement le deuil de sa meilleure amie et qu'il aille complètement de l'avant avec Mélody.

Ces deux-là, d'ailleurs, s'étaient quelque peu rapprochés. Jacob n'avait pas encore expliqué la situation à son imprégnée, car il ne voulait pas la brusquer ni l'effrayer. Ils restaient presque toujours avec le reste de la meute, mais discutaient avec un peu plus de facilité. Malgré leur attirance mutuelle que tout le monde voyait. Quand ce n'était pas Mélody qui rougissait à un sourire de Jacob, c'était lui qui regardait Mélody avec tendresse, désir ou émerveillement. Pour l'instant, ils semblaient être devenus amis.

Quant au reste de la meute, Rachel revenait un weekend sur deux de la fac pour être avec son âme-sœur, mais aussi sa famille et la meute. Quil préparait la fête d'anniversaire de son imprégnée, à la mi-octobre, qui souhaitait un thème sur les princesses. Sam, Emily et Leah s'entendaient de mieux en mieux. Cette dernière avait rencontré un jeune homme, Matt, lors d'une mission à Seattle. Elle n'était pas imprégnée, mais, elle semblait un peu plus joyeuse, malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler son secret et qu'ils ne se voyaient que le weekend. Sam lui avait autorisé le weekend sans patrouille sauf, cas d'extrême urgence. Seth essayait d'entraîner Collin et Brady pour les patrouilles. Jared avait gagné le pari contre Kim. Ce qui faisait que la poire avait été coupée en deux. Du coup, Luna avait deux esclaves, soit Embry et Quil tandis que Paul et Jared avaient Kim.

En ce qui concerne Luna et Embry, ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Même si, depuis le pari gagné par Luna, ils n'avaient pas pu avoir un moment rien que tous les deux. Ils avaient été tous très occupés. Les cours étaient de plus en plus intenses, le club de danse pour les filles était plus intensif que jamais, car elles avaient une représentation pour Halloween à faire et devaient s'entraîner. Les garçons avaient les patrouilles et une bande de vampires nomades qui se baladait sur le territoire Quileute. Il fallait encore et toujours protéger leur secret par rapport à Mélody, qui devenait de plus en plus curieuse au fil des semaines. Luna devait passer le permis de conduire dans quelques semaines car son moniteur trouvait qu'elle avançait très bien, donc elle était stressée.

Un nouveau loup était entré dans la meute il y a quelques jours. Il s'appelait Noah Kalhaha, avait 18 ans et était un cousin de Jared et Luna. Il s'était transformé chez Edward, lors d'un repas de famille où Jared et Embry l'avaient entraîné dans la forêt. Il était en pleine forêt depuis deux jours avec Sam et Leah, qui l'aidaient à se contrôler. Il ne savait pas encore que Luna fût l'imprégnée d'Embry malgré qu'il entende souvent les pensées de celui-ci pour sa cousine quand il était en loup pour le surveiller ou juste faire sa patrouille. Il ignorait également que Kim était celle de Jared. Il savait seulement que Kim et Luna étaient au courant de la condition de leurs petits-amis.

Jeudi 6 h 30

PDV Luna

Je me lève tranquillement de mon lit et aère ma chambre. Je vais me prendre une petite douche chaude et ressors de la salle de bain habillée d'un slim noir, un pull col roulé gris et je vais dans ma chambre pour mettre la musique. Je me mets l'album de Cascada, que j'écoute en boucle depuis une bonne semaine. La chanson Ready for Love résonne dans la pièce alors que je me coiffe et termine de me préparer. Je me mets des bottines plates marrons, me mets juste un peu de mascara et me fais une tresse sur le côté. Depuis que j'ai gagné le pari et qu'Embry m'a marquée, j'ai toujours la trace de ses dents sur mon cou, un peu plus légère, mais toujours présente. Je pense que cette marque va rester très longtemps. Quand Paul l'a senti, il a dit qu'Embry avait mis son odeur. Ce qui signifie, d'après Emily et Kim, que je garderais ma marque pendant encore quelques mois, voire quelques années. Kim a la même du côté droit et Emily a la sienne dans le dos. Heureusement qu'il fait de plus en plus froid et que je peux cacher ça à mes parents, ils ne comprendraient pas.

Tout en préparant mon sac pour le cours de sport de ce matin, je pense à Noah. Le nouveau loup de la meute. Il s'est transformé il y a quelques jours et a encore du mal à se contrôler d'après Jared. Le fait qu'un de nos cousins fasse partie de la meute me surprend et surtout m'effraye un peu. J'espère que mon secret sur mon passé ne sera pas découvert trop rapidement à cause de la pensée commune. Même si pour l'instant, apparemment, il ne sait même pas pour nos imprégnations respectives.

Pour son arrivée, un feu de camps est organisé demain soir et du coup, je dors chez Embry. Jacob veut que Mélody vienne avec lui au feu et il va lui demander aujourd'hui. Je suis contente qu'il pense de plus en plus à mon amie. Elle commence à désespérer face à son comportement. Mais, nous savons tous pourquoi il n'ose pas encore l'embrasser, même si, d'après les garçons, il en meure d'envie. Il accepte enfin son imprégnation. C'est bien. Il mérite le bonheur et Mély aussi. Nous savons qu'un premier baiser entre le loup et son imprégnée est le début du marquage, le début du lien et qu'après ça, ils communiquent par la pensée. Et Jake veut que Mélody soit d'abord au courant de tout avant pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop effrayée par le premier effet du marquage.

J'ai terminé de me préparer, je prends mon sac de cours, mon petit sac de sport et vais dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour rayon de soleil, dit mon père.

\- Bonjour Papou, bonjour maman.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. J'espère qu'Embry ne va pas venir te chercher en moto aujourd'hui, il pleut un peu.

Je regarde par la fenêtre de la cuisine et vois qu'effectivement, il pleut. Je me sers un thé au citron, un peu de fromage blanc avec du quinoa au chocolat et un verre de jus de cramberrie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il m'a assuré qu'hier était le dernier jour où on viendrait à moto jusqu'au mois d'avril ou mai.

\- Très bien. Alors, deuxième feu de camps demain ?

\- Oui. J'ai hâte. Je préparerais mon sac ce soir, je pense.

\- Alors première nuit chez ton amoureux ma fille ? Pas trop de bêtises hein ? me demande mon père, avalant son café.

Je rougis quelque peu.

\- Papa… Vous avez accepté…

\- Je sais ma fille… Je te taquine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je débarrasse mes affaires et vais dans la salle de bain. Je me brosse les dents, me prends un nouveau chouchou pour mes cheveux, me mets un peu d'Amor Amor de Cacharel et je sens Embry qui arrive. Je fonce presque en courant vers le salon pour attraper mes affaires, me mettant ma parka kaki et sortir criant un « au revoir » à mes parents. La voiture de mon Embry vient juste de s'arrêter devant ma maison. J'entre dans la voiture, jetant presque mes affaires sur la banquette arrière et me tourne vers mon chéri. Je l'embrasse brusquement, le surprenant.

\- Hum… Luna… Mais…

\- Bonjour mon cœur. Désolée, j'avais une envie folle de t'embrasser. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu un moment rien que tous les deux…

\- Eh bien, je dois dire que tu m'as surpris mais je t'assure que tu peux recommencer quand tu veux. Je sais ma chérie, mais avec cette bande de sangsues et ton cousin. Et…

Il prend lentement mon visage entre ses mains brûlantes et caresse de ses lèvres les miennes. Il m'embrasse doucement, laissant sa langue danser avec la mienne, me laissant pantelante sur le siège.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi… Vivement demain soir… il murmure, la voix un peu rauque.

Fin PDV Luna

PDV Jacob

Aujourd'hui, je stresse un peu. Je vais inviter mon imprégnée à participer au feu de camps de demain soir, en espérant qu'elle accepte. J'espère aussi avoir le courage de lui avouer que toutes les légendes qu'elle aura entendues sont la réalité. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas nous prendre pour des fous et nous croire. J'ai de plus en plus envie de l'embrasser, de me rapprocher d'elle, de la prendre dans mes bras. Tout comme Jared avec Kim ou Embry avec Luna.

Plus je fréquente ma douce et jolie Mélody et moins je pense à Bella. Cette dernière, d'après ce que nous dit Carlisle de temps en temps par téléphone, se porte très bien et sait de plus en plus se contrôler. Apparemment, lors de sa première chasse, elle aurait croisé un humain et, quand elle a compris que c'était un humain, elle avait sauté d'une falaise pour s'empêcher de l'attaquer et de le mordre.

Mélody est merveilleuse. Elle est jolie, gentille, timide, sauf quand elle est avec Luna et Kim. Elles sont devenues presque inséparables toutes les trois, les Milka, comme elles se surnomment pour rigoler. Mélody, Luna et Kim. D'après Luna, Milka est une marque de chocolat allemande et qui est très appréciée en France. Mélody et moi, on passe presque deux heures le lundi après-midi tous les deux à travailler sur sa voiture ou sur ma moto.

La première fois que nous avons travaillé la mécanique, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser, de même que mon short.

 _Flashback_

Cela fait deux semaines que l'enterrement de Bella avait eu lieu et j'avais la sensation d'aller de mieux en mieux. Peut-être est-ce dû à Mélody. J'avais proposé à Mélody de l'accompagner à l'atelier de son père, où elle laissait sa voiture pendant les cours. Elle entendait un bruit bizarre venant du moteur et elle ne voulait pas que son père l'aide. Mon loup en était presque extatique, elle voulait passer du temps avec moi. Nous étions arrivés devant l'atelier et elle partit se changer dans le bureau de son père.

Je m'étais approché de la voiture de Mélody et là j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je me retourne et reste figé. Elle était craquante. Elle portait un mini-short en jean avec un tee-shirt blanc tout simple et elle s'était fait un chignon vite fait. Je déglutis difficilement face à ce spectacle. J'ai chaud tout à coup. Je n'ai qu'une envie, l'attraper contre moi, la mettre sur le capot de sa voiture et la dévorer de baisers. Elle marche tranquillement vers la voiture, me regardant dans les yeux, les joues rouges. Je me sens durcir dans mon short et mon loup hurle dans ma tête comme le loup dans les Tex Avery. Elle me fait un effet de fou alors qu'elle est habillée simplement et qu'elle ne fait que marcher.

\- Jacob ? Tu veux qu'on commence ?

Oh que oui, je veux commencer. Je veux commencer par t'embrasser dans le cou, descendre sur ta petite poitrine, continuer sur ton ventre et…

\- Je… Si tu veux… je me racle la gorge et essayant de reprendre contenance. Alors, fais-moi entendre ce bruit bizarre…

 _Fin du flashback_

Je suis sur la route pour aller au lycée. Je repense à Noah, le nouveau venu dans la meute. Il était vraiment très surpris quand il s'est transformé juste derrière la maison des Kalhaha. Embry et Jared l'avaient amené au cœur de la forêt quand ils l'avaient vu trembler de colère pour un morceau de viande que Jared lui avait piqué dans son assiette. Embry, Jared, Kim, Luna et Edward s'étaient tous regardés une seconde, étonnés. Quand les deux loups l'avaient entraîné dans la forêt, Embry, s'était transformé pour nous appeler. En arrivant quelques minutes plus tard sur les lieux, le jeune homme hurlait de douleur sur le sol. Jared et Sam essayèrent de le calmer et de le rassurer pour qu'il laisse faire son loup plutôt que de résister. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous étions presque tous mutés, il se transforma pour la première fois. Un grand loup marron avec quelques tâches dorées apparut à la place du jeune homme, ses yeux étaient verts foncés. Il était plus que surpris lorsqu'il a entendu toutes nos pensées. Enfin, surtout celles de Collin et Brady, qui n'avaient pas pu se retenir pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à la situation. Ils étaient les derniers arrivés et n'avaient pas encore fait l'expérience d'assister l'un de nous lors de sa première transformation. Sam les avait fait taire avec sa voix d'alpha, les deux louveteaux avaient alors baissé leurs oreilles et s'étaient tus.

Cela fait quatre jours que Noah avait muté pour la première fois, il avait réussi à redevenir humain au bout de quatre heures. Pendant ce temps, Embry et Jared avaient rejoint leurs imprégnées. Noah devait apprendre à se contrôler depuis et ne pouvait pas encore revenir au lycée. Il venait de rentrer dans la classe des Junior et était une classe au-dessus de Jared, Paul et Kim. Edward et Sam avaient donc fait part des changements pour Noah à ses parents, qui se doutaient qu'il allait bientôt devenir un membre de la meute. Il avait commencé à changer physiquement depuis quelques jours, plus grand, plus musclé, plus caractériel, la température plus élevée. Comme nous tous avant notre première transformation.

J'arrive devant le lycée et je me gare tranquillement. J'aperçois Embry et Luna plus loin, dans la voiture de mon meilleur ami, s'embrassant doucement. Je souris doucement. Je sais qu'avec tous ces changements, ils n'avaient pas pu réellement être un peu tous les deux en ce moment. En plus, Embry m'a soulé pendant toute la patrouille parce que sa chère et tendre allait dormir chez lui demain soir après le feu de camps. Sam nous avait enfin mis ensemble pour patrouiller car depuis que je m'étais imprégné de Mélody, il y avait beaucoup moins de tension entre nous deux. De l'autre côté du parking, je vois Jared et Kim qui s'embrassent également elle assise sur le capot de la voiture du jeune homme, heureusement qu'il a arrêté de pleuvoir. Paul, Quil, Seth, Collin et Brady sont devant la voiture de Paul et semblent discuter en rigolant. Je sors de ma voiture et les rejoins. Jared et Kim nous rejoignent quelques minutes plus tard, ainsi que Luna et Embry.

\- Alors, Jake ? Prêt pour demain ? me demande Quil, taquin.

\- Quil, laisse-le… commence Luna dans les bras d'Embry.

\- Choupette, tu penses la même chose alors…

\- Peut-être. Mais, nous avons tous la délicatesse de nous taire, ajoute-t-elle.

J'allais faire une petite réponse sarcastique quand je sens à l'autre bout du parking l'odeur de lavande et de fraise de Mélody. Je me redresse un peu, essayant de faire abstraction du rire de mes amis. Je vois alors mon imprégnée avancer vers nous. Elle porte un jean bleu foncé avec un haut vert pomme qui dégage ses épaules, laissant apparaître la peau de son cou et elle porte des converses noires. Elle a attaché ses beaux cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval. A croquer. Luna et Kim se précipitent presque vers leur amie pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Je grogne très légèrement quand je vois que les gars font pareil, sachant que je ne peux pas encore faire pareil. J'ai tellement peur de me laisser aller et de la marquer en l'embrassant. Même si j'en meurs d'envie, j'en crève d'envie. Je m'avance vers elle et elle me fait une bise sur la joue, m'envoyant presque des frissons. J'entends son cœur qui s'accélère quelque peu et je souris.

\- Bonjour Mélody, prête pour une nouvelle journée ? je lui demande.

\- On va dire que oui, Jacob.

\- Je… Hum… Je voulais te demander… euh…

\- On va vous laisser. J'ai des affaires à prendre dans mon casier, dit Luna.

\- Nous, on doit aller à la bibliothèque avant les cours, renchérit Kim.

\- Mais… commence Quil.

\- Aller les gars, dit Embry, semblant comprendre son imprégnée.

Ils s'éloignent tous, me laissant seul avec mon imprégnée. Celle-ci regarde nos amis avancer vers le lycée, nous jetant quelques petits coups d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules. Elle se retourne vers moi.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Jake ?

J'adore quand elle me dit mon surnom. C'est comme un carillon dans mes oreilles.

\- Euh… Oui… En fait, nous faisons un nouveau feu de camps demain soir avec le Conseil. Et je voulais t'inviter à venir avec moi.

\- Mais, je croyais que ce n'était que pour certaines personnes de la réserve…

\- En effet. Mais, je suis sûr que tu voudrais en savoir plus sur nos légendes…

\- Ca concerne vos secrets ?

\- Oui. Nous… Je suis prêt à tout te dire, mais j'ai besoin de l'aide du Conseil pour ça. Je… Je sais que cela doit te paraître confus mais…

\- Non non. Enfin, je pense comprendre. Je serais là. Je dois amener quelque chose ?

\- Non. Toi uniquement. Mais, si tu veux arriver avec les filles chez Emily et Sam pour les aider pour la nourriture, c'est comme tu veux. Je sais qu'elles aiment bien faire le faire ensemble avant un feu de camps.

\- Je verrais avec Luna et Kim. Peut-être que je pourrais partir avec elles après la danse.

Elle a dit oui ! Mon loup en saute presque de joie.

Fin PDV Jacob

Vendredi 6 h 20

PDV Luna

Je suis debout depuis déjà vingt minutes. Maman est partie tôt pour aller travailler et m'a réveillée pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit chez Embry et un bon weekend à mon père. Elle m'a dit également d'amener quelques habits chez lui au cas où. Mon père est déjà sous la douche, il doit partir pour Phoenix pendant le weekend. J'ai mis encore l'album de Cascada dans ma sono pendant que je prépare mon sac. Je mets dans mon sac, mon pyjama, un short et un débardeur noir, quelques culottes et soutien-gorge, des chaussettes, deux pantalons, cinq hauts plus ou moins décolletés, mes Dr Martens noires et ma trousse de toilette. Je rajoute mon MP3, le chargeur de mon téléphone, deux ou trois CDs et quatre ou cinq DVDs. Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine et mon père sort de la salle de bain, habillé d'un pantalon de costume noir et d'une chemise grise. Il a son avion dans moins de trois heures et c'est oncle Edward qui vient le chercher pour l'amener à l'aéroport dans dix minutes. Nous discutons quelques minutes le temps de manger quand la sonnette retentit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis seule à la maison. Je débarrasse et fais la vaisselle. Maman travaille ce soir et elle m'a dit que si je voulais, je pouvais rester chez Embry demain soir également. Je vais me prendre une douche en écoutant l'album de Gérald De Palmas, « Un homme sans racines ». La chanson « Au Paradis » résonne dans la maison. Je m'habille d'une robe-tunique bleue marine qui m'arrive au-dessus des genoux, avec des collants un peu opaques beiges et mes bottes marrons plates. Je laisse mon cou à l'air libre, vu que mes parents ne sont pas là et mets le cadeau d'anniversaire de mon Embry. Mon sac pour la danse est juste à côté de celui pour ce weekend que je laisserai dans la voiture d'Embry et mon sac de cours. Mon livre d'Italien est sur mon bureau, j'ai révisé un peu tard hier soir, sachant que j'ai une interro à la première heure. Je range le bouquin dans mon sac de cours et retourne dans la salle de bain en chantant la chanson « Elle habite ici » à tue-tête. J'ai attaché mes cheveux en demi-queue, je me brosse les dents et me mets du parfum. Celui à l'ambre est déjà dans ma trousse de toilette pour le weekend. Je vais dans ma chambre pour éteindre la sono, en fermant mon armoire, je souris en voyant quelques shorts et tee-shirt qu'Embry a laissé ici au cas où. Mon ventre chauffe, ce qui signifie qu'Embry n'est pas loin.

 _* Embry, tu peux entrer à la maison pour m'aider avec mes sacs s'il te plaît ? *_

 _* J'arrive ma chérie. *_

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur mon bel indien. Je vais à sa rencontre et il me prend dans ses bras tendrement.

\- Bonjour Bébé…

\- Bonjour mon cœur. Désolée. C'est que…

\- Tu as le sac pour les cours, le sac pour la danse et celui pour cette nuit…

\- En effet. En plus, ma mère m'a dit de laisser quelques affaires chez toi au cas où et elle m'a dit que si on voulait, je pouvais rester demain soir aussi.

Je vois une petite étincelle dans les yeux de mon imprégné. Je me mordille légèrement la lèvre, m'imaginant déjà une deuxième nuit dans ses bras et peut-être quelques étreintes pleines de tendresse.

\- J'ai déjà envie de t'embrasser Bébé… il a une voix rauque et regarde mes lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?

\- Bébé, on va être en retard…

\- Embrasse-moi…

Il m'embrasse doucement mais, je sens une passion s'insinuer dans notre étreinte.

\- Bébé… Oh… Tu as toujours ma marque ?

\- Oui. Mais, j'ai vu avec les filles. Elles ont la même qui reste.

\- J'aurais dû me retenir un peu…

\- Embry, je t'ai déjà dit que ça allait. Et je suis fière de pouvoir enfin la montrer. Je ne le fais pas quand mes parents sont dans les parages.

\- Hum… Bon, tu es prête ?

\- Oui.

Il récupère deux de mes sacs et sort de la maison. Pendant que j'éteins toutes les lumières, ferme la porte de ma chambre, sors et ferme la porte à clefs.

Nous arrivons au lycée et voyons Jake et Mély en train de discuter devant la voiture de la jeune fille. Je vois qu'Embry se concentre pour entendre ce qu'ils se disent.

 _* Mélody demande à Jacob comment elle peut faire pour son cours de Quileute. Elle a beaucoup de mal avec l'attrape-rêve qu'Emily lui a demandé de faire. *_

 _* Okay. *_

 _* Il vient de lui dire qu'il allait l'aider un maximum. *_

 _* Il va beaucoup mieux. Je suis contente pour lui. *_

 _* C'est vrai. Mais, il stresse pour ce soir. *_

 _* C'est normal. Il veut lui avouer notre secret et lui parler de l'imprégnation. *_

 _* Tu penses qu'elle va accepter ? *_

 _* Elle nous a dit qu'elle commençait à tomber amoureuse. Mais, je pense qu'il va lui falloir du temps. *_

\- Votre spectacle avance bien ?

\- Ca avance. Mais, Mallory me tape sur les nerfs. Depuis que j'ai gagné son défi pour qu'elle arrête d'emmerder Kim, elle me fait plus de réflexions et à Mélody aussi.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous laisser faire Bébé.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Et je t'assure que Mélody peut être très méchante envers sa cousine si elle parle de nous ou même de vous.

\- Elle parle de nous ?

\- Mallory voit que sa cousine commence à être intégrée dans notre groupe. Du coup, elle essaie de mettre les nerfs à Mélody par rapport à Jake.

\- A Jacob ? Qu'est-ce que cette peste dit sur lui ? intervient Quil, qui nous avait rejoint avec les autres, suivis de Jacob et Mélody.

Jacob avait d'ailleurs les sourcils froncés, signe qu'il avait sûrement entendu notre conversation avec Embry.

\- Apparemment, elle l'aurait vu avec Bella il y a quelques mois. Il aurait essayé de l'embrasser et…

\- Bella ? Mais, elle est… commence Jared.

\- Mallory n'est qu'une garce. Franchement, elle… intervient Kim en colère et sachant sûrement ce qu'allait dire son amoureux.

Mélody comprenant la conversation rougit quelque peu, à côté de Jake, qui tremble de colère. Elle pose alors timidement sa main sur le bras du jeune Black, qui tourne la tête dans sa direction et semble se détend presque instantanément.

\- Ma cousine n'est qu'une garce et je lui ai mis une sacrée gifle quand elle a commencé à parler de ton amie…

\- C'est vrai qu'elle l'a pas volée celle-là, je dis avec un léger sourire.

Fin PDV Luna

Vendredi 15 heures

Les garçons étaient partis dans les vestiaires pour se changer afin d'aller au Basket. Ils avaient un match mercredi contre un lycée de Seattle. Quant aux filles, elles étaient en train de se changer pour le cours de danse. Kim portait un short noir lâche avec un tee-shirt sans manches noir avec le dessin de Jack Sparrow de Pirates des Caraïbes, des baskets blanches et une queue de cheval haute Mélody portait un pantacourt gris avec un tee-shirt violet à l'effigie de Britney Spears, des baskets noires et une longue tresse africaine et Luna avait un pantalon pattes d'éléphant noir et gris avec un tee-shirt violet d'Harry Potter, celui où il y avait écrit les paroles à dire pour ouvrir et fermer la carte du Maraudeur, ses chaussons noires et les cheveux attachés en chignon serré. Elles entrèrent dans le gymnase où certaines filles étaient déjà en train de s'étirer attendant le début du cours.

Elise arriva quelques minutes plus tard et leur fit faire quelques étirements et trois diagonales. Elles commencèrent alors travailler sur le spectacle d'Halloween. Elles avaient sept chansons à présenter, mais ce sera la surprise. En tout cas, le club pense que c'est un bon début pour seulement deux mois de cours de danse. Même Luna et Mallory avaient décidé de faire une trêve pour le spectacle.

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde sortit du lycée, changés. Mélody partit avec les filles chez Emily. Quand elles arrivèrent chez les Uley-Young, Sam et Emily étaient assis sur le canapé et regardaient la télévision. Luna et Kim entrèrent directement dans le salon pour dire bonjour au couple. Pendant que Mélody hésitait à entrer comme si c'était chez elle.

\- Mélody, tu peux entrer tu sais. Ne sois pas gênée. Tout le monde fait ça, lui dit gentiment Emily.

\- Bonjour Emily. Désolée, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de…

\- T'inquiète. Je faisais comme toi au début, lui dit Kim avec un sourire.

\- Alors Em' vers quelle heure tu veux que tout soit prêt pour ce soir ? demanda Luna en faisant la bise à Sam.

\- Oh… Je pense que pour dix-neuf heures, c'est bon. Il n'y a pas de viande à faire. C'est Sue qui l'amène.

\- Tu veux qu'on commence à faire les muffins ? Avec ces goinfres… commence Luna.

\- Quelqu'un a dit « muffins » ? cria presque Paul qui entrait avec Rachel à son bras et Jared qui alla directement prendre sa Kim dans ses bras.

Cela engendra plusieurs rires. Tout le monde alla voir Rachel pour lui dire bonjour joyeusement. Quil, Jacob et Embry entrèrent à leur suite. Embry avança vers Luna et l'embrassa comme si cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. La jeune Queen s'accrocha à son tee-shirt et haletait quand le baiser se stoppa suite à un raclement de gorge pas discret du tout. Jacob se mit juste à côté de Mélody qui se détendit encore plus. Le jeune homme la regardait avec admiration mêlé à de l'hésitation. Il était stressé pour ce soir et c'était compréhensible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons sortirent pour installer le feu de camps et aider Sue pour les plats qu'elle apportait. Pendant que les cinq filles étaient dans la cuisine et préparaient les muffins et les cookies. Malheureusement, Emily n'avait qu'un four et qu'une petite table dans la pièce et elles se bousculaient un peu dans la cuisine. Ce qui fait que Kim, Mélody et Rachel sortirent de la pièce pour mettre les différentes viennoiseries fraîchement sorties du four dans des boîtes. Comme cela, seules Emily et Luna restèrent dans la cuisine pour faire la pâte et enfourner les gâteaux. Elles enchaînaient les fournées et travaillaient avec une certaine harmonie, comme si elles avaient toujours fait la cuisine ensemble.

Vendredi 19 h 30

PDV Luna

Nous avons enfin terminé de tout amener derrière la maison des Black pour la soirée. Je vais dire bonjour à Sue, Billy, Quil Senior et oncle Edward. Leah vient d'arriver avec Seth et Noah. Il regarde Jared et Kim, ainsi qu'Embry et moi différemment. Il a dû apprendre pour l'imprégnation. Il s'est coupé les cheveux et a le même tatouage que le reste de la meute. Noah est assez hésitant et vient vers nous trois qui étions en train de discuter.

\- Salut les gars… Luna… Kim…

\- Hey Noah ! lui dit Jared en lui faisant une légère tape dans le dos.

\- Tu vas bien ? je lui demande.

\- Oui. Merci Luna. Euh…

\- Je suppose que tu sais pour l'imprégnation ? demande Embry à mon cousin.

Il acquiesce.

\- Pour toutes les imprégnations… dit-il.

Il se tourne vers Jacob qui a une Mélody timide à ses côtés. Le jeune Black la regarde discuter avec Billy avec un air toujours stressé mais toujours émerveillé sur le visage. Embry est dans mon dos et a ses mains autour de ma taille tout comme Paul avec Rachel et Jared avec Kim. Sue dit alors que c'est le moment de manger. Ce qui fait que tous les loups présents se précipitent presque vers le feu en commençant déjà à s'empiffrer.

Environ une heure plus tard, le repas est terminé. Embry me prend entre ses jambes et me murmure dans l'oreille un « je t'aime » et frotte doucement son nez dans mon cou, là où il m'a marquée.

 _* J'ai hâte de passer ma première nuit chez toi. *_

 _* Crois-moi, ce ne sera pas la dernière. *_

Kim est dans les bras de Jared, ainsi que Rachel et Paul, Sam et Emily. Quil a Claire sur ses genoux, presque engloutie dans le manteau du jeune homme qui sent doucement ses cheveux à pleins poumons. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il commençait à tourner comme un lion en cage, ou plutôt un loup en cage. Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady et Noah étaient assis de part et d'autre des différents couples. Les anciens sont sur leurs sièges et semblent pensifs. Quant à Jacob, il a un bras sur les épaules de Mélody qui semble sentir que l'atmosphère change petit à petit. Billy commence alors son récit.

Au fil de ses paroles, je me sens encore transportée dans les histoires de notre tribu. Je jette un œil à Mélody qui boit les paroles du père Black qui parle avec calme, sérénité et prestance. Elle semble très concentrée sur ce qui est raconté. Je vois ses yeux qui s'écarquillent à la fin du récit d'oncle Edward sur l'imprégnation. Jacob s'est éloigné légèrement d'elle pour voir sa réaction, comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, Jacob… elle a une voix hésitante.

\- Tu voulais savoir notre secret, douce Mélody, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas… possible… Je veux dire… Des vampires, des loups, cette histoire d'imprégnation… Je…

Jacob se lève et mon amie le suit des yeux et se lève à son tour.

Fin PDV Luna

PDV Jacob

\- N'avance pas plus. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

\- Mais Jake…

Je me tourne vers elle et commence à me déshabiller. Je vois ses yeux qui me regardent presque avec envie. Elle semble apprécier ce qu'elle voit, j'ai une putain d'envie de bander sous son regard. Mais… Non Jake… Restes concentré Black… Espèce de pervers… Je me transforme sous les yeux de mon imprégnée et la regarde. Elle a la bouche ouverte sous la surprise et reste figée face à moi.

\- Ce… Non… Impossible… Jacob ?

Je gémis doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Je vois alors des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

 _* Oh non, ne pleure pas ma puce… *_

Je m'allonge, toujours face à elle. Ma tête entre mes pattes avant et me rapproche doucement en rampant. Je la vois s'approcher timidement, toujours surprise.

\- Mais… Pourquoi vous me le dîtes ? Voilà pourquoi c'est un cercle hyper restreint ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous conduisez différemment.

\- Je comprends… Mais, pourquoi me l'avoir dit à moi ?

\- Tu… On te l'a dit à cause de l'imprégnation… commence Luna en s'approchant de mon imprégnée.

\- Je ne comprends ce qu'est cette histoire d'imprégnation.

\- L'imprégnation d'un loup, c'est le moyen de trouver son âme-sœur, commence à lui expliquer ma sœur.

\- Mais… Je ne vois toujours pas le…

Je vois alors ses yeux s'écarquiller de stupeur et mon cœur se brise légèrement sous sa réaction. Je gémis, toujours sous ma forme lupine. Elle a compris…

\- Jacob s'est… imprégné de… moi, souffle-t-elle.

\- En effet, ma belle, lui dit Kim.

\- Mais, je… Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

\- C'était à Jacob de décider quand te le dire. Il est ton âme-sœur et ne voulait pas te faire peur, lui dit Luna.

\- Donc, ce truc de loup nous oblige à sortir ensemble ?

Oblige ?!

\- Ma chérie, tu n'as aucune obligation. Jacob sera tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Si tu as besoin d'un ami, il le sera. Si tu as besoin, d'un confident, il le sera. Si tu as besoin d'un amant, il le sera, lui dit Emily d'une voix posée.

Je vois ma Mélody se tourner vers Quil qui tient Claire qui s'est maintenant endormie dans ses bras, bien au chaud.

\- Quil, Claire est ton imprégnée ?

\- Oui, chuchote-t-il.

\- Mais, elle n'est qu'une enfant. C'est…

\- Pour le moment, il est un frère pour elle. Il deviendra son amant dans quelques années et ils vivront heureux ensemble, lui dit Sam, s'approchant d'Emily.

\- Elle le sait ?

\- Elle sent qu'il est lié à elle pour toujours.

\- Une imprégnée ressent toujours le lien qui l'unit à son loup. Elle ne sait pas toujours à quoi c'est dû, mais elle sent une attraction envers lui. Physique comme mentale.

\- Aucune ne l'a rejeté ?

\- Non. Un tel degré d'adoration et de dévouement est tellement fort, qu'aucune n'a résisté.

\- Et aucune n'a regretté de résister, dit Luna avec un sourire.

Mélody me jette de nouveau un regard et j'entends son cœur battre assez vite. J'étais resté allongé à écouter la conversation. Mélody s'approche doucement de moi, tendant la main. Je reste sans bouger et sens quelques secondes plus tard, une main douce qui me caresse le dessus de la tête. Je baisse mes oreilles et gémis de contentement. Sa respiration s'accélère quelques secondes.

\- Pour une fois que Black est calme sous sa forme de loup… C'est un miracle… Tu as tiré le gros lot Mélody… dit Leah sur un ton moqueur.

Je lève la tête et regarde la jeune Clearwater en grognant.

 _* Ta gueule Clearwater ! *_

\- Quoi petit alpha ? Je n'entends pas ce que tu dis ? me répond Leah sarcastiquement.

\- Alpha ? demande Mélody, ainsi que Luna d'ailleurs.

\- Je croyais que Sam était l'alpha, commence Luna.

\- Il l'est jusqu'à ce que Jacob prenne la place qui lui revient de droit, dit Billy. Jacob est l'héritier d'Ephraïm Black, dernier grand chef de la meute.

Je vais vers les arbres derrière moi pour me retransformer et me rhabiller. Quand je reviens, Mélody me regarde encore et toujours. Elle est plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est l'heure de terminer cette soirée. Jacob, raccompagne ton imprégnée, je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la situation, nous dit Sam calmement.

J'acquiesce et m'approche de Mélody qui se laisse faire. Nous allons dans sa voiture, toujours dans le silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrête sa voiture. Mais, nous ne sortons pas de la voiture.

\- Je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit, Mélody.

\- Je comprends Jacob. Mais, pourquoi les filles ne m'ont rien dit quand je posais des questions. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Parce que j'ai demandé à tout le monde de ne rien dire. C'était à moi de te dire les choses.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne m'embrassais pas toutes ces fois où je le voyais dans tes yeux ?

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers elle.

\- Tu as remarqué ?

\- Bien sûr. Vu que je le voulais aussi, répondit-elle dans un chuchotement.

Mon cœur bat plus vite et plus fort, aussi fort que le sien.

\- Oui et non. Oui, parce que je voulais d'abord ne pas avoir de secrets pour toi avant de le faire. Et non, parce que… Enfin… C'est par rapport à l'imprégnation. Si un loup et son imprégnée s'embrassent comme des amants, le lien se fait et s'amplifie au fil du temps et de leurs rapprochements. Ils communiquent par la pensée à partir du moment où ils s'embrassent pour la première fois.

\- Oh… Ah bon ? Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Luna me disait qu'elle avait déjà parlé à Embry quand j'ai dormi chez elle.

\- Oui. Embry était en patrouille avec Paul.

\- Woah…

Nous restons encore silencieux et je la vois qui réfléchit.

\- Jacob, maintenant que je sais… Pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

Je suis bouche bée face à Mélody. J'y crois pas !

\- Mélody… Tu es sûre que…

\- Jake, j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses depuis que j'ai croisé tes yeux au lycée…

\- C'est le moment où je me suis imprégné de toi… Mais, tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Embrasses-moi Jake…

Je me penche doucement vers elle, elle se mouille légèrement les lèvres. Cela me donne envie de me jeter dessus. Mes lèvres frôlent les siennes avec douceur. Elle s'accroche à ma nuque et je la sers contre moi. Ses lèvres ont un goût de fraises et cela me fait grogner.

 _* Mmm… Ses lèvres… *_

 _* Je t'ai entendu ma douce Mélody… *_

Elle sursaute dans mes bras et notre baiser prend fin. Je souris tendrement et elle repose ses douces lèvres sur les miennes.

Fin PDV Jacob

Samedi 1 heure du matin

PDV Embry

Nous venons de partir du feu de camps avec ma Luna et partons chez moi. Jacob et Mélody sont partis ensemble et j'espère que cela va bien se passer pour eux. Mon meilleur ami a droit au bonheur. Luna semble fatiguée mais, je sens que c'est une façade devant nos amis. Elle veut qu'on aille chez moi. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu de moment à deux depuis qu'elle a gagné le pari. Mais, la soirée a été riche en émotions. Nous arrivons chez moi, je récupère ses sacs et le mien dans le coffre. Ma mère n'est pas encore rentrée à la maison. Elle doit sûrement être sur la route. La maison est donc dans l'obscurité et je fais entrer ma Luna. Je pose son sac de cours et de danse, ainsi que mon propre sac de cours dans le salon. Je vais dans ma chambre, suivi de ma Luna et pose son sac sur mon lit. Elle s'assoit sur mon lit en soupirant.

\- Sacrée soirée hein ?

Elle rit doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Ce n'est rien mon Embry. J'espère que cela va bien aller pour Mély et Jake…

Je souris en la regardant. Elle est détendue et sereine.

\- Bon, je suis désolée, mais je dois me prendre une douche bien chaude.

\- Pas de problème ma chérie. Je vais préparer le lit.

Elle se lève, fouille dans son sac, récupère quelques habits et sa trousse de toilette d'après ce que je comprends.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sort de la salle de bain avec un petit short noir court, un débardeur en soie violet qui fait ressortir sa poitrine et a attaché ses cheveux en chignon. Une odeur de musc se répand dans ma chambre.

\- Hum… Tu as mis mon gel douche ?

\- Oui, désolée. J'ai oublié le mien. Ca ne t'embête pas au moins ?

\- Oh que non Bébé.

Je dois avouer qu'elle est trop belle pour mon propre bien et là, avec mon odeur. Hum… Je vais avoir du mal à me retenir de la toucher. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse dans la nuque. Je soupire contre son cou.

\- C'est quoi cette manie de toujours vous attacher les cheveux à toi et les filles ? Vous savez qu'on n'aime pas ça…

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas pour vous énerver. C'est plus utile pour les tâches ménagères ou là, pour se doucher sans se mouiller les cheveux à chaque fois.

\- Bon… Je vais me doucher. Installe-toi si tu veux Bébé.

Quand je reviens dans la chambre, Luna est agenouillée dessus, les cheveux détachés et semblait m'attendre. Quelle tentation cette fille ! J'ai envie de la dévorer de baisers.

\- Tu penses que ta mère va rentrer dans longtemps ?

\- Vu l'heure, je pense que dans une demie heure à peu près. Pourquoi ?

\- Juste pour savoir pour combien de temps on a la maison pour nous deux…

Elle a une voix un peu rauque et cela me fait quelques frissons. Je m'assois sur le lit tandis qu'elle se lève. Je vais pour me relever mais elle me retient d'une main sur le torse.

\- Luna, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je profite d'un moment avec mon loup préféré…

Sa main commence à me caresser le bras pendant que l'autre main prend une des miennes. Elle s'installe alors à califourchon sur mes cuisses. La douceur de la peau de ses cuisses m'électrise presque. Petit Embry commence déjà à se manifester dans mon caleçon. Elle doit sûrement le sentir vu le sourire provocateur qu'elle me lance. Il faut que j'arrête de me laisser faire par cette créature sublime. Je mets alors une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre derrière sa nuque. Je l'attire alors sauvagement contre mes lèvres et contre mon corps. Elle gémit. Nos langues semblent se battre délicieusement. Ma main qui était sagement sur sa cuisse se mouve. Je la fais monter sur sa poitrine et j'entends la respiration de mon imprégnée qui s'accélère. Pendant ce temps, Luna a attrapé mes cheveux et les tire doucement. Elle caresse et griffe doucement mon biceps, ce qui me fait grogner.

Je nous fais lever pour l'allonger sur le lit, brisant notre baiser. Elle plonge alors son visage dans mon cou et me fait des baisers papillons. Pendant ce temps, ma main caresse et cajole un de ses seins, elle soupire contre mon cou, stoppant ses baisers. Mon autre main caresse le dessous de sa cuisse, la rapprochant du même coup contre mon érection, la faisant grogner. Cela m'enhardit. Je ne réfléchis pas et lui enlève avec brusquerie son débardeur, la laissant face à moi, seins et ventre nus. Elle hoquète de surprise, mais se laisse faire. Sa poitrine est vraiment sublime. Ses seins ronds, pleins, pointent presque fièrement sous le désir. Ils se soulèvent sous la respiration saccadée de leur propriétaire. Je regarde son visage, soudain timide, je ne lui ai même pas demandé son avis. Elle me fait un signe de tête léger et mord sa lèvre.

 _* Viens Embry *_

Je plonge alors mon visage sur un de ses seins et commence à l'embrasser doucement, le lécher, le mordiller. Elle s'accroche à mes cheveux, soupire, gémit et frotte son intimité chaude et moite contre la mienne, qui est dure.

\- Embry… Hum…

De mon autre main, je lui attrape l'arrière de sa cuisse pour sentir un peu plus de frictions entre nos intimités. Elle se cambre contre moi pour plus de contact. Je me sens presque en feu contre son petit corps plein de désir. Elle continue de gémir et je fais de même. Ma bouche s'occupe de son deuxième sein. Le bas de mon corps continue de se frictionner contre le sien, encouragé par ses gémissements de plus en plus erratiques.

\- Luna… J'ai envie de toi…

\- Hum… Embry… continues… Plus fort…

Je me plie volontiers à sa demande. Ma main qui restait sagement sur le matelas caresse le corps de la jeune femme magnifique sous moi. J'ai maintenant mon visage entre ses seins que je torture doucement l'un puis l'autre et mes deux mains sont une sous ses fesses et l'autre à l'arrière de sa cuisse. Je me frotte toujours contre elle et elle fait de même contre moi, rajoutant encore plus de contacts. Je sens que je vais perdre le contrôle si ça continue comme ça. Je durci encore en sentant que le tissu de son short qui se mouille de plus en plus sous mon contact. Elle pousse de petits cris incompréhensibles et j'accélère la cadence. Là, elle se tend sous un long gémissement et je fais de même quelques secondes après elle, me laissant aller. Mon caleçon est souillé de ma semence et je sens l'odeur du plaisir de ma délicieuse imprégnée emplir mes narines. J'ai l'impression de m'être trop laissé aller.

\- Désolé… Je…

\- Arrête de t'excuser à tout bout de champs, Embry… Tu casses tout…

\- Je… Je vais me laver et me changer. Je reviens juste après.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux changés et nous nous couchons l'un contre l'autre. Ma mère arrive dix minutes après mais ne vient pas vérifier ce que nous faisons. Luna se met contre moi, m'embrasse et me dit :

\- C'était trop bon Embry… Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi Bébé. J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi. Bonne nuit mon amour.

\- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

Fin PDV Embry


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

Samedi matin

PDV Embry

Un coup de tonnerre me fait émerger du sommeil. Je grogne légèrement et essaie de me redresser dans le lit. Mais, un poids sur mon torse et un autre sur ma cuisse m'en empêchent. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et reste presque émerveillé devant le spectacle. La tête de Luna repose sur mon torse, ses longs cheveux cascadent le long de son dos, sa main gauche est posée près de son visage que je ne vois pas, son joli fessier est légèrement cambré vers l'arrière je remarque alors qu'elle a enlevé son short de pyjama et a dormi avec seulement son débardeur et sa culotte, sa cuisse gauche est repliée sur elle-même mais posée sur ma cuisse gauche. Sa respiration est lente et régulière ce qui montre qu'elle dort encore profondément. Je regarde par la fenêtre à ma droite en voyant un éclair traverser la pièce, j'entends quelques secondes plus tard un nouveau grondement. Quelle heure est-il ?

Je regarde le réveil qui est sur ma table de nuit et voit qu'il est dix heures passées. Il ne pleut pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder, je le sens. L'orage va bientôt commencer et je sens que Luna ne va pas apprécier. Un nouvel éclair apparaît et Luna remut dans son sommeil, frottant imperceptiblement et inconsciemment sa cuisse près de mon entrejambe, couvert uniquement de mon caleçon. Je me remémore notre moment d'hier soir et me sens piquer un fard.

Quand j'avais ôté le haut de ma Luna sans lui demander son avis, j'ai eu peur qu'elle n'ait l'impression de s'être retrouvée avec ce Cédric. Mais, elle ne semblait pas choquée et m'avait encouragé à continuer sur ma lancée. Au départ, je ne voulais pas faire comme ça, me frotter contre elle en lui dévorant ses magnifiques seins. Mais, ses gémissements quand j'avais commencé à me frotter contre elle, ses propres frottements contre mon membre, ses petits cris erratiques, son excitation qui avait mouillé ses vêtements avaient eu raison de moi. Elle était tellement belle.

Oh non ! Ne pense pas à ça… Ne pense pas à son intimité qui était près de la tienne, comme maintenant… Ne pense pas à ses gémissements qui demandaient plus de contacts…

Et voilà que je bande… En plus, la sentant contre moi, sa cuisse contre mon membre qui durci à vue d'œil, ne m'aide vraiment pas. Je gigote légèrement, essayant de me calmer. J'entends que ma mère est dans la cuisine, elle prépare sûrement le petit-déjeuner. Elle ne travaille que ce soir aujourd'hui, donc elle a pu profiter de dormir un peu ce matin. Je l'entends qui remue une pâte avec énergie et j'essaie de me concentrer sur ma mère plutôt que sur ma Luna.

Luna qui remut encore un peu et pousse un soupir. Cela me fait stopper tout mouvement. Son cœur bat un peu plus vite et sa respiration semble s'accélérer doucement. Sa tête bouge légèrement, un nouveau soupir sort de sa bouche. Sa main gauche se ferme doucement, je sens alors qu'elle frotte un peu son intimité contre ma cuisse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Mon membre se tend un peu plus. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle rêve… Elle fait un rêve comment ? Cauchemar ou plutôt agréable ? Un nouveau gémissement survient et je la sens se frotter un peu plus contre moi.

\- Mmm… Embry…

Sa respiration s'accélère encore un peu.

\- Embry… Encore… Plus fort…

Là, je sais que c'est un rêve érotique qu'elle fait. Petit Embry se réveille pleinement constatant ce fait. Tandis que mon loup s'en lèche presque les babines. Là, elle se redresse presque brusquement, me surprenant. Je regarde son visage, ses yeux sont toujours ouverts, ses joues sont roses et ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Elle monte alors à califourchon sur moi, me laissant figé sous son assaut inconscient. Je sens son intimité protégée seulement de sa culotte contre la mienne protégée par mon caleçon. Mon érection s'intensifie.

\- Luna… Ma chérie…

\- Mmm… Embry…

\- Luna… Réveille-toi…

Elle ne se réveille pas mais commence à se frotter contre moi, mettant une main sur mon bras et l'autre caresse mon torse. Sa caresse m'électrise presque, tellement je ressens son désir. J'essaie de laisser mes mains inactives pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle dort encore. Mais, c'est vraiment difficile. Ma déesse continue de me caresser et descend de plus en plus vers la bordure de mon caleçon.

\- Bon sang… Luna…

Je lui attrape alors brusquement les poignets pour l'arrêter et la réveiller. Même si je rêve qu'elle continue son exploration et qu'elle touche mon sexe gorgé de désir pour elle. Mais, je veux qu'elle ait conscience de ce qu'elle fait.

\- Luna, réveille-toi.

Je vois alors quelques secondes plus tard ses yeux papillonner. Je tombe directement sur un regard presque bleu marine de désir et mon érection grossit encore.

\- Embry…

Sa voix montre qu'elle s'est enfin réveillée. Mais, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'embrasser avec brutalité. Je me redresse alors, prenant sa nuque et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens alors sa surprise mais, elle répond ardemment à mon baiser. Elle s'accroche à mes épaules et ouvre ses lèvres. Nos deux langues dansent alors fiévreusement et je m'assoie contre le montant du lit. Ma Luna toujours sur mes cuisses, une de mes mains entoure sa taille, la rapprochant de mon érection, elle gémit contre ma bouche. Je grogne et bouge ma main qui était derrière sa nuque. Je la fais descendre le long de son dos pour empoigner ses fesses. Luna fait alors un léger mouvement avec ses hanches pour se rapprocher un peu plus. Le manque d'air nous fait arrêter de nous embrasser.

\- Bonjour toi… elle souffle d'une voix rauque de sommeil et de désir.

\- Bonjour Bébé… Tu es vraiment réveillée ?

\- Oui. Mais, même si j'ai adoré ta passion, je ne comprends pas ce…

Je lui fais passer alors les images des dernières minutes où elle dormait. Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise et je la vois devenir très gênée. Elle ne bouge pas.

\- Oh… Je suis désolée mon cœur. J'étais en train de…

\- Rêver… Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je suis mortifiée… Excuses-moi…

\- Ce n'est rien. Au fait, tu fais souvent ce genre de rêve ?

Elle rougit joliment.

\- Euh… Oui, mais tu es toujours le principal acteur.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans tes rêves où on fait des câlins ?

Je lui demande, taquin mais curieux. Elle se mord la lèvre et je dois me concentrer pour ne pas bander encore plus. Chose très difficile car elle est toujours sur moi. Elle reprend légèrement de l'assurance et me regarde d'une manière presque insolente mais innocente à la fois, me caressant de nouveau le torse.

\- Eh bien… Je dois avouer que dans mes rêves, je te lèche un peu partout.

Je gémis en frissonnant, imaginant ma Luna qui me lèche de partout. Elle est une véritable tentatrice. J'attrape alors ses hanches et les colle presque bestialement contre moi, lui montrant mon désir d'elle. Elle ferme les yeux et mord ses lèvres.

\- Tu crois que tu peux me montrer un petit aperçu ?

\- Mmm… Je ne sais pas… Tu veux ?

Je grogne en réponse. Elle rit doucement, entendant sûrement ma mère qui continue de préparer le petit-déjeuner et essayant de rester discrète. Mon imprégnée bouge alors et vient lécher doucement le lobe de mon oreille. Mon cœur commence déjà à palpiter un peu plus fort, car sa main gauche griffe légèrement mon bras. Ma déesse descend le long de mon cou, toujours avec sa langue chaude et arrive sur un de mes pectoraux. Je peux l'entendre gémir doucement et je lui réponds de même. Luna enlève son intimité de dessus la mienne pour continuer sa descente. Je grogne presque de mécontentement mais stoppe presque immédiatement tout mouvement.

En effet, elle continue de me lécher le ventre mais ses mains ne sont pas inactives. Je gémis alors car elle a posé sa main sur mon caleçon et frotte doucement mon membre déjà dressé. Je la sens sourire contre mon ventre et grogne. Elle attrape mon sexe de plus en plus gros et commence un léger va-et-vient à travers le tissu. Je sens ses cheveux qui me chatouillent le torse, mais n'y fais pas plus attention que ça. J'ai l'impression de m'envoler au-dessus des étoiles sous la torture de mon amour. Sa langue est près de la bordure de mon boxer, alors que sa main s'active toujours sur mon pénis. Elle lève alors la tête vers moi pour me regarder.

\- Tu es magnifique mon cœur…

\- Mmm…

Mon vocabulaire semble être parti en vacances en même temps que les mouvements de sa main ont commencé sur moi.

Tout à coup, on entend la porte du four qui claque. Cela stoppe Luna dans son élan. Elle s'enlève de moi et reste assise à côté de moi. Elle baisse la tête gênée et rouge. J'essaie de me calmer un tant soit peu.

\- Ma chérie…

\- Désolée. Tu dois être frustré maintenant… C'est juste que… avec ta mère à côté…

\- Je comprends ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, on a le temps, pas vrai ?

\- C'est vrai mais…

Je la prends dans les bras pour la rassurer.

\- Ecoute. Je vais aller me prendre une douche pour me calmer. Ne t'inquiète pas. Prends-toi un de mes shorts et rejoins ma mère si tu veux. On essayera de se trouver un moment dans l'après-midi. Ma mère part travailler vers dix-sept heures et on mange chez Sam pour vingt heures.

\- D'accord.

Je me lève doucement et commence à aller vers la porte.

\- Embry…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu… enfin… Je… C'était bon ? Je…

Je suis surpris par sa question.

\- Oh que oui ma Luna. Rassure-toi… Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime.

Fin PDV Embry

PDV Luna

Embry sort de la chambre presque en chancelant et je n'ose imaginer l'état dans lequel il est actuellement. Je dois avouer ne pas savoir comment je me sens. D'un côté, je suis vraiment gênée d'avoir réagi comme cela parce que j'avais fait un rêve érotique, sensuel et sexuel alors que je dormais avec mon chéri. Et d'un autre côté, je suis fière de l'avoir très excité seulement en me frottant contre lui. Le voir, presque abandonné, les joues un peu plus foncées, sa bouche entrouverte sous le plaisir et la respiration haletante. C'était tellement magique, tellement intense, tellement intime. J'entends la pluie qui commence à tomber sur le toit de la maison des Call et regarde l'heure. Dix heures quarante. Je devrais peut-être appeler papa et maman. Je récupère mon short que j'ai laissé par terre dans la nuit parce qu'Embry est brûlant. Je le mets, m'attache les cheveux en chignon et prends mon téléphone. J'appelle ma mère. Je sais qu'elle va bientôt partir pour aller au Dinner.

\- Allo ?

\- Bonjour maman. Désolée, j'ai oublié de te téléphoner hier soir. Mais, on est rentré à une heure du matin et on était fatigué.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Vous venez de vous lever ?

\- Oui. On va aller prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Tiffany.

\- Vous allez sortir aujourd'hui ? Avec ce temps…

\- Je pense qu'on va rester chez Embry cet aprem. On a un contrôle de maths mardi. Mais, ce soir, on mange avec la bande chez Sam.

\- D'accord. Révisez bien et ce soir amusez-vous. Tu restes chez Embry ce soir ?

\- Je pense que oui. Je t'enverrais un message pour te confirmer.

\- Pas de souci. Bon, je dois partir travailler. Je t'aime ma chérie.

\- Bonne journée mamounette. Je t'aime.

Je raccroche et appelle mon père quelques secondes plus tard. A la deuxième sonnerie, il répond.

\- Mon petit rayon de soleil !

\- Bonjour Papou… Désolée, le feu de camps s'est terminé tard.

\- Pas de souci ma puce. Alors, vous avez un temps de chien, ta mère m'a dit.

\- Il y a un gros orage qui commence.

\- Embry et toi n'allez pas sortir au moins. Je ne veux pas que ma fille tombe malade.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On mange chez Sam et Emily ce soir, mais sinon, on doit réviser un contrôle de maths. Donc, on ne bouge pas de la journée.

\- Très bien. Bon, je dois te laisser. Mon rendez-vous va commencer.

\- Messieurs, la réunion va commencer, j'entends juste derrière lui, la voix d'un homme qui semble bourru.

\- Pas de souci. A lundi papou.

\- A lundi rayon de soleil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je fais un crochet par la salle de bain et vais dans la cuisine. Tiffany est devant la cafetière souriante, je lui rends un sourire timide. Alors qu'Embry se lève de la chaise pour se mettre dans mon dos en m'enlaçant et me faire un léger baiser dans le cou.

\- Bébé, tu as encore relevé tes cheveux. Tu sais que j'aime pas ça…

Tiffany rit doucement devant le petit élan de tendresse mêlé à du reproche de son fils.

\- Embry… Chut…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Luna.

Je me dégage légèrement à regret de mon imprégné qui geignit, m'arrachant un sourire. Je vais vers ma belle-mère et nous nous faisons la bise.

\- Bonjour Tiffany.

\- Bonjour Luna. Installez-vous. Des muffins ou des pancakes ?

\- Plutôt des…

\- Pancakes pour ma Luna, maman. Elle n'aime pas les muffins.

\- Ah bon ? Luna, tu n'aimes pas les muffins ? Pourtant, tu en fais beaucoup, d'après ce que m'a dit Embry et même Emily.

\- J'aime les faire mais, je n'aime pas les manger. C'est bien la seule chose que j'aime cuisiner sans la manger.

Tout en parlant, nous commençons à manger tous les trois. Enfin, Tiffany et moi mangions, tandis que mon loup dévorait la majorité des mets sur la table.

\- Alors, vous allez faire quoi par ce temps magnifique ?

\- On a une interro de maths mardi alors on va réviser.

\- Et vu, que je suis une nullité dans cette matière, votre fils va devoir me faire beaucoup travailler.

\- Ne te dénigres pas, Bébé.

\- Je ne le fais pas. Mais, j'avoue au moins que je suis nulle en maths. Ce n'est pas, et de loin, ma matière de prédilection.

\- Mon fils va te faire progresser, il est très doué.

\- Merci maman.

\- Mais, et vous ? Vous avez sûrement du ménage à faire ou… Je peux vous aider si vous…

\- Non non… Tu n'as pas d'échappatoire Luna… Tu as des maths à faire… me dit Embry avec un sourire presque sadique, ce qui me fait bouder un peu pour la forme, faisant rire les deux Call.

Ayant pris un bon petit-déjeuner, Embry et moi débarrassons la table pour remercier Tiffany. Pendant ce temps, ma belle-mère était partie dans la petite cave qui servait également de buanderie pour s'occuper du linge. Je me rends dans la salle de bain pour me prendre une bonne douche et me mettre quelque chose de confortable pour travailler. Et me mets un short de boxe noir de Metal Boxe qui m'arrive au-dessus des genoux avec un tee-shirt gris des Beach Boys, représentant les membres du groupe tenant une planche de surf. Je laisse mes cheveux lâchés mais les mets d'un côté pour pouvoir travailler. Je porte ma deuxième paire de pantoufles de Pollux que je laisserai ici.

Quand je viens dans le salon, Embry est déjà attablé, nos affaires de maths étalées autour de lui. Je soupire lasse et cela le fait sourire. Tiffany passe à côté de moi et regarde mes pieds, un sourcil haussé.

\- Jolies pantoufles…

Je rougis, pendant que mon petit ami rigole doucement.

\- Souvenirs d'enfance…

Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'Embry et nous commençons à réviser. Deux heures après, je me sens lessivée avec toutes ces maths.

\- Mon cœur, on peut te faire un peu travailler le français si tu veux. Ça va me changer les idées. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je ne veux plus entendre le mot mathématique.

\- D'accord pour le français. Tu veux travailler sur quoi ?

\- Mmm… Un peu de traduction. J'ai vu une chanson à traduire dans le livre. En plus, j'adore cette chanson. Attends…

Je prends le livre et tombe sur la chanson « Le grand secret » d'Indochine que j'adore.

 _Laisse-moi être comme toi  
Laisse-moi être toi  
Laisse-moi être ton sang  
Laisse-moi un peu de temps_

 _Je rougirai quand je te verrai  
Et quand je te parlerai  
Mais quand les lumières seront éteintes  
Je te dirigerai sans crainte_

 _Laisse-moi faire comme un garçon  
Laisse-moi cette illusion  
Laisse-moi être ton roi  
Laisse-moi le faire comme toi_

 _Je te montrerai  
Comment on fait  
Et puis je te remplacerai  
Je ferai comme une fille qui se défend  
Une fille qui perd son sang_

 _Laisse-moi être comme toi  
Laisse-moi plusieurs fois  
Laisse-moi être tes yeux  
Laisse-moi faire l'amoureux_

 _Mais si un jour  
Tu devais t'en aller  
Est-ce que tu pourrais bien m'emporter?  
Mais si un jour tu pouvais  
Tout quitter  
Est-ce que tu pourrais garder notre secret?_

 _Laisse-moi être ta croix  
Laisse-moi essayer  
Laisse-moi être juste toi  
Laisse-moi être comme toi_

 _Je te laisserai trouver la voie  
Et puis je penserai comme toi  
Comme une fille qui voudra prendre son temps  
Comme si c'était la dernière fois_

 _Si tu devais un soir  
Est-ce que tu m'emmènerais?  
Mais t'envoler sans moi  
Est-ce que tu m'emmèneras?_

 _Mais si un jour  
On pouvait s'en aller  
On pourrait bien enfin s'emmener  
Mais si un jour on pouvait  
Se quitter  
On pourrait bien enfin  
Se retrouver_

Embry commence à faire la traduction et moi, je travaille un peu sur mon italien. Il m'avait demandé de la passer en boucle pour voir ce que ça donnait en français. En l'écoutant et adorant cette chanson, je commence à la fredonner puis à la chanter réellement. Embry s'est arrêté d'écrire pour m'écouter et me regarder et même Tiffany est venue dans le salon pour écouter. Mais, je n'en prends conscience que lorsque j'ai terminé de la chanter en entier, car je suis perdue dans la chanson. J'ouvre les yeux, la respiration un peu saccadée et reste figée. Tiffany est figée devant la table et me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts et légèrement brillants. Je tourne le visage vers Embry. Il a les yeux encore dans le vague, ils sont toujours marrons, mais plus sombres que leur couleur caramel habituelle. Je me racle la gorge et cela semble les ramener sur terre.

\- Désolée. J'étais emportée par la musique…

\- Pas de souci, Luna. Je ne savais pas que tu savais aussi bien chanter.

\- Merci.

\- Tu peux rechanter une chanson Bébé ? J'adore entendre ta voix.

Je baisse la tête gênée.

\- Vas-y Luna. Tu as vraiment une jolie voix et je comprends qu'Embry aime ta voix. Mais, tu chantes aussi bien en anglais qu'en français ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Mais, je n'ai jamais écouté réellement ma voix. Mes parents la trouvent jolie. J'écoute aussi du japonais et du russe.

\- Et je confirme. Du japonais ?

\- J'ai une chanson que j'adore en japonais.

\- Fais écouter…

Je vais récupérer un CD que j'avais gravé il y a un moment avec ma chanson de Utada Hikaru, « Passion ». Embry met le CD, je lui dis de mettre la deuxième chanson. Et je commence et je me laisse porter :

 _Omoi daseba haruka haruka  
Mirai wa dokomademo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozora noshita de  
Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita_

 _Natsukashii iro ni mado ga somaru_

 _Mae wo muitereba mata aemasuka ?  
Mirai wa dokoedemo tsuzuiterunda  
Ookina kanban no shita de  
Jidai no utsuroi wo miteitai na_

 _Nidoto aenu hito ni basho ni  
Mado akeru_

 _Omoi daseba haruka haruka  
Mirai wa dokomademo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozora noshita de  
Bokura wa itsumademo nemutteita_

 _Zutto mae ni sukidatta hito  
Fuyu ni kodomo ga umareru souda  
Mukashi kara no kimari goto wo  
Tama ni utagai taku naruyo  
Zutto wasurerarenakatta no  
Nengajou wa shashin tsuki kana ?  
Watashitachi ni dekinakatta koto wo  
Totemo natsukashiku omou yo_

 _Traduction :_

 _Du plus loin, loin que je me souvienne,  
Le futur brillait sans fin  
Sous le beau ciel bleu  
Nous étions juste un peu effrayés_

 _La vitre est teintée de couleurs douloureusement manquantes_

 _Si je continue de regarder devant,  
Te reverrai-je de nouveau ?  
Parce que le futur continue toujours  
Sous un grand panneau  
Je veux voir le temps changer_

 _En direction des gens, des endroits  
Que je ne verrai plus jamais  
J'ouvre cette fenêtre_

 _Du plus loin, loin que je me souvienne,  
Le futur brillait sans fin  
Sous le beau ciel bleu  
Nous dormions sans fin_

 _La personne que j'aimais il y a longtemps  
Va avoir un enfant en hiver  
Parfois, je veux juste douter  
De nos promesses faites il y a si longtemps  
Je ne pourrai jamais les oublier  
Je me demande si ta carte du Nouvel An aura une photo  
Je me retourne, et manque  
De toutes les choses que nous ne pouvions faire_

 _Mes peurs, mes mensonges_

 _Sous le ciel bleu_

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et vois les deux Call qui me regardent encore complètement abasourdis. J'avoue que le fait d'entendre quelqu'un chanter dans une langue qui est loin d'être la sienne peut être déstabilisant. Tiffany m'applaudit, ayant posé le chiffon qu'elle tenait avant de m'entendre chanter tout à l'heure.

\- Mon fils, ton imprégnée est vraiment pleine de talents. Il paraît aussi que tu es dans le club de danse du lycée ?

\- En effet. D'ailleurs, le soir d'Halloween, on fait un spectacle au lycée. Tout le monde est le bienvenu.

\- J'essayerai de venir.

\- Au fait Bébé, comment se passe vos répétitions ? me demande Embry.

\- Ca va. On a sept chansons à présenter et j'ai un duo à faire.

\- Un duo ? Avec qui ?

\- Avec Mallory…

\- Quoi ? Mais, votre prof l'a fait exprès pour que vous vous entretuez ?

\- Non. Mais, on est les deux meilleures du groupe. Et, on a décidé que pendant le cours de danse, avec Mallory, on ferait une trêve, pour ne pas gâcher le spectacle.

\- Wouah… Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver…

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. On est loin d'être amies. Mais, on ne veut pas gâcher notre travail. C'est Mélody qui a fait le médiateur.

\- Je vois.

\- Au fait, comment s'est passé le feu de camps hier soir ? Jacob a pu dire les choses à son imprégnée ?

\- Ca s'est fait. Il l'a raccompagnée mais on ne sait pas trop ce que ça a donné, je réponds.

\- On en saura plus ce soir chez Sam. Au fait, maman, Luna a l'autorisation de rester ici ce soir encore. C'est d'accord pour toi ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais que tu fais partie de la famille Luna, répondit-elle en me caressant gentiment les cheveux.

\- Merci Tiffany.

\- Bon… Maintenant, que fait-on ? demande Embry avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Moi, je vais me préparer. Je travaille ce soir, mais, j'ai rendez-vous avec Charlie pour un café.

\- Comment va Charlie ? je demande.

\- Il va un peu mieux. Mais, nous parlons d'autres… choses que de la mort.

Elle semble hésitante et je vois que même Embry regarde sa mère attentivement. La mère de mon copain a l'air d'avoir rougi un peu sous sa peau brune. Je me demande si…

\- Maman ?

\- Quoi ? Euh… On discute de cuisine et de films. Il dit que ça le change de parler de pêche et de baseball.

\- D'accord.

Je commence à débarrasser la table du salon où nos affaires de cours sont éparpillées. Embry me rejoint, perdu dans ses pensées et Tiffany va dans sa chambre presque en courant.

\- Embry, où est-ce que je peux ranger les vêtements que j'ai ramené pour ici ?

\- Oh… Je t'ai fait une place. Viens.

On va dans sa chambre que j'avais fait un peu aérer le temps des révisions. Nous rangeons nos cours dans nos sacs respectifs. Il ouvre un tiroir de sa commode qu'il a dû vidé auparavant.

\- Voilà ma chérie. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pu vider que celui-là mais…

\- C'est très gentil mon cœur. Merci.

Il s'allonge nonchalamment sur son lit et me regarde ranger les quelques vêtements que j'ai ramené de chez moi.

Quand j'ai terminé, je passe près de son lit et d'un mouvement, je me retrouve contre lui. Il sourit et je souris. On entend le bruit de la douche, signe que Tiffany se prépare. Il est presque quinze heures et nous n'avons rien à faire de spécial.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle que ma mère parte plus tôt, hein ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais, qu'allons-nous faire de tout ce temps rien que tous les deux ? je demande mutine.

Je vois dans les yeux d'Embry une petite lueur légèrement appuyée et lubrique à la fois. Il nous fait nous assoir sur le lit, moi entre ses jambes, dos à lui et me murmure :

\- On pourrait peut-être continuer ce qui a été commencé ce matin… Qu'en penses-tu ?

Un délicieux frisson me parcoure le dos.

\- On verra…

\- J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser, de te dévorer, de…

Il me caressait la peau nue de mon cou, toujours en chuchotant contre celle-ci. Sa main qui entourait ma taille caressait la peau de mon ventre, près de mon piercing, dessinant des minuscules cercles. Je soupire.

\- Attends, Em'… Ta mère est encore là…

Il grogne mais arrête sa douce torture.

On se lève et allons dans le salon pour regarder la télé en attendant que Tiffany parte de la maison. On tombe sur MTV et regardons quelques clips. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Tiffany sort de la maison. Je me dis que nous allons pouvoir faire des câlins quand l'estomac d'Embry grogne sous mon rire.

Fin PDV Luna

PDV Embry

Sacré bon sang d'estomac de mes deux ! Voilà que notre moment câlin sera pour plus tard. Mais, Luna rigole de bon cœur et j'entends son propre estomac qui grogne. Bon, au moins, on a tous les deux faims. Nous allons dans la cuisine et ma Luna nous fait des sandwichs avec quelques chips. Juste après avoir mangé, nous retournons dans ma chambre. Elle me regarde d'un air appréciateur et provocateur. Celui qui me fait perdre les moyens à chaque fois. Elle me fait assoir sur le lit et s'approche de moi, tel un félin, toujours son regard de braise plongé dans le mien, désireux. Elle roule des hanches et je peux constater qu'elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge, car ses tétons pointent dans le tissu. Cela me fait frissonner d'anticipation sur ce qui va arriver d'ici peu. Elle est debout face à moi, entre mes jambes et se colle à mon torse. Je sens sa poitrine douce, ferme, généreuse à travers le tissu fin de son tee-shirt. Elle m'embrasse le cou, m'attrape les cheveux d'une main et de l'autre, elle caresse mon torse nu. Je soupire, pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Elle fait alors courir sa petite langue rose le long de mon cou et remonte vers le lobe de mon oreille. Elle commence alors à sucer ce petit bout de peau, me faisant grogner. Elle suce lentement, puis, semble s'ennuyer au bout de quelques secondes. Elle redescend sa langue le long de mon cou, puis arrive sur le début de mon torse. Sa main qui caressait celui-ci descendait vers mon short et essayait doucement de le déboutonner. Je gémis sous la torture de ma déesse. Elle se relève pour me regarder et je l'attrape brusquement à la nuque pour l'embrasser avec ferveur, elle gémit contre mes lèvres. Je l'agrippe sous la cuisse pour la faire s'assoir sur mes cuisses, elle semble comprendre parce qu'elle passe son autre jambe sur mon autre cuisse. Je m'allonge sur le lit, l'entraînant avec moi.

\- Hum…

\- Luna…

\- Embry… Je… J'ai…

J'arrête notre baiser quelques instants, confus.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non. Je… Je voudrais te… toucher… comme ce matin…

Je la vois rougir adorablement. Elle est gênée. Je lui souris tendrement.

\- Je vois. Attends.

Je remonte dans le lit afin de m'allonger tout du long pour la laisser prendre les rênes. Elle sourit et je la vois alors avancer vers moi à quatre pattes sur le lit. C'est tellement excitant que je sens petit Embry se manifester quelque peu. Elle me regarde toujours provocante, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je me sens trembler de désir, comme d'habitude quand elle me tente, j'ai l'impression que je vais muter d'une minute à l'autre. Calme-toi, mec. Elle ne t'a même pas encore touché…

Mon oreiller sous la tête, je vois alors ma Luna qui continue de s'approcher de moi. Elle caresse de nouveau doucement mon torse, taquinant légèrement mes tétons, me faisant grogner. Cela semble l'enhardir vu qu'elle remet sa main sur la fermeture de mon short, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je sens alors la pression du vêtement se relâcher légèrement, je me tends encore. Mon short devient de plus en plus lâche et j'attends une réaction de sa part. Elle prend les côtés du short et essaie de les descendre sur mes jambes. Je l'aide d'un mouvement de hanches et je la vois regarder le renflement dans mon boxer. Je suis assez anxieux de sa réaction. Là, je sens sa petite main effleurer mon membre à travers le tissu, je ferme les yeux sous la sensation. Elle me caresse de haut en bas avec timidité, je bouge légèrement les hanches, lui montrant mon désir qu'elle aille plus loin. Elle rit doucement, m'envoyant un doux frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Deux de ses doigts passent alors sous l'élastique du haut du boxer et je sens de moins de moins de tissu sur ma peau. Elle m'a enlevé avec douceur et lenteur le dernier rempart de mon intimité. Je suis nu devant elle et son regard brûlant.

\- Tu es magnifique…

Sa voix rauque me donne encore des frissons. Sa main gauche se pose alors sur la peau dure de mon sexe tendu. Je ferme les yeux et gémis. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux en sentant quelques mouvements autour de mon membre et je soupire. Je regarde mon âme-sœur. Elle regarde mon visage et fait monter et descendre doucement et d'un geste pas très assuré sa main autour de mon pénis. Je grogne et bouge un peu plus les hanches pour lui montrer mon approbation et mon désir. Cela semble lui donner un peu plus d'assurance car au bout de quelques gestes très lents, la cadence de sa main augmente. Je gémis, je grogne sous sa torture.

\- Oh putain… Luna… Hum…

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai l'impression que je vais toucher les étoiles. Mais, là, je la sens s'arrêter dans ses mouvements ô combien délicieux. Ce qui me fait ouvrir les yeux de nouveau et la regarder. Elle regarde mon membre tendu et palpitant entre ses doigts d'une manière fascinée et presque gourmande.

Fin PDV Embry

PDV Luna

Je regarde le sexe tendu d'Embry et me demande quel goût il a. Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis demandé comment il allait pouvoir entrer en moi quand on sera prêts tous les deux. Mais, là, je veux profiter et ne pas me poser de questions. J'ai envie de le goûter. Je me penche alors vers son membre qui semble n'attendre que ma langue sur lui. Je la sors alors et effleure la peau du gland. C'est doux et dur à la fois. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre et un gémissement sort de la bouche de mon chéri. Je réitère mon action en insistant un peu plus longtemps. Il me répond d'un grognement. J'ai décroché le gros lot ! Je le tiens à ma merci. Je le prends alors dans ma bouche, pas entièrement, pour ne pas m'étouffer.

\- Oh Luna…

Je me mets alors à sucer, lécher, monter et descendre ma bouche autour de son membre. Parfois vite, parfois un peu plus profondément, parfois un peu plus lentement. Il grogne et gémit. Ses réactions me font gémir autour de son membre.

\- Putain, ma chérie ! Je… Je vais…

J'éloigne ma bouche de son membre mais continue de bouger ma main autour de lui. Au bout de quelques mouvements rapides, un grognement guttural retentit dans la pièce. Sa semence est sur ma main et sur son ventre. Il a la respiration saccadée et semble revenir tout doucement sur terre. Son visage est magnifique.

\- Je… Tu vas bien ? je demande d'une voix timide.

\- Luna… Bien sûr. Tu crois que…

Je vois ses yeux s'ouvrir de compréhension.

\- Mon amour, tu as été parfaite. C'était… je ne sais pas comment te décrire ça… C'était génialissime, magique…

\- Désolée. C'est la première fois que…

\- Et je t'assure que tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef. C'était trop… bon…

Il se redresse sur le lit et m'embrasse.

\- Je reviens dans deux minutes ma Luna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il est de retour dans la chambre, avec son boxer. Il m'embrasse avec ferveur et je me retrouve sur le matelas, lui allongé sur moi. Il me caresse à travers le tee-shirt et je soupire.

Fin PDV Luna

PDV Embry

Je sens que ma Luna est frustrée. Je me rends compte que je l'ai quelque peu délaissée, submergé par mon plaisir. Sa main qui me caressait, qui me branlait de la plus douce des façons, puis sa langue et sa bouche. C'était trop bon pour mon propre bien. Elle n'avait pas semblé dégouttée et j'en étais fier. En repensant aux sensations qu'elle a fait naître en moi quelques minutes auparavant, je la touche. Je remonte son tee-shirt et contemple alors ses seins sublimes en lui enlevant le vêtement. Je plonge alors la tête la première sur l'un d'eux et commence à le lécher et le mordiller, pendant que ma main malaxe le second. Elle gémit et soupire sous ma torture. De ma main, je roule le téton dressé, puis le pince légèrement du bout des doigts. Elle lâche un gémissement qui me refait bander. Elle halète.

\- Embry… S'il te plait… Continues…

\- Avec plaisir mon amour…

Je m'atèle avec encore plus de ferveur à la tâche quand j'inverse les rôles de ma main et de ma bouche. Elle se cambre contre moi, toute tremblante et s'accroche à mes cheveux, à mes épaules, aux draps.

\- Mon Embry… elle souffle, les yeux fermés.

Ma main qui cajolait son sein descend lentement sur son ventre et arrive sur la bordure de son short de boxe. Je passe alors doucement ma main sous le tissu et sens la peau douce de son aine. Délicieux. Elle soupire encore, sa respiration s'accélère un peu. Ma deuxième main accompagne la première vers son aine. Et je commence à lui ôter le vêtement, la laissant en petite culotte. Je la sens gênée contre moi, mais, elle soupire alors que je lui embrasse le cou pour la détendre. Une de mes mains caresse sa cuisse pendant que l'autre passe vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle se tend légèrement mais ne m'arrête pas. Je passe alors un doigt aventureux le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse pour aller vers des contrées secrètes.

Mon doigt se trouve actuellement sur la bordure de sa culotte, elle gémit doucement. Je passe alors mon doigt sur le fin tissu et je sens qu'il est mouillé. Elle grogne et je grogne en retour. Je bande encore plus et reviens sur le premier sein que j'ai torturé de mes lèvres. Je repasse de nouveau le doigt sur cet endroit caché mais qui semble n'attendre que moi. Je ne veux pas la brusquer alors je la caresse au-dessus du tissu, me sentant encore plus à l'étroit dans mon boxer. Je touche alors un endroit qui la fait gémir sourdement et la fait se cambrer. Je repasse dessus et elle gémit encore. Je crois que j'ai trouvé son clitoris. Miam…

\- Embry… elle souffle.

Je reste alors sur ce petit endroit qui je sais, va lui donner un plaisir intense. Je frotte alors mon doigt sur son bourgeon de plaisir à travers le tissu et elle gémit de plus en plus. Je lève la tête de sa poitrine et la regarde. Elle est magnifique, abandonnée. Elle a les yeux mi-clos, lève la tête vers le ciel en gémissant. De temps en temps, elle bouge la tête de gauche à droite en chuchotant mon nom. Je continue ma tâche avec un peu plus de vigueur et elle gémit encore.

\- Vas-y. Jouis pour moi Bébé.

Mon boxer va exploser, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux voir Luna encore plus abandonnée et crier mon prénom sous le plaisir que je lui donne. Encore quelques secondes et elle va… Oh Seigneur ! Elle pousse un gémissement et un cri qui me font avoir les yeux comme des billes. Elle se tend brusquement, cambrée à l'extrême, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair de mes épaules.

\- Ma chérie… Ca va ?

\- Mmm…

Elle semble redescendre lentement sur terre et je souris satisfait.

Fin PDV Embry


	23. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews.**

 **Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre plus court que les autres. Mais, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction sur l'imprégnation en parallèle parce que je suis un peu moins inspirée pour celle-ci. Donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais faire des chapitres un peu plus petits mais continuer à publier tous les jeudis pour celle-là et le mercredi pour ma deuxième fiction.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même.**

Chapitre 23

Samedi 17 h 30

PDV Luna

Je suis dans la salle de bain chez Embry et je me prends un bain. Il m'a amené sa petite sono dans la salle de bain pour que je puisse écouter la musique doucement. Il est parfait. Du coup, je me détends tranquillement dans l'eau chaude parfumée à la fraise et en écoutant l'album d'Enya « Paint the sky with stars ». Notre séance plus que chaude et sensuelle de tout à l'heure m'a ravi. Je me suis sentie complètement transportée dans ses bras, sous ses attouchements plus qu'agréables. Je sais qu'il n'a pas osé m'enlever ma culotte à cause de ce qui m'est arrivé avec Cédric, il n'a pas voulu me brusquer. Je lui en suis plus que reconnaissante. J'étais très gênée presque entièrement nue devant lui, mais, ses caresses, son regard, son toucher m'ont fait oublié d'être gênée. Je me sens légèrement différente et j'ai l'impression que notre relation est en train de changer doucement. Embry est dans le salon et il regarde un match de baseball. Il m'a laissé la salle de bain après notre moment d'intimité.

Cela fait plus de vingt minutes que je suis dans le bain et l'eau commence à se refroidir. Je vide la baignoire et me lave vigoureusement. Je m'habille d'un pantalon noir à la punk avec des chaines et des zipper un peu partout avec un haut gris à manches longues avec le logo des Sum 41. Je m'attache les cheveux en une demie queue haut et me mets une goutte d'ambre et sors de la salle de bain où de la buée est sur le miroir.

Je vais dans le salon pour rejoindre Embry qui est sur le canapé. Il me regarde d'une façon presque émerveillée, comme à chaque fois que j'apparais dans une pièce. L'imprégnation est une chose vraiment complexe, difficile à comprendre et agréable à la fois.

\- Ma chérie, tu es jolie et hum… tu sens bon…

Il s'approche de moi, dégage légèrement les cheveux lâchés qui sont dans mon cou pour enfouir son nez contre ma peau. Il hume profondément et me dit :

\- Mmm… Tu as mis ton parfum à l'ambre… Je t'aime tellement fort Bébé…

\- Je t'aime fort aussi Em'…

Je m'accroche doucement à ses petits cheveux qui sont sur sa nuque pour relever son visage. J'embrasse tendrement ses lèvres, il répond tout aussi tendrement à mon baiser. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille. J'adore ses baisers. Certains peuvent être emprunts de sensualité, d'autres de bestialité, d'autres de l'envie pure et d'autres comme celui-ci ne sont qu'amour et tendresse. Notre baiser s'arrête et nous nous retrouvons front contre front.

\- Ma chérie, je vais aller me laver. Pendant ce temps, repose-toi si tu veux.

\- D'accord. Mais, tu es sûr qu'on ne doit rien amener pour ce soir ? Je peux faire quelques muffins…

\- Non. Luna, je veux que tu profites un peu du weekend.

\- D'accord. Tu veux qu'on regarde un film tous les deux en attendant l'heure de partir ?

\- Okay. Je vais me doucher et on s'installe sur le canapé. Choisis le film.

\- Tu n'as pas de préférence ?

\- Non. Mets ce que tu veux…

Pendant que l'eau coule dans la salle de bain, je vais dans sa chambre et me dirige vers mon sac où j'ai pris quelques DVDs. Je prends alors le DVD du Monde de Narnia : Le Lion, la Sorcière Blanche et l'Armoire magique. Je pense que ça pourrait lui plaire et je ne sais pas s'il l'a déjà vu. Je retourne dans le salon et mets le DVD sur le meuble télévision en attendant Embry. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon loup sort de la salle de bain avec un short gris foncé et un tee-shirt blanc qui fait ressortir ses muscles. J'ai encore chaud en le voyant comme ça, ses cheveux noirs encore mouillés. Il est tellement sexy et il est à moi.

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais regarder ?

\- Euh… Oui. C'est sur le meuble télé…

\- Okay.

Embry s'approche et met le DVD en souriant. Il allume la télé, s'installe sur le canapé et ouvre son bras pour que je m'installe. On se retrouve donc devant le film pendant un peu plus d'une heure. Il est assis et je suis dans ses bras. Il caresse inconsciemment mon ventre et je joue distraitement avec ses doigts.

Fin PDV Luna

Samedi 20 heures

Le salon d'Emily et Sam est rempli de tous les membres de la meute à l'exception de Leah qui passait la nuit avec Matt à Seattle, ainsi que Jacob et Mélody qui n'étaient pas réapparus depuis la veille. Tout le monde discutait, rigolait et buvait sur les canapés. Toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, malgré le froid de la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Nous étions en octobre mais, vu le nombre de loups qui étaient dans la maison et surtout dans la pièce, une chaleur étouffante avait pris place. Emily et Luna étaient dans la cuisine avec Claire qui mangeait sous le regard aimant de Quil.

Ce soir, le repas était composé d'une énorme salade composée, de trois poulets rôtis, des chips et des muffins et une salade de fruits. Emily terminait de couper les poulets pendant que Luna terminait de couper les derniers fruits pour la salade. Sam et Embry entrèrent dans la cuisine pour faire venir leurs imprégnées respectives. Sam se mit derrière Emily, son visage dans son cou tandis qu'Embry prenait Luna par les épaules en attendant qu'elles terminent leur ouvrage.

\- Il serait temps que vous profitiez de la soirée non ? dit Sam.

\- On a presque terminé. Vous mangez tellement, tous autant que vous êtes, répondit Emily d'un ton entendu, ce que Luna confirma en hochant la tête.

\- Jacob et Mélody vont bientôt arriver…

\- On termine ça et on arrive, dit Luna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes revinrent dans le salon où tout le monde les attendait en souriant. Tous les loups dans la pièce se redressèrent en souriant, signe que leur dernier frère arrivait sûrement. Ils virent alors le jeune Black entrer dans la maison avec une Mélody qui souriait timidement. Jacob la regardait tendrement et leurs mains étaient accrochées l'une à l'autre. Des applaudissements et des sifflements se firent entendre dans la maison déjà bien envahie. Mélody était gênée, quant à Jacob, il levait les yeux aux ciel en prenant son imprégnée dans ses bras, comme pour la protéger de l'assaut des loups qui voulaient les taquiner. Les filles souriaient en s'approchant de leur amie et nouvelle recrue. Luna et Kim la prirent dans leurs bras en rigolant.

\- MELY ! Ca y est ! Tu es officiellement une imprégnée comme nous ! dit Luna en criant presque pour couvrir le boucan.

\- Luna, pas besoin de crier comme ça ! répondit Noah en se bouchant les oreilles, pas encore habitué à avoir une ouïe plus développée maintenant.

\- Désolée Nono… Bref, Mélody. Raconte-nous tout… reprit sa cousine, toujours avec entrain.

\- Luna, tu es bien curieuse… rétorqua Mélody avec un sourire gêné.

\- Allez Mély. Tu es notre meilleure amie, on peut savoir si vous vous êtes enfin embrassés avec Jake… continua Kim sur le même ton que sa meilleure amie.

Les loups et les autres imprégnées s'étaient tus et écoutaient la réponse de la nouvelle venue.

\- Je suis désolée douce Mélody, mais il vaut mieux leur donner la réponse, dit Jacob à son imprégnée.

\- De toute façon, les loups vont voir si c'est le cas, dit Rachel avec un sourire.

\- Ah bon ? demanda Mélody surprise.

\- Oui. Ils lisent et voient les pensées de chacun quand ils sont en loups, dit Emily. Donc, pas vraiment de vie privée…

\- Oh… Bon, alors. Oui, nous nous sommes embrassés. Voilà, tout le monde est content ? demanda Mélody.

Lundi 6 h 30

PDV Embry

Mon réveil sonne sourdement, me faisant pousser un grognement presque animal. On est lundi et une nouvelle semaine commence. Une semaine qui est assez importante pour Quil. Claire fête son anniversaire samedi, elle aura quatre ans. Nous fêterons son anniversaire chez Sam et Emily avec toute la meute et les parents de Claire bien entendu. Bon, il serait temps que je me lève.

Ce que je fais quelques secondes plus tard en m'étirant et en baillant fortement. J'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre et constate qu'il pleut. Je vais me prendre une douche rapide, me mets un jean avec un tee-shirt à rayures noires et grises et mes baskets. Quand je vais dans la cuisine, maman est déjà attablée et boit son café. Je me sers quelques pancakes, mets du sirop d'érable dessus, me sers un café et un jus d'orange.

\- Bonjour maman.

\- Bonjour Embry chéri. Alors, une nouvelle semaine commence ?

\- Oui. Mais, j'ai hâte d'être en weekend…

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui. En plus, c'est l'anniversaire de Claire samedi.

\- L'imprégnée de Quil ?

\- Mmm… C'est trop bon… Oui. Elle aura quatre ans.

\- Le pauvre quand même. Il va devoir attendre encore au moins douze ans avant de profiter pleinement de leur imprégnation.

\- Je sais. Mais, vu qu'on ne vieillit pas tant qu'on mute, il peut l'attendre sans devenir un vieux.

\- Mais, les gens se poseront des questions non ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

 _* Mon cœur, tu ne viens pas me chercher ? Il est sept heures… *_

\- Merde ! Je suis en retard. Désolé maman.

\- Pas de souci mon fils.

 _* Je finis de me préparer ma chérie et j'arrive. *_

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans la voiture et j'arrive devant chez ma Luna d'amour. Elle est déjà sur le perron avec son sac et sa parka, capuche sur la tête. Il pleut assez fort aujourd'hui. Elle entre dans le véhicule quelques secondes plus tard et enlève sa capuche. Ses cheveux sont lâchés et descendent le long du vêtement mouillé. Quelques gouttes d'eau sont sur son beau visage et longent son cou gracile. Je me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser rapidement et démarre.

En arrivant au lycée, je constate qu'aucun de nos amis ne nous attend sur le parking. Vu le temps, je comprends tout à fait et entraîne mon imprégnée à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Celle-ci enlève sa parka en arrivant devant son casier où elle le range et je reste quelques secondes à la regarder de bas en haut. Elle porte ses Dr Martens noires, un pantalon noir slim et une chemise grise à manches trois quarts qui lui arrive au niveau des fesses. Quand elle se tourne vers moi, mon cœur ratte presque un battement. Elle veut vraiment que je la plaque contre ces casiers et que je lui saute dessus. Sa chemise n'est boutonnée que jusqu'à la limite de sa généreuse poitrine. En plus, son cou est dégagé et montre ma morsure.

\- Un problème Embry ? me demande-t-elle avec un ton dégagé mais son regard intense me donne quelques frissons.

\- Hum… Le problème, c'est que je ne vais pas réussir à ne pas te toucher aujourd'hui… j'ai une voix légèrement rauque.

\- Et bien contiens-toi Embry. Vous êtes au lycée là, intervient Quil qui nous rejoint, suivi de Jared, Paul, Kim et Seth.

 _* J'ai envie de déboutonner cette chemise qui emprisonne tes seins… *_

 _* Cela voudrait dire que ce que tu vois te plaît ? *_

 _* Plus que ça Bébé. J'ai envie de toi de plus en plus *_

Je la vois rougir doucement et cela me donne un sourire. Quant à mon loup, il s'agite.

Nous nous disons tous bonjour et je récupère ma Luna dans mes bras.

\- Où sont Jacob et Mélody ? demande Kim.

\- Ils ne vont pas tarder.

Les lycéens se sont réfugiés dans les couloirs. Là, j'aperçois de loin Jacob et Mélody qui avancent vers nous, main dans la main et souriant. Le reste des élèves les regardent marcher tranquillement vers nous, surpris de les voir comme un couple.

\- Salut les gars, nous dit Black toujours avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour les tourtereaux, dit Luna.

\- Prêts pour une nouvelle semaine ? demande Mélody.

Fin PDV Embry


	24. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

Lundi 17 h 30

PDV Luna

La journée était assez différente. Et pour cause ! Jacob et Mélody se sont affichés comme un couple, ce qui a fait jaser les lycéens. Mallory regardait sa cousine et son nouveau petit ami avec effarement. Le nouveau couple se prenait la main tendrement, s'embrassait timidement. Jacob prenait assez maladroitement son imprégnée contre lui quand nous parlions dans les couloirs, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger, elle-même étant assez gênée. Pas gênée d'être avec lui, mais sûrement du fait que tous les élèves les regardaient comme des bêtes curieuses. A certains moments, Mélody rougissait légèrement et Jacob souriait. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, ils communiquent par la pensée et le loup a sûrement voulu taquiner son imprégnée en lui faisant quelques allusions. Il faudrait qu'avec Kim et Emily, on parle à la nouvelle imprégnée en lui apprenant qu'elle peut également taquiner son loup.

Je viens d'arriver avec Embry à la maison. Ma mère est allée chercher mon père à l'aéroport et ils ne rentreront que vers vingt-et-une heure. Mon cher et tendre n'a pas de patrouille ce soir et il semble se retenir de dire ou faire quelque chose.

\- Embry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Hum… Rien…

\- Bien sûr que si. Je sens que tu essaies de bloquer tes pensées.

\- C'est… Je suis désolé… C'est à cause de cette chemise…

\- Ma chemise ?

Il m'envoie la scène du matin même de son point de vue.

 _Flashback du PDV Embry_

Quand elle se tourne vers moi, mon cœur ratte presque un battement. Elle veut vraiment que je la plaque contre ces casiers et que je lui saute dessus. Sa chemise n'est boutonnée que jusqu'à la limite de sa généreuse poitrine. En plus, son cou est dégagé et montre ma morsure.

\- Un problème Embry ? me demande-t-elle avec un ton dégagé mais son regard intense me donne quelques frissons.

\- Hum… Le problème, c'est que je ne vais pas réussir à ne pas te toucher aujourd'hui… j'ai une voix légèrement rauque.

\- Et bien contiens-toi Embry. Vous êtes au lycée là, intervient Quil qui nous rejoint, suivi de Jared, Paul, Kim et Seth.

 _* J'ai envie de déboutonner cette chemise qui emprisonne tes seins… *_

 _* Cela voudrait dire que ce que tu vois te plaît ? *_

 _* Plus que ça Bébé. J'ai envie de toi de plus en plus *_

 _Fin du flashback_

Je rougis en constatant qu'il me désire plus que tout. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il plaque furieusement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'accroche à ses épaules pendant que lui me serre la taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Je sens son désir contre mon ventre et cela me fait gémir doucement. Il grogne en réponse et quelques secondes plus tard, je suis plaquée contre le mur du salon, Embry m'embrassant comme un fou. Une de ses mains est dans mes cheveux et l'autre est sous une de mes cuisses.

 _* Ma Luna… *_

Même dans ses pensées, je ressens son désir.

 _* Amènes-nous dans ma chambre mon loup… *_

 _* Avec plaisir ma belle *_

Il grogne et me soulève contre lui, j'entoure ses hanches de mes jambes, ses mains sont sur mes fesses et je gémis. Il quitte ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon cou et je le sens marcher. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis sur mon lit, Embry au-dessus de moi et m'embrassant le cou.

\- Hum… Embry…

\- Tu rends vraiment fou Bébé…

Il a une voix rauque qui me donne des frissons. J'inverse les rôles et me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Il semble surpris quelque peu mais sourit d'un regard empli de désir et joueur à la fois.

Fin PDV Luna

PDV Embry

Je suis au paradis. Vraiment. Mon imprégnée est assise à califourchon sur moi et me regarde, tentatrice. Je vois ses yeux qui brillent d'excitation et d'anticipation. Je vois alors qu'elle commence à déboutonner sa chemise avec une lenteur qui me fait bander de plus en plus fort. Sa peau légèrement hâlée est dévoilée à chaque fois qu'un bouton est ouvert. Mes mains sont sagement sur ses cuisses, mais mon loup est plus qu'agité et excité de corps absolument radieux. Je sens qu'il a envie, presque encore plus que moi, de plonger au plus profond de notre imprégnée, de la faire sienne encore et encore. Sa chemise est maintenant ouverte entièrement et je reste sans voix devant tant de beauté naturelle et de sensualité. Son ventre plat, son petit piercing, son soutien-gorge est rose pâle avec des motifs de fleurs, il lui remonte les seins, elle est haletante, tellement sexy et je sens petit Embry se durcir sous cette vision enchanteresse. Je gémis légèrement et je la vois sourire triomphalement et se mordre la lèvre.

Ce geste eut totalement raison de moi et je me laisse porter par la passion. Je lui enlève la chemise ouverte et la jette par terre. Elle rigole doucement sous mon empressement et je fonds sur ses lèvres en me redressant. Je sens alors sa poitrine douce et ferme à travers mon tee-shirt. Je sens ses mains qui essayent de me l'enlever avec empressement et je grogne. On réussit à m'enlever le vêtement qui était de trop et elle se jette elle-même sur mes lèvres. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur mon torse nu. Sentir sa poitrine presque entièrement nue contre mon torse est une sensation magique. Ses lèvres, ses gestes et les miens sont pressants et emprunts de passion.

Je nous fais nous retourner pour qu'elle se retrouve dos au matelas et recommence à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Je descends lentement sur sa poitrine, lui faisant pousser quelques gémissements presque inaudibles. J'entends son cœur qui bat vite, sa respiration qui s'accélère.

\- Embry… Continues…

\- A vos ordres, gente demoiselle…

Je souris sur sa peau douce et parfaite. Je me retrouve le visage entre ses seins et sors ma langue pour lécher cette peau qui ne demande que ça. Luna aspire l'air entre ses dents sous la sensation et cela me pousse à aller plus loin. Je mets une main sur le matelas pour ne pas l'écraser et l'autre main va à la rencontre d'une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Elle a écarté les jambes pour pouvoir m'accueillir et je sens son bassin contre le mien. Je continue à lécher sa peau et là, je la sens se cambrer, ce qui me fait me redresser pour voir pourquoi. Je la vois alors cambrée sur le lit, ses mains sont derrière son dos et là je comprends qu'elle détache son soutien-gorge. Elle est absolument magnifique, sensuelle, un petit sourire timide et provocateur à la fois. Je vois le tissu se relâcher sur ses seins. Elle ressort ses mains de derrière son dos et je la vois enlever le sous-vêtement inutile à présent. Je suis figé sur place et l'observe. Sa poitrine pleine, nue, offerte est un enchantement pour mes yeux. Je plonge mon visage entre ses seins et commence à humer, lécher, mordre sa peau. Elle gigote sous moi, frottant son intimité que je sens mouillée contre mon sexe déjà durci à travers le tissu et elle gémit sourdement. Je sens que je vais perdre le contrôle si elle continue comme ça.

\- Ma chérie. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps si tu continues comme ça…

\- Embry… Mmm… Continues…

\- Luna, j'ai peur de… Je vais perdre le contrôle… et franchir le cap trop tôt…

\- Quoi ? Ah bon ?

\- Je suis sur le point d'exploser littéralement. Si on continue comme ça, je vais m'enlever le short, t'enlever ton pantalon, ta petite culotte et je vais plonger en toi… Et c'est trop tôt, même si j'en crève d'envie…

Le silence me répond et je regarde son visage. Elle est toute rouge, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, sa respiration est saccadée et son cœur bat vite.

\- Tu… Tu as raison. On n'est pas encore prêts. Je suis désolée de…

\- Ne le sois surtout pas ma chérie. C'est moi qui ne sais pas me contrôler avec toi.

\- Je ne t'aide pas non plus. Mais, je veux qu'on avance un peu plus. Pas forcément faire l'amour tout de suite. Mais, faire un peu comme samedi. Enfin, si tu es d'accord…

\- Je…

Je reste sans voix. Elle veut qu'on avance sans pour autant faire l'amour trop rapidement.

\- Genre des préliminaires ?

\- On va dire que oui. Le temps qu'on s'habitue un peu plus l'un à l'autre à ce niveau-là.

\- Du coup, tu veux faire quoi là ? Maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Toi, tu comptais faire quoi exactement ?

Je comprends immédiatement qu'elle veut que je lui décrive les intentions que j'avais quelques secondes auparavant. Je commence alors à la caresser et à lui expliquer d'une voix emplie de désir :

\- Alors, tout d'abord, je continuerais de te dévorer tes seins absolument magnifiques…

Je joins le geste à la parole et reprends mes caresses, mes léchouilles et mes légères morsures sur sa poitrine généreuse. Elle soupire.

\- Ensuite, je t'aurais enlevé tout doucement ton pantalon pour t'observer seulement avec ta culotte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me redresse pour l'observer dans sa culotte rose pâle, elle a quelques dentelles sur les bordures. Ses cuisses ont l'air d'être douces à souhait et je peux voir que la culotte est légèrement transparente. Je vois donc une partie de son intimité à travers le tissu. Notamment le petit bourgeon de chair que j'ai pu toucher par-dessus le tissu samedi et qui l'avait fait crier et jouir sous mes caresses.

\- Mmm… Magnifique et appétissante… Ensuite, je t'aurais enlevé ta jolie culotte pour te caresser doucement et pour te faire gémir.

Je ne joins pas encore le geste à la parole et la regarde. Elle a les yeux à demi fermés. Je pose mes mains sur les bords de sa culotte de chaque côté.

\- Je peux ?

Je sens qu'elle tremble mais elle acquiesce.

\- Oui… Je veux que… tu me touches Embry…

Je tire sur le tissu lentement. Je vois alors pour la première fois l'intimité d'une femme et c'est celle de la femme de ma vie. Elle a les cuisses toujours écartées et ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. J'approche doucement mon visage de cet endroit secret et sens son excitation. Cela me fait pousser un léger grognement. Je souffle légèrement dessus et je l'entends gémir. Mon membre se tend encore plus dans mon boxer.

\- Mmm… Bébé, tu es magnifique…

J'approche ma main vers son clitoris et l'effleure doucement. Elle soupire et je gémis. Je recommence mon geste avec une légère pression. Un petit gémissement se fait entendre de sa bouche et elle gigote un peu. Je me sens sourire triomphalement et continue mes caresses. Au bout de quelques caresses, mon doigt s'aventure légèrement plus bas vers ses lèvres. Je sens la moiteur et la chaleur de son intimité qui m'appelle mais je ne fais que passer dessus. Ma Luna se tend légèrement et je reviens sur son clitoris. Cela la détend presque instantanément. Je pense que je vais me concentrer sur celui-ci. Nous avons tout notre temps pour effectuer d'autres explorations. Je me remets à caresser ce petit bourgeon qui semble vibrer sous mon doigt. J'accélère mes mouvements, encouragé par ses gémissements, ses grognements et ses mouvements de hanches absolument merveilleux pour mes yeux.

J'ai tellement envie de lécher son mont de Vénus que je m'approche un peu plus de son secret et sors ma langue. Je le touche alors et un long gémissement lui échappe. Son goût est vraiment exquis et je recommence l'expérience, la faisant gémir de nouveau. J'approche de nouveau mon doigt de ses lèvres et sens son excitation à son entrée. Elle gémit encore plus sous mes coups de langue qui est presque enivrée par son bouton de rose. J'entre lentement mon doigt au cœur de sa féminité et elle se tend de nouveau mais ne m'empêche pas. Je continue de lécher son clitoris mais lève les yeux vers son visage. Elle est un ravissement pour mes yeux. Elle respire difficilement sous ma torture, ses yeux d'habitude bleus ciel sont maintenant bleus marines et cela me subjugue. Elle acquiesce à ma question silencieuse. J'entre de nouveau mon doigt dans son fourreau chaud, moite et empli de sa cyprine et je ne le bouge plus, la laissant s'habituer à la présence. Elle gémit doucement sous l'intrusion et bouge timidement ses hanches. Tout en continuant de la lécher, j'entame un petit va et vient.

 _* Aller ma chérie, viens pour moi *_

\- Oh… Embry… Hum… C'est trop bon…

Je continue ma torture, mon érection est douloureuse mais je m'en fous. Je sens que je pourrais venir également tellement j'aime lui procurer du plaisir.

\- J'y suis bientôt…

 _* Vas-y Bébé. Jouis pour moi… *_

Encore un peu de pression avec ma langue et encore quelques allées et venues et… Oh putain de merde ! Son vagin se resserre brusquement autour de mon doigt et ma Luna crie son plaisir.

\- Oh… EMBRY ! OUI !

C'est tellement bon de l'entendre jouir pour moi que je sens mon boxer se souiller de mon propre plaisir.

Fin PDV Embry


	25. Note

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous**

 **Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

 **Je veux être honnête envers vous qui avez lu et aimé mon histoire. J'avoue que cette fanfiction m'est très précieuse. Cependant, elle ne m'inspire plus beaucoup. C'est d'ailleurs, la raison pour laquelle j'en ai commencé une nouvelle. Donc, je vais me concentrer sur One Look… pour l'instant.**

 **En ce qui concerne Le Loup & et La Lune, je vais bientôt faire le dernier chapitre de l'histoire ainsi qu'un Epilogue un peu plus tard. Je ne vous donne pas de date précise car je ne veux pas publier pour publier. Je préfère publier quelque chose qui m'aura inspiré.**

 **J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir.**

 **Je continue le prochain chapitre de One Look… bien entendu et publierai tous les mercredis si je peux par rapport à mon travail.**

 **Encore merci à vous.**

 **Bises**

 **Soso**


End file.
